


Der Treter

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Mönchengladbach, FC Schalke 04, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 91,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johannes Geis hatte den Ball fest im Blick, er wollte ihn unbedingt erreichen. Er lief noch zwei Schritte, dann sprang er ab um ihn zu kriegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er jemanden auf ihn zukommen, und dann traf sein Fuß etwas, das nach kurzem Widerstand erschreckenderweise nachgab…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein brutales Foul

Der Ball flog im weiten Bogen über den Platz. Johannes Geis hatte ihn fest im Blick, er wollte ihn unbedingt erreichen. Sie lagen zwar vorne gegen Gladbach, aber der Sieg für die Schalker war noch nicht sicher. Noch ein paar Meter, dann hatte er den Ball erreicht. Er lief noch zwei Schritte, dann sprang er ab um ihn zu kriegen. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er jemanden auf ihn zukommen, und dann traf sein Fuß etwas, das nach kurzem Widerstand erschreckenderweise nachgab. 

André mobilisierte noch einmal alle Kräfte. Noch war der Rückstand knapp und sie konnten es noch schaffen, zumindest den Ausgleich zu holen. Oder mehr. Aber dafür musste er den Ball vor dem verdammten Schalker bekommen. Er hatte den Ball fast erreicht, als etwas wie ein Bulldozer gegen sein Bein prallte. 

Er knallte auf den Rasen, aber das realisierte er kaum. Sein Bein bestand nur noch aus Schmerz, das Knie besonders, und André war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob das Bein noch war, wo es hingehörte. Ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken übel, und er tastete erst einmal nach, ob das Bein überhaupt noch dran war. 

Seine Finger fühlten den Stoff der Hose und dann warme Haut. Kurz spürte er unendliche Erleichterung, ehe der Schmerz alle weiteren Gefühle und Gedanken völlig auslöschte. 

Er hörte den üblichen Lärm eines Fußballspiels, dann ein paar Stimmen, die sich ihm näherten. Schiri, Mitspieler, Schalker, und dann auch die Sanis. 

Er hörte Fragen, Stimmen die mit ihm sprachen, aber er verstand kein Wort. Jemand berührte sein Bein und neuer Schmerz schoss hindurch. 

Dann wurde er - glücklicherweise behutsam - angehoben und auf die Trage verfrachtet. Viel mehr bekam er nicht mit, aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur sein Bein, sein Knie - hoffentlich konnte das noch mal geflickt werden! 

Wie in einem Alptraum glitten die Minuten an Johannes vorbei. Wie André geschrien hatte, als er ihn getroffen hatte. Und dieses Gefühl, als das Bein nachgab... Übelkeit sammelte sich in seinem Magen, als er daran dachte. 

Er bekam die verdiente rote Karte und schlich vom Platz. Noch immer konnte er nicht begreifen, was er da gerade getan hatte. 

Natürlich hatte er auch schon gefoult, das gehörte dazu. Aber noch nie hatte er jemanden dabei so verletzt. 

Er wollte die Bilder dazu gar nicht sehen, das, was er gefühlt hatte, war schon schlimm genug. 

Ein Betreuer kam zu ihm und fragte ihn, ob er was brauchte, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Im Moment musste er erstmal verstehen, was da eben passiert war. Und das am besten allein. 

Er wurde in die Kabine geführt, alleine hätte er den Weg kaum gefunden, er bekam eine Flasche Wasser in die Hand gedrückt und wurde dann wieder alleine gelassen. 

Nur ganz gedämpft drangen die Laute von draußen zu ihm, sonst war es ziemlich still in der Kabine. 

Langsam erholte sich sein Magen - dafür fingen seine Hände an zu zittern. 

Warum war er nur so hinter dem Ball hergegangen? Mit offener Sohle! Sowas war immer gefährlich. Und er hätte gucken müssen. Ihm hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass auch ein Gegenspieler in der Nähe sein musste! 

Er hatte doch auch mitbekommen, dass jemand da rechts von ihm gewesen war. Er hätte nicht... wie gern würde er die Zeit zurückdrehen und dem anderen den Zweikampf einfach geschenkt! Sie hatten geführt, und es war weit vom Tor entfernt gewesen. Jetzt hatte er einen Gegenspieler schwer verletzt! 

Das Zittern wurde stärker. Was, wenn André so schwer verletzt war, dass er lange ausfiel? Oder nicht mehr Fußball spielen konnte? Das wäre dann seine Schuld! 

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto schlechter ging es ihm. 

Er bekam gar nicht mit, wie die Zeit verging, als sich plötzlich ein Arm um seine Schulter legte. Erschrocken sah er auf. 

Benni saß neben ihm, sonst war die Kabine noch leer. "Ich bin vorgegangen um zu gucken, wies dir geht." 

"Beschissen würde es treffen. Aber nicht so beschissen wie André." 

"Der ist schon auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus", erzählte Benni. 

Johannes nickte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte. "Ich brauch seine Nummer." 

"Die von André?" fragte Benni etwas verblüfft. 

Johannes nickte. "Will wissen wir es ihm geht. Und mich entschuldigen. Auch... wenn man das nicht entschuldigen kann." 

"Du hast es nicht mit Absicht gemacht", sagte Benni und stand auf um zu seinem Spind zu gehen. "Ich glaube, ich hab Andrés Nummer sogar. Von der Natio her." 

"Sonst geh ich rüber zu den Gladbachern. Wenn sie mir die Fresse polieren, hab ich es verdient." 

"Hier wird niemandem die Fresse poliert", schnaubte Benni und setzte sich mit seinem Smartphone in der Hand wieder neben Johannes. "Es haben alle gesehen, dass das keine Absicht war." 

"Ich fühl mich so mies. Was, wenn er jetzt Wochen oder Monate nicht spielen kann? Oder nie wieder? Und ich bin schuld?" 

Benni seufzte. "Warte erstmal ab, ok? Vielleicht hat André ja Glück und es ist nichts Schlimmes." 

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "So, wie ich da reingerauscht bin...?" 

"Ja... das sah schon übel aus", murmelte Benni. 

Johannes sah Benni an. "Hast du die Nummer - oder soll ich rübergehen?

"Ich hab sie nicht, sorry. Aber ich könnte Chris Kramer ansimsen, der hat sie auf jeden Fall", bot Benni an. 

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich geh rüber." 

Benni nickte. "Wenn du in zehn Minuten nicht wieder da bist, stell ich ein Rettungsteam zusammen", sagte er schief grinsend. 

Johannes nickte, das Grinsen erwidern konnte er nicht. Er stand auf, nahm sein Handy und ging los, rüber in die andere Kabine. Dort klopfte er laut an. 

Es dauerte etwas, bis ihm die Tür von Yann Sommer geöffnet wurde. "Was willst du denn hier?" fragte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

"Mich... entschuldigen", murmelte Johannes. "Und fragen, ob mir jemand Andrés Nummer gibt." 

Yann schnaubte wütend. "Du hast ja wirklich Nerven!" 

"Es war... keine Absicht", murmelte Johannes. 

"Das sagt jeder, aber wie du da reingerauscht bist, da hast du doch Verletzungen in Kauf genommen!" 

"Du glaubst mir nicht, wenn ich sage, dass ich ihn nicht gesehen habe?" 

"Dann solltest du dir mal die Augen...", ehe Yann seinen Satz beenden konnte, wurde er von jemanden nach hinten gezogen und Tony erschien in der Tür mit einem Zettel in der Hand: "Hier. Andrés Nummer." 

"Danke", nahm Johannes ihm den Zettel ab. 

"Das mach ich nur, weil du André eine Entschuldigung schuldig bist", stellte Tony klar. "Und zwar eine ehrliche. Und jetzt zisch ab, du bist hier nicht grad ein gern gesehener Gast." 

Johannes nickte, verabschiedete sich kurz und trollte sich. 

Vor der Kabine seiner Mannschaft blieb er stehen. Er wollte da nicht rein und den anderen Jungs ins Gesicht sehen. Aber ihm blieb kaum was anderes übrig. Er war noch nicht geduscht oder umgezogen und außerdem musste er ja mit den anderen zurück im Bus nach Gelsenkirchen fahren.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Den Zettel fest in der Hand öffnete er die Tür und betrat den Raum.

Ihn empfing die übliche Geräuschkulisse einer vollen Kabine. Nicht unbedingt die beste Stimmung, wie immer nach einer Niederlage.

Er selbst war in noch üblerer Stimmung und drängte sich wortlos an seinen Mitspielern vorbei zu seinem Platz. Der Zettel landete in der Hosentasche, dann zog er sich aus und ging zum Duschen.

Auch wenn es verlockend wäre, sich einfach unter der Dusche zu ertränke, blieb er nur lang genug um sich abzuspülen. Er wollte nur noch weg hier.

Weg von den Mitspielern, von den Gladbachern, weg aus diesem Stadion. Und er musste André schreiben - was sollte er bloß schreiben? Wie konnte man sich für so etwas entschuldigen? 

Man konnte sich doch nicht einfach entschuldigen, wenn man jemanden so getreten hatte - das Knie zu Brei getreten, so dass André womöglich nicht mehr Fußball spielen konnte!

Und überhaupt, würde André das überhaupt wollen? Würde er die SMS überhaupt lesen?

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf, er musste es versuchen. Würde er es nicht tun, würde er wie der rücksichtsloseste Treter überhaupt erscheinen, und der war er nicht.

Und er würde das auch gleich erledigen, sobald er im Bus saß. Dann konnte André immerhin sehen, dass er es nicht aufgeschoben hatte.

Inzwischen hatte er sich angezogen, schnappte sich seine Sachen und eine von den großen Rollkisten, die sie gleich mit zum Bus nehmen sollten, und verließ die Kabine.

Immerhin ließen seine Kollegen ihn in Ruhe. Entweder hatte Benni dafür gesorgt, oder sein Blick sorgte dafür, dass ihm niemand zu nahe kam.

Er war der erste im Bus und machte sich gleich daran, die Nachricht an André zu schreiben. [Hey, ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es mir leid tut, dass ich Dich da getroffen habe. Es war keine Absicht, bitte glaub mir das. Ich hoffe mit ganzem Herzen, dass die Verletzung nicht so schlimm ist wie es ausgesehen hat, und dass Du bald wieder spielen kannst. Johannes]

Gefühlt 100 mal las er sich die SMS durch, ehe er sie abschickte und hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, als hätte er nicht mal ansatzweise zum Ausdruck gebracht, wie leid ihm das alles tat.

Dann ließ er sich mit geschlossenen Augen und Kopfhörer in den Ohren nach hinten in seinen Sitz fallen. So würde ihn hoffentlich niemand ansprechen.

So sehr er auch versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, musste er doch immer wieder an diesen einen Moment denken.

Hätte er doch bloß das Bein angezogen. Nicht mit gestrecktem Bein, das lernt man doch schon in der F-Jugend! Oder ein klein wenig weiter rechts oder links, nur wenige Zentimeter, und er hätte Andrés Knie nicht zertrümmert!

Wenn er allein daran dachte, wie sich das angefühlt hatte. Und das Geräusch! Es war laut gewesen im Stadion, und trotzdem hatte sich dieses Geräusch in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. 

Das Geräusch und Andrés Schreie würde er vermutlich nie wieder vergessen können.

Gott, wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, das rückgängig zu machen! Vielleicht hätte er das André noch schreiben sollen.

Es gab so viel, was er noch hätte schreiben sollen... Vielleicht ergab sich ja irgendwann noch die Möglichkeit. 

Wenn André sich nicht meldete, dann würde er vielleicht noch eine Nachricht hinterher schicken. Oder... vielleicht sogar anrufen? Würde er sich das trauen?

Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht. André musste eine Mordswut auf ihn haben, und das wollte er sich - noch - nicht antun. 

Plötzlich spürte er eine leichte Berührung an seinem Oberarm. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen.

"Wir sind da", sagte Benni nachdem Johannes einen der Ohrstöpsel aus seinem Ohr gezogen hatte. 

Wie benommen nickte Johannes, dann sah er Benni verständnislos an.

"In Gelsenkirchen. Vor dem Stadion", sagte Benni. "Sag mal... soll ich dich vielleicht lieber kurz nach Hause fahren? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich so fahren lassen möchte."

"Nee, geht schon", murmelte Johannes. Er wollte noch nicht nach Hause, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, was er wirklich wollte.

Benni musterte ihn einen Moment. "Willst du mit zu mir kommen?"

"Ist es dir nicht zu spät?", fragte Johannes nach.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Nach so einem Spiel kann ich eh nicht schlafen."

"Dann... danke für das Angebot, ich komme mit."

Benni lächelte. "Schön", sagte er. "Dann mal hoch mit dir."

Johannes quälte sich aus dem Sitz und folgte Benni aus dem Bus. Es warteten keine Fans auf sie, nach einer Niederlage war das auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen, also konnten sie auf direktem Weg zu Bennis Wagen gehen.


	2. Kein guter Abend

"Hast du eigentlich die Nummer von André bekommen?" fragte Benni als sie ihre Taschen in den Kofferraum warfen.

"Ja, Yann hat mir zwar lieber eine reinhauen wollen, aber ich hab sie. Hab ihm auch schon geschrieben."

"Yann ist Torhüter, da ist das zu erwarten gewesen", grinste Benni schief. "Ich finds aber toll, dass du das gemacht hast."

"Ich fühl mich schon so mies genug..."

"Das sieht man dir auch an", sagte Benni.

"Ich hab André kaputtgetreten, das schüttelt man nicht so leicht ab. Oder zumindest ich nicht."

"Jeder weiß, dass du das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hast. Du bist kein Treter, Johannes. Das war einfach Pech. Für euch beide", sagte Benni.

"Für André ja wohl deutlich mehr als für mich."

"André hat die Schmerzen, aber du musst damit klar kommen, dass du jemanden verletzt hast. Ihr leidet beide."

"Ich kann nächste Woche wieder spielen. Okay, ich werde wohl ein paar Spiele gesperrt, aber André muss hoffen, dass er überhaupt wieder spielen kann."

"Das wird er", sagte Benni und hielt Johannes die Beifahrertür auf. "Ganz bestimmt."

Johannes war davon nicht überzeugt. "Er hat... er hat so geschrien."

Benni sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Komm steig ein. Ich bring uns hier weg."

Johannes nickte leicht, dann setzte er sich endlich, legte sich seinen Rucksack auf den Schoß schnallte sich an. Benni lief um den Wagen und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein.

Schnell fuhr er los, er wollte langsam nach Hause, und Johannes sollte hier auch weg.

"Musik?" fragte Benni leise und nickte auf das Radio.

Johannes rührte sich nicht, seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um sein dämliches, brutales Foul.

"Johannes?"

"Hm? Sind wir schon wieder da?"

"Nein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du weiter grübeln solltest."

"Was soll ich sonst machen? Über unsere Niederlage jubeln?"

"Ok, das ist echt nichts zum jubeln. Dann vielleicht irgendwas, was nicht mit Fußball zu tun hat?"

"Gibts ein Leben außerhalb?"

Benni lachte leise. "Na das hoffe ich doch sehr."

Johannes seufzte nur leise. So viel Leben hatte er in letzter Zeit nicht gehabt.

"Na komm Johannes", sagte Benni und sah ihn an. "Freundin?"

"Ist seit ein paar Wochen wieder zu Hause. Und hat den Hund gleich mitgenommen."

"Scheiße", sagte Benni. 

"Ist schon okay. In letzter Zeit war es irgendwie nichts mehr."

"Lags am Wechsel? Wollte sie nicht mit nach Gelsenkirchen?"

"Vielleicht auch... aber war schon vorher nicht mehr so toll"

"Dann war sie vermutlich nicht die Richtige für dich."

"Nein, sicher nicht. Aber... gibt im Moment halt nicht mehr viel mehr als Fußball."

"Hm", machte Benni. "Das macht das Ablenken ganz schön schwer."

"Ich muss da halt durch."

"Ja, ich fürchte in der Hinsicht kann ich dir erstmal wenig helfen."

"Keine Sorge, ich will mir Lisa nicht ausleihen. Ähm... wobei sie schon echt toll ist und so... aber..." Johannes merkte, wie er sich immer weiter reinritt.

Benni beobachtete ihn amüsiert. "Soso."

"Sie ist echt attraktiv... ähm… aber ich will nichts... also, ich würd schon wollen, aber sie ist ja..."

Benni lachte laut auf. "Na was denn nun? Willst du oder nicht?"

Johannes stammelte noch etwas, dann sah er Benni an. "Dazu gibts keine richtige Antwort, oder?"

Benni grinste noch breiter. "Nicht wirklich."

Johannes nickte nur, Grinsen - das schaffte er nicht.

"Tust du mir mal einen Gefallen?" fragte Benni.

"Hm?", machte Johannes.

"Kannst du mal gucken wie das Spiel von Dortmund ausgegangen ist? Ich hatte eben keine Zeit mehr nachzugucken."

Johannes zückte sein Handy und suchte nach dem Ergebnis.

"5:1 gewonnen", las er vor. 

"Oh, wow!", freute sich Benni sichtlich.

Johannes sah ihn skeptisch an. "Darf man sich als Schalker Kapitän so über einen Dortmunder Sieg freuen?"

"Wenn der beste Freund der Dortmunder Kapitän ist, dann schon", nickte Benni.

"Na gut", sagte Johannes und stellte sein Handy wieder aus. Eine SMS war nicht angekommen. Aber vermutlich wurde André auch noch untersucht. Oder er wollte halt nicht antworten.

Wenn er überhaupt schrieb, dann eher seiner Familie und seinen Freunden. Zu denen gehörte Johannes natürlich nicht.

"André wird noch keine Zeit gehabt haben überhaupt auf sein Handy zu schauen", sagte Benni leise.

"Und wenn, dann wird er eh nicht antworten..."

"Das glaub ich eigentlich nicht. Aber vermutlich nicht sofort."

Johannes nickte nur leicht, auch wenn er anderer Meinung war.

"So, gleich sind wir da", sagte Benni. "Hast du Hunger?"

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. Normalerweise war er nach Spielen sehr hungrig, aber heute würde er nichts runterkriegen-

"Ein bisschen was?" fragte Benni. "Was Süßes?"

"Nein, nichts Süßes", bat Johannes "Gar nichts, am besten."

"Hm... wenn ich jetzt sage, du musst aber was essen, hör ich mich an wie meine Mutter. Und wie deine Mutter vermutlich auch. Also... lass ich es besser."

"Ich würd meiner Mutter sagen, dass ich das selbst entscheiden kann."

"Ich sag ja auch gar nichts, versprochen."

"Danke."

Benni lächelte und parkte den Wagen. "So dann mal raus mit uns."

Johannes stieg etwas umständlich aus und schwang seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken.

Auch Benni holte seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum und ging dann vor Johannes her zur Haustür. "Warst du schon mal bei mir?"

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Neee."

Benni nickte. "Ok, es ist grad ein bisschen chaotisch, weil wir renovieren. Und das scheint sich langsam aber sicher zu einer Lebensaufgabe zu entwickeln. Aber Küche, Wohnzimmer, Bad, Schlaf- und Gästezimmer sind bewohnbar", erzählte Benni während er aufschloss. "Das Esszimmer ist... und das Büro erst... ich weiß eh nicht, wozu wir ein Büro brauchen, aber gut..."

"Wahrscheinlich ist es deswegen...", fing Johannes an, dann konnte er in die Wohnung blicken und blieb erst einmal stehen. Den Flur hatte Benni nicht aufgezählt, aber er hätte definitiv in die zweite Kategorie gehört.

"Ach ja, der Flur", seufzte Benni. "Das... geh einfach vorsichtig ok? Da, wo die Folie liegt, sollte es sicher sein. Einigermaßen jedenfalls..."

"Das... kommt überraschend", gab Johannes zu. "Machst du das hier selbst?"

Benni brummte. "Ja... mit Hilfe. Oder... so eine Art von Hilfe. Ich wollte eigentlich ein paar nette Profis anheuern, die mir das in ein paar Tagen hübsch machen. Aber selbst ist der Mann, und ein Nachmittag bei Obi, und schon bist du mit Dingen ausgestattet, die du vorher nicht mal schreiben konntest."

"Und wohnst seit Wochen auf einer Baustelle?"

Benni nickte leidend.

"Vielleicht solltest du jetzt doch mal an Profis denken", riet Johannes ihm.

Benni grinste. "Ja. Ein paar Tage guck ich mir das an, aber spätestens zu den nächsten Länderspielen wird das hier an die Profis übergeben. Ich möchte Weihnachten nicht auf ner Baustelle verbringen."

Johannes nickte leicht, dann folgte er Benni über die Folie an verdeckten Möbelstücken und unverdeckten Baumaterialien vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

"So, hier kommt der wohnliche Teil", sagte Benni und warf seine Tasche in eine Ecke.

"Ja, hier ist es echt gemütlich."

"Möchtest du was trinken, wenn du schon keinen Hunger hast?" fragte Benni.

"Wasser..."

"Na du bist ja anspruchsvoll. Leitungswasser oder darf es wenigstens Sprudel sein?"

"Leitungswasser reicht." Mehr hatte er im Moment wirklich nicht verdient.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Johannes, du bist kein Sträfling, der hier auf Wasser und Brot ist. Ich hol eine Flasche Mineralwasser und Apfelsaft aus der Küche."

Johannes seufzte, gab aber keine Widerworte.

"Machs dir bequem", sagte Benni und deutete auf das Sofa. Dann verschwand er aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Johannes setzte sich aufs Sofa und schloss die Augen. Sofort hatte er André wieder vor Augen. André, der auf dem Boden lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und schrie. Und er spürte wieder in seinem Fuß, seinen Bein, wie sich der Treffer angefühlt hatte.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis Benni wiederkam. Auf einem Tablett hatte er die Flaschen mit Apfelsaft und Mineralwasser sowie zwei Gläser stehen. Zusätzlich brachte er noch zwei Schälchen mit. "Milchreis mit Obst", sagte er. "Ich hab dir was mitgebracht, du musst es aber nicht essen."

Johannes nickte nur. Schon beim Gedanken daran wurde ihm schlecht.

Benni stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. "Bedien dich", sagte er und setzte sich neben Johannes.

Jetzt schüttelte Johannes den Kopf. "Lass mal..."

"Ich meinte die Getränke", sagte Benni während er selbst die Schüssel mit Milchreis nahm.

Johannes seufzte leise und goss sich Wasser ein. "Was willst du?"

"Wasser ist gut", sagte Benni mit vollem Mund.

Schnell griff Johannes das zweite Glas und goss ebenfalls ein, dann schob er das Glas Benni hin.

"Danke", lächelte Benni.

Sie tranken beide, dann starrte Johannes wieder an die Wand gegenüber. Wie es André wohl gerade ging? Ob er noch immer Schmerzen hatte? War er gerade in der Röhre? Musste er auf eine Notoperation vorbereitet werden? Schnippelten sie gerade an ihm herum?

"Johannes, du grübelst schon wieder", sagte Benni nach einem Moment.

"Ich kann nicht anders", murmelte Johannes.

"Glaub ich dir, aber im Moment kannst du nichts machen, Johannes."

"Ich wünschte es... ich wünschte, ich hätte daneben getreten. Oder besser gar nicht getreten."

Benni strich ihm mitfühlend über den Arm, sagte aber nichts. Es gab nichts, was er sagen konnte, um Johannes zu trösten.

Er kannte das Gefühl, wenn man einen Spieler durch ein dummes Foul verletzt hatte, aber glücklicherweise waren seine Gegner bisher immer glimpflich davongekommen. "Willst du noch ein Statement auf Facebook schreiben?", schlug er vor. "Damit auch die Fans sehen, dass es dir leid tut."

Johannes zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber. Das war vermutlich eine gute Idee.

"Willst du meinen Rechner?", bot Benni an, und noch ehe Johannes etwas sagen konnte, hatte er das Tablet gegriffen, sich aus Facebook ausgeloggt und reichte ihm nun das Gerät.

"Danke", sagte Johannes und loggte sich mit seinem Account ein. Dann begann er zu schreiben. 

[Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, was heute passiert ist.   
Mir tut das schlimme Foul an André sehr Leid und ich entschuldige mich bei ihm, seiner Familie, dem Verein und allen Fans. Ich habe ihn in der Situation nicht richtig gesehen und habe seine Bewegungen falsch eingeschätzt.  
Wer mich kennt, weiß, dass ich ein fairer Sportsmann bin und mir so etwas in meiner Karriere noch nie passiert ist. Die Gesundheit aller Spieler ist mir sehr wichtig! Ich habe mich, als ich die Bilder im TV sah, sofort an meinen alten Mannschaftskollegen Elkin Soto erinnert und wünsche mir sehr, dass André sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hat!   
Ich verstehe, dass viele Menschen aufgebracht sind und ihre Emotionen hier auf meiner Seite rauslassen. Ich kann es komplett verstehen. Allerdings würde ich darum bitten, den nötigen Anstand zu bewahren.   
Ich habe mich bereits persönlich bei André Hahn entschuldigt und werde auch in den nächsten Tagen mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben, trotzdem noch einmal:  
Es tut mir Leid, André!  
euer Geisi]

Er schickte den Text ab und reichte Benni das Tablet zurück. "Vielleicht wollen mich jetzt nicht mehr alle steinigen..."

Benni las sich schnell den Post durch und nickte. "Das hast du toll geschrieben Johannes."

"Naja", murmelte Johannes. "So toll nun auch nicht."

"Doch. Du bringst du zum Ausdruck, wie sehr dir das leid tut und man glaubt es dir auch."

"Macht das alles aber auch nicht unbedingt besser."

"Nicht besser, aber viele werden sich in der Meinung über dich bestätigt sehen. Denn du bist nicht grad als Rüpel oder so bekannt."

"Vielleicht", murmelte Johannes und trank einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas.

"Nein bestimmt. Da gelte ich schon eher als Rüpel als du."

"Wenn ich mir André so anseh..."

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Warte erstmal ab, was mit André ist. Ich vermute, dass morgen die Ergebnisse feststehen werden."

Johannes nickte leicht. "Ich glaub, ich sollte langsam nach Hause fahren. Bin heute keine gute Gesellschaft." 

"Du kannst auch hier pennen, Johannes. Dein Auto steht eh am Stadion und ich hab ein sehr gemütliches Gästebett", bot Benni an.

Im Gästezimmer kuschelte er sich ins Bett und starrte dann an die Decke. Von draußen hörte er Benni und irgendwann meinte er eine Tür zu hören und dann leise Stimmen. Offenbar war Lisa doch noch nach Hause gekommen. 

Er wollte die beiden aber nicht stören, sondern blieb im Bett liegen und versuchte zu schlafen. Schließlich fing er an zu zählen. Schäfchen zählen klappte nicht, die armen Viecher stolperten immer oder traten sich gegenseitig, aber einfache Zahlen ließen sich zählen. 

Müde machte ihn das allerdings auch nicht. 

Bei 5143 gab er auf, drehte sich zur Seite und machte leise Musik an. 

Das half tatsächlich etwas und irgendwann fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	3. Unerwartete Begegnung am Morgen

Der Himmel verfärbte sich kaum von schwarz zu dunkelblau, als Johannes aufwachte. 

Und sein erster Gedanke galt André. Ob der auch schon wach war? Oder noch wach war? 

So übermüdet, wie er gerade war, konnte er noch nicht klar denken. Er zog sein Handy heran und tippte einfach los. [Hallo André, ich hoffe, du hast die Nacht ohne zu große Schmerzen überstanden und hast schlafen können. Hast Du schon eine Diagnose? Ich drück Dir die Daumen. Johannes] 

Schon als er auf senden drückte, hätte er am liebsten alles rückgängig gemacht. Was sollte der Scheiß denn? André wollte bestimmt nicht grad von ihm ständig SMS bekommen. Aber zurückholen konnte er die Nachricht ja nicht. 

Sollte er vielleicht noch eine schicken und sich entschuldigen? 

Nein, Schwachsinn, schalt er sich selbst, danach würde er sich womöglich für seine Entschuldigung entschuldigen! Und spätestens damit würde er sich lächerlich machen. Und André würde ihn vermutlich wegen Stalkings anzeigen. 

Er steckte das Handy weg, zog es wieder hervor und schaltete es vorsichtshalber ab. Da er nun vollends wach war, richtete er sich auf und sah auf die Uhr, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. 

Viertel nach sechs - das war verdammt viel zu früh! Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Benni schlief bestimmt noch. 

Er stand erstmal auf, sich die Beine vertreten, und sah sich um. Konnte er hier im Zimmer etwas machen? Oder sollte er Frühstück? Nein, dafür war es noch viel zu früh. 

Vor lauter Langeweile trat er an das Bücherregal und zog ziemlich wahllos Bücher hervor um sie wieder zurückzustellen. 

Es waren einige interessante Bücher dabei, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er war zu müde, und immer wieder dachte er an André. 

Ob er wohl unauffällig ins Wohnzimmer schleichen und dort ein bisschen fernsehen konnte? Oder würde er Benni und Lisa damit aufwecken? 

Wenn er ganz leise war, würde er die beiden hoffentlich nicht stören. 

Schnell zog er sich um und ging dann leise ins Wohnzimmer. 

Er schaltete den Fernseher an und sah irgendwelche Wiederholungen von uralten Sitcoms. 

Sie lenkten gut ab, auch wenn er die Folgen Gefühl schon hundertmal gesehen hatte. 

Vielleicht gerade deswegen - weil sie so vertraut waren. 

Irgendwann, es war kurz nach 8 Uhr, hörte er Schritte im Flur. 

Jemand ging aufs Klo, dann stolperte er über irgendwas auf dem Flur und fluchte. Eine männliche Stimme. "Morgen Benni", grüßte Johannes und ging zur Wohnzimmertür. 

"Knapp daneben", antwortete die Stimme und fluchte erneut. 

Nicht Benni? Neugierig öffnete Johannes die Wohnzimmertür und blickte auf den Flur. 

"Morgen Johannes", sagte Mats und rieb sich noch einmal über seinen schmerzenden Fuß. "Das hat wirklich weh getan..." 

"Mats?", fragte Johannes und starrte ihn an. 

"Ja... Wen hast du erwartet? Der Weihnachtsmann kommt erst in ein paar Wochen. Und der stolpert vermutlich nicht über Farbeimer..." 

"Ich hatte... mit Lisa gerechnet", murmelte Johannes. 

"Oh...", sagte Mats und fuhr sich durch die dunklen Locken, "Dann... Überraschung!" 

Johannes starrte weiter. "Was machst du hier?" 

"Im Moment oder generell?" 

"Ähm..." 

"Also im Moment würde ich wirklich gern kurz ins Bad." 

"Dann... mach das. Und ich mach... Kaffee?" 

Mats lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Sehr gute Idee. Du denkst mit. Gefällt mir." 

Johannes nickte nur und schlängelte sich seinen Weg über den Flur in die Küche. 

Er hörte wie Mats im Bad verschwand und sich die Tür schloss. Was zur Hölle machte der hier? 

Ein wenig ratlos blieb Johannes in der Küchentür stehen. Er hatte absolut keinen Plan, wo Benni hier was aufbewahrte und es war schrecklich unhöflich, wenn er jetzt anfing in fremden Schränken zu wühlen. Oder? Mats schien ja nichts dagegen gehabt zu haben... Und er hatte sich sichtlich über die Aussicht auf Kaffee gefreut. 

Johannes sah sich erst einmal um und entdeckte die Kaffeemaschine. Ein Vollautomat, den man wohl nur anschalten musste. Becher oder Tassen... vermutlich in einem Hängeschrank. Zögerlich öffnete er den ersten Schrank - Teller. Der zweite - Schüsseln. Im dritten war er erfolgreich. 

Er holte drei Tassen aus dem Schrank und schielte zur Tür. Er verstand immer noch nicht, was Mats hier wollte. Klar waren Benni und er befreundet, aber fuhr man deshalb nach einem Spiel her und blieb über Nacht? Und... Johannes runzelte die Stirn. Wo hatte Mats denn überhaupt gepennt? 

Gästezimmer und Sofa hatte er ja selbst belegt - hatte er etwa in Lisa Bett geschlafen? Weil Benni ihn, Johannes, eingeladen hatte? 

"Kommst du mit der Maschine nicht klar?" 

"Doch, Kaffee kommt gleich", versprach Johannes und stellte zwei Becher darunter. 

"Wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte Mats und holte Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. 

"Ging so... die Sache mit André..." 

"Ja, ich habs gesehen..." 

"Ich hab die ganze Nacht dran denken müssen." 

"Kann ich gut verstehen. Jemanden zu verletzen ist immer unschön." 

"Und ich weiß noch immer nicht, was er hat. Ob und wann er wieder spielen kann." 

"Gestern Abend gabs wilde Spekulationen im Netz, aber ich an deiner Stelle würde warten, bis eine Diagnose feststeht. Ich denke mal, dass der Verein da heute Mittag was sagen wird", sagte Mats. 

Johannes seufzte, das war noch verdammt lange. 

"Nimmst du auch noch Milch in den Kaffee?" fragte Mats. 

"Ja, ein bisschen." 

Mats nickte und goss einen Schluck Milch in eine Tasse und einen sehr viel größeren in die andere. "Ich trink meinen Kaffee gern mit viel Milch", erklärte er, als er Johannes etwas entsetzten Blick sah. 

"Du trinkst Milch mit etwas Kaffee", korrigierte er. 

Mats nickte. "Ja, das stimmt wohl. Aber mal ehrlich... anders kann man das Zeug doch nicht trinken." 

"Doch..." 

Mats seufzte tief. "Na wenn du meinst. Ihr habt halt alle keine Ahnung." 

"Sagt der Kaffeeverschmäher." 

Mats grinste. "Na ein bisschen Kaffee ist da ja schon drin. Sonst könnt ich auch nur Milch trinken." 

"Gut, aber nicht viel." 

"Oh Gott, streitet ihr über das Mischverhältnis von Kaffee und Milch?" kam es plötzlich ziemlich verschlafen von der Tür her. 

"Benni", drehte sich Mats sofort um, "guten Morgen, du Muffel." 

"Was macht ihr schon so früh hier?" fragte Benni und gähnte. 

"Weiß nicht, ich glaub, ich hab Johannes aus dem Wohnzimmer gerettet..." 

Benni runzelte die Stirn und sah Johannes an. "Das Wohnzimmer hat dich angegriffen?" 

"Ich hab bisschen ferngesehen." 

"Konntest du nicht mehr schlafen?" fragte Benni mitfühlend. 

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "War eine Scheißnacht." 

"Und warum hast du dir im Gästezimmer nicht den Fernseher angemacht? Dann hättest du schön liegenbleiben können", sagte Mats und reichte Benni wortlos eine Tasse. 

"Ähm... weiß nicht..." 

"Schlümpfe", murmelte Mats kopfschüttelnd. "Alle total verpeilt." 

"Als ob ihr Bienen besser wärd, Herr Hummels!" 

"Ich bin morgens immerhin wach und gut gelaunt", konterte Mats. 

"Ja, ekelhaft." 

Mats lachte leise. "Na komm schon du Muffel. Sonst beschwerst du dich auch nicht darüber." 

Sonst? Schlief Mats öfter hier? 

"Immerhin bekommst du so immer sofort nach dem Aufstehen einen frischen Kaffee", fuhr Mats fort. 

Offenbar schlief er tatsächlich öfter hier. Johannes konnte das verstehen, es war nicht schön alleine zu wohnen, und wenn Lisa oft nicht zu Hause war, war es doch klar, dass Mats öfter hier schlief. 

Aber was Mats Freundin wohl dazu sagte? Oder... war die auch selten zu Hause? Merkwürdige Konstellation - aber das ging ja nur Mats und Benni und ihre Freundinnen etwas an, ihn nicht. 

"Also, wollen wir frühstücken?" fragte Mats. "Ich würde sogar anbieten die Brötchen zu besorgen." 

"Hm - klingt gut", meinte Benni. "Dann los. Wir decken inzwischen auf." 

"Johannes, was Besonderes für dich vom Bäcker?" fragte Mats.

"Weiß ja nicht, was die so haben... bring mir einfach irgendwas Leckeres mit." 

Mats lächelte. "Mach ich", sagte er und ließ die beiden in der Küche allein. 

Irgendwie unsicher sah Johannes auf den leeren Becher, den er unter die Kaffeemaschine stellen wollte. Was war das? Warum war Mats hier? "Alles ok?" fragte Benni ihn. 

"Geht schon", murmelte Johannes. 

"Kopf hoch, Johannes", sagte Benni aufmunternd und begann nun den Tisch zu decken. 

Johannes straffte die Schultern und stellte jetzt endlich den Becher unter die Maschine. "Wie willst du den Kaffee?"

"Schwarz", sagte Benni lächelnd.

"Das Gegenteil von Mats - mit seiner Milch mit einem Schuss Kaffee", schaffte Johannes es zu scherzen.

Benni lachte leise. "Ja, Mats' Kaffeegewohnheiten sind gewöhnungsbedürftig."

Johannes beschloss einfach nicht mehr über Mats' Anwesenheit nachzudenken und half Benni nun beim Aufdecken.

"Möchtest du noch was anderes als Kaffee trinken?" fragte Benni.

"Nee, Kaffee reicht." Er hatte in der Nacht die große Wasserflasche geleert und gar keinen Durst mehr.

Benni nickte. "Hat André sich eigentlich gemeldet?"

"Weiß nicht... hab das letzte Mal gegen sechs geguckt."

"Hm", machte Benni. "Vermutlich wird er im Moment anderes um die Ohren haben."

Johannes seufzte, das wusste er selbst.

"Na gut, dann versuchen wir mal, dich noch etwas abzulenken", meinte Benni.

Wie wollte Benni das bloß anstellen? Und ehrlich gesagt hatte er es auch gar nicht verdient. Wieder musste er an André denken, der jetzt irgendwo in einem Krankenhausbett saß - seinetwegen.


	4. Im Krankenhaus

André saß zur selben Zeit tatsächlich im Krankenhausbett. In seiner rechten Hand steckte eine Nadel mit einem Tropf - Schmerzmittel, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. 

Besonders gut wirkten sie nicht, denn sein Knie - eigentlich sein ganzes Bein - pochte unangenehm.

Außerdem schmeckte der Kaffee wie Katzenpisse, und zu Essen hatte er nichts bekommen, weil sie nicht wussten, ob er heute noch in den OP kommen würde.

Und dazu kam noch, dass sein Handy seit gestern nicht mehr stillstehen wollte. Es war ja nett, dass so viele Leute an ihn dachten, aber konnten die sich nicht vorstellen, dass er grade keinen Bock zum Reden hatte?

Johannes hatte ihm gestern das Knie zertreten, er wusste noch immer nicht, ob und wann er wieder Fußball spielen konnte, und ständig klingelte das Scheißhandy!

Und überhaupt Johannes! Der traute sich was! Ihm SMS zu schicken. Hatte der noch alle Latten im Zaun? Dieser Arsch hat ihm womöglich die Karriere beendet, und dann kommt so eine fadenscheinige Entschuldigung! Woher hatte der überhaupt seine Nummer?   
Welcher Idiot hatte diesem Arschloch seine Nummer gegeben?

Hoffentlich niemand von seinen Jungs, sonst würde er denen mal gehörig die Meinung sagen müssen. Aber wer sonst? Wer ließ diesen rücksichtslosen Arsch auf ihn los? Hatte jemand bei den Blauen seine Telefonnummer? Er überlegte kurz. Benni vielleicht, aber sicher war er sich nicht. So oft hatten sie noch nicht zusammen gespielt und Benni hatte dann doch eher mit anderen Leuten rumgehangen.

Nein, Benni hatte seine Nummer nicht. Und sonst? Ihm fiel niemand ein. Also blieb doch nur seine eigene Truppe - und das fand er so richtig scheiße. Sie konnten sich doch denken, wie es ihm ging - und gaben dann einfach so seine Nummer raus!

"So eine verfickte Scheiße", fluchte André und schlug auf die Bettdecke.

Die Erschütterung auf der Matratze bewegte sein Bein, sein Knie, und sofort tat es noch mehr weh. Er könnte heulen. Oder schreien. Oder beides.

Wieder meldete sich sein Handy - und landete zur Strafe auf dem Fußboden an der Wand am Fußende des Bettes.

"Na großartig", sagte André mit leichter Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Aufstehen konnte er nicht, und mit dem Handy hatte sich so ziemlich sein einziges Unterhaltungsprogramm in Luft aufgelöst. 

Noch ein Grund mehr um hier rumzuheulen!

Was hatte er eigentlich verbrochen, dass er so bestraft wurde?

Das hatte er sich seit gestern Abend gefragt - seit dieses Arschloch in sein Knie gerauscht war. Auf dem Feld, auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus und bei den endlosen Untersuchungen. Und heute Nacht, als er kaum hatte schlafen können. Der Brutalo hatte bestimmt leise gekichert und dann tief und fest geschlafen!

André ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht wirklich laut zu schreien. Sowas kam hier im Krankenhaus vermutlich nicht ganz so gut...

Hoffentlich kam bald mal jemand und verriet ihm, was Sache war. Diese Warterei war ja nicht zum Aushalten!

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing und stöhnte. Halb 9 erst. Der Prof mit seinem Tross würden sicher nicht vor zehn kommen und ihm dann erst verraten, was mit seinem verfickten Knie war. Danach würde entschieden, wie es weiterging. Vielleicht bekam er danach ja etwas zu essen - er hatte das Gefühl zu verhungern!

André sah zur Seite, wo der Knopf hing, mit dem er die Schwester rufen konnte. Vermutlich würde die ihm nichts sagen können - und Essen würde er auch nicht kriegen - aber vielleicht würde sie ihm wenigstens sein Handy aufheben, wenn er sie ganz nett bat.

Kurzentschlossen klingelte er, und in der Tat kam die Schwester recht schnell zu ihm.

"Herr Hahn, wie gehts Ihnen?" fragte die Schwester. 

"Beschissen", knurrte André. "Hab Hunger, und mein Handy liegt da unten." Er deutete auf den Fußboden.

"Nun zumindest beim letzten können wir Abhilfe schaffen", sagte die Schwester und hob das Handy auf. "Mit dem Essen müssen Sie warten, bis der Professor da war."

"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte André und nahm das Handy an. "Danke dafür."

Die Schwester lächelte leicht. "Kein Problem. Wenn noch was ist, einfach den Knopf drücken."

"Mach ich", nickte André und sah ihr nach, als sie den Raum verließ.

Seufzend sah er wieder auf die Uhr. Wow, ganze sechs Minuten waren vergangen. Ihm war so dermaßen langweilig, und je mehr er sich langweilte, desto mehr tat sein Knie weh. 

Schließlich begann er doch ein paar der SMS zu lesen, die gekommen waren. Von Mitspielern, von Freunden und Familie - und noch eine zweite Nachricht von dem Treter.

"Blöder Scheißkerl", murmelte André und war kurz davor, das auch genauso als Antwort zu tippen. Aber der Kerl sollte bloß nicht denken, dass er seine SMS las, also würde er nicht antworten, sondern ihn ignorieren.

Die anderen Nachrichten ignorierte er nicht, sondern beantwortete einige davon. Und so erfuhr er dann auch, wer dem Treter seine Nummer gegeben hatte. Tony, der Verräter, hatte das in einer SMS geschrieben. [Hoffe das war ok, aber Johannes sah echt aus, als würde er es ernst meinen.]

[Frag mich nächstes Mal, bevor du so einem hirnlosen Treter meine Nummer gibst!], war Andrés kurze Antwort.

Danach hatte er keinen Bock mehr auf weitere SMS. Stattdessen begann er ein bisschen im Netz zu surfen.

Er wollte Berichten über sich aus dem Weg gehen, aber irgendwie stolperte er immer wieder darüber. Überall wurde auch von diesem Treteridioten geschrieben, der sich wohl auch auf Facebook entschuldigt hatte. 

Er wollte nicht - wirklich nicht! - aber er war einfach neugierig. Und schließlich rief er die Seite des Treters auf und las sich den Post vom gestrigen Abend durch. Sicher hatte sein PR-Berater ihm dazu geraten - und das wahrscheinlich auch formuliert. Wäre es ehrlich, dann wäre es gar nicht schlecht gewesen, aber das war es ja nicht.

"Blöder Arsch", sagte André und hätte sein Handy fast erneut durch die Gegend geworfen. Er konnte sich grade noch abhalten und legte es vorsichtig auf den Nachttisch.

Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Und dann drohte er auch noch damit, noch mal mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen zu wollen! Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde er sich sobald er hier rauskam eine neue Handynummer besorgen. Er wollte nicht von diesem Idioten belästigt werden!

André biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte den Kerl aus seinen Gedanken zu schieben, aber das war nicht so einfach. Jede Bewegung rief neue Schmerzen in seinem Knie hervor und erinnerte ihn so an den Treter. So eine Rücksichtslosigkeit hatte er in seiner Karriere noch nicht erlebt! Und er hatte ja nun auch schon einiges mitgemacht.

Nein, er sollte jetzt an etwas anderes denken, so würde das Knie bestimmt nicht besser! 

In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er griff nach dem kleinen Gerät und warf dabei die verdammte Wasserflasche auf den Boden. "Scheiße - ja!", meldete er sich hastig.

"Ich... stör ich?" fragte eine zögernde Stimme, die André nach einem kurzen Moment als die von Tony identifizierte.

"Nein..."

"Hab eben deine SMS gelesen..."

"Ja... geht mir beschissen, musst nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legen!"

"Hab trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen."

"Ist schon okay. Er wird schon wieder aufhören..."

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass er sich entschuldigen will. Nur deshalb hab ich ihm deine Nummer gegeben."

"Du warst schon immer so gutgläubig, Tony."

"Das hat nichts mit gutgläubig zu tun André. Johannes sah echt fertig aus. Und ich glaub, wenn Yann ihm eine reingehauen hätte, hätte er sich nicht mal gewehrt. Hast du seinen Facebookeintrag gelesen?"

"Hat sein Berater gut gemacht, hm?"

"Ich glaub kaum, dass das sein Berater war."

André schnaubte. "Macht sich auf jeden Fall gut."

"Ich hab mir heute Morgen die Fernsehbilder angesehen", sagte Tony. "Johannes hat dich nicht gesehen, André. Wirklich nicht."

"Er hat gewusst, dass ich in der Nähe war - und er ist mit gestrecktem Bein reingegangen!"

"In der Nähe ja. Aber hat sich voll auf den Ball konzentriert. Ihr wolltet ihn beide unbedingt kriegen."

André schüttelte den Kopf. "Man geht nicht so rein, wenn jemand in der Nähe ist..."

Tony seufzte tief. "Weißt du denn schon was Neues? War der Arzt schon da?"

"Nein, der kommt irgendwann. Und ich darf nichts essen..."

"Klar, wenn du operiert werden musst..."

"Ja, klar. Trotzdem hab ich Hunger. Und mein Knie tut weh. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, was damit ist."

"Ich wünschte ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen."

"Ich muss einfach abwarten..."

"Meldest du dich, wenn du weißt was ist?" bat Tony.

"Klar, mach ich." 

"Wir denken alle an dich."

"Danke. Grüß die Jungs von mir, ja?"

"Mach ich. Bis später."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich André und legte auf. Dann war er wieder alleine - mit der ausgelaufenen Wasserflasche auf dem Boden. Nicht einmal trinken konnte er noch!

Aber sein Stolz verbot es ihm noch einmal nach der Schwester zu klingeln. Dann würde er eben verhungern und verdursten! Mit dem kaputten Knie würde er eh nicht mehr viel anderes tun können. Oh, super!

André wusste, dass er jetzt grad albern wurde, aber ihm war danach. Das Knie tat weh, und er fühlte sich mies! Und er hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst, dass er nie wieder Fußball spielen würde.

Sein Knie hatte so schlimm ausgesehen, und sich so schlimm angefühlt. Er wollte die Szene gar nicht ansehen, dann würde ihm vermutlich auch noch schlecht werden. Er war doch erst 25. Er wollte noch nicht aufhören. Er wollte doch noch so viel erreichen. Er war gut, er spielte eine tolle Saison mit Gladbach!

André schluckte mühsam und schloss die Augen. Nicht heulen, sagte er sich in Gedanken. Nicht heulen.

Die Ärzte hier waren verdammt gut, hatten sie gesagt, sie würden sein Knie wieder zusammenflicken können.

Die Hinrunde war gelaufen, das war klar. Aber wenn er Glück hatte, wenn es doch nicht ganz so schlimm war... vielleicht konnte er dann ja in der Rückrunde wieder spielen.

Er würde kämpfen müssen, das war klar, aber das mussten sie in diesem Job doch alle.

André nickte leicht. Ja, er würde kämpfen. Und im Rückspiel würde er wieder auflaufen und dem Treter zeigen, dass er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen würde.

Dieser Gedanke wurde plötzlich unterbrochen, die Tür wurde aufgerissen, und der Prof mit seiner gesamten Entourage betrat das Zimmer.

André rutschte sofort ein Stück nach oben und sah den Arzt an. "Und?" fragte er.

"Guten Tag, Herr Hahn", wurde er erst einmal ganz ruhig begrüßt, was kaum auszuhalten war. André wollte unbedingt wissen, was los war.

So nickte er nur fahrig und starrte den Arzt weiter an. "Was ist mit meinem Bein?"

"Sie hatten wirklich Glück", konnte der Professor erst einmal eine positive Nachricht überbringen. "Sie müssten tolle Sehnen und Bänder haben. Zunächst sah es wirklich wie ein Kreuzbandriss aus, aber es ist nur eine Fraktur des Schienbeinkopfes und einen Riss des Außenmeniskus."

"Und was heißt das?"

"Wir werden Sie heute noch operieren, gegen elf ist die OP angesetzt."

André nickte leicht. Darauf war er ja vorbereitet gewesen. "Und dann? Wie lange werde ich ausfallen?"

"Das ist schwer zu sagen. Sicher nicht so lange wie nach einem Kreuzbandriss. Mit etwas Glück können sie im Februar oder März wieder auf dem Platz stehen."

André schloss die Augen und kämpfte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals. Er fühlte eine solche Erleichterung, dass er das Gefühl hatte, gleich doch noch loszuflennen.

"Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht zu enttäuscht?", interpretierte der Professor die Reaktion falsch.

André schüttelte den Kopf. "Überhaupt nicht", sagte er heiser. "Ich... hatte Angst, dass ich vielleicht nie wieder Fußball spielen kann."

"Na, na, Herr Hahn, bis jetzt haben wir noch jedes Knie wieder zusammenflicken können."

André lächelte. "Danke", sagte er.

"Ich komme nachher noch einmal vorbei um mit Ihnen die OP zu besprechen. Bis dahin bitte nichts essen und auch nichts mehr trinken."

Kurz warf André einen Blick auf die leere Flasche am Boden. "Das sollte kein Problem werden", sagte er trocken.

"Oh", meinte der Professor und schmunzelte. "Wie gut, dass sie mit dem Ball geschickter sind als mit Wasserflaschen." Er hob die Flasche auf und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch.

"Wir Fußballer sind ein bisschen unruhig, wenn wir so im Bett liegen müssen", grinste André schief. "Aber ich versuche jetzt nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen Dingen um mich zu werfen."

"Wird ja auch alles wieder gut", meinte der Professor. "Wir sehen uns dann später."

"Bis später", nickte André

Der Professor nickte noch einmal, dann verschwand er, und mit ihm der gesamte Anhang.

André ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und lächelte leicht. Er würde lange ausfallen, aber immerhin konnte er weiter Fußball spielen.

Er fühlte, wie ihn die Erleichterung langsam durchströmte. Nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr würde er aussetzen müssen, wenn er Glück hatte. Und dazwischen war die Winterpause, in der eh keine Spiele stattfanden. Jetzt musste er die OP überstehen und dann verbissen an seiner Reha arbeiten. 

André griff nach seinem Telefon und rief erstmal bei seinen Eltern an, um sie zu informieren. Danach folgten der Verein und sein Berater. An Yann schickte er kurz eine Nachricht, damit er die Mannschaft informieren konnte. 

So, und nun musste er nur die nächsten Stunden rumkriegen, bis er auf die OP vorbereitet wurde. Er daddelte auf dem Handy, bis der Akku sich verabschiedete. Sein Ladekabel lag irgendwo, und so vom Bett aus kam er an keine Steckdose heran. Also musste er schließlich die letzte halbe Stunde einfach warten, bis endlich der Professor kam, ihm genau erklärte, was gemacht werden würde, und ihn anschließend die Schwester vorbereitete. Das letzte was er mitbekam war, wie er in den OP geschoben wurde. 

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten die Schalker ihr Training gerade beendet, und Johannes sah sich einer gehörigen Standpauke gegenüber. Mit gesenktem Blick ließ er das Donnerwetter über sich ergehen. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Die Strafzahlung für die Mannschaftskasse nickte er einfach ab, es war okay so, auch über mehr, deutlich mehr, hätte er sich nicht beschwert. 

Schließlich hatte sein Trainer ein Einsehen. "Dann geh mal ab zum Duschen", entließ er ihn.

Johannes nickte brav und trollte sich in die Kabine.

"Na was sagt der Trainer?" fragte Benni, der schon fertig mit Duschen war.

"Was schon... dass das ziemlich heftig war, und dass ichs nicht wieder tun soll."

Benni nickte leicht. "Ich hab eben im Internet gelesen, was mit André ist."

"Was?", fragte Johannes sofort nach.

Benni hielt ihm sein Handy hin, auf dem noch die Seite aufgerufen war. "Er wird heute noch operiert."

"Okay... und schreiben sie, was er hat?"

Benni nickte. "Fraktur des Schienbeinkopfes und ein Riss im Außenmeniskus."

Johannes nickte. "Und... wie lange?"

"Hinrunde ist gelaufen, aber sie hoffen, dass er zur Rückrunde wieder spielen kann."

"Ich auch", murmelte Johannes.

"Alles in allem hat André aber Glück gehabt, Johannes", sagte Benni.

"Ja, hatte er. Ich bin echt froh drüber. Dass er überhaupt noch mal wieder spielen kann."

Benni lächelte ihn an. "Wir sind alle froh drüber. Und jetzt ab mit dir unter die Dusche."

Tatsächlich ging es Johannes jetzt etwas besser, und er konnte die Dusche ein wenig genießen.

Natürlich war es immer noch scheiße und André musste erstmal wieder gesund werden, aber das war es eben. André würde wieder gesund werden und würde wieder Fußball spielen können.

Er war unheimlich erleichtert darüber. Als er aus der Dusche kam, schrieb er kurzentschlossen eine entsprechende Nachricht an André. "Hab gerade gehört, was mit deinem Knie ist. Bin unheimlich erleichtert, dass es noch einigermaßen glimpflich ausgegangen ist. Ich drück Dir für die OP ganz fest die Daumen!"

Das war jetzt aber wirklich das letzte Mal, rief sich Johannes zur Ordnung. Langsam musste André ja wirklich denken, dass er ihn verfolgte. Er würde ihm erst wieder schreiben, wenn André auf eine seiner Nachrichten reagiert hatte.

Das hoffte er sehr - dass André ihm irgendwann schrieb und ihm vergab.


	5. Der Scheißtreter nervt

Als André wieder aufwachte war es früher Nachmittag und er lag schon wieder in seinem Zimmer. Sein Knie tat nicht mehr weh - zumindest im Moment nicht - das verbuchte er schon mal als Erfolg. Dafür hatte er aber ziemlich Durst.

Er sah sich um - tatsächlich stand da eine Wasserflasche auf seinem Nachttisch, und ein Glas daneben. Dann musste er also nur das Wunder vollbringen sich etwas einzuschenken und das Glas unfallfrei zu seinem Mund zu kriegen.

Er seufzte, dann hob er die Hand, griff die Flasche, und tatsächlich goss er nur wenig daneben.

Mühsam richtete er sich dann auf und schaffte es irgendwie das Glas zu greifen und zum Mund zu führen.

Etwas Wasser, das am Boden gehaftet hatte, tropfte auf die Bettdecke, aber er konnte seinen Durst stillen.

Seufzend lehnte er sich dann zurück und horchte wieder in sich hinein. Immer noch keine Schmerzen. Vermutlich wirkten die Medikamente noch. Er wagte nicht zu hoffen, dass sein Knie schon wieder so heile war, dass nichts mehr wehtat.

Aber im Moment genoss er den Zustand einfach. Die Schmerzen würden früh genug wieder kommen und ihn auch noch eine ganze Weile begleiten.

Was sollte er jetzt tun, wo er wieder wach war - und ihm langweilig wurde. So ein Einzelzimmer hatte einfach auch Nachteile.

Zum Fernsehen hatte er keinen Bock. Wenn er länger hier bleiben musste, dann würde er jemanden bitten ihm einen DVD Player oder seinen Laptop zu bringen. Dann konnte er wenigstens was Vernünftiges gucken und nicht diesen getürkten Reality-Scheiß, der im freien Fernsehen lief. Um diese Uhrzeit - kurz nach Mittag - lief wirklich nichts. Hartz-IV-TV, und das konnte er sich einfach nicht antun.

Also hatte er im Moment nur zwei Möglichkeiten - schlafen oder sich mit seinem Handy beschäftigen. Er hatte die Schwester vorhin gebeten gehabt, sein Handy aufzuladen, während er im OP war, also müsste der Akku wieder einigermaßen voll sein.

Das Gerät lag auf dem Nachttisch und hatte glücklicherweise kaum Wasser von seiner Planscherei abbekommen. Er entsperrte es - und wurde, wie erwartet, von diversen Nachrichten begrüßt.

Und was sah er da? Der Treter hatte doch wirklich schon wieder geschrieben!

Konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Eigentlich wollte er ihn ignorieren, aber vielleicht sollte er ihm mal deutlich die Meinung geigen!

Also rief er die letzte SMS auf und las sie sich durch. [Hab gerade gehört, was mit deinem Knie ist. Bin unheimlich erleichtert, dass es noch einigermaßen glimpflich ausgegangen ist. Ich drück Dir für die OP ganz fest die Daumen!] Die Worte klangen fast glaubwürdig - Johannes machte es geschickt.

Ganz kurz fragte er sich, ob Johannes es vielleicht doch ernst meinte. Eigentlich wirkte er ja immer ziemlich nett und ehrlich...

Dann blickte er auf, sah sich im Krankenzimmer um, zu dem Tropf, aus dem noch immer Medikamente in seinen Körper gelangten, und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Johannes war schuld daran und versuchte jetzt einfach so zu tun, als wäre er ein Unschuldsengel, der versehentlich in eine schlimme Geschichte rein geraten war. Er wollte, dass die Leute mit ihm Mitleid hatten. Vermutlich tummelten sich solche Leute schon auf seiner Facebookseite, Leute, die ihn hochleben ließen, weil er doch so ein fairer Sportsmann war! 

Wütend presste André die Lippen zusammen und begann zu tippen. [Du Heuchler, steck dir dein Mitleid sonst wohin. Du bist Schuld, dass ich hier im Krankenhaus liege, du blödes Arschloch!] 

Er fühlte sich tatsächlich besser, als er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte. 

***

Johannes fluchte. Sein Handy hatte gepiept und er hatte es so umständlich aus der Jackentasche gezogen, dass ihm die ganzen Einkäufe auf den Boden gefallen waren. Nun schwammen die Tomaten in einem immer größer werdenden See aus Milch und die Cornflakespackung war aufgerissen und hatte sich im kompletten Treppenhaus verteilt. 

Jetzt war es eh zu spät, da konnte er auch die Nachricht lesen, die er bekommen hatte. 

Er erstarrte förmlich als er sah, dass die Nachricht tatsächlich von André kam. Unruhig öffnete er sie - und erstarrte. Heuchler? Arschloch? Scheiße, André glaubte ihm nicht! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er hatte doch jedes Wort ernst gemeint. 

Er sank förmlich in sich zusammen, er fühlte sich einfach schlecht. Er war ein ehrlicher Mensch, da tat diese Unterstellung echt weh. Ohne groß nachzudenken rief er sich Andrés Nummer auf und rief ihn an. Er wollte das aus der Welt schaffen und vielleicht gelang ihm das besser, wenn er persönlich mit ihm sprach. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe André sich tatsächlich meldete. "Lass mich in Ruhe!" 

"André bitte gib mir fünf Minuten", bat Johannes. 

"Und wieso?" 

"Weil ich mich entschuldigen möchte." 

"Und damit solls mir besser gehen?" 

Johannes zögerte. "Vermutlich nicht", murmelte er dann. Vielleicht ging es ja André wirklich besser, wenn er seine Wut und seinen Hass weiter auf ihn projizieren konnte. Dann würde er zuhören. 

"Du willst dich doch nur entschuldigen, damit es dir besser geht", fuhr André ihn an. "Und damit die Leute glauben, dass du das nette kleine süße Unschuldslamm bist, das keiner Fliege was zu leide tun kann. Vermutlich bin ja auch noch selbst schuld, hm? Was renn ich dir auch in deinen Fuß?" 

Johannes wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, also schwieg er weiter. 

"Ja, da fällt dir nichts mehr ein. Hab dich durschaut, du Arsch." 

"Geht es dir jetzt besser?", konnte Johannes sich nicht verkneifen. 

"Nein! Ich liege nämlich hier in diesem verfickten Krankenhausbett, mein Knie fängt wieder an wehzutun und ich bin frisch operiert. Aber du... du wirst ein paar Spiele gesperrt und das wars!" 

"Was kann ich nur tun, damit du mir glaubst? Ich hab dich nur aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen und die ganze Sache falsch eingeschätzt. Gott, was würd ich tun, um diese paar Sekunden noch mal spielen zu können!" 

"Damit besser triffst und mich komplett zum Sportinvaliden trittst?" 

"Meinst du echt, dass es Absicht war?" 

"Du hast es in Kauf genommen, ja. Rücksichtlos, das war das, was du gemacht hast." 

Johannes seufzte, aber immerhin unterstellte ihm André keine Absicht mehr. "In Kauf genommen - vielleicht. Tun wir das nicht alle hin und wieder? 99 Mal geht es gut, und das eine verdammte Mal..." 

"Ich dachte mein Bein wär ab! Weißt du, was das für ein Gefühl ist? Kannst du dir es auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen?" 

"Es muss schlimm sein", meinte Johannes. Inzwischen hatte er sich neben die Milchpfütze auf die oberste Treppenstufe gesetzt. "Es sah auch schlimm aus. Und... als ich dann in der Kabine saß, mir ist echt ganz anders geworden." 

"Willst du jetzt Mitleid von mir, weil dir schlecht wurde?" 

"Nein, ich wollte dir damit nur sagen, dass es mir nicht egal war - und ist." 

"Oh bitte! Ich weiß, warum du das tust. Du hoffst, dass das gut ankommt und deine Strafe deshalb geringer ausfällt. Der reuige Sünder kriecht zu Kreuze. Ach warum sollten wir ihn überhaupt sperren? Eine kleine Geldstrafe, das reicht doch", sagte André ätzend. 

"Die Sperre - die ist mir herzlich egal." 

"Ja klar!" 

"Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Vermutlich wär ich ähnlich drauf... Aber... ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du den rücksichtslosen Treter in mir siehst." 

"Genau das bist du aber. Und die fünf Minuten sind um", sagte André und legte auf. 

"Scheiße", seufzte Johannes. Das war ja nun wirklich nichts gewesen. Er stand auf und sah sich um. Das Chaos herrschte um ihn. Ob André das aufmuntern würde? Kurzentschlossen machte er ein Foto und schickte es ihm, "Mein Abendessen." 

Kopfschüttelnd umkurvte er die Milchpfütze, schloss die Tür seiner Wohnung auf und holte einen Wischmop, Eimer und ein Kehrblech. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile ehe alles sauber war und man nicht mehr kleben blieb, wenn man die Treppe hochging. 

Schlecht gelaunt warf er hinter sich die Tür zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Hunger hatte er im Moment keinen mehr. Irgendwie lief doch alles schief! 

André war so wütend auf ihn. Er hatte alle Entschuldigungsversuche offenbar in den völlig falschen Hals bekommen. Vielleicht war es falsch gewesen, sich per SMS zu entschuldigen. Vielleicht hätte er einfach ins Krankenhaus fahren sollen um das persönlich zu machen. 

Ob er das noch nachholen konnte? Vielleicht gleich morgen früh? Er musste es einfach versuchen. Damit würde er aber das Training verpassen und ob das sein Trainer so lustig finden würde, bezweifelte er irgendwie. 

Was für Termine hatte er am Nachmittag? Nur das Training um drei, mit Glück würde er also um halb fünf losfahren können. Bis Mönchengladbach brauchte er etwa eine Stunde, das wäre also machbar. Ja, so würde er es machen. Vielleicht würde André ihm dann ja glauben. 

Bis dahin müsste er sich also überlegen, wie er André von seiner Ehrlichkeit überzeugen konnte. Er grübelte noch etwas, ehe er einen Film startete um sich abzulenken. Aber so wirklich klappen wollte das nicht. Andrés Worte hatten ihn ziemlich getroffen. 

War es nur, weil André frustriert war und Schmerzen hatte, oder glaubte er ihm wirklich nicht? Klar, sie kannten sich nicht, aber André musste doch wissen, dass er kein Treter war, der ständig mit roten Karten vom Platz flog und Gegner verletzte. 

Es gab doch sowieso nur extrem wenige Spieler, die so rücksichtslos waren, und die kannte man. Er selbst zählte nicht dazu! 

Und er hatte vorher auch nichts über André oder Gladbach gesagt, was man ihm irgendwie übel nehmen konnte. Im Gegenteil, er fand, Gladbach war eine tolle Mannschaft und André ein wirklich guter Fußballer. 

Er konnte es sich nur aus Andrés Frust heraus erklären. Und das konnte er durchaus nachfühlen. Bisher war er zum Glück von langwierigen Verletzungen verschont geblieben. Zwei Muskelfaserrisse, aber die lagen schon über zwei Jahre zurück und da war er nur ein paar Wochen ausgefallen. 

André würde länger ausfallen - und hatte die Verletzung nicht seinem Körper oder eigener Schuld zu verdanken. Also war es verständlich, dass er wütend auf den Verursacher war. Dennoch war es ein doofes Gefühl! 

Seufzend sah Johannes zum Fernseher. Inzwischen war er völlig draußen und stellte den Film aus. Und jetzt? Es war halb zehn, also eigentlich noch zu früh um ins Bett zu gehen. 

Johannes ging im Kopf die Möglichkeiten durch, aber wirklich Lust hatte er zu nichts. Zum Lesen war er zu unkonzentriert, auf Fernsehen hatte er keinen Bock, Zocken machte mehr Spaß zu zweit... 

Also ins Bett und hoffen, dass er bald einschlafen konnte. 

Was natürlich nicht der Fall war und als er dann endlich schlief, träumte er beschissen.


	6. Unerwünschter Krankenbesuch

Johannes war sehr nervös, als er am nächsten Tag nach dem Training auf dem Weg nach Gladbach war. Er hatte ein Buch gekauft, den neuen Steven King, irgendwas wollte er mitbringen, aber nichts zu großes. 

Er wusste nicht mal ob André überhaupt las, aber zur Not könnte er ja damit nach ihm werfen. Vielleicht würde André das ja gut tun. So parkte er schließlich vor dem Krankenhaus und trat ein. 

Ob man ihn überhaupt zu André lassen würde, schoss es Johannes durch den Kopf, als er auf den Empfang zuging um sich nach der Zimmernummer zu erkundigen. 

Er musste sich schließlich als Kollegen ausweisen, dann nannte ihm die Schwester am Empfang die Zimmernummer. 

Wenig später stand er dann vor Andrés Tür und traute sich einfach nicht, zu klopfen oder gar einfach so ins Zimmer zu gehen. André hasste ihn - zurecht. Und er kam hier mit einem Buch als Entschuldigung an? Was dachte er sich eigentlich? 

Er war einfach... bescheuert. Er war gedanklich schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause, als eine Schwester neben ihm auftauchte. "Möchten Sie gleich mit reinkommen?" Sie hielt eine Wasserflasche in der Hand. 

"Ich... ich...", stammelte Johannes und nickte dann einfach. Jetzt abzuhauen wäre ziemlich peinlich gewesen. Die Schwester nickte ihn an und schob die Tür geräuschvoll auf. Unglaublich, Krankenschwestern schafften es, auch mit einer einfachen Tür Lärm machen. 

"Besuch für Sie Herr Hahn", verkündete sie als sie das Zimmer betrat. Johannes blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihr langsam zu folgen. 

André hatte wohl gelangweilt aus dem Fenster geblickt und sah jetzt auf. 

"Was zum Teufel willst du hier?" fragte er sofort scharf. 

Johannes zögerte, so eine Reaktion hatte er erwartet. "Ich wollte... mich noch mal direkt bei dir entschuldigen." 

"Hast du auch schön der Presse gesteckt, was du vorhast, damit sofort über den reuigen Sünder berichtet wird?" fragte André. 

"Das brauch ich nicht, André. Was die schreiben - die schreiben eh, was sie wollen. Mir ist wichtig, was du denkst." 

"Ich denke, dass du ein gemeingefährliches Arschloch bist, das auf einem Fußballplatz nichts zu suchen hat." 

"Und ich denke, dass ich ein ungeschickter, blinder Idiot bin." 

"Schön, dann kannst du ja jetzt wieder verschwinden", sagte André und nickte zur Tür. 

"Ist dir nicht langweilig hier?" 

"Ja, aber nicht so langweilig, dass ich mich mit dir unterhalten will." 

"Vielleicht magst du lesen?", fragte Johannes und zog das Buch heraus. 

"Ich will, dass du gehst. Jetzt." 

Johannes nickte leicht, trat vor, legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch und ging zurück zur Tür. 

"Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, André", sagte Johannes leise. 

"Davon wird das Bein auch nicht besser!", fauchte André. 

"Ich weiß. Wenn... wenn du irgendwas brauchst, dann sag es einfach, ok? Egal was es ist." 

"Meine Ruhe. Und ein gesundes Knie." 

Johannes seufzte lautlos. Es war wirklich eine Schnapsidee gewesen, herzukommen. 

"Wars das endlich?" 

"Ich geh ja schon", nuschelte Johannes. 

Er drehte sich um und ging. Die Tür klappte hinter ihm leicht ins Schloss - und André sah auf die hässlich-grüne Farbe der Tür. Das war doch wirklich nicht zu fassen. Was bildete sich dieser Treter eigentlich ein hier einfach so aufzukreuzen? Wer hatte ihn eigentlich reingelassen? 

Konnten die sich nicht denken, dass er grade ihn hier nicht sehen wollte? Oder hatte da mal wieder jemand nicht nachgedacht? 

Zum Glück würde er morgen schon nach Hause können und da konnte er entscheiden, wer reinkam und wer nicht. 

Er seufzte und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Das mit dem Fernsehen, das hatte sich echt erledigt, er hatte hier nur wenige Sender, und es lief echt nichts, zumindest zu dieser Uhrzeit. 

Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch und sofort spürte er wieder die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Was fiel diesem Arsch ein hier einfach mit einem Buch aufzukreuzen? Fehlten nur noch die Ferrero Küsschen dazu! 

Er hätte ihm das Teil sofort an den Kopf schmeißen sollen um ihm zu zeigen, was er von seinen Geschenken hielt. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er nach dem dicken Band. Erst jetzt sah, was er Johannes ihm da besorgt hatte. Finderlohn von Stephen King. André zog eine Augenbraue hoch. So viel Geschmack hätte er dem Typ gar nicht zugetraut. 

Er hatte das Buch kaufen wollen, war aber noch nicht dazu gekommen. Und jetzt? Er wollte es nicht annehmen, weil es vom Treter kam, aber auf der anderen Seite... war ihm halt wirklich langweilig. 

Er zog es erstmal an sich heran und las den Klappentext. "John Rothstein hat in den Sechzigern drei berühmte Romane veröffentlicht, seither aber nichts mehr. Morris Bellamy, ein psychopathischer Verehrer, ermordet den Autor aus Wut über dessen 'Verrat'..." - klang schon ziemlich gut, musste er zugeben. 

Er hatte schon den ersten Teil, den Mercedes-Killer, ganz toll gefunden und bestimmt würde es ihn gut ablenken. Aber trotzdem... es kam immer noch vom Treter. Hm - einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul - galt das auch umgekehrt? Einem geschenkten Buch sieht man nicht auf den Geber? 

"Du kannst ja nichts dafür", murmelte André und öffnete das Buch. "Außerdem muss er es ja nicht erfahren, dass ich dich lese." 

Er begann zu lesen, und schon nach wenigen Zeilen war er gefesselt. King schrieb einfach verdammt gut, jedes Mal aufs Neue zog er ihn in seinen Bann. 

Als eine gute Stunde später sein Handy klingelte, zuckte er sogar erschrocken zusammen, weil er so vertieft gewesen war. Er nahm es hoch und ging ran. 

"Hey", begrüßte Tony ihn. "Wie gehts dir?" 

André schnaubte leise. "Wie wohl?" 

Tony seufzte. Im Moment musste man wirklich sehr vorsichtig mit allem sein, was man sagte. "Sorry..." 

"Der Treter war heute da", erzählte André nach einem Moment. 

"Johannes war bei dir?" fragte Tony überrascht. 

"Ja, hat sich wohl bei den Schwestern durchgeschleimt." 

"Das ist ganz schön mutig." 

"Ja, und ganz schön nervig." 

"Wollte er sich nochmal entschuldigen?" 

"Ja", knurrte er. "Vermutlich hätte er am liebsten ein Selfie mit mir gemacht, um es auf seine Facebookseite zu stellen." 

"Ach André. Vielleicht meint er es ja auch wirklich einfach nur ernst." 

"Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich." 

"Doch, eigentlich schon." 

"Der tritt mich kaputt, und auf einmal tut es ihm leid?" 

"Nicht auf einmal. Ihm tat es doch von Anfang an leid. Aber ich verstehe auch, dass du das nicht wissen willst. Ich an deiner Stelle würde vermutlich auch so reagieren." 

"Ich glaub es ihm einfach nicht. Er ist wohl ein ganz guter Schauspieler." 

Tony seufzte erneut. "Vielleicht. Kenn ihn ja auch nicht. Er wirkte auf mich aber immer sehr nett." 

"Der Kindermörder von neben an war auch immer 'so ein netter Mann'!", erwiderte André, die letzten Worte hatte er mit hoher, verstellter Stimme gesprochen. 

"Jetzt wirst du aber albern, André. Verletzungen passieren in unserem Beruf. Und ich habe mir die Bilder angesehen und bin immer noch überzeugt davon, dass Johannes dich nicht rechtzeitig gesehen hat." 

"Danke, dass du dich auf seine Seite stellst. Ich dachte, du wärst mein Freund." 

"Ich bin dein Freund, deshalb darf ich aber trotzdem noch meine eigene Meinung haben. Das heißt außerdem nicht, dass ich mich auf Johannes Seite stelle. " 

"Und wie nennst du das?" 

"Ich versuche sachlich zu bleiben." 

Dazu knurrte André nur. 

"Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden, ok?" schlug Tony vor. "Ich hab gehört, dass du morgen schon nach Hause darfst." 

"Ja, ich hab zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie das gehen soll, aber es ist gut, dass ich hier rauskomme. 

"Soll ich irgendwas erledigen? Einkaufen oder so?" fragte Tony 

"Das wäre lieb von dir. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich noch zu Hause habe." 

"Ok, dann mach ich das. Und holt dich wer ab?" 

"Nein, ich nehm mir wohl ein Taxi." Außer, wenn Johannes davon Wind bekam, dann würde der Treter ihn sicher abholen. Und zufällig auf eine Vorfahrtstraße einbiegen, wenn ein Auto von rechts kam. 

"Nix da", sagte Tony. "Einer von uns holt dich ab." 

"Wow, Heimfahr- und Einkaufsservice?" 

"Wir sind halt furchtbar nett", lachte Tony. 

"Oh ja, das seid ihr!" 

"Also dann wär das geklärt. Und jetzt versucht ein bisschen zu schlafen und gönn deinem Kopf eine Pause. Du grübelst nämlich zu viel." 

"Hörst du das Grübeln durchs Telefon?" 

"Nein, aber ich war auch schon mehr als genug verletzt um zu wissen, was du jetzt tust." 

"Danke." 

"Bis morgen André." 

"Bis morgen. Ruf mich an, wenn ich dich abholen soll." 

"Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich weiß, wann ich hier rauskomme." 

"Super. Und wenn ich nicht selbst kann, dann kommt einer der anderen." 

"Danke. Also... bis dann. Und grüß schön." 

"Mach ich", verabschiedete sich Tony. 

Dann legten beide auf, und André war wieder alleine. Immerhin wusste er nun, dass er morgen nach Hause gebracht werden würde und sein Kühlschrank dann nicht leer war. Das war ein kleiner Lichtblick an diesem Tag. 

Ansonsten war der Tag echt das letzte. Sein Knie meldete sich wieder, und dann kaum auch noch der Treter zu ihm ins Krankenhaus! Allein wenn er an den Typ dachte, könnte er kotzen. Diese Leidensmiene mit der er aufgetreten war! Als ob er hier mit zertretenem Knie lag, und nicht Andre! 

André schnaubte heftig. Am liebsten hätte er den Leuten da draußen mal gesagt, was für ein Heuchler der Geis war. Was für ein Schauspieler! Aber die fielen doch sicher reihenweise auf ihn rein. 

Klar mit dem Gesicht und dieser offenbar ehrlichen Reue war das kein Wunder. Johannes war der liebe nette Junge von nebenan, während er selbst häufig arrogant und eingebildet genannt wurde. 

Johannes würde sich da locker rauswinden können - zwei bis drei Spiele Sperre - und vermutlich würde er auch im Pokal gegen sie auflaufen dürfen. André seufzte tief. Tony hatte Recht, er sollte versuchen zu schlafen. Er konnte eh nichts daran ändern. 

Er legte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Den an was Schönes, sagte er sich. An... an das Meer. An Palmen und Sand unter den Füßen. Sonne auf der Haut und einem leckeren Getränk in der Hand. Sonnenmilchgeruch in der Nase. 

Aber immer wieder schob sich das Gesicht vom Treter dazwischen. 

Wie konnte er schlafen, wenn er diesen Idioten immer wieder sah? Da bekam man ja Alpträume! 

Aus lauter Verzweiflung stellte er nun doch den Fernseher an. Vielleicht fand er was richtig hirnverbranntes, was ihm beim Einschlafen half. 

Inzwischen war das Programm wenigstens auf einigen Sendern etwas - ein klein wenig - anspruchsvoller, und er fand eine Serie, die er sehen konnte ohne um seine Hirnzellen bangen zu müssen. 

Und irgendwann schlief er dabei dann auch ein.


	7. Besuch bei Benni

"Morgen", knurrte Johannes in die Runde. Er fühlte sich mies - André hielt ihn noch immer für einen miesen Treter. Und heute würde er erfahren, wie lange er nicht spielen durfte. 

"Guten Morgen du Sonnenschein", sagte Benni. 

Johannes seufzte leise, dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz - neben Benni. 

"Ich muss wohl nicht fragen wie es gestern bei André war, hm?" 

"Nein. Ich bin ein mieser Treter, der nur zu ihm gekommen ist um bei der Presse als liebes Kind da zu stehen." 

"André ist wütend und verletzt. Klar, dass er da um sich schlägt." 

"Ja, ich bin froh, seine Wasserflasche nicht ins Gesicht bekommen zu haben." 

"Mats meint, dass du nicht so schnell aufgeben darfst", sagte Benni. "André scheint einen ziemlichen Dickschädel zu haben, aber ich glaube wenn die erste und größte Wut verraucht ist, wird er dir zuhören." 

"Ich glaub es inzwischen nicht mehr." 

"Er kommt heute nach Hause, hab ich gelesen." 

"Hm", machte Johannes. "Und wann kann er wieder trainieren - stand das da auch?" 

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber darauf wollte ich auch gar nicht hinaus." 

"Sondern?" 

"Naja, André ist ziemlich eingeschränkt mit seinem kaputten Knie. Er wird Hilfe brauchen", sagte Benni. 

"Und du meinst, er lässt mich ihm helfen?" 

"Mats ist zumindest der Meinung", sagte Benni schulterzuckend. 

"Kennt er ihn besser?", wollte Johannes wissen. 

"Nein, woher auch?" 

"Und warum meint er, dass das hilft?" 

Benni grinste. "Frag ihn das bitte selber. Wenn du möchtest gleich heute Mittag." 

"Heute Mittag? Du meinst, ich soll vor Andrés Haustür warten?" 

"Das wär ziemlich blöd, weil du da umsonst warten würdest. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du heute Mittag mit zu mir kommst und wir zusammen was essen. Mats kommt auch, und da kann er dir seine famose Strategie erklären." 

"Essenseinladung?", fragte Johannes nach und nickte dann. "Das klingt gut." 

"Schön", nickte Benni. "Dann fang mal an dich umzuziehen, damit wir pünktlich zum Training kommen." 

Schnell zog sich Johannes um - dabei fragte er sich, warum Mats zu Benni zum Mittag kam. Das war doch echt ungewöhnlich - sie spielten nicht in einer Mannschaft, und es war doch eine ziemliche Fahrerei. Vor allem, wo Mats doch bestimmt am Nachmittag mit Dortmund auch noch Training hatte. Da fuhr er dann fürs Mittagessen zu Benni? Dann musste Benni echt gut kochen können. 

Oder kochte vielleicht Lisa? Aber... es hatte sich eigentlich nicht so angehört, als wäre Lisa mit beim Essen dabei. Nun, er würde es nachher schon noch sehen. 

Benni wartete auf ihn und gemeinsam gingen sie dann auf den Trainingsplatz und zum warm laufen. 

Das Training lief ganz gut, aber irgendwie hatte er Schwierigkeiten mit der Motivation. Wie lange würde er nicht spielen dürfen? Kurz vor Trainingsende rief sein Trainer ihn zu sich. "Deine Sperre steht fest", sagte er. 

Johannes schluckte, er fühlte sich wie auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank. "Wie lange?" 

"Fünf Spiele. Auch fürs Pokalspiel bist du gesperrt." 

Johannes nickte. "Wäre ich da überhaupt aufgestellt worden?" 

"Eher nicht", sagte sein Trainer. "Das wäre für alle Seiten zu heikel gewesen." 

Johannes nickte, "Wäre sicher besser gewesen. Aber jetzt kann niemand behaupten, ich wäre feige, wenn ich nicht spiele. Oder ein Arsch, weil ich spiele." 

"Ich erwarte von dir aber trotzdem, dass du dich in alle Trainingseinheiten reinkniest. Erstens haben wir noch die internationalen Spiele, und zweitens möchtest du nach deiner Sperre ja auch bald wieder in der Startelf stehen, hm?" 

Verdammt, es war aufgefallen. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben." 

"Du bist ein guter Junge, Johannes, das wissen hier alle. Also... runterschlucken und weitermachen, klar?" 

"Versprochen." 

Sein Trainer nickte zufrieden und schickte ihn dann mit den anderen zum Duschen. Johannes beeilte sich reinzukommen, es war kalt, es nieselte - und er wollte einfach weg von dem Gespräch. 

In der Kabine hatte sich inzwischen natürlich rumgesprochen, wie lange er gesperrt war und er bekam einige aufmunternde Schulterklopfer verpasst. 

"Ich hab es nicht anders verdient", meinte Johannes nur. 

"Immerhin wissen jetzt alle Bescheid", meinte Benni. "Also, dann mal ab mir dir zum Duschen, ich hab nämlich Hunger." 

Johannes beeilte sich unter die Dusche zu kommen und brauchte dort dann auch nicht lange. Trotzdem war Benni schon vor ihm fertig und wartete ungeduldig auf ihn. 

"Ich beeil mich ja schon", fühlte sich Johannes gedrängt. 

"Sorry, mein Frühstück war heute Morgen einfach nicht so doll", meinte Benni grinsend. 

"Musstest du alleine frühstücken?", versuchte Johannes zu scherzen. 

"Nein, aber die Zeit wurde knapp, da gab es nur schnell ein Brot und einen Kaffee." 

Offenbar war Lisa wieder zu Hause, überlegte Johannes. "Dann können wir auch gleich los." 

"Ich fahre?" schlug Benni vor. "Müssen ja eh nachher wieder hierher." 

"Ja, mach mal." 

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den noch anwesenden in der Kabine, gaben ein paar kurze Autogramme und steuerten dann Bennis Wagen an. Johannes war froh, als er im Wagen war, irgendwie konnte er die Fans im Moment nicht ertragen, auch wenn sie wohl auf seiner Seite waren. 

Benni fuhr sofort los und stellte das Radio an. "Kommst du eigentlich trotzdem mit ins Hotel, auch wenn du nicht spielst?" fragte er. 

"Ich glaub nicht. Ich spiel ja nicht... Ich werde aber ins Stadion kommen." 

"Das find ich gut", nickte Benni. 

"Muss euch doch unterstützen." 

"Die Unterstützung werden wir auch gebrauchen können." 

"Dann klappt das schon." 

Benni lächelte und gab dann etwas mehr Gas. "Mats wird vermutlich schon da sein", meinte er. 

"Der trödelt nicht so wie deine Mitspieler?" 

"Doch, normalerweise schon. Aber nicht, wenn er weiß, dass er kochen soll." 

"Dann bin ich mal gespannt, was er so gezaubert hat." 

"Ich auch!" 

"Oh, du weißt es noch nicht?" 

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich lass mich gern überraschen." 

"Macht er das öfter?" 

"Ja, schon. Wenns zeitlich passt halt. Immer klappt das mit den Trainings nicht, und die Dortmunder essen mittags halt auch öfter zusammen, wie wir auch." 

Komisch, überlegte Johannes, dass Mats eher für Benni als für seine Cathy kochte. Oder aß Cathy nichts? Würde ihn ja nicht wundern... Und was war mit Lisa? Durfte die mitessen? Oder arbeitete Lisa und aß da in der Kantine oder so? Naja, er würde es schon gleich sehen. 

Wenig später hielt Benni vor dem Haus und sie stiegen aus. Ihre Taschen blieben diesmal gleich im Wagen. Sie liefen die Treppe hoch, dann öffnete Benni die Tür. "Wir sind da", rief er in die Wohnung, zog Schuhe und Jacke aus und ging in die Küche. 

Johannes folgte ihm vorsichtig über den immer noch völlig chaotischen Flur - waren da nicht sogar noch mehr Farbtöpfe hinzugekommen? Weniger waren es nicht, aber es sah nicht renovierter aus. 

"Hallo Johannes", begrüßte Mats ihn lächelnd, als er die Küche betrat. Er trug eine Schürze - in schwarzgelb natürlich - auf der 'Meisterkoch' stand. 

"Hallo, oh Meisterkoch", begrüßte ihn Johannes gleich. 

Mats lachte. "Ich bemüh mich. Ich hoffe ihr beiden habt Hunger." 

"Oh ja, wie Fußballspieler nach einem Training." 

"Dann könnt ihr ja mal den Tisch decken." 

Benni trat gleich an die Küchenschränke und reichte Johannes Teller, Gläser und Besteck. 

"Was gibt es denn eigentlich?" fragte Johannes, während er alles auf dem Esstisch verteilte. 

"Gemüsepuffer mit Reis und Hähnchenbruststreifen", erzählte Mats und goss den Reis ab. 

"Das klingt gut", meinte Johannes. "Ähm... isst Lisa nicht mit?" fragte er dann, als er den Tisch gedeckt hatte und Benni keine Anstalten machte ein viertes Gedeck zu holen. 

"Nein, sie ist nicht da", war Bennis kurze Erklärung. 

"Ok", murmelte Johannes. Das würde ja immer merkwürdiger. Hatten sich Benni und Lisa vielleicht getrennt? War Mats deshalb so oft hier, um Benni als bester Freund beizustehen? Dann sollte er ihn vielleicht auch ein bisschen ablenken, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. 

"Ich hab das mit deiner Sperre gehört Johannes", sagte Mats und wechselte so das Thema. "Fünf Spiele ist eine Menge..." 

"Ich hab nichts anderes erwartet. Und der Trainer hat vorhin noch gesagt, im Pokal hätte ich wohl eh nicht gespielt." 

"Hätte ich auch so gemacht", nickte Mats. "Das wär viel zu gefährlich gewesen - für alle Anwesenden." 

Johannes nickte. "Ich hätte auch nicht spielen wollen. Ich wäre nicht heile vom Platz gekommen - wenn die Gladbacher das nicht gemacht hätten, hätten das die Fans übernommen." 

"Trotzdem wirst du uns ganz schön fehlen", bemerkte Benni. "Du bist grad so gut drauf." 

"Mal sehen, ich hoffe, das bin ich auch, wenn ich wiederkomme." 

"Na du wirst ja nicht das Fußballspielen verlernen", sagte Mats. Und in der Europa League darfst du doch spielen, oder?" 

"Wettbewerbsübergreifend... keine Ahnung, ob die EL dabei ist. Ich kenn mich damit noch nicht so aus." 

"Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, gilt die Sperre nur national", sagte Benni. 

"Das wär schön, dann kann ich wenigstens zwischendurch mal spielen." 

"Benni kümmerst du dich mal um den Reis?" bat Mats. 

"Klar", nickte Benni und stürzte das Reissieb auf einen Teller um ihn zu servieren. Johannes beobachtete die beiden dabei. Sie wirkten wirklich wie ein richtig eingespieltes Team. Als würden sie das jeden Tag zusammen machen. So einen guten Freund hatte er nicht, und irgendwie war das doch schade. 

Schließlich war alles fertig und das Essen auf die Teller verteilt. 

"Dann guten Appetit", wünschten sie sich.


	8. Eine Überraschung

Johannes war bass erstaunt über Mats Kochkünste. Klar, er hielt viel von Mats und hielt ihn für einen der richtig intelligenten Spieler der Liga, aber als Koch hatte er ihn sich bisher nicht vorstellen können. 

"Wow", war dann auch das erste, das er rausbrachte, "das ist großartig!" 

"Danke", sagte Mats sichtbar erfreut. 

"Schon mal dran gedacht, gegen den Henssler anzutreten?", schlug Johannes vor. 

Benni lachte auf. "Das hat Marcel auch schon mal vorgeschlagen. Aber Mats sträubt sich noch." 

"Warum das? Den Schwätzer schlägst du doch locker!" 

"Nicht mal ansatzweise. Hast du schon mal was von ihm Gekochtes gegessen?" fragte Mats. 

"Nein, aber ich kenn gute Köche - du gehörst dazu." 

Mats grinste und sah Benni an. "Darf ich den Kleinen behalten?" 

"Pah", schnaubte Benni. "Was willst du mit dem?" 

Extrem irritiert sah Johannes von Benni zu und Mats. "Ähm..." 

"Ich finde ihn schon ganz niedlich. Außerdem weiß er meine Kochkünste zu würdigen." 

Niedlich? Hatte Mats ihn grad "Niedlich" genannt? Irgendwas war hier doch merkwürdig. 

Mats grinste immer noch und sah nun wieder zu Benni. "Los Benni, jetzt erklär es dem armen Kerl endlich. Der muss uns inzwischen ja für total bescheuert und verschroben halten."

Etwas unsicher nickte Johannes, bescheuert und verschroben, das traf es schon.

"Ich dachte wirklich, er würde es von allein rausfinden", meinte Benni kopfschüttelnd.

"Was rausfinden?", fragte Johannes nach. Dass hier alles merkwürdig war, das stimmte, aber was rausfinden?

"Das mit Mats und mir", sagte Benni.

Ganz langsam knirschte es in Johannes Kopf, vom Rattern war er noch weit entfernt. Aber er bekam eine leise Ahnung. 

"Wir sind zusammen", sagte Mats und griff nach Bennis Hand. 

Johannes sah von einem zum anderen und dann auf ihre Hände. Langsam sickerte es ein. "Ihr... aber... Lisa? Und Cathy?"

"Tarnung", erklärte Mats kurz.

Wieder sah Johannes die beiden an. Sie waren tatsächlich zusammen. Auf einmal ergab alles einen Sinn - dass Mats so häufig hier war - und Lisa nicht.

"Du hattest wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer", sagte Benni erstaunt.

"Nein, gar nicht", gab Johannes zu.

"Das ist ja schon irgendwie... putzig", lachte Mats. "Dabei machen wir doch gar kein großes Geheimnis draus."

"Putzig?", schnaubte Johannes, "Ich bin nicht putzig! Und ihr macht schon ein Geheimnis draus."

"Nicht wirklich", sagte Benni. "Ich dachte, dass du spätestens drauf kommst, als Mats hier übernachtet hat."

"Hab ich komisch gefunden, aber... vielleicht macht ihr das ja öfter, wenn die Frauen nicht zu Hause sind."

"Und das Mats heute für uns kocht, kam dir auch nicht komisch vor?" fragte Benni.

"Ähm - vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber wenn er gern kocht und nicht nur für sich alleine kochen will. Und", er wandte sich an Mats, "du kochst echt gut."

"Aber dafür würde ich nicht extra herfahren", meinte Mats. "Jedenfalls nicht an einem normalen Tag mit zwei Trainingseinheiten."

"Bei manchen Leuten weiß man nicht... aber für Benni kommst du zwischen zwei Trainingseinheiten?"

"Wenn es sich irgendwie einrichten lässt", nickte Mats. "Oder Benni kommt zu mir." 

Johannes lächelte leicht - das musste wahre Liebe sein.

"Stört dich nicht, oder?" fragte Benni nach. 

"Nee, warum auch? Ist doch eure Sache."

"Du guckst einfach immer noch ziemlich irritiert", sagte Mats.

"Ich hab halt nie damit gerechnet. Allgemein nicht, dass ich mal sowas erfahre, und mit euch beiden schon mal gar nicht."

"Wie gesagt, so ein großes Geheimnis machen wir daraus nicht. Wir sind inzwischen so lange zusammen und niemand hat was bemerkt."

"Das kann ich euch versichern - das kriegt man nicht mit."

"Gut zu wissen", meinte Benni.

Wieder sah Johannes von einem zum anderen. "Und... wie lange schon?", wollte er dann wissen.

"Irgendwie... seit wir uns kennen", überlegte Mats. 

"Wie das?", wollte Johannes wissen. Das musste doch schon ewig her sein!

"Ich hab ihn gesehen und wollte ihn haben", meinte Benni zwinkernd. "Ganz einfach also. Und du kennst mich: was ich haben will, das bekomm ich auch."

Johannes starrte ihn kurz an, dann lachte er. 

"Was denn? Das war ernst gemeint", grinste Benni.

"Dann hast du dich einfach in Mats verguckt - und mit ihm geflirtet, oder was?"

Benni nickte. "Ich hab ihm schon relativ deutlich klar gemacht, was Sache ist. Oder gab es irgendwann Zweifel bei dir?" wandte er sich an Mats.

"Nö", schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Das war eigentlich von Anfang an eindeutig. Hat dann ja auch nicht lange gedauert - bei der EM waren wir schon zusammen. Also, der U21-EM damals."

Johannes riss die Augen auf. "Ihr... meint 2009?"

Mats nickte. "Ja, genau. Sechs Jahre... da merkt man, wie alt wir schon sind."

"Ihr seid wirklich schon seit sechs Jahren zusammen?" fragte Johannes.

"Ich glaub schon", überlegte Benni. "Mats, du hast recht, wir sind alt. Definitiv."

"Ja, uralt", murmelte Johannes. 

"Besonders du, mein Schatz", lachte Mats.

"Und mit so einem alten Zausel gibst du dich ab?" fragte Johannes gespielt schockiert.

"Er hat mich voll in seiner Gewalt. Dabei wird er immer älter."

"Pass auf mein Lieber", sagte Benni.

"Ja, ja, schon klar. Altersstarrsinn und so." 

Johannes lächelte leicht. Er fand das alles immer noch merkwürdig, aber die beiden waren zusammen schon irgendwie... ziemlich nett. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken über dieses Thema gemacht, jedenfalls nicht mehr als der durchschnittliche Fußballer in seinem Alter. Wozu auch, er kannte niemanden in seinem Bekanntenkreis der schwul war. Jedenfalls wusste er von niemandem. Womöglich gab es da noch mehr? Im Prinzip könnte es jeder sein. Bei Benni und Mats hätte er ja auch nie sowas vermutet. "Kennt Ihr noch mehr?" 

Mats zuckte ausweichend mit den Schultern. Kurz überlegte Johannes, dann nickte er nur. Klar, darüber sprach man nicht. "Ist nichts gegen dich, aber sowas tratscht man einfach nicht rum", sagte Benni. 

"Also kennt ihr jemanden", stellte Johannes fest. Weiter nachfragen würde er aber nicht.

"Möchtest du noch was essen?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Gern, das ist total lecker", meinte Johannes und hielt ihm gleich den Teller hin. 

Mats lächelte und füllte ihm noch etwas auf den Teller.

"Dein... Freund, der kocht echt gut", sah Johannes kurz zu Benni.

"Ich weiß. Gut aussehend und in der Küche begabt - jetzt weißt du, warum ich ihn haben wollte", grinste Benni.

"Klar, sowas konntest du dir nicht entgehen lassen."

Mats schnaubte. "Ich bin also gut zum Angucken und um dich zu bekochen?"

"Naja, stubenrein bist du auch, räumst auch meistens deine Socken weg, und du bist schön warm im Winter."

Johannes lachte auf. Mats dagegen sah Benni ziemlich böse an, auch wenn deutlich sichtbar war, dass er ein Lachen unterdrücken musste.

"Ja was denn? Das sind alles ziemlich wichtige Punkte", sagte Benni mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. "Ich mein, ich sehe immerhin drüber weg, dass du einen unsagbar schlechten Vereinsgeschmack hast."

"Ich sag da nur nichts gegen, weil ihr in der Überzahl seid. Außerdem weiß doch die ganze Welt, dass Bienen viel toller sind. Und Hummeln erst recht."

Benni sah zu Johannes und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann man leider nichts machen. Ist eine anerkannte Krankheit. Das Schwarzgelb-Syndrom."

"Besser als ständig blau zu sein."

"Ach du liebst es doch blau!"

"Ich lieb dich auch in schwarz-gelb!"

"Vielleicht solltet ihr euch beide einen grünen Verein suchen, dann habt ihr die Probleme nicht mehr", lachte Johannes.

"Ich weiß nicht... Wolfsburg... Bremen... Oder Fürth? Nee, ich fühl mich hier eigentlich ganz wohl", überlegte Mats.

"Außerdem steht mir grün nicht", sagte Benni.

"Mir auch nicht."

Johannes schmunzelte. Die beiden waren schon wirklich zwei! Man merkte, wie lange und wie gut sie befreundet waren. Nein, sie waren ja noch viel mehr!

"Alles ok bei dir?" fragte Mats.

"Klar. Ich find es schön mit euch. Ihr seid irgendwie nicht so ein typisches Heididei-Paar, das macht Spaß."

Mats lachte. "Am Anfang waren wir wohl ziemlich schlimm. Jedenfalls behauptet Schmelle das."

"Das sind die meisten doch. Wer weiß denn noch so von euch?"

"Ganz Dortmund", sagte Benni trocken.

"Oh", machte Johannes überrascht.

"Ähm ja... ich mag meine Jungs halt", sagte Mats. "Und außerdem fand ich es blöd Benni immer als guten Freund zu behandeln, oder solo auf Partys aufzulaufen."

"Und du, Benni, kommst bei uns immer mit Lisa, oder?"

"Lisa kenn ich seit dem Kindergarten. Sie ist meine beste Freundin", erzählte Benni. "Für sie ist es kein Problem an solchen Abenden als meine Freundin aufzutreten."

"Das ist echt lieb von ihr. Hm, und jeder hält euch für das absolute Traumpaar..."

"Jedenfalls ist noch niemand auf den Gedanken gekommen, wir würden was vorspielen. Ein paar hier bei Schalke wissen natürlich auch von Mats und mir."

Johannes nickte nachdenklich. Wie viele andere spielten ihren Kollegen etwas vor? Dabei war es ja nichts Schlimmes. Benni und Mats spielten trotzdem extrem gut Fußball - die beiden waren Weltmeister! - und wirkten auch sonst nicht irgendwie... anders.

Natürlich, sollten sie etwa pinkfarbene Glitzer-High-Heels tragen?!? Bei dem Gedanken musste Johannes breit grinsen. Das wäre ein Bild!

"Na, was hast du für dreckige Gedanken", fragte Benni sofort nach.

"Nicht dreckig", lachte Johannes. "Nur... glitzernd."

"Glitzernd? Was meinst du mit glitzernd? Dafür ist Schmelle zuständig!"

"Schmelle? Wieso das?" fragte Johannes.

"Ja, der trägt gern mal Glitzer." 

"Ist er... also auch...?" fragte Johannes. 

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ist er nicht." 

"Er ist halt einfach nur... sehr extravagant in seinem Klamottenstyle", fügte Benni hinzu. 

"Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen", gab Johannes zu. 

"Ihr habt ja auch noch nie groß miteinander zu tun gehabt." 

"Nein, das stimmt. Nur hin und wieder gegeneinander gespielt." 

"Und zum Glück haben wir kein Glitzer am Trikot", sagte Mats lachend. 

"Schmelle würde es lieben", seufzte Benni. 

"Ich weiß", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd. "So ein lieber Kerl der Schmelle... aber einen kleinen Dachschaden hat er trotzdem." 

Benni grinste. "Ja, den hat er. Und man hat ihn trotzdem gern." 

"Du magst aber erschreckend viele Dortmunder", bemerkte Johannes. 

"Noch schlimmer - einen davon liebe ich auch noch", lachte Benni auf. 

Mats warf Benni einen zärtlichen Blick zu und sah dann wieder zu Johannes. "So, aber jetzt mal dir mein Lieber." 

"Wieso zu mir?", fragte Johannes. 

"Na zu deinem kleinen André-Problem." 

Johannes seufzte. "Er glaubt mir nicht. Also, dass es keine Absicht war. Als ich bei ihm war, der hätte mir am liebsten unverdauliche Gegenstände an den Kopf geworfen. Und getroffen." 

"Klar, André ist Moment noch total wütend auf dich. Kann man irgendwie auch verstehen. Aber ich glaube, du solltest trotzdem nicht aufgeben", sagte Mats. 

"Nächstes Mal nehme ich einen Helm mit", knurrte Johannes. 

"Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee", murmelte Benni. 

Johannes seufzte nur. "Und eine schusssichere Weste. Man weiß ja nie..." 

"Jetzt übertreibt mal nicht", sagte Mats zu den beiden. "André kommt heute nach Hause, das wird ihm schon mal gut tun. Im Krankenhaus ist man nämlich eh nie gut drauf." 

"Nicht gut drauf, das ist aber noch nett ausgedrückt." 

"Jedenfalls wird André ja noch ziemlich eingeschränkt mit allem sein. Gehen und so wird schwierig für ihn werden." 

"Ja...", nickte Johannes ohne zu wissen, worauf Mats hinaus wollte. 

"Und da kommst du ins Spiel." 

"Wie komme ich ins Spiel?" 

Mats grinste und zog einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche. "Das ist Andrés Adresse." 

Unsicher streckte Johannes die Hand aus und nahm den Zettel. Da stand tatsächlich Andrés Adresse. "Wie bist du daran gekommen?" 

"Über Marco." 

"Okay...", nickte Johannes. "Und der meint, dass er überlebt, wenn André das rauskriegt?" 

"Wir beschützen Marco schon. Außerdem musst du es ihm ja nicht erzählen." 

"Nein, das werde ich schon nicht machen." 

"Und was soll Johannes jetzt da?" fragte Benni. "Außer sich mit Sachen bewerfen lassen." 

"Wie gesagt, André wird sich kaum bewegen können. Und immer nur Pizzabringdienst ist doch doof." 

"Ich soll kochen?" fragte Johannes entsetzt. 

"Ja, klar. Kann er ja nicht." 

"Erst zertrümmere ich ihm das Bein, und dann vergifte ich ihn auch noch. Ich weiß nicht, ob das so ein super Plan ist." 

"Du kannst nicht kochen? Das schaffen wir schon", war Mats ganz zuversichtlich. "Ich bereite dir alles vor." 

"Außerdem kannst du auch noch andere Dinge erledigen", sagte Benni, der langsam begriff was Mats geplant hatte. "Einkaufen und sowas. Ihm helfen halt." 

"Und so aufräumen, dass keine spitzen Gegenstände neben ihm liegen?" 

"Zum Beispiel", lachte Mats. 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das klappt..." 

"Es ist einen Versuch wert. Nerv ihn, sei hartnäckig und überzeugend." 

"Meinst du echt, dass er mir dann glauben wird?" 

"Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich glaube, dass du so eine Chance hast. Wenn er dich kennenlernt wird er merken, dass du kein gewissenloser Treter bist." 

"Meinst du echt?", fragte Johannes, er war noch nicht überzeugt. 

"Hast du was zu verlieren?" 

"Nein, eigentlich nicht", überlegte Johannes. "Dann... soll ich das echt machen?" 

Benni nickte. "Versuch es einfach." 

"Okay", seufzte Johannes. 

"Wenn du was Besseres einfällt, nur raus damit", sagte Mats. 

"Gar nichts..." 

"Also, dann fängst du morgen mit dem Frühstück an. Oder heute mit dem Abendessen." 

"Da ist er doch noch im Krankenhaus." 

"Er kommt heute raus", erinnerte Mats ihn. 

"Dann.. morgen Abend?" Irgendwie traute sich Johannes nicht. 

"Ok, morgen Abend", lachte Mats. 

"Und dann... Abendessen?" 

"Ich bereite was nettes vor", versprach Mats. 

"Danke." Johannes wusste gar nicht, wie er das verdient hatte, dass Mats ihm jetzt sogar beim Kochen helfen wollte. 

"Kein Problem. Ich muss jetzt allerdings langsam los, sonst komm ich zu spät zum Training. Und da versteht Thomas genau wie Kloppo keinen Spaß." 

"Wir räumen hier auf, hau du schon ab", stand Benni auf. 

Mats lächelte ihn an. Er stand auf, hauchte Benni einen Kuss auf die Lippen und zwinkerte Johannes zu. "Schön brav trainieren ihr Schlümpfe." 

"Surr schon ab, Hummel", grinste Benni und sah ihm verliebt nach. 

"Ihr seid wirklich ein schönes Paar", sagte Johannes leise, als die Wohnungstür hinter Mats ins Schloss gefallen war. 

"Ja, finde ich auch." 

"Und meinst du echt, dass Mats Plan eine Chance hat?" 

"Mehr, als wenn du gar nichts machst." 

"Mhm", machte Johannes. "Ich... André wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich plötzlich bei ihm auftauche." 

"Nein, aber wenn du was Leckeres mitbringst, wird er dich sicher nicht rausschmeißen." 

"Du hast André da im Krankenhaus nicht erlebt." 

"Wenn er dich rauswerfen will, gib ihm das Essen, geh, und fahr am nächsten Tag wieder hin." 

"Ok. Ich versuche es", sagte Johannes. 

"Das ist gut. Dann bereitet Mats was Leckeres vor - vielleicht einen Auflauf oder so? Und den kannst du dann da fertig machen." 

"Fertig machen im Sinne von 'in den Backofen schieben', hoffe ich." 

Benni lachte auf. "Wäre vorzuziehen." 

Johannes holte tief Luft. "Dann sollten wir hier wohl langsam mal abräumen." 

"Ja, hast Recht. Komm." Benni stellte das Geschirr zusammen und stellte es in den Geschirrspüler. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten wieder Ordnung in der Küche geschaffen. Dann mussten auch sie losfahren zum zweiten Training des Tages. 

Johannes versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber der Plan von Mats schwirrte die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf herum. Was würde André machen, wenn er auf einmal bei ihm zu Hause auftauchte? Ihn mit den Krücken rausprügeln? Vermutlich würde er ihn nicht mal reinlassen. 

Außer, Mats traf sein absolutes Lieblingsessen, es duftete durch das ganze Haus, und André starb fast vor Hunger. Nein, selbst dann vermutlich. Vermutlich würde André eher verhungern, als was von ihm anzunehmen. Und dennoch schien es seine einzige Chance zu sein.


	9. Idiot mit Essen

André starrte missmutig den Fernseher an. Er saß auf dem Sofa, das kaputte Bein hochgelegt und sah sich irgendeinen Schwachsinn an. 

Irgendeine ätzende Reality-Doku, 'Berlin, Hinterhof 08/15' oder 'Köln, Gosse 13', aber die Fernbedienung war ihm runtergefallen, von der Lehne hinter das Sofa, und er kam da im Moment nicht ran. 

Denn sobald er sich bewegte, war das erstens unangenehm und zweitens mit einem Aufwand verbunden, der auf keine Kuhhaut ging. Also weiter verdummen... Resigniert schloss er die Augen, dann musste er diese unerträgliche Serie wenigstens nicht mehr sehen. 

Er war noch nicht mal zwei ganze Tage wieder zu Hause und schon könnte er die Wände hochgehen. André schnaubte. Hochgehen, lustig. Er würde eine ganze Weile erstmal gar nichts hochgehen. Jedenfalls nicht einfach so. 

Er trank den letzten Schluck aus der Wasserflasche, irgendwann würde er also wieder aufstehen müssen um sich etwas zu holen. Außerdem hatte er Hunger. Shit, dann musste er wirklich langsam aufstehen. 

André sah seine Krücken an und verfluchte sie in Gedanken. Er hatte diese Dinger. Sie erinnerten ihn immer wieder daran, dass er ein kaputtes Knie hatte, und dass er bis Januar nicht spielen konnte. Und die nächsten Wochen nicht mal richtig laufen. 

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und griff sich die Krücken. In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Wenigstens wollte er eh gerade aufstehen, dennoch sollte wer auch immer da vor der Tür stand einen Grund dafür haben. 

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich mit den Krücken hochgekämpft hatte. Ihm fehlte noch die Übung damit, deshalb fühlte er sich besonders ungeschickt. 

Vermutlich hatte sein Besucher schon längst aufgegeben, dennoch humpelte er jetzt zur Wohnungstür. Er drückte auf den Summer, öffnete dann die Tür und lehnte sich an die Wand um zu warten. 

Tatsächlich wurde die Tür unten geöffnet und jemand kam die Treppe hoch. "Wehe, das ist irgendein Vertreter", murmelte André. 

Es dauerte noch ein wenig, dann stand er vor ihm - der Mann, der noch deutlich weniger erwünscht war als ein Vertreter oder die Zeugen Jehovas. Der Treter. 

"Ich glaub es nicht", flüsterte André. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Das... vermutlich war er auf dem Sofa eingepennt und träumte gerade verdammt schlecht. 

"Hey", grüßte ihn Johannes leise. 

"Was zum Teufel willst du hier?" zischte André. 

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte Johannes, ohne direkt zu antworten.

"Was du hier... WAS?" fragte André, als ihm bewusst wurde, was der Treter gefragt hatte. 

"Ob du Hunger hast. Ich habe dir was gekocht." 

"Du hast... gekocht", sagte André fassungslos und völlig überrumpelt. 

"Ich... ja, hab ich." Zumindest hatte er Mats ein wenig dabei geholfen. Und sich gemerkt, was er gemacht hatte. 

"Das... das kannst du nicht ernst meinen." 

"Doch... darf ich reinkommen? Dann kannst du dich auch wieder hinsetzen und das Bein hochlegen." 

"Nein, verdammt, das darfst du nicht!" sagte André, auch wenn er sich wirklich nicht mehr allzu lange so halten können würde. "Was willst du hier?" 

"Dir was zu essen bringen." 

"Warum?" 

Johannes überlegte, wie konnte er das ausdrücken, ohne dass André gleich in die Luft ging. "Es tut mir unendlich leid, das mit deinem Knie. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen und dir, wenn es irgendwie geht, ein wenig helfen." 

Andrés Augen verengten sich und schnaubte spöttisch. "Ja klar, damit ist dann ja auch alles super! Du kochst mir was und dann ist mein Knie plötzlich wieder heile!" 

"Quatsch! Aber wenn du dich jetzt hinsetzen und essen kannst ohne in der Küche zu stehen, dann kann ich dir diesen einen Moment einfacher machen." 

"Dafür wurden Bringdienste erfunden. Und ich habe Freunde, die sich um mich kümmern. Ohne Hintergedanken." 

"Ich habe auch keine Hintergedanken, André." 

"Doch. Vermutlich lauert irgendwo ein Pressefuzzi, dem du das alles brühwarm erzählst. Wie rührend du dich um das Opfer deines Tritts kümmerst." 

"Ich habe mit der Presse noch nicht gesprochen, und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Was denkst du von mir?" 

"Dass du ein Arschloch bist." 

Johannes schluckte kurz. "Aber nicht jedes Arschloch hetzt dir die Presse auf den Hals." 

André schloss kurz die Augen und bat sein Knie stumm, noch ein bisschen Ruhe zu geben. "Verschwinde einfach", sagte er zu Johannes. 

Johannes nickte, streckte ihm aber die Tasche hin. "Magst du das wenigstens nehmen?" 

André blickte auf die Tasche und dann hoch in Johannes Gesicht. "Echt saukomisch, du Troll! Ich hab die hier", sagte André und hob beide Krücken kurz an, "auch nur just for fun! Als Halloween-Verkleidung oder so!" 

"Ups", machte Johannes und konnte ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. "Darf ich dir den Auflauf in den Ofen stellen? Ich hau dann auch gleich ab." 

"Lachst du mich jetzt etwa auch noch aus?" fragte André wütend und wollte instinktiv einen Schritt auf Johannes zumachen. Allerdings bewegte er sich dabei so ungeschickt, dass seine linke Krücke auf dem glatten Laminatboden wegrutschte. 

Sofort ließ Johannes die Tasche fallen und sprang auf ihn zu um ihn zu stützen. 

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!", fluchte André. 

Johannes hatte ihn gerade noch aufgefangen, ehe André ganz gestürzt wäre und half ihm nun sich wieder aufzurichten. 

"Verfluchte Krücken", knurrte André und sah dann Johannes an. "Das ist nur deine schuld!" 

"Ja, aber immerhin ist gerade nichts Schlimmeres passiert." 

André presste die Lippen zusammen und machte sich ruckartig von Johannes los. Der hätte ihm gern zurück auf das Sofa geholfen und dann das Essen fertig gemacht, aber vermutlich hatte er dann die Krücken zwischen die Beine bekommen. 

André spürte selbst, wie wackelig er noch auf den Beinen war und so sehr es ihn auch anpisste, er musste sich hinsetzen. "Ich muss... sitzen." 

"Darf... ich dir helfen?" 

"Wenn es sein muss", knurrte André. 

"Dann komm", trat Johannes neben ihn und legte ihm einen Arm um. Vorsichtig und langsam half er ihm ins Wohnzimmer. 

André seufzte tief, als er endlich wieder auf dem Sofa saß. Ohne nachzufragen half Johannes ihm das Bein hochzulegen, bequem auf einem Kissen, das wohl heruntergefallen war. André sagte nichts. Er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, diesem Mistkerl zu danken. 

"Ich guck mal nach dem Auflauf im Flur..." 

"Zieh die Tür hinter dir zu", murmelte André. 

"Auflauf dann drinnen oder draußen?" 

André sah Johannes an. Er hatte Hunger, ja. Aber was vom Treter annehmen? 

"Hm?", fragte Johannes nach. 

"Was für ein Auflauf ist das?" fragte André. Vielleicht mochte er ja gar nicht, was der Treter zusammengeschüttet hatte und er könnte ihn so loswerden. 

"Gyros - Kritharaki - Schafskäse - Auflauf." 

Das klang interessant, dachte André. Aber er zögerte noch immer. Er wollte den Treter einfach nicht hier haben. In seiner Wohnu... "Woher zum Teufel hast du meine Adresse?" 

Johannes sah tatsächlich zu Boden. "Hat mir Mats besorgt. Hummels." 

"Hummels? Und woher weiß der, wo ich wohne?" fragte André verblüfft. Er hatte fast damit gerechnet, dass es wieder Tony gewesen war. Aber Mats Hummels? 

"Keine Ahnung, wo er die Adresse her hat, aber der hat wohl ziemlich gute Connections. Überallhin." 

"Darüber werde ich mit ihm reden", sagte André. An die Nummer von Mats zu kommen war kein Problem und dann konnte der Dortmunder sich warm anziehen! 

"Also, darf ich den Auflauf in deinen Ofen stellen? Braucht dann etwa 10 Minuten." 

"Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst." 

Johannes nickte kurz und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer. Im Flur lag die Tasche, in der er den Auflauf verstaut hatte. Er hatte eine Kunststoffauflaufform genommen, beziehungsweise hatte Mats sie ihm geliehen, so war nichts zerbrochen, und noch nicht einmal etwas ausgelaufen. Glück gehabt. Ähnliches Glück hatte er in der Küche, der Herd war recht einfach zu bedienen, so dass er den Auflauf wie von Mats angewiesen zuende backen konnte. 

Als er den Auflauf aus dem Ofen holte, füllte ein köstlicher Duft den Raum. Johannes lächelte. Wenn es so gut roch, dann musste er wirklich gut geworden sein. Hoffentlich würde André es schmecken. 

Mit einem Geschirrhandtuch statt Ofenhandschuhe - die hatte er nicht gefunden - brachte er den Auflauf in das Wohnzimmer und stellte ihn auf einem Zeitungsstapel ab. 

Misstrauisch sah André ihm zu, auch wenn sein Magen laut und deutlich knurrte, als sich der Duft auch im Wohnzimmer verbreitete. 

"Wo ist Geschirr", fragte Johannes, ohne auf den Blick einzugehen. 

"In der Küche." 

"Links, rechts, oder soll ich suchen?" 

Erneut sah André ihn wütend an. "Links, der Schrank mit der roten Tür", knurrte er schließlich. 

Johannes sagte nichts mehr, sondern ging zurück in die Küche und holte Teller und Besteck. Nur für André, der würde ihn sicher nicht mitessen lassen. Schade, denn der Auflauf roch köstlich! 

"Isst du mit den Fingern und von der bloßen Hand?" fragte André spitz, als er den einsamen Teller mit der Gabel in Johannes Hand sah. 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Johannes, reichte André Teller und Gabel und holte sich dann auch beides. 

Zurück im Wohnzimmer füllte er erst Andrés Teller, dann nahm er sich selbst von dem Auflauf und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. 

Er beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie André vorsichtig probierte, dann begann er selbst auch zu essen. 

"Und das hast du gemacht?" fragte André mit deutlicher Skepsis in der Stimme. 

"Naja, ich hab mir ein bisschen helfen lassen. Aber jetzt weiß ich, wie das geht." 

"Hm", machte André nur und aß dann weiter. Leider schmeckte es verteufelt gut. 

Auch Johannes schmeckte es sehr gut, er war froh, dass er sich bei Mats einige Notizen gemacht hatte, vielleicht würde er es beim nächsten Mal auch alleine hinkriegen. 

Für morgen hatte Mats auch schon vorgesorgt. Helfen konnte er da nicht, weil abends das Pokalspiel anstand, aber er hatte eine Schritt für Schritt Anleitung per Mail an Johannes geschickt und damit sollte das kein Problem sein. 

So, wie es André schmeckte, würde er hoffentlich morgen wieder für ihn kochen dürfen. Und André brauchte Hilfe, das hatte die Szene im Flur ja deutlich klar gemacht. Hoffentlich sah er es auch ein und schmiss Johannes nicht wieder raus. 

"Erklärst du mir jetzt nochmal, was du hier willst?" fragte André als er fertig mit Essen war. 

André war jetzt besser auf ihn zu sprechen, das hörte er - jetzt bloß nichts kaputtmachen! "Ich möchte dir wirklich nur helfen, André. Weil ich ein total schlechtes Gewissen habe." 

"Das solltest du auch haben!" 

Johannes nickte schuldbewusst. 

"Warum interessiert dich überhaupt, was ich denke?" fragte André. "Wir kennen uns doch nicht. Kann dir doch egal sein." 

Johannes sah ihn offen an. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag es irgendwie nicht, wenn mich jemand nicht mag, oder wenn jemand mich falsch einschätzt." 

André verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Niemand kann von jedem gemocht werden." 

"Okay, hast Recht - was die Presse und die Öffentlichkeit an sich denkt, das kann ich nicht beeinflussen, und das ist auch irgendwie egal. Aber Leute, die ich kenne.... Leute, die mir irgendwie wichtig sind." 

André sah ihn skeptisch an, schluckte aber erst den Bissen runter, bevor er antwortete. "Wichtig? Ich?" 

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht, irgendwie schon. Es fühlt sich kacke an, wenn du meinst, ich hätte das mit Absicht gemacht." 

"Tja, Pech gehabt. Was glaubst du wohl, wie kacke ich mich grad fühle mit den Scheißdingern da", sagte André und deutete mit der Gabel auf seine Krücken. 

"Total kacke, das glaub ich dir. Aber macht es es besser, wenn du mich deswegen hasst, weil ich einen Fehler gemacht habe?" 

André wurmte es, dass der Treter Recht hatte. Auch wenn das Essen gut gewesen war, verziehen hatte er dem Treter noch lange nicht. "Ja", sagte er deshalb nur knapp. 

"Magst du noch Nachschlag?", bot Johannes nach einer etwas unangenehmen Pause an. 

"Ein bisschen", sagte André leise. 

Johannes nickte nur, dann füllte er ihnen beiden noch einmal auf. André brachte ein kaum verständliches "Danke" über die Lippen, als er den Teller entgegen nahm. 

Aber auch dieses Genuschel reichte Johannes um sich ein klein wenig besser zu fühlen. Es war ein Fortschritt, dass André ihn nicht mehr ständig beschimpfte, auch wenn die Atmosphäre natürlich immer noch extrem angespannt und unangenehm war. 

Aber Johannes hatte es ja auch nicht besser verdient, denn in einem hatte André recht - wäre er nicht gewesen, dann würde er jetzt nicht mit kaputtem Knie auf dem Sofa liegen. 

"Du musst übrigens nicht abräumen", sagte André als er fertig war. "Morgen kommt eine Putzfrau." 

"Ist doch blöd, wenn die Sachen bis morgen hier stehen", meinte Johannes, "ich bring sie wenigstens in die Küche." 

André zuckte mit den Schultern. "Von mir aus." 

"Vom Auflauf ist noch eine gute Portion da, die kannst du dir morgen noch mal warm machen. Ich stell ihn dir in den Kühlschrank, okay?" 

André nickte. 

Johannes nahm ihm den Teller ab und brachte das Geschirr in die Küche. Kurzentschlossen räumte er es in die Spülmaschine und stellte dann die Auflaufschale in den Kühlschrank. "Brauchst du noch was aus der Küche? Was zu trinken?", fragte er dann ins Wohnzimmer. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis André ihm antwortete. "Eine Flasche Wasser... bitte..." 

Johannes nahm die Flasche und dazu ein frisches Glas und brachte beides zu André. André nickte ihm als Dank kurz zu. 

"Brauchst du sonst noch was? Sonst würde ich dann wieder los." 

"Ich brauch nichts mehr." 

"Gut, dann hau ich wieder ab. Ähm - bis dann?" 

"Ich nehm an, beim Rückrundenspiel werden wir uns wohl wieder sehen", sagte André um klarzustellen, dass er keine weiteren Besuche vom Treter wünschte. 

Johannes nickte nur, er sagte dazu erstmal nichts. So schnell würde er nicht aufgeben. Diesmal nickte er André nur kurz zu, dann verließ er die Wohnung. 

André starrte ihm eine ganze Weile hinterher, ehe er sein Handy griff und Tonys Nummer wählte. 

"André, alles okay? Brauchst du was?", wurde er von Tony begrüßt. 

"Hat der Hummels meine Adresse von dir?" fragte André. 

"Wer hat deine Adresse?" 

"Mats Hummels. Und der hat sie dem Treter gegeben." 

"Oh - und der war wieder bei dir?" 

"Mit Essen." 

"Oh, er will dich mit Nahrungsmitteln gefügig machen?" 

"Offenbar ja....", seufzte André. 

"Und? Wie kocht er so?" 

André knurrte etwas Unverständliches. 

"Na, immerhin scheint er dir was Essbares aufgetischt zu haben." 

"Ja, es war gut. Leider." 

"Na komm - denk einfach nicht an ihn und genieß es." 

"Was soll ich genießen? Dass ich hier sitze und mich kaum rühren kann?" 

"Dass jemand dir was Gutes tut. Du bist aber ganz schön scheiße drauf, mein Guter." 

"Soll ich hier sitzen und jubeln, weil der Kerl, der mich kaputtgetreten hat, mir was kocht?" 

Tony seufzte. "Du musst aber auch nicht wie ein elender Griesgram jeden anmachen, der in deine Nähe kommt. Sonst kommt dir irgendwann keiner mehr in die Nähe." 

"Was zum Teufel würdest du denn am meiner Stelle tun?" fauchte André. 

"André, ich weiß, dass es scheiße ist, dass du verletzt bist, aber sowas passiert nun mal in unserem Beruf - mal ist jemand Schuld dran, mal ist es einfach Pech. Aber es bringt nichts, rumzumurren und zu maulen. Es ist nun mal so, finde dich damit ab. Noch ein, zwei Wochen, dann kannst du wieder gehen und laufen." 

André presste für ein paar Sekunden die Lippen zusammen. "Ich weiß", sagte er dann etwas ruhiger. "Aber du kennst mich inzwischen doch auch... ich bin halt so. Und der Treter... das der einfach so herkommt und mit mir isst..." 

"Und wenn du mal versuchst, das aus der netteren Ecke zu sehen. Ja, er hat dich kaputtgetreten, aber er hat dir was Leckeres zu Essen gebracht und dir Gesellschaft geleistet, obwohl du sicher auch zu ihm nicht überfreundlich gewesen bist." 

"Ich hab ihn nur einmal Arschloch genannt, also war ich extrem nett zu ihm." 

Tony musste tatsächlich lachen. "Hast du ihm auch gesagt, was für ein Kompliment das ist?" 

"Nein, das muss er nicht wissen. Der hält mich sonst noch für einen Schmusebärchen." 

"Und du meinst, er kommt trotzdem wieder?" 

"Ich befürchte es fast. Ich bin wohl sowas wie sein... Sozialprojekt oder so", seufzte André. "Ich wünschte echt, der Kerl würde mich einfach in Ruhe lassen." 

"Wünscht sich das dein Magen auch?" 

"Nein, der ist ein elendiger Verräter." 

Tony kicherte leise. "Lass ihn ruhig mal zu Wort kommen, ich glaub, das würde dir gut tun", riet er dann. 

"Solltest du als mein Freund nicht eigentlich mir zustimmen?" fragte André und rieb sich erschöpft über die Augen. 

"Nein, als Freund sollte ich dir meine Meinung sagen, oder?" 

"Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon im Krankenhaus? Da hast du glaub ich auch so eine Grütze von dir gegeben." 

"Und du hattest eine genauso dämliche Ansicht dazu wie heute." 

"Aber ich bin verletzt. Ich darf das." 

"Du darfst das aber nicht wochenlang!" 

"Das darf ich solange, wie mein Knie weh tut!" 

"Nein. So geht es dir doch nicht gut." 

André zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es geht mir nicht gut, weil mein Knie im Arsch ist. Weil ich nicht Fußball spielen kann." 

"Und weil du verbitterter klingst als die alte Nachbarin meiner Eltern. Und die ist echt hart drauf." 

Gegen seinen Willen lachte André leise. "Wieso? Was stellt die so an?" 

"Ist ständig am Meckern. Wenn man ihr zum Geburtstag gratuliert, dann nur, weil man an ihr Erbe will. Wenn man sie auf der Straße grüßt, dann nur, weil man ihr was Böses wünscht. Wenn meine Mutter den Teil ihrer Straße mit fegt, dann traut man es ihr nicht mehr zu. Es ist echt übel." 

"Und damit vergleichst du mich? Das trifft mich echt tief Tony!" 

"Johannes wünscht dir gute Besserung, und du meinst, er macht das nur für die Presse. Er bringt dir was Leckeres zu Essen, und du hättest es ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt. Ist das so anders?" 

"Schon, weil Johannes kein Unschuldslamm ist. Aber so sieht er sich offenbar. Er will von allen gemocht werden, das hat er selbst gesagt. Das ist doch... ich weiß gar nicht ob das blöd oder einfach nur schwachsinnig ist. Aber ganz normal ist der Kerl doch echt nicht." 

"Trotzdem musst du nicht so mies drauf sein." 

"Es geht mir aber mies", sagte André leise. 

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte Tony ähnlich leise. "Aber... ist doch lieb, dass sich die Leute um dich kümmern, hm? Dass du nicht alleine gelassen wirst." 

"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber... ist halt nicht einfach." 

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber du kannst es ja ein bisschen versuchen, ja?" 

"Hab ich doch! Ich hab den Treter mitessen lassen und ihn nicht beschimpft. Ich hab sogar danke und bitte gesagt." 

"Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang", lächelte Tony hörbar. "Hat auch nicht wehgetan, oder?" 

"Mhm... die Meinungen darüber sind noch geteilt." 

Tony lachte leise. "Hör auf deinen Bauch, der hat Recht." 

"Der wurde aber auch mit Essen bestochen und ist nicht mehr objektiv." 

"Aber er fühlt sich gerade pudelwohl." 

"Du bist wirklich keine große Hilfe, Tony", knurrte André. 

"Nein, weil ich nur dein bestes will." 

"Na gut... will ich dir mal glauben. Sorry, dass ich dich schon wieder vollgenöhlt hab." 

"Ich verzeih dir noch mal", grinste Tony. 

"Blödmann." 

"Weiß ich." 

André seufzte. "Mach dir noch einen schönen Abend Tony." 

"Du auch, ja?" 

"Ich versuch es." 

"Dann bis dann", verabschiede sich Tony und legte auf. 

Seufzend ließ André das Handy sinken. Er hatte gehofft, dass Tony mit ihm zusammen über den Treter herziehen würde, aber Pustekuchen. Tony hatte offenbar einen Narren an dem Typ gefressen. Dieser ach-so-ehrliche, unschuldige, besorgte Kollege, der sich um ihn kümmerte. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand wirklich nicht, was für eine Show der Treter hier abzog. Und irgendwie wollte er es nicht einsehen, dass er es einfach annehmen sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass der Treter sich so aus seiner Schuld freikaufte. 

Er musste leicht aufstoßen und hatte wieder den Geschmack des Gyros-Auflaufs im Mund. Verdammt, der war so lecker gewesen! Kaum zu glauben, dass der Kerl wirklich kochen konnte. 

Aber... offenbar konnte er es. Und morgen würde er sich den Rest noch einmal aufwärmen. Ein sicherer Weg, das er auch ja ständig an den Treter denken musste. Das wollte er nicht - nicht an den Treter. Denn wenn er zu intensiv über ihn nachdachte... 

Mit einem wütenden Laut warf er ein neben ihm liegendes Kissen durch den Raum. "Verfluchter Scheißkerl!" 

Dabei fiel ihm sein verdammtes Handy wieder auf den Boden, und er konnte es von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa nicht angeln. Verdammte Scheiße! 

"Wirklich toll, ganz toll", zischte André sein Handy an. "Dann geh ich jetzt eben ins Bett. Und du kannst mich mal!" 

Er richtete sich auf, klemmte sich die Wasserflasche ungeschickt unter den Arm und humpelte durch die Wohnung. Er brauchte ewig im Bad, aber dann lag er endlich im Bett. 

Zum Glück machte sein Knie keine Zicken, und er schlief schnell ein.


	10. Brötchenbringdienst

Am nächsten Abend stand das Pokalspiel an - wieder Gladbach gegen Schalke. Für das Spiel war Johannes ja gesperrt worden, deswegen konnte André es sich antun, das Spiel im Fernsehen zu sehen. Aber es tat trotzdem weh, sich das anzusehen. Seine Jungs, die da spielten und denen er nicht helfen konnte. 

Zu allem Überfluss wurde ein Interview mit dem Treter eingeblendet: "Natürlich, für mich war es schwer das zu verarbeiten, das ist noch immer schwer, weil André schwer verletzt ist. Das tut mir auch leid, weil das nicht meinem Naturell entspricht, Spieler so vom Platz zu treten, Es war keine Absicht, das weiß auch jeder der mit dem Fußball zu tun hat. Für mich geht jetzt weiter. Ich hoffe, dass André schnell gesund wird und schnell wieder zurückkommt. Ich denke, das wünscht man keinem Kollegen." 

"Du widerlicher Mistkerl", zischte André. Also hatte er doch recht gehabt, und der Treter war nur darauf aus, dass er in der Presse gut dastand. Bestimmt erschien bald ein großes Interview mit ihm, wo er stolz erklärte, wie er gekocht und ihn besucht hatte. 

Und er hatte heute Mittag auch noch den Rest gegessen - und es hatte ihm auch noch geschmeckt! Der Kerl sollte ihm noch mal unter die Augen treten, dann könnte er für nichts garantieren! Er würde ihm die Krücke über den Kopf ziehen! Und dabei würde er hoffen, die richtige Stelle zu treffen - eine Stelle, die richtig schön weh tat. 

"Du blöder Arsch", murmelte er. 

Glücklicher wurde der Treter jetzt ausgeblendet, und der Bericht konzentrierte sich auf andere Dinge. Trotzdem schwelte die Wut in André weiter. Er fand es schon ziemlich unverschämt, dass der Kerl wirklich zum Spiel ins Stadion gegangen war. Allein das zeigte doch schon den fehlenden Charakter. 

Seiner eigenen Mannschaft hatte er doch schon gut genug geholfen, indem er ihn, André kaputtgetreten hatte. 

Aber jetzt musste er ihn auch noch verhöhnen, indem er zeigte, dass es ihm gut ging und er halt nur nicht spielen durfte. Er selbst wäre auch gern ins Stadion gegangen, aber im Moment, so unsicher auf seinen Krücken, hatte das überhaupt keinen Sinn. 

Es wäre so aufwendig gewesen, mit dem Taxi zum Stadion, dann irgendwie reinkommen, er hätte da auch sein Bein hochlegen müssen, das war alles einfach scheiße. In drei Wochen könnte er vermutlich über seinen Stadionbesuch nachdenken, aber nicht vorher. 

So lange war er an seine Wohnung gefesselt und würde es vielleicht irgendwann schaffen, mal in den nächsten Supermarkt zu gehen. 

Morgen würde eine Haushaltshilfe kommen, die für ihn den Einkauf erledigen sollte. Noch etwas, das ihn ankotzte. Die vielen Fremden, die hier plötzlich in seiner Wohnung rumgeisterten. Und die Planungen. Er musste sich noch überlegen, was er in den nächsten Tagen essen wollte. Dabei war er grade dabei gern spontan. Wie sollte er denn auch wissen, worauf er morgen Hunger hatte? 

Er wusste noch nicht einmal, welche Süßigkeiten er morgen mochte, oder welche Getränke. Aber jetzt musste alles geplant werden - und daran war allein der Treter schuld. Der hatte ihm auch noch vorgeschrieben, was er gestern und heute essen musste! André schüttelte den Kopf und holte mühsam Luft. Ganz ruhig, sagte er sich. Es brauchte ihm nichts, wenn er sich jetzt wieder aufregte. Er konnte es eh nicht ändern. 

Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, zumindest für die nächsten Wochen. Und hoffentlich ließ ihn der Treter bis dahin in Ruhe. Jetzt würde er erst einmal das Spiel gucken - gut, dass der Treter jetzt nicht mehr auftauchen würde. 

Immerhin das war eine kleine Genugtuung. Denn seine Jungs gewannen mit 0:2. Damit waren die Schalker aus dem Pokal gekegelt, und André konnte irgendwie innerlich aufatmen. 

Er griff sofort nach Abpfiff nach seinem Handy und simste ein paar seiner Kollegen an um ihnen zu gratulieren. Bis in den Abend schreiben sie sich hin und her und lenkten André von seiner schlechten Stimmung ab. 

Schließlich raffte sich André wieder auf und ging langsam ins Bett. 

***

Er wachte früh am nächsten Morgen auf, irgendwie konnte er im Moment nicht lange schlafen. Er tat ja auch den ganzen Tag über nichts. Außerdem begann sich irgendwann sein Knie zu melden. 

Er musste es immer wieder - ganz vorsichtig - bewegen, sonst schien sich darin alles zu verkrampfen. Und da er jetzt eh nicht mehr schlafen konnte, konnte er auch aufstehen - und zum Sofa humpeln. 

Das waren so ziemlich seine einzigen Wege. Vom Sofa zum Bett und umgekehrt. Kein Wunder, dass er so scheiße drauf war! Normalerweise genoss er es, mal einen ruhigen Nachmittag auf dem Sofa zu verbringen, aber mehr als ein paar Stunden hielt er nicht aus. Dazu war sein Bewegungsdrang zu groß. 

Jetzt war er für Wochen ans Sofa gefesselt - er freute sich sogar schon auf die Reha! André hatte sich grade einigermaßen bequem hingeruckelt, als es an der Tür klingelte. 

Verdammt, es war gerade mal halb neun, welcher Idiot störte ihn da? Die Haushaltshilfe zum Einkaufen sollte erst gegen Mittag kommen. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und stakste zur Tür. Er drückte den Summer und wartete dann. 

Er hörte Schritte die Treppe hochkommen - dann stand der Scheißtreter vor ihm! Wäre André schneller hätte er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugemacht aber so blieb ihm nur ein wütender Blick und ein gezischtes "Verpiss dich gleich wieder!" 

"Frühstück?", fragte Johannes fröhlich. 

"Du sollst dich verpissen." 

"Darf ich dir wenigstens die Brötchen geben?" 

"Was soll die Kacke? Ich hab dein Interview gestern Abend gesehen, du verlogener Mistkerl." 

"Was? Was war da gelogen?" 

"Alles! Mir erzählst du noch einen Tag vorher, dass du das nicht wegen der Presse tust und dann das!" 

"Ich tu das nicht wegen der Presse. Aber der Verein meinte... nein, der Thomas Spiegel hat mich hingeschickt." 

"Du hättest sagen können, dass du dazu nichts sagen willst. Ach verdammt, du hättest mit deinem Arsch gleich zu Hause bleiben sollen." 

"Ich bin dahin BEORDERT worden!" 

"Und du hast keinen freien Willen?" 

"Ich habe einen Vertrag, in dem das drinsteht. Oder hast du deinen nicht gelesen?" 

André ging es gewaltig gegen den Strich, aber der Treter hatte schon wieder Recht. "Trotzdem...!" 

"Ich hätte dich gern vorher gefragt, was ich sagen soll..." 

"Dann hättest du das mit meinem Berater abklären sollen." 

"Ja, innerhalb von einer Viertelstunde? Und warum mit deinem Berater? Ich dachte, du bist ein denkendes Wesen!" 

André war wirklich versucht mit seiner Krücke nach dem Treter zu schlagen. Aber vermutlich hätte er aus dem Winkel nicht getroffen und hätte sich dabei ordentlich auf die Schnauze gelegt. 

"Willst du dich wieder aufs Sofa setzen?", schlug Johannes vor. 

"Ja", knurrte André. 

"Ich koch Kaffee - oder willst du etwas anderes?" 

André brummte nur etwas und begann dann ins Wohnzimmer zu humpeln. 

Johannes ging gleich in die Küche weiter, kochte Kaffee und suchte alles zusammen, was sie für ein Frühstück brauchen würde. Den meisten Aufschnitt hatte er selbst mitgebracht, lediglich das Nutella nahm er aus Andrés Küchenschrank. 

Nach und nach, weil er kein Tablett fand, trug er die Sachen ins Wohnzimmer. Hier saß André stumm da und blickte auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher. 

"Möchtest du was gucken?" fragte Johannes. 

"Kommt jetzt ja eh nichts." 

"Ich hol noch den Kaffee, dann können wir anfangen", sagte Johannes lächelnd. 

André sah ihn zumindest an, erwiderte das Grinsen aber nicht. Schnell flitzte Johannes zurück in die Küche und holte den Kaffee. Dann setzte er sich neben André auf das Sofa. 

"Warum bist du schon wieder?" fragte André. 

"Das hab ich dir doch gestern schon erzählt. Ein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen und ein bisschen der Versuch, die das ganze hier ein wenig leichter zu machen." 

"Ich wusste aber nicht, dass das damit zur Dauereinrichtung wird." 

"Stört es dich? Dass du keine Brötchen kaufen und nicht in der Küche stehen musst?" 

"Es stört mich, abhängig zu sein." 

Johannes nickte verständnisvoll. "Aber... du könntest es doch. Nur musst du es nicht, wenn ich es dir abnehme." 

"Und fühlst du dich dann besser? Wenn du nachher nach Hause fährst." 

Johannes zögerte, er musste ein wenig nachdenken. "Ja. Nicht, weil ich etwas widergutmachen will - das kann ich nicht. Aber weil ich dir ein wenig helfen kann." 

"Hm", machte André und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. 

"Und wenn du mal einen Moment vergisst, dass du so wütend auf mich bist, ist es wirklich schön mit dir." 

"Ich vergesse es nicht einen Moment. Ich erinnere mich nur manchmal an meine gute Kinderstube." 

Johannes sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. "Sei mal ehrlich, André." 

"Was? Ich hab eine gute Kinderstube gehabt! Oder willst du das mit meiner Mutter ausdiskutieren?" 

"Quatsch. Aber ich glaub dir nicht, dass es nur daran liegt." 

"Woran denn dann?" 

"Daran, dass ich - wenn du den Scheiß hier vergisst - nicht ganz so abstoßend bin." 

André runzelte die Stirn und griff sich, statt zu antworten, ein Brötchen. Auf die Frage würde er auch unter Garantie nicht antworten! 

Johannes war damit zufrieden und begann nun auch zu essen. Schweigend frühstückten sie, wobei André immer wieder misstrauische Blicke in Johannes Richtung warf. Johannes beachtete diese Blicke nicht, sondern aß und trank, als wären sie gute Freunde und würden da öfter machen. 

"Ist noch Kaffee da?" fragte André nach einem Moment. 

"Klar", nickte Johannes und griff nach der Kanne um ihm einzuschenken. 

"Danke", sagte André. 

Johannes lächelte ihm ein wenig überrascht an, goss ich dann aber einfach selbst ebenfalls nach. 

"Musst du gar nicht trainieren?" fragte André nach einem Schluck Kaffee. 

"Erst um halb elf." 

"Trainiert ihr immer so spät?" 

"Nein, aber gestern war das Spielrecht spät... Ich soll hinterher noch ein paar Runden drehen, weil ich ja nicht mitgespielt habe, aber mit den anderen anfangen." 

"Hm... wir trainieren an solchen Tagen immer gegen 10." 

"Da ist unser Trainer gnädiger", meinte Johannes. 

"Ja... offenbar." 

"Dafür ist er ziemlich...anstrengend, da hatte ich auch schon andere." 

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Der Breitenreiter wirkt zwar total nett, aber die haben es ja meistens besonders in sich." 

"Er ist auch wirklich total nett, aber das Training ist hart. Wie ist es bei euch?" 

"Toll", sagte André. "Es ist ganz anders als bei Lucien. Irgendwie... lockerer." 

Johannes lächelte leicht. "Der wirkt auch immer irgendwie... trocken und unnahbar." 

"Der Schubi und Lucien sind halt zwei grundverschiedene Typen. Und so ist auch ihr Training ganz anders. Ich komm mit beidem klar, aber mehr Spaß macht es aktuell. Sieht man auch an den Ergebnissen. Wir hoffen deshalb, dass wir Schubi als Trainer behalten können." 

"Ich drück euch die Daumen. Wenn das Training Spaß macht - das ist doch geil." 

"Tja... mir kann es ja erstmal egal sein", murmelte André. 

Johannes nickte leicht. "Aber er wird sicher noch da sein, wenn du wieder mittrainieren kannst." 

André schnaubte. "Du hast gut reden. Du kannst ja trainieren, während ich hier zu Hause hocke." 

"Ich weiß. Und wenn du dann wieder kannst - dann fängt die Vorbereitung an..." 

"Wenn alles klappt. Wenn nicht, ist die vorbei und ich kann die gesamte Saison in die Tonne kloppen. Und meine winzige Chance auf die EM, die hast du auch zunichte gemacht." 

Johannes zögerte. Eben hatten sie sich doch so gut unterhalten - und jetzt das wieder. "Das würd ich so nicht sagen. Ja, das ist alles scheiße, aber auch wenn das blöd klingt - in diese Zeit fällt über ein Monat Winterpause. Du verpasst gar nicht so viele Spiele." 

"Zu viele", sagte André düster. 

"Ja, ich weiß", nickte Johannes. 

"Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich", stellte André klar. 

"Ja, klar. Wäre ich doch auch." 

"Hm", machte André und griff sich nach einem Moment des Zögerns noch ein Brötchen. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er wirklich hart arbeiten müssen, um die überzähligen Kilos wieder los zu werden. 

Johannes atmete durch, dieses Mal hatten sie diese supermiesen Gedanken ja recht schnell beiseiteschieben können. Und André war ruhig geblieben und hatte ihn nicht beschimpft.


	11. Ein Mops namens Diamond

"Nutella?" griff Johannes gleich nach dem Glas. 

"Ich werde so leiden", seufzte André nahm das Glas aber entgegen. 

"Leiden? Ach, du meinst... okay, nächstes Mal bring ich dann Salat mit." 

"Nächstes Mal?" fragte André mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. 

"Okay, ich überleg mir ein leckeres Bauchwegessen." 

Ein wenig sprachlos sah André Johannes an. "Was meinst du mit nächstes Mal?" fragte er schließlich, auch wenn ihm böses schwante. 

"Morgen nach dem Training?", schlug Johannes vor. 

"Du hörst mich aber schon noch, oder?" 

"Ja, klar. Passt es dir morgen nicht so gut?" 

"Nein, morgen wollte ich den ganzen Tag spazieren gehen", sagte André spöttisch. 

"Na, dann komm ich hinterher." 

"Das war ein Scherz", sagte André. 

"Ich weiß. Also, morgen Abend. Was möchtest du essen?" 

"Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn!" stöhnte André und ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Lehne fallen. 

"Was denn?", fragte Johannes nach. Natürlich wusste er, was André wollte - oder eher nicht wollte. Aber es machte ihn Spaß zu fragen, und er war gespannt, was er jetzt antworten würde. so schnell würde er jedenfalls nicht aufgeben. 

"Du", sagte André und stieß ihm den Zeigefinger gegen die Brust, "hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet." 

"Welche?", grinste Johannes ihn an, "ob ich hören dich kann?" 

Erneut konnte André sein Gegenüber nur fassungslos ansehen. Meinte der Kerl das ernst? "Du... du..." 

"Ja, ich höre dich gut." 

"Du machst mich fertig", sagte André und schnappte sich ein Kissen um es sich über das Gesicht zu legen. "Total fertig!" drang es gedämpft unter dem Kissen hervor. 

Johannes lachte leise. 

Nach einem Moment nahm André das Kissen wieder runter und sah Johannes an. "Ich bekomme keine Antwort, oder? Du spielst das Spielchen so lange, bis ich durchdrehe." 

"Wie war doch gleich die Frage?" 

"Und ein Gedächtnis wie eine Eintagsfliege hast du auch noch! Ich wollte wissen, warum nächstes Mal?" 

"Warum nicht? Du sitzt den ganzen Tag alleine hier und kannst nicht richtig laufen, und ich bin schuld. Warum sollte ich dir nicht was zu essen kochen?" 

"Warum solltest du es tun?" stellte André die Gegenfrage. 

"Hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Schlechtes Gewissen gepaart mit dem angenehmen Gefühl, dass ich dir ein bisschen helfen kann." 

"Aber du kannst doch bestimmt besseres mit deiner Zeit anfangen. Und was sagt überhaupt deine Freundin dazu?" 

"Die hatte nicht viel Lust auf den Umzug... hat den Hund dann auch noch dabehalten." 

"So schrecklich ist Gelsenkirchen nun auch nicht." 

Diese Antwort überraschte Johannes tatsächlich. "Vielleicht war ich ja so schrecklich..." 

"Na, ich nehme mal an, dass du ihr Knie nicht kaputt gemacht hast und sonst...", André zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab schon Schlimmeres als dich erlebt. Du sprichst in ganzen Sätzen, kannst Messer und Gabel benutzen, du duscht offenbar regelmäßig..." 

"Ich kann einkaufen, ein bisschen kochen, und ich rülpse nur selten. Und manchmal räume ich mein Socken auch weg." 

"Also... was hat sie vertrieben?" fragte André. 

"Sie wollte irgendwie nicht wieder umziehen. Und irgendwie war es auch schon vorher nicht mehr so toll. Aber sie hat den Hund mitgenommen... ", versuchte Johannes eine ausweichende Antwort.

"Was für ein Hund war es?" 

"Ein Mops. Diamond." 

André starrte Johannes geschlagene fünf Sekunden an, dann fing er schallend an zu lachen. 

"Ähm... was denn?", fragte Johannes irritiert. 

André lachte noch immer und konnte sich kaum beruhigen. "Di...dia...mond, der Mops", keuchte er. 

"Was hast du gegen Diamond?", fragte Johannes nach, kichert dann aber auch los 

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis André sich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte. "Ein Mops... hat es für einen echten Hund nicht gereicht?" 

Jetzt lachte Johannes auch los. "Was hast du gegen einen Mops? Die sind voll lieb." 

"Das ist aber kein Hund Johannes! Das ist... eine Witzfigur. Wie aus einem schlechten Cartoon. Und dann noch Diamond!" 

"So hat ihn der Züchter halt genannt. Und es ist eine Hündin, als Mopshündin darf man so heißen." 

"Den hat deine Ex ausgesucht, oder?" 

Johannes nickte leicht. "Ja, hat sie." 

"Ok... dann lass mich mal raten: blondes Model?" fragte André. "Steht auf Glitzer und rosa und so?" 

Schuldbewusst nickte Johannes. "Irina ist Make-Up-Artist." 

André lachte. "Geht in die gleiche Richtung." 

"Ja, hast ja Recht." 

"So eine findest du an jeder Ecke", meinte André. 

"Und damit sind sie auch irgendwie nichts Besonderes mehr." 

André schnaubte. "Ich halt von der Klonfabrik eh nicht viel. Wenn du die alle nebeneinander stellst, dann findest du keinen Unterschied. Aber offenbar muss als Fußballprofi genau darauf stehen." 

"Ja, das wird einfach erwartet. Und als Fußballer lernt man sie ja auch kennen - das schaffen Normalsterbliche ja kaum." 

"Und warum warst du dann mit ihr zusammen?" 

"Hat sich halt so ergeben. Und war anfangs auch echt schön." Später war sie eher anstrengend gewesen, wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte. 

"Echt schön, na das hört sich ja nach heißblütiger Liebe an!" 

"Oh ja, die ganz große Liebe..." 

"Dann sei doch froh sie los zu sein." 

"Inzwischen sehe ich das ähnlich. Aber anfangs ist es trotzdem scheiße." 

André zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen Schluck von seinem inzwischen kalten Kaffee. 

"Und deine Freundin? Da war doch auch mal eine?" 

"Ich bin Single", sagte André nur. 

"Okay..." Aber das war er doch nicht schon immer gewesen, oder? 

"Was?" fragte André, als er Johannes Blick sah. 

"Wenn du Single bist, hast du doch auch schon die eine oder andere Trennung hinter dir, oder?" 

"Ja", antwortete André wieder ziemlich knapp. 

"Naa, du bist aber gesprächig..." 

"Was willst du hören Johannes? Hast du eigentlich einen Spitznamen?" 

"Von der Presse verdammt viele. Und so... Jojo, manchmal, aber die meisten sagen Johannes. Wieso?" 

"Weil Johannes so lang ist."

"Wenn dir das zu lang ist, kannst du auch Jo sagen", bot Johannes an.

"Ok... Jo", sagte André.

Irgendwie kam Johannes jetzt nicht mehr mit - erst wünschte André ihm den Teufel auf den Hals, und jetzt wollte er ihn unbedingt mit einem Spitznamen nennen? Vorsichtshalber nickte er einfach nur.

"Also - Jo..." sah André ihn an. 

"Ja... wo waren wir nochmal?" fragte Johannes.

"Bei deinem... Mops. Dem genau richtigen Hund für einen Fußballspieler. Mit dem perfekt passenden Namen Diamond", grinste André ihn an. 

"Ich habs! Du bist neidisch! Du hättest auch gern einen Mops!" grinste Johannes zurück.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht!", schüttelte André sofort den Kopf. "Schäferhund oder sowas, halt einen echten Hund, nicht sowas."

"Aber so einen Mops kannst du auch mal eine Treppe hochtragen. Ist also für eine Wohnung ideal." 

"Ein richtiger Hund schafft das alleine."

"Meine Eltern hatten mal einen Goldie, der hatte Angst vor Treppen", sagte Johannes.

"Oh", machte André und lachte dann. "So einen Hund will ich auch nicht schleppen."

"Siehst du. Da lob ich mir einen Mops."

"Och nee... Nicht ausgerechnet ein Mops. Gibt doch bestimmt noch irgendwas anders zwischen Rehpinscher und Wolfshunden. Hier, diese eine Sorte... dieser schwarze Hund vom Schweinchen Namens Babe... das ist doch eine gute Größe."

"Dieser schwarze Hund, super Beschreibung", lachte Johannes.

"In dem Film gibts nur einen schwarzen Hund - und einen Haufen Schafe. Und ein rosa Schwein."

Johannes sah André skeptisch an. "Du kennst den Film aber ziemlich gut."

André zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kennst du ihn etwa nicht?"

"Hm... ich glaub ich hab den einmal geguckt oder so."

"Och, dafür ist er doch zu schön."

Das ganze Gespräch wurde immer skurriler, dachte Johannes, aber irgendwie war es trotzdem nett so locker mit André zu sprechen. "Hm... dann sollte ich ihn wohl nochmal gucken."

André nickte. "Solltest du, unbedingt." Er sah Johannes an. "Und welchen Film muss ich unbedingt sehen?" 

"Puh, das ist eine schwierig Frage", sagte Johannes nachdenklich. "Wenn wir bei Kinderfilmen bleiben, dann Hook. Mit Robin Williams." 

"Hook? Den hab ich tatsächlich nicht gesehen." 

"Jetzt echt nicht?" fragte Johannes entsetzt. "Das ist ein Klassiker! Mehr als das. Der Film ist eine Offenbarung!" 

"Aber über Babe lästern!" 

"Hallo, das ist ein sprechendes Schwein. Ich rede hier von Peter Pan und Käptn Hook! Das ist jawohl etwas ganz anderes." 

André sah Johannes an, machte große Augen und fragte mit etwas höherer Stimme, "Darf ich Mami zu dir sagen?" 

Johannes lachte laut auf. "Erst Jo, jetzt Mami... Wo soll das noch enden?" 

André sah ihn an - und lachte ebenfalls. 

"Also, du guckst Hook und ich Babe. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

Johannes lächelte zufrieden, traute sich dann aber doch nicht so ganz vorzuschlagen, dass sie die Filme auch gemeinsam gucken könnten. so ganz traute er dem Frieden hier einfach noch nicht. 

"Ich müsste Babe sogar hier irgendwo haben..." André sah sich um, setzte sich auf - und fluchte dann. 

"Alles ok?" fragte Johannes. 

"Klar, deswegen schimpf ich hier auch so rum. Mach ich immer, nur so aus Spaß!" 

Johannes verbiss sich einen Kommentar, dass André manchmal wirklich so rüberkam, als würde ihm das Motzen Spaß machen. "Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" fragte er stattdessen. 

"Das ist ja wohl das mindeste...", knurrte André. 

"Dann... sag einfach, was ich machen soll." 

"Dich nützlich machen und da unten unterm Fernseher gucken - da müsste die DVD sein." 

Johannes nickte und stand auf. Er ging um den Tisch herum und hockte sich dann vor den Fernseher um in den DVDs zu suchen. 

Sie standen in drei Reihen, aber nach einigem Suchen hielt er die DVD in den Händen. 

"Wann musstest du zum Training?" fragte André nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. 

"Ähm - um halb elf. Wie spät ist es?" 

"Kurz nach 10", sagte André. "Das... schaffst du nicht mehr pünktlich..." 

"Fuck - ich muss los." Johannes sprang auf und stieß sich das Schienbein schmerzhaft an der offenstehenden Tür des DVD-Schranks. 

"Ruf an und meld dich krank", schlug André vor. 

Überrascht sah Johannes ihn an. War dieser Vorschlag wirklich von André gekommen? 

"Guck nicht so? Was soll passieren? Nichtnominierung fürs nächste Spiel?" fragte André spöttisch. 

Johannes schnaubte. "Ich bin nicht unersetzlich, wird schwer genug nach der Sperre wieder in die erste Elf zu kommen." 

"Ja. Aber das hier ist bis dahin wieder vergessen. Vor allem, wenn dein Trainer denkt, dass du kotzend über der Kloschüssel hängst." 

Johannes kämpfte mit sich. Und was, wenn das nur eine Falle war, und André ihn hinterher anschwärzte? 

"Du guckst wie eine Frau beim Schuhekaufen. Nehm ich die roten Pumps oder doch lieber die Glitzerstilettos?" fragte André mit verstellter Piepsstimme. "Jo, egal was ist, mach hin. Entweder du rast los und denkst dir unterwegs eine Ausrede aus, warum du über eine halbe Stunde zu spät bist, oder du rufst jetzt deinen Trainer an." 

"Ich nehm die pinken High-Heels. Soll ich dir nachher was mitbringen?", fragte Johannes. 

"Keine High-Heels bitte." 

"Schreib mir eine SMS, wenn ich was mitbringen soll." Johannes sah sich nicht mehr um, während er aus der Wohnung eilte.


	12. Knusper-knusper-knäuschen

In Windeseile war er unten, wo er in den Wagen sprang und los fuhr. Dabei zermarterte er sich das Hirn, was er André erzählen sollte. Die Wahrheit oder doch lieber eine Ausrede. Nein, dass er bei André - dem Hahn - war, das konnte er ja schlecht sagen. André und André, da kam er selbst bald durcheinander! 

Und Andrés Trainer hieß auch André. "Das ist ja wie in einer Parallelwelt, wo alle André heißen", murmelte Johannes kopfschüttelnd. Und er selbst war der einzige mit einem so exotischen Namen wie Johannes. Oder Jo. Wieso wollte André einen Spitznamen für ihn? Was war das heute Morgen überhaupt gewesen? 

André war, für seine Verhältnisse, ja fast schon kuschelig gewesen. Jedenfalls kein Vergleich zu ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen. Johannes war wirklich versucht gewesen zu bleiben und das Training zu verpassen, und André hätte das wirklich gewollt! 

Um Schweinchen Babe zu gucken! Johannes grinste bei dem Gedanken. André war so ziemlich der letzte bei dem er das vermutet hatte. Er hätte eher gedacht, dass André nur Filme ala Terminator, Fast & Furious oder Triple X schaute. Aber niemals Babe. 

Aber sie würden nachher Babe sehen. Vielleicht sollte er dann kein Schweinefleisch zum Mittagessen planen. 

Am besten gar kein Fleisch, sondern was Vegetarisches. Das würde André bestimmt auch gefallen, wo er ja vorhin schon so gejammert hatte, dass er zunehmen würde. 

Johannes gab Gas und überlegte inzwischen weiter. Vielleicht Gemüse anbraten, mit bisschen chinesischen Gewürzen? 

Das bekam sogar er relativ unfallfrei hin. Schließlich gab es Tiefkühlgemüse, womit das lästige Schnibbeln und putzen wegfiel. Dann Reis dazu - aus dem Kochbeutel, dann würde das schon klappen. Gut, damit wäre das geklärt. Blieb aber immer noch die Sache mit der Ausrede und seinem Trainer. 

Inzwischen war er schon am Trainingsgelände angekommen und parkte ein. 20 Minuten zu spät. Sollte er vor dem Training zum Trainer gehen oder sich erst umziehen? Am besten schnell umziehen, dann konnte er gleich die fälligen Strafrunden laufen. 

In rekordverdächtigen 6 Minuten und 25 Sekunden hatte sich Johannes umgezogen und rannte wie von Sinnen zum Trainingsplatz. Sein Trainer sah ihn wütend an. 

"Es tut mir so leid!" sagte Johannes ein wenig außer Atem. 

"Nur, weil du nicht spielst, heißt nicht, dass du nicht trainieren musst." 

"Ich weiß. Es war... ein Notfall", sagte Johannes. "Und ich lauf so viele Strafrunden wie es geht." 

"Das werden so einige. Und die Mannschaftskasse freut sich auch. Und ich sag dir - wenn du nicht gesperrt wärst, wärst du es jetzt." 

Johannes schluckte, nickte aber stumm. 

"Und jetzt mach dich warm." 

"Klar", sagte Johannes und lief schnell los. 

Er beeilte sich mit dem Warmmachen, dann gesellte er sich zu seiner Mannschaft. 

"Wo warst du?" fragte Benni leise. 

"Hat alles länger gedauert", versuchte Johannes eine Ausrede. 

"Was... du warst wieder bei ihm?" 

Woher wusste Benni das? 

"Ha!" sagte Benni, bei Johannes schuldbewusstem Blick. "Hab also Recht. Und?" 

"Mats hat doch gemeint, ich soll nicht locker lassen", murmelte Johannes. 

"Ja... und er hat wiedermal recht damit, hm?" 

Johannes knurrte nur kurz, dann war er dran und musste einen Sprint hinlegen. Nach ihm kam Benni dran, aber fürs erste kamen sie nicht weiter zum Reden. 

Nach dem Trainingsspiel wurde Johannes auf seine Strafrunden geschickt, während Benni schon unter der Dusche stand. Johannes war das ganz recht. So ganz verstand er nicht, was mit André war, oder eher, wieso er Johannes jetzt nicht mehr hasste, und es war eigentlich ganz gut, darüber mal in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. 

Allerdings blieb ihm Andrés Verhalten ein Rätsel. Es hatte angefangen... als er von Irina und Diamond erzählt hatte, oder? Aber wie war es überhaupt dazu gekommen? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. 

Aber vielleicht musste er das ja auch nicht und sollte es einfach hinnehmen. Es war gut, dass André ihn nicht mehr hasste, und danach hatten sie sich ja erstaunlich gut verstanden. Hoffentlich blieb das auch so. Er würde einfach hoffen, dass André ihn nachher wieder reinließ - und dass er ihn bei seinem Kochversuch nicht vergiftete. 

Spätestens Schweinchen Babe würde André ja vermutlich gnädig stimmen. 

"Johannes!", brüllte eine Stimme über den Platz. 

Johannes zuckte zusammen und sah schuldbewusst hoch. "Ja?" 

Am Ende des Platzes stand sein Trainer. Sofort trabte Johannes auf ihn zu. 

"Heute Nachmittag gehst du nach dem Training in den Kraftraum. Und jetzt ab, duschen." 

Johannes nickte stumm und ermahnte sich jetzt schon, sich für später einen Wecker zu stellen, damit er pünktlich bei André los kam. 

Dann lief er los, unter die heiße Dusche - die tat ihm einfach gut.

Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, als er nach der Dusche Benni in der Kabine antraf. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er auf ihn gewartet.

"Hey", nickte Johannes ihm nur zu, dann rubbelte er seine Haare trocken. 

"Jetzt erzähl schon", sagte Benni. "Ich bin neugierig. Und Mats auch." 

"Hmm", machte Johannes. "Hab ihn mit Frühstück überrascht. Erst wollte er mich umbringen. Aber irgendwas ist dann passiert - und dann haben wir uns unterhalten." 

"Und worüber?" fragte Benni weiter. 

"Filme. Und Hunde." 

"Das klingt doch gut. Offenbar hatte Mats recht damit, dass du dran bleiben sollst." 

"Ja - grüß ihn von mir, ja? Und sag ihm danke." 

"Mach ich", versprach Benni. "Und du... fährst jetzt wieder nach Gladbach?" 

"Ja, hab ich vor. Aber ich stell mir den Wecker im Handy - damit ich nicht wieder zu spät komme." 

"Guter Plan. Sonst kannst du deinen Einsatz in der EL vergessen." 

"Ja, danke, das wollte ich jetzt hören", knurrte Johannes. 

"War nur die Wahrheit. Aber da du ja pünktlich sein wirst, muss dich das nicht belasten." 

"Ich werde pünktlich sein", versprach Johannes. 

"Dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß bei André." 

"Ich hoffe, die haben wir." 

Benni lächelte und stand auf. "Dann bis nachher." 

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Johannes, nahm seine Sachen und ging los. 

Erst als er im Wagen saß, stellte er sein Handy wieder an und sah nach, ob André ihm geschrieben hatte. Wenn nicht, würde er bei seinem Plan fürs Mittagessen bleiben. 

André hatte sich nicht gemeldet, also würde er sich an chinesischem Gemüse mit Reis versuchen. 

Das Gemüse besorgt er tiefgefroren im Supermarkt, genau wie die Gewürze und den Reis. 

Dann fuhr er schnell weiter zu André - so viel Zeit hatte er schließlich nicht. 

Auch diesmal musste er lange warten, bis der Sumer ging, aber diesmal stand die Tür oben weit offen und André rief nur "Komm einfach rein!" 

Johannes lächelte, froh, dass André ihn einfach so rein ließ und ihm nicht die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen wollte. Er ging gleich ins Wohnzimmer, "Hey." 

"So... du bist also echt wieder hier", sagte André. 

"Was hast du erwartet?" 

"Von dir? Keine Ahnung. Du bist ein einziges Rätsel für mich. Von den blonden Haarspitzen, bis zum kleinen Zeh." 

"Ich bin gern geheimnisvoll", lachte Johannes. "Hast du Hunger?" 

"Kaum zwei Minuten hier, schon willst du mich wieder füttern! Gibs zu, du bist die Hexe und denkst, ich wäre Hänsel." 

"Knusper-knusper-knäuschen, wer knuspert an mein' Häuschen. Oder wie war das auf Schwedisch? Knisper-knisper-knasa, wer knäcket an mien Wasa", zitierte Johannes Otto Waalkes. 

André lachte auf. "Tut mir leid, aber ich steh nicht auf Knäcke. Da kann ich auch einen schönen Pappkarton essen..." 

"Kein Knäcke.. dann Reis?" 

"Ist ok", nickte André. "Und was soll es dazu geben?" 

"Gemüse? Irgendwie.. asiatisch?" 

André zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was ist denn irgendwie asiatisch?" 

"Ähm... asiatisches Gemüse mit Sojasauce und so?" 

Gegen seinen Willen huschte ein Schmunzeln über Andrés Lippen. "Ist das eine Frage oder gibt es das?" 

"Wenn ich es hinkriege, dann gibt es das. Ansonsten... Salat vom Bringdienst oder so." 

Andrés Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stück höher. "Ich glaube, ich begleite dich lieber in die Küche. Ehe dich ein Mu-Err oder ein Shiitake angreift." 

"Du willst mir Kochunterricht geben?" 

"Wenn du das so nennen willst", meinte André und stemmte sich langsam hoch. "Nimmst du bitte eins der dicken Kissen mit" 

"Klar", nickte Johannes und griff das rote Kissen. 

Dann folgte er André in die Küche. 

Er legte seine Einkäufe auf die Arbeitsplatte und sah André dann an. 

"Tiefkühlasiamix?" fragte André und lachte erneut. 

"Ähm... ich kann halt nicht ganz so gut kochen, und du im Moment auch nicht. Und du wolltest was, was keinen Bauch macht." 

Einen Moment starrte André ihn nur an. "Das... trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf. Ok, ich setz mich hier hin und du... machst dein Ding am Herd", sagte er dann grinsend. 

"Und wenn ich 'Hilfe' schreie, dann beruhigst du mich? Hast du ein Handy dabei? Damit du nachher den Krankenwagen rufen kannst." 

André schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen der Stühle. Das Kissen kam auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und darauf legte er dann sein Bein ab. "So, ich bin bereit für die Show." 

"Okay... ähm... erstmal der Reis." Johannes nahm die Packung in die Hand, holte einen der Kochbeutel heraus und las dann die Anleitung vor: "Ausreichend Wasser in einem Topf zum Kochen bringen. Den Kochbeutel ca. 10 Min. kochen lassen, dann den Beutel mit einer Gabel an der Lasche aus dem Wasser nehmen. An der Einkerbung aufreißen, umdrehen und ausleeren." 

"Jo... Hast du das schon mal gemacht?" fragte André. 

"Nein...?" 

"Du hast noch nie einen Beutel Reis gekocht?" 

"Ich ess im Verein. Oder manchmal Nudeln oder so. Gibt auch tolle Fertigtiefkühlsachen." 

André nickte mit offenem Mund. "Und... ähm... die Mopsfrau war damit einverstanden? Oder hat die immer nur auf ner Selleriestange rumgekaut, damit sie ihre Figur nicht ruiniert." 

"Mopsfrau", lachte Johannes auf. "Nee, als die noch da war, hat sie gekocht." 

"Wow! Jetzt hast du mich echt überrascht! Die hat gekocht? So richtig?" 

"Was meinst du mit 'richtig'`? Es war zumindest immer lecker." 

"Jo, das Wasser läuft gleich über", grinste André. "Und mit richtig meine ich halt richtig. So mit Finger schmutzig machen und so." 

"Ich war nicht so oft dabei...", gestand Johannes und drehte das Wasser ab. "So, und diese Plastiktüte jetzt da rein." 

"Erst das Wasser zum Kochen bringen, dann den Beutel mit dem Reis rein", lachte André. 

"Oh, stimmt..." Johannes stellte den Topf auf den Herd und heizte die Platte auf. 

"Das Asiagemüse kannst du in ner Pfanne machen", sagte André. "Du müsstest eine Wok-Pfanne in der Schublade neben dem Ofen finden." 

"Du hast einen Wok?", fragte Johannes erstaunt und suchte nach dem Ding. 

"Kein richtiger Wok, sondern so eine Pfannenart, die man dafür gut nehmen kann", sagte André. 

"Okay..." Vorsichtig zog Johannes das Ungetüm aus dem Schrank und stellte es auf den Herd. 

"Es beißt nicht", sagte André trocken. 

"Ich bin mir da nicht sicher..." Er stellte die Platte unter der Wokpfanne an und nahm dann den Beutel mit dem Gemüse. 

"Meistens muss ein bisschen Wasser in die Pfanne", sagte André, als Jo wieder begann intensiv die Zubereitungshinweise zu studieren. 

"Ja, das steht hier auch... Aber wie viel ist ein Bisschen?" 

"Da steht doch eine Angabe auf der Packung, oder?" 

"'Etwas Wasser'", las Johannes vor. 

"Ok, dann... mach einfach nach Gefühl." 

"Gefühl? Nach Gefühl?" Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Okay, wenn es eine Suppe wird, dann musst du die auch essen." 

André verdrehte die Augen. "Nimm dir eine Kaffeetasse aus dem Schrank hinter dir, mach die einmal voll und kipp das in die Pfanne. Und dann gucken wir mal, wies aussieht." 

"Okay", nickte Johannes und tat, wie André ihm gesagt hatte und gab das Gemüse in die Pfanne 

"Kocht das Reiswasser schon?" fragte André. 

"Ähm... ja. Dann kommt da jetzt die Tüte rein, oder?" 

André nickte. "Aber vorsichtig, das Wasser spritzt vermutlich ein bisschen." 

Behutsam ließ Johannes den Beutel ins Wasser gleiten. André beobachtete ihn dabei grinsend. Er grinste weiter, als Johannes recht ungeschickt die Tüte mit dem Gemüse aufriss und den Inhalt in die Pfanne gab. Das war schon irgendwie...nett, wie Johannes da völlig planlos am Herd stand. 

Er begann sehr vorsichtig das Gemüse umzurühren, und kurzentschlossen tat er das selbe dann auch beim Reis. André unterdrückte ein Kichern. "Nicht zu schnell, dem Reis wird sonst schlecht." 

"Was?", drehte sich Johannes zu ihm um. 

"Der Reis kotzt gleich. Der steht nicht auf Kreisfahrten. Der mag es ruhig und gechillt." 

"Den rührt man nicht um?", fragte Johannes nach. 

André schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Okay... aber das Gemüse?" 

"Ja klar, das muss ab und an gerührt werden." 

"Gut..." Johannes nahm den großen Löffel und begann vorsichtig das noch gefrorene Gemüse umzurühren. 

"Jo... warte einen Moment, bis es aufgetaut ist, ok? Jetzt hat es noch keinen Sinn... Komm, setzt dich zu mir." 

Johannes warf einen kritischen Blick in die Pfanne, dann setzte er sich. 

"Du machst es einem echt schwer, sauer auf dich zu sein", bemerkte André. 

Überrascht sah Johannes ihn an. "Das... das ist schön." 

André schnaubte. "Das weiß ich noch nicht so wirklich. Aber ich mein... die Mopsfrau scheint dich ja völlig verzogen zu haben. Du bist allein ja gar nicht überlebensfähig." 

Johannes starrte ihn kurz an, dann lachte er laut auf.

"Ist doch wahr. Ich frag mich wirklich, wie du bisher existieren konntest."

"Die Mopsfrau ist ja noch nicht lange weg. Und - ich weiß nicht, wie es bei euch ist, aber bei uns im Verein ist immer was zu essen da."

"Schon, aber manchmal bin ich auch gern zu Hause", sagte André schulterzuckend. "Und mache mir Sachen, auf die ich Lust hab."

"Worauf hast du denn dann so Lust?", fragte Johannes nach.

"Kommt drauf an."

"Worauf?"

"Na wonach mir halt grade ist."

"Ich glaub, dafür bin ich nicht kreativ genug. Und ich kann nicht gut genug kochen."

"Das kommt mit der Übung und dann wird man auch kreativ. Außerdem gibts genug Rezepte im Internet."

"Heute hab ich ja Hilfe, aber sonst würd ich wahrscheinlich das Wasser anbrennen lassen. Sagt meine Oma jedenfalls immer."

"Und deshalb lebst du wieder von Fertigfraß."

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das, oder verhungern."

"Und wer hat dir nun bei diesem sagenhaften Auflauf geholfen?"

"Mats", gab Johannes zu, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was für eine Geschichte er André auftischen konnte, ohne dass er etwas von der Beziehung zwischen Mats und Benni ahnte.

"Ui, du lässt dir von einem Dortmunder helfen?"

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Der kann zumindest kochen."

"Der Hummels kann aber auch alles... das ist für uns Normalsterbliche ja schon deprimierend", meinte André schnaubend.

"Hm? Wie meinst du das?"

André zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte dann in Richtung Pfanne. "Langsam muss mal wieder umgerührt werden."

"Oh", machte Johannes und sprang auf um das Gemüse - etwas zu energisch - umzurühren.

"Sanft, Jo", sagte André. "Das arme Gemüse hat es schon schwer genug gehabt."

"Okay." Bedeutend vorsichtiger rührte Johannes um und merkte bald, dass das auch reichte. "Und jetzt das Würzen..."

"Fang mit wenig an und probiere, wie es schmeckt", riet André.

Johannes nickte, zog sich die zwei Gewürzdosen und die Sojasauce heran und begann zu würzen - vorsichtig, dann etwas mutiger. Curry, Chinesisches gemischtes Gewürz, Salz, Pfeffer und ordentlich Sojasauce, dann fand er es ganz lecker. "Magst du auch probieren?", bot er André dann an.

André nickte sofort.

"Dann..." Johannes suchte einen Löffel aus der Schublade und gab etwas Gemüse darauf. "Hier", hielt er ihn André hin.

André pustete kurz und probierte dann vorsichtig. Er nickte. "Scharf, aber gut."

"Zu scharf? Soll ich das... ähm... mit Zucker? Wie kriegt man die Schärfe wieder raus?"

"Nein, das ist gut so! Wir haben ja auch noch Reis als Beilage."

"Okay.. der müsste ja auch bald fertig sein", sah Johannes neugierig in den Topf. 

"Heb den Beutel mal mit der Gabel an und guck wie der Reis aussieht. Kannst auch mal vorsichtig fühlen."

Johannes tat wie André ihm geraten hatte. Ein dickes, tropfendes Kissen kam aus dem Wasser. "Hm, weiß...", meinte er und fasste dann den Beutel an. "Aua!"

André lachte auf. "Nicht mit den bloßen Fingern Jo!"

"Kannst du das das nächste Mal früher sagen?", murrte Johannes und pustete seine Finger.

"Ich dachte, dass das klar wäre."

"Du hast gesagt, 'Kannst auch mal fühlen'", beschwerte sich Johannes. 

"Aber Jo, das Ding kommt aus kochendem Wasser! Da muss doch dein Verstand dir sagen, dass du das nicht anfassen kannst", sagte André und unterdrückte dabei mühsam ein Lachen. 

"Ich koch nicht so oft... Und lach mich nicht aus!" 

"Tut mir leid, aber das ist einfach... wie alt bist du nochmal?" 

"Pah!", machte Johannes jetzt tatsächlich etwas beleidigt. Da kochte er für André, und der machte sich nur lustig über ihn! 

"Wie schlimm ist es denn?" fragte André und nickte zu Johannes Finger. 

"Kennst dich doch so gut aus..." 

"Mit deinen Körperteilen kenn ich mich überhaupt nicht aus. Also... Notarzt? Amputation?" 

"Weiß nicht.. Kühlen, erstmal..." 

"Stell mal das Gemüse und den Reis klein und komm her", sagte André. 

Johannes zog die Töpfe runter, stellte den Herd aus und trat dann zu André. 

André griff erstaunlich sanft nach Johannes Hand und betrachtete den Finger. "Na, dran ist er noch und auch nur leicht rot", sagte er. 

"Tut aber weh...", murmelte Johannes. 

"Möchtest du ein Pflaster? Mein kleiner Bruder hat mir glaub ich welche mit Autos drauf in den Medizinschrank gelegt", sagte André mit einem Zwinkern. 

"Mit Autos drauf?", fragte Johannes nach. 

André nickte. "Richtig coole Autos sogar." 

"Wie kommt er dazu?" 

"Hol sie her und ich erzähls dir. Medizinschrank ist im Bad gegenüber vom Waschbecken."


	13. Bissiger Reiskochbeutel

Johannes nickte und ging los um die Pflaster zu suchen. Was André ihm wohl erzählen wollte? Eigentlich war kein Pflaster nötig. Der Finger tat auch kaum noch weh, aber Johannes war viel zu neugierig auf die Geschichte. Und wo André im Moment so nett zu ihm war, sollte er das auch ausnutzen. 

Es machte auf einmal richtig Spaß mit ihm, es war keine Pflicht mehr, zu ihm zu fahren, sondern es war eher, als würde er zu einem Freund fahren. Mit einem Lächeln holte er im Bad aus dem Medizinschrank die kleine Pflasterbox mit den "Coolen Pflastern für coole Jungs", wie auf der Packung stand. 

Er stellte die Packung vor André auf den Küchentisch und setzte sich dann zu ihm. 

"Also, die Pflaster haben Autos drauf, weil ich ein echter Autofan bin", begann André und zog ein Pflaster mit einem roten Monster-Truck aus der Box. "Ich bin Autolackierer, die Ausbildung hab ich nebenbei gemacht, als ich in Hamburg war und es da begann schlecht für mich zu laufen. Ich wollte am Ende nicht ohne etwas dastehen." 

Das hatte Johannes nicht erwartet. "Lackierer - das ist ja was richtig vernünftiges", meinte er. "Richtig mit Abschluss und so?" 

André nickte und griff wieder nach Johannes Hand. "Hat mich in Oberneuland so das ein oder andere Mal über Wasser gehalten. Das war das wohl schlimmste Jahr bisher..." 

Dunkel erinnerte sich Johannes, dass André eine recht wechselhafte Karriere hinter sich hatte. "Da hast du neben dem Spielen gearbeitet?", fragte er nach. 

André schnaubte. "Ich wollte essen, also ja. Ich hab mich ein Jahr fast nur von Nudeln mit Fertigsauce und Tiefkühlpizza ernährt. Vermutlich kommt daher auch meine Abneigung dagegen." 

"Oh je, das klingt echt hart. Also keine Tiefkühlpizza und Tütensauce für dich." 

"Nicht, wenn es nicht sein muss", sagte André. "So, Pflaster ist drauf." 

"Danke", lächelte Johannes ihn an und betrachtete das Pflaster. Ein roter Monstertruck, wie man sie aus amerikanischen Filmen kannte war drauf. Unwillkürlich lächelte er - das Pflaster war witzig, und dass ausgerechnet der Knurrer André solche Pflaster hatte... 

André lachte leise. "Du findest Autos auch ganz gut, oder" 

"Ja, klar - aber welcher Mann tut das nicht?" 

"Deshalb meinte Marcel auch, dass eine solche Pflasterbox in keinem ordentlichen Medizinschrank fehlen darf." 

"Marcel - dein Bruder? - hat eindeutig recht." 

"Ja, Marcel ist mein kleiner Bruder. Ist drei Jahre jünger." 

"Ich hab eine Schwester - sie ist Lehrerin. Deutschlehrerin." 

"Uh gruselig", grinste André. 

"Total", stimmte Johannes zu. 

"So, da wir uns jetzt so richtig gut kennen, können wir es denke ich auch riskieren, dein Essen zu probieren", meinte André 

"Okay, ich decke auf." 

André nickte leicht, während er offenbar in Gedanken die Pflasterbox vor sich auf dem Tisch hin und her schob. 

Kurz darauf holte Johannes ganz vorsichtig den Reis aus dem Topf, ließ ihn abtropfen und schnitt den Beutel dann auf. Unfallfrei füllte er den Reis in eine Schüssel und brachte sie zum Tisch. Dann folgte das Gemüse, und er setzte sich André schräg gegenüber. 

Einen Moment sah André ihn mit einem unleserlichen Blick an, dann grinste er schief. "Na dann probieren wir mal." 

"Guten Appetit.... oder eher, viel Glück?" 

"So schlimm wird es schon nicht", meinte André und nahm sich von dem Reis. 

Seinen Worten zum Trotz probierte er dann doch vorsichtig - und lächelte Johannes an. "Ist richtig gut geworden." 

Johannes seufzte erleichtert und nahm sich nun auch von dem Reis und dem Gemüse. In der Tat schmeckte es wirklich gut. 

"Das nächste Mal, versuchen wir es dann mit frischem Gemüse aufzupeppen", meinte André. "Oder sollte ich dich noch nicht an ein Messer lassen?" 

"Ich kann mit Messern umgehen!" 

André zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach ja?" 

"Klar. Hab als Kind gerne geschnitzt." 

"Du hast geschnitzt?" 

"Naja, keine richtigen Figuren, aber so mit Holz und Taschenmesser haben wir rumgespielt." 

"Und deine Mama hat das erlaubt?" 

"Warum nicht?" 

André warf einen Blick zu dem Topf, in dem vorhin der Reis gekocht hat. "Naja..." 

"Hey, Kochen ist nicht Schnitzen!" 

"Nein, aber beides ist gefährlich. Du wurdest grade von heißem Reis gebissen, also entschuldige meine Skepsis bezüglich eines Messers in deiner Hand." 

"Wir haben uns nicht geschnitten, damals", betonte Johannes. 

"Ich will dir mal glauben. Aber ich halte meine Autopflaster für alle Notfälle bereit!" 

"Das ist gut - gerade, weil ich hier eher koche als schnitze." 

André lächelte leicht. "Vorhin war meine Haushaltshilfe da. Sie war einkaufen. Guck mal in den Kühlschrank, da stehen zwei Schälchen mit Obstsalat drin, die können wir als Nachtisch essen." 

Zwei Schälchen? Hatte André ihn tatsächlich eingeplant? "Das klingt gut." 

Er stand auf und trat zum Kühlschrank um die beiden Obstschälchen rauszuholen. Der Obstsalat sah wirklich lecker aus, frisch und gesund. 

"Alles ok?" fragte André. 

"Der sieht gut aus!" 

"Mhm. Ist er auch. Wird frisch im Supermarkt gemacht." 

"Dann - guten Appetit", wünschte Johannes, als er sich wieder neben André gesetzt hatte. 

Die beiden genossen schweigend ihren Obstsalat und Johannes wunderte sich einmal mehr über diesen anderen André, den er heute kennengelernt hatte. Und immer noch kennenlernte. Der nett und fürsorglich war, witzig, mit dem man sich unterhalten konnte - und der fast wie ein Freund war. 

Es war der Alarm seines Handys, der ihn aus den Überlegungen riss. "Ich muss los, damit ich nicht wieder zu spät komme", sagte Johannes. 

"Wars schlimm vorhin?" fragte André interessiert. 

"Hm... war schon mal schöner." 

"Das ist klar. Aber du hast es immerhin überlebt." 

"Trotzdem bin ich grad nicht die Lieblingsperson meines Trainers." 

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht." André sah so aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, schwieg dann aber. 

"Ich räum noch kurz ab, dann mach ich mich auf den Weg", sagte Johannes als klar war, dass André nichts mehr sagen würde. 

"Danke. Ich versuch dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Kannst du mir eine Flasche Wasser rüberbringen?" 

"Natürlich", sagte Johannes. 

Er deckte schnell ab, dann brachte er André das gewünschte Wasser mit einem frischen Glas. "Brauchst du sonst noch irgendwas?" 

"Hab alles", sagte André. 

"Okay. Dann bis... dann." 

"Bis dann, Jo." 

Johannes lächelte, als er diesen neuen Spitznamen hörte. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke vom Sessel und verschwand dann aus Andrés Wohnung. 

Irgendwie wusste er noch immer nicht, was er davon halten sollte, wie André sich ihm gegenüber verhielt. Es war komplett verrückt und unerklärbar. 

Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Aber er kam trotzdem grade noch pünktlich am Verein an. Er machte sich schnell fertig, dann begann er mit den anderen das Warmlaufen. Er hatte schon vorher geahnt, dass Benni zu ihm kommen würde. 

"Ist André auf dich los gegangen?" fragte Benni. 

"Nein... das war der Reis", zeigte Johannes sein Pflaster. 

"Der... Reis? Ey, ist das ein Auto?" fragte Benni. 

"Ja. André steht wohl ziemlich auf Autos. Und ich hab mich beim Kochen verbrannt." 

"Na das scheint ja gut mit euch zu laufen", meinte Benni. 

"Ja, irgendwie... irgendwie verstehen wir uns." 

"Das freut mich. Du siehst auch deutlich entspannter aus. Aber... nachdenklich." 

"Ja, es ist halt komisch - gestern wollte er mich noch umbringen, und heute sind wir gute Freunde." 

"Du bist halt ein lieber Kerl und da konnte selbst der harte Herr Hahn nicht... hart bleiben", sagte Benni und lachte. 

Johannes lachte ein wenig gezwungen mit. "Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh darüber." 

"Dann mach so weiter. Vielleicht werdet ihr ja wirklich richtige Freunde. Und dann hätte das ganze wenigstens noch was Gutes." 

"Auf jeden Fall braucht er noch Hilfe - und ich kann dafür bei ihm Kochen lernen." 

"Dann habt ihr beide was davon", lächelte Benni. 

"Ja, das ist echt schön."


	14. Versuch einer Absage

Während Johannes beim Warmlaufen war, saß André auf seinem Sofa und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Das tat er eigentlich schon, seitdem Johannes vorhin aufgebrochen war. 

Was war da passiert seit heute Morgen? 

Am Morgen noch war er so sauer auf Johannes gewesen, aber dann... hatte er einfach so mit ihm gefrühstückt. Und sich mit ihm unterhalten, wie er sich mit einem Freund unterhalten würde. 

Es war witzig gewesen, locker, und es hatte Spaß gemacht. Er hatte über die Mopsfrau lästern können - wieso holte man sich auch einen Mops?!? - und zusammen gelacht. Und genauso war es dann mittags gewesen. Johannes, der so schrecklich unbeholfen beim Kochen war. Wie hatte er da noch wütend sein können? 

Es war nett gewesen zu sehen wie er mit dem Reis und den Gemüse gekämpft hatte. Und dann hatte er wirklich angefangen Johannes von sich zu erzählen. Warum nur? Johannes hatte nicht einmal richtig nachgefragt. 

"Oh man", murmelte André. Das entwickelte sich grad in eine Richtung, die ihm nicht wirklich gefiel. Er wollte Johannes doch nicht mögen, schon gar nicht als Freund! 

Vielleicht hatte er etwas überreagiert mit seiner Wut, aber es blieb eine Tatsache, dass Johannes ihn schwer verletzt hatte. Und dass sein Bein noch immer wehtat, wenn er es zu viel bewegte. Er zog es leicht an, und da zeigte sich, dass 'viel' wirklich relativ war. Es tat sofort weh. 

Da konnte Johannes noch so nett sein und ihm Frühstück bringen oder zu versuchen ihm Mittagessen zu machen. Der Kerl war schuld an seinem kaputten Knie, daran, dass er erstmal gar nicht laufen konnte und dann eine lange Reha auf ihn wartete. 

Außerdem war Johannes doch auch sonst gar nicht der Typ, mit dem er Freundschaften schloss. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nein, gar nicht sein Typ, versuchte er sich einzureden. 

Er würde Johannes das nächste Mal, wenn der hier antanzte sagen, dass alles ok war und dass er ihn jetzt wieder in Ruhe lassen konnte. Schließlich musste er ja einen Ersatz für die Mopsfrau suchen. Vielleicht eine Pudellady oder eine Chihuahuas-Schickse. 

Er würde bald wieder ein wenig besser laufen und sich dann auch wieder selbst versorgen können. Und auch bis dahin würde er überleben. Gab genügend Restaurants, die ihm auch Essen nach Hause liefern würden. Johannes sollte besser wieder hingehen wo er hingehörte. Und je früher, desto besser. 

Also am besten gleich nachher, wenn er vermutlich gleich nach dem Training wieder kommen würde. Oder... sollte er ihm das per SMS schreiben? Dann müsste Johannes nicht den ganzen Weg umsonst herfahren. Das würde wohl besser sein, sonst würde Johannes enttäuscht sein - und sich womöglich nicht abwimmeln lassen. Dann käme wieder dieser Blick zum Einsatz. Als wäre er zutiefst verletzt worden und wüsste nicht warum. 

[Hey, ich hab alles was ich brauche, bleib zu Hause. Gruß. André], tippte er schnell und schickte ab. 

Das schlechte Gewissen, das aufkommen wollte, unterdrückte er schnell. Es gab keinen Grund dafür. Johannes war kein Freund und würde es auch nicht werden. 

"Es ist besser so", murmelte André und steckte sein Handy wieder weg. Er griff sich die Wasserflasche, die Johannes ihm noch hingestellt hatte, und trank ein paar Schluck. 

"Und jetzt genug davon", sagte er und angelte sich mühsam die Fernbedienung vom Tisch. Er zappte durch die Kanäle, dann schaltete er auf Streaming um und landete - wieder einmal - bei The Walking Dead. 

"Nicht mal euch Typen könnte ich im Moment weglaufen", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück. Ob Johannes ihn retten würde, schoss es ihm kurz durch den Kopf. 

Kurz versuchte sich André Johannes als Rick oder Daryl vorzustellen und musste laut lachen. Nein, Johannes wäre eher jemand, den man retten müsste. Egal ob es Zombies oder harmlose Reisbeutel waren. 

Sie würden sich wohl irgendwo verschanzen, in einem Supermarkt oder so, wo sie so schnell nicht verhungern würden. André schüttelte den Kopf. Offenbar machte sich schon der Lagerkoller in ihm breit, wenn er über sowas nachdachte. Er konnte einfach nur froh sein, dass hier keine Zombies rumliefen. 

Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sich zu entspannen, meldete sich sein Handy vom Tisch. Er nahm das Handy hoch - vermutlich war es Johannes... 

Es war eine SMS und kam tatsächlich von Johannes. [Angst vor meinen Kochkünsten? Kann auch was vom Italiener oder so holen!] 

Das war doch klar gewesen - dass Johannes sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln ließ. Aber ihn brutal vor den Kopf stoßen, dass er es gleich verstand, wollte er auch nicht. Also... würde er doch in Ruhe beim Essen mit ihm reden. Leise seufzte er, als er begann die SMS zu schreiben. "Irgendwas Gesundes." 

Als Antwort kam ein Smiley zurück. 

Verdammt, Johannes hatte es nicht verstanden, und wie er ihn kannte, würde er es so schnell auch nicht verstehen. André schüttelte den Kopf. Im Moment konnte er eh nichts machen, aber spätestens wenn er wieder mobiler war, musste das aufhören. Also würde er heute noch etwas Vernünftiges zu essen bekommen. Und... Gesellschaft, was ja auch nicht zu verachten war. 

Wenn er ehrlich war... Johannes war schon ein netter Kerl. Noch ziemlich jungenhaft und unbedarft, aber das war schon in Ordnung. Er war ja auch jünger - und hatte weniger Lebenserfahrung. Manchmal erinnerte er ihn ein bisschen an Marcel. 

Er musste echt aufpassen, dass er Johannes wirklich wieder loswurde. Denn das wollte er ja. Johannes sollte ihm vom Leib bleiben! 

Frustriert stöhnte André auf. Jetzt dachte er schon wieder nur über diesen Kerl nach! Nein, er sollte sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren - die Serienfolge beispielsweise. Also zwang er sich, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Rick und seine Gruppe mussten mal wieder jede Menge Zombies vernichten um auch diese Folge zu überleben. 

Die nächste Folge hatte schon angefangen, als es schließlich an der Tür klingelte. Leise seufzte André als er die Krücken nahm und zur Tür humpelte. Wie schon am Mittag ließ er dann nur die Wohnungstür offen und humpelte direkt zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Inzwischen kannte Johannes den Weg ja. 

"Hey", grüßte Johannes ihn, als er oben angekommen war, und verschwand dann wohl erstmal in der Küche. 

"Selber hey", murmelte André. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Johannes ins Wohnzimmer. "Hast du jetzt schon Hunger, oder wollen wir erst später essen?" 

"Musst du entscheiden, du hast schließlich trainiert." 

Johannes zögerte nur kurz, dann setzte er sich neben André aufs Sofa. "Halbe Stunde halte ich noch durch." 

André nickte. "Wie war das Training?" 

"Ganz okay. Musste noch ein paar Extrarunden drehen, aber damit ist das von heute Morgen auch gegessen." 

"Hast einen netten Trainer." 

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Bei Magath wäre ich sicher diesen Hügel hochgelaufen bis ich nicht mehr kotzen könnte." 

André lachte leise. "Stimmt." 

"Benni droht immer mit sowas, wenn man Mist baut. Aber er war wohl heilfroh, als das Kapitel geschlossen wurde." 

"Ich würde jetzt gern Hügel hochlaufen bis ich kotze..." 

"Du wirst noch früh genug wieder drüber fluchen", meinte Johannes. 

"Dieses Jahr eher nicht mehr." 

"Wann fängst du mit der Reha an?" 

André zuckte mit den Schultern. "Anfang nächster Woche hab ich den nächsten Termin beim Doc, dann weiß ich wohl mehr." 

Johannes nickte dazu nur. 

André sah Johannes an. "Warum?" 

"Was - warum?" 

"Warum bist du heute zum fünften Mal von Gelsenkirchen hergefahren? Für den Weg brauchst du doch immer eine Stunde, oder?" 

"Ja, ungefähr. Aber... warum soll ich das nicht machen? Ist ja nun nicht so, als würde die Mopsfrau noch auf mich warten." 

"Und was ist mit Freunden? Oder einfach nur entspannen?" 

"Entspannen kann ich hier auch. Und kochen lernen", grinste Johannes ihn an. 

"Trotz des tragischen Unfalls heute Mittag?" 

"Ich bin schon lernfähig. Reis werde ich nicht noch mal anfassen. Nudeln und Kartoffeln sind da was anderes, aber Reis nicht." 

André schmunzelte leicht. "So und was hast du für jetzt besorgt?" 

"Überraschung. Soll ich es reinholen?" 

André nickte. "Ich hör deinen Magen nämlich knurren. Und das macht mir Angst." 

"Ein Magen, der knurrt, beißt nicht." 

André schnaubte. "Darauf verlass ich mich lieber nicht." 

"Dann hol ich mal was", stand Johannes auf. 

"Ich würd ja helfen, aber..." sagte André und sah Johannes nach. 

"Kein Problem, ist alles schon fertig." 

"Und du weißt ja inzwischen wo alles ist." 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war Johannes wieder da. Auf einem großen Teller lagen Stücke geschnittene Wraps. 

"Ah das sieht gut aus", sagte André. 

"Und ist gesund, wie du gesagt hast." 

André nickte. "Danke." 

Er nahm sich eines der Stücke und probierte. Der Wrap war mit Lachs und sehr lecker. Johannes lächelte zufrieden und nahm sich ein Stück mit Hühnchen. Auch er fand es sehr lecker, aber das wunderte ihn nicht, er hatte an diesem Imbiss schon öfter etwas zu Essen geholt. 

"Zumindest scheinst du in der Lage zu sein dich mit leckerem Essen zu versorgen, wenn du es schon nicht selbst kochen kann", sagte André. 

"Und ich hab sie ganz alleine aufgeschnitten", grinste Johannes ihn an. 

"Na wie gut, das ich das nicht sehen musste!" 

"Es blutet nichts", zeigte Johannes seine Hände. 

André lachte leise. "Stimmt. Sieht alles noch ok aus." 

Johannes nickte und aß dann einfach weiter. Auch André wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Irgendwann lag nur noch das letzte Anstandsstück auf dem Teller, und sie beide waren satt. 

"Wirklich lecker", sagte André. 

"Ja", nickte Johannes, er freute sich, dass es André geschmeckt hatte. 

"Die Dinger kann man auch gut selbst machen." 

"Ja - aber die Wraps selbst darf man schon kaufen, oder? Also diese Teigdinger?" 

"Ja klar." 

"Dann ist ja gut", grinste Johannes. 

"Wir könnten sie aber natürlich auch selbst machen", meinte André mit einem kleinen schalkhaften Lächeln. 

"Nur mit gaaanz riesigen Backhandschuhen", verlangte Johannes. 

"So, Backen willst du also nicht, hm?" 

"Na, doch, schon, aber nur mit Sicherheitsausrüstung. Mein Ofen kann jedenfalls ziemlich heiß werden. Und wenn man sich dann verbrennt..." 

"Du klingst als hättest du das schon mal ausprobiert." 

"Ich hab Pizza probiert", gestand Johannes. "Und ich war wohl... ungeschickt." 

"Ach Jo", seufzte André. 

"Was denn?" 

André sah aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf. 

"Hm? Was?", drängte Johannes ihn neugierig. 

"Nichts Jo. Alles gut. Also... und du willst jetzt echt den Abend mit einem Teilzeitkrüppel verbringen, statt nach einem Ersatz für die Mopsfrau zu suchen?" 

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwie brauch ich im Moment keine neue Mopsfrau." 

"Ok... dann wüsste ich nur eins, was wir jetzt dringend tun sollten." 

"Was denn?" 

André grinste breit. "Da wartet ein süßes kleines Schweinchen auf uns!" 

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Johannes geschaltet hatte. "Und das heißt Babe?" 

"Du hast es erfasst." 

"Okay, dann deck ich schnell ab und mach dann an?" 

André nickte. "Und bring dir was zu trinken aus der Küche mit." 

"Was zum Knabbern?" 

"Stimmt, das gehört auch dazu. Da im Schrank ist der Süß- und Knabberkram", sagte André und zeigte auf einen dunklen Schrank neben der Tür. Johannes nickte, stand auf und bereitete alles vor. 

Als alles bereit stand - Apfelschorle und Kekse und Salzstangen aus dem Schrank - legte er die DVD ein und André startete den Film. Gemütlich lehnte sich André zurück und genoss den Film sichtlich. Aber auch Johannes fiel es nicht schwer sich auf die Kindergeschichte einzulassen. 

Sie war wirklich süß, und teilweise wirklich rührend - wie die Stelle, an der Babe den Hund tatsächlich bat, ihn Mama nennen zu dürfen. 

"Na, hat gar nicht wehgetan, oder?" fragte André als der Abspann lief. 

"Nein, war ziemlich..." Ja, was war der Film genau? Nett? Süß? 

"Vorweihnachtlich besinnlich?" schlug André vor. 

"Ja, das... das gerade nicht. Zumindest gar nicht vorweihnachtlich." 

"Ach klar! Sprechende Tiere, Happy End, rührende Geschichte - was willst du mehr bei einem Vorweihnachtlichen Film?" 

"Okay, mal abgesehen von der Jahreszeit im Film ist es schon irgendwie vorweihnachtlich." 

"Genau. Deshalb hat er es ja auch nicht zum Weihnachtsfilm geschafft. Und schließlich ist alles, was vor dem 24.12. liegt, vorweihnachtlich", erklärte André grinsend. 

"Okay, wenn man es so sieht...", gab Johannes zu. 

Mit einem leichten Lächeln stellte André den DVD-Player und den Fernseher aus und sah dann Johannes an. Johannes erwiderte den Blick. 

"Ich glaub dir", sagte André nach einem Moment leise. 

So ganz kam Johannes da nicht mit. "Was glaubst du mir?" 

"Das du es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hast." 

Unwillkürlich fing Johannes an zu lächeln, es fühlte sich einfach gut an das zu hören. André brummte leicht und senkte den Blick. "Das ist schön", murmelte Johannes unsicher. 

"Hm", machte André nur. 

"Und... warum?" 

"Warum was?" 

"Warum glaubst du mir auf einmal? Also..." 

"Weiß nicht. Ist so ein Gefühl, dass du nicht der Typ bist, der sowas mit Absicht macht." 

Dazu nickte Johannes. "Ich würde es auch nie mit Absicht machen. Mir war total schlecht, als ich da in der Kabine saß." 

"Es war trotzdem rücksichtslos von dir, wie du da reingegangen bist. Bei sowas besteht immer die Gefahr, jemanden zu verletzten." 

"Ja, war es. Ich glaub, deswegen ging es mir auch so schlecht. Weil ich Schuld hatte, dass du kaputt bist." 

"Dann mach sowas nie wieder, ok?" 

"Ich tu mein bestes", versprach Johannes.


	15. Ein überraschendes Angebot

Irgendwie lag eine merkwürdige Stimmung im Raum. Der Fernseher war aus, damit war es auf einmal still, und Johannes wusste wirklich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Und André wirkte... so nachdenklich und irgendwie schon wieder ganz anders, als er ihn bisher kennengelernt hatte. 

Nicht wütend wie am Anfang, nicht locker-fröhlich, wie sonst heute, sondern... ruhig und in sich gekehrt. Und Johannes wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Nur hatte er keine Ahnung, was er getan hatte, um André in so eine Stimmung zu versetzen. 

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er schließlich. 

"Ja klar", sagte André. "Warum?" 

"Weil du nichts sagst..." 

"Du doch auch nicht", sagte André mit einem kleinen Lächeln. 

"Nein, das stimmt..." 

"Also... was hast du jetzt vor, wo wir uns... versöhnt haben?" 

Johannes überlegte, wie hatte André das gemeint? "Ich mag dir lieber Gesellschaft leisten als alleine zu Hause sitzen." 

"Dann willst du trotzdem weiter herkommen?" 

"Ich hoffe, dass du mich nicht rausschmeißt." 

"Ich glaub nicht." 

"Das ist schön. Besonders, weil es gerade Bindfäden regnet und ich hier vor dem Haus keinen Parkplatz gefunden habe." 

"Wo parkst du?" 

"Drei Straßen weiter, glaub ich. Gegenüber von diesem Blumenladen." 

"Also am Arsch der Welt", grinste André. 

"Ja, so ungefähr. Bei Regen jedenfalls ziemlich weit." 

André schien einen Moment zu Zögern. "Wenn es weiter so regnet, dann... hätte ich auch noch eine Couch für dich. Ist ganz bequem zum Schlafen." 

Überrascht sah Johannes ihn an. Mit so einem Angebot hatte er echt nicht gerechnet. "Pass auf, wenn du sie so anpreist, dann nehme ich das Angebot womöglich an!" 

"Das Angebot ist ernst gemeint, Jo. Sonst hätte ich es nicht gesagt." 

Johannes blickte noch einmal zum Fenster. Es regnete eher mehr als weniger. "Dann bleib ich gerne hier." 

"Ok", sagte André. "Dann können wir überlegen, was wir mit dem restlichen Abend anfangen." 

Johannes sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst halb neun. 

"Noch einen Film oder was anderes?" fragte André. 

"Was hast du 'anderes' im Angebot?" 

"Wir könnten uns unterhalten", sagte André. "Du weißt inzwischen ziemlich viel von mir, ich aber kaum was über dich. Oder... ich hab eine PS4 und eine Wii. Ich befürchte für die Wii bin ich im Moment aber nicht fit genug." 

Spielen konnten sie nachher noch, aber irgendwie hatte Johannes Lust sich zu unterhalten. "Was willst du wissen?" 

"Warum Schalke?" fragte André. "Du hättest auch zum BVB gehen können, oder?" 

"Du fragst nicht ernsthaft einen Schalker, warum er nicht beim BVB ist?", fragte er lachend nach. 

"Ich frag den Ex-Mainzer, warum er sich für Schalke entschieden hat." 

"Okay, das kannst du fragen. Der Mainzer hatte eine ganze Menge Angebote, aber irgendwie passte Schalke da besser. Der Kader ist nicht ganz so stark, da war es wahrscheinlicher, dass ich da meine Einsatzzeiten kriege." 

"Hm, ok, das versteh ich. In Dortmund hättest du einen ganzen Blumenstrauß an Konkurrenten gehabt." 

"Ich hätte gern wieder mit Thomas gearbeitet, aber auf Schalke ist es auch nicht schlecht." 

"Aber auch immer ziemlich unruhig." 

"Ja, das stimmt. Wenn man ein paar Mal verliert, wird es unschön." 

"Das wird es überall. Ich hab nur immer das Gefühl, dass es bei Schalke schneller geht als anderswo." 

"Intern nicht so, wie es von draußen wirkt, jedenfalls hab ich das Gefühl." 

"Und sonst? Wie ist die Mannschaft so?" 

"Macht Spaß. Die sind alle locker drauf, auch die älteren. Und der Trainer auch." 

"Wenn du das so siehst, dann hast du ja offenbar die richtige Entscheidung getroffen." 

"Hey, wir gewinnen, ich habe meinen Platz im Kader und auf dem Platz, das Training ist okay, und keiner wird gemobbt. Was will man mehr?" 

"Titel", grinste André. "Und ich fürchte ganz stark, dass du die mit Schalke... naja..." 

"Aber ihr!", schnaubte Johannes. "Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal was geholt? Bei Schalke war es vor kurzem der Pokal..." 

"Okay, das war ein klassisches Eigentor", gab André zu. 

Johannes kicherte leise. "Wir werden ja mal sehen, wer als nächstes was holt." 

"Die Bayern", schnaubte André. 

"Ja... leider..." 

"Ok, anderes Thema, sonst kommt einem noch das Kotzen. Was machst du denn so, wenn du nicht trainierst? Kochen ja offensichtlich nicht." 

"Hm... zocken, Fernsehen, eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Gerade, seit die Mopsfrau mit dem Mops weg." 

"Keine außergewöhnlichen Hobbys oder Laster?" 

"Ich ess zu gern Schokolade, aber ich glaub, das zählt nicht." 

"Nein, weil das Laster ja so ziemlich jeder hat." 

"Eben. Und deine Laster?" 

"Das ist ein Geheimnis", sagte André schief grinsend. 

Johannes sah ihn bittend an. 

Aber André schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür kann ich dir erzählen, dass ich ein für Fußballer ungewöhnliches Hobby hab." 

"Außer Autos?" 

"Na komm, das ist kein ungewöhnliches Hobby für Fußballer", lachte André. 

"Autos mögen schon die meisten, aber Autos heile machen?" 

"Ok, aber das ist kein wirkliches Hobby." 

"Dann erzähl, was so ungewöhnlich ist." 

"Ich puzzle." 

"Oh, das ist echt ungewöhnlich." Johannes sah sich um. "Aber warum puzzelst du jetzt nicht, wo du nicht laufen kannst?" 

"Zu frustriert. Außerdem kommt mir da im Moment mein Bein in die Quere." 

Johannes nickte. "Wenn das so große Puzzles sind." 

"Na über 2.000 Teile sollten es schon sein, sonst lohnt es nicht." 

"Okay... ich bin dann eher für 50 Teile oder so... Hab mal so ein großes gemacht, 1.000 oder so, aber da war so viel Himmel..." 

André unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Sowas hör ich öfter."

"Wieso ist der Himmel auch immer gleich blau?"

"Wäre es besser, wenn es eine andere Farbe wäre?" 

"Wäre besser, wenn er bunt wäre. So... kitschig, rot mit Sonnenuntergang. Und Glitzer und Einhörnern am Himmel. Also fliegenden Einhörnern, die Regenbögen furzen." Johannes grinste breit.

André lachte laut auf. "Du hast ja so einen Dachschaden!" 

"Immerhin wäre das besser als tausende Teile mit dem selben Blau!"

"Ok, wenn ich jemals ein Puzzle mit regenbogenfurzenden fliegenden Einhörner finde, dann schenk ich es dir." 

Johannes lachte wieder. "Dann puzzeln wir das zusammen."

"Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", versprach André. 

Johannes lachte, das konnte er sich tatsächlich vorstellen.

"Ok, jetzt aber raus damit", sagte André. "Du musst doch auch ein außergewöhnliches Hobby oder sowas haben." 

"Außer Fußball?"

André nickte. "Das zählt nicht. Das ist ja für uns alle mehr als nur ein Hobby." 

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber sonst hab ich eigentlich keine Hobbys."

"Hm", machte André und musterte Johannes nachdenklich. 

"Siehst du, ich bin total langweilig und meine Besuche bei dir retten mich aus meiner Ödnis."

"Das glaub ich nicht. Du hast nur noch nicht das richtige für dich gefunden. Kein Wunder, wenn du dich mit Leuten wie der Mopsfrau abgibst." 

"Der Mops war süß", maulte Johannes. 

"Konnte der auch Regenbögen furzen?" 

"Nein, das roch anders als Regenbögen... Wobei - weißt du, wie Regenbögen riechen?"

"Das... ist eine wirklich gute Frage", lachte André. 

Johannes nickte zufrieden. "Eben."

André verdrehte die Augen und versuchte sich etwas bequemer hinzusetzen. "Shit", fluchte er, als er das Knie dabei leicht verdrehte und ein stechender Schmerz durch sein Bein schoss.

"Ich... Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte Johannes. 

"Nein, das geht gleich... Aua! Scheiße..." André versuchte das Bein anders hinzulegen, doch auch das tat bei jeder Bewegung weh. "Vielleicht ein Kissen... unters Knie?"

Johannes nickte sofort und schnappte sich ein Kissen. Dann sah er André unsicher an. "Soll ich...?"

"Ja, aber bitte vorsichtig..." 

"Natürlich", sagte Johannes. Er stand auf und musterte André einen Moment. "Bein auf den Tisch oder lieber auf die Couch? Dann musst du dich aber anders hinsetzen."

"Besser auf... kannst du den Sessel da holen? Dann kann das Bein gerade liegen." 

Johannes nickte und zog den Sessel ans Sofa heran.

Dann hob er Andrés Bein ganz behutsam an, schob das Kissen darunter und legte es dann auf dem Sessel ab. Prüfend sah er André an. "Besser?"

"Ja, besser", nickte André und sah Johannes dankbar an. 

Der wunderte sich im Nachhinein tatsächlich, dass André ihn so einfach an das kaputte Knie gelassen hatte - immerhin hatte er das ja verschuldet.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich das blöde Knie bald wieder bewegen kann", murmelte André. 

Johannes nickte nur leicht, was sollte er dazu sagen? "Ich helfe dir immer, wenn du mich brauchst."

"Schon ein bisschen ironisch, oder?" 

"Dass ich daran schuld bin", deutete Johannes auf das Knie, "und dir jetzt helfe?"

André nickte. 

"Du weißt doch, wenn ich könnte, würde ich es rückgängig machen."

"Weiß ich. Aber solche Wünsche bringen nichts. Ich muss damit leben. Du auch." 

Johannes nickte leicht. Ja, damit hatte André Recht. Auch er musste damit leben. "Und vielleicht... ohne das hier hätten wir uns nie näher kennengelernt", wagte Johannes anzudeuten.

Wieder musterte André ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, dann nickte er leicht. "Vermutlich nicht." 

"Und... das ist doch nicht schlecht, oder? Also... das hier..." Langsam wurde Johannes unsicher. 

Ein Moment verging ehe André leicht lächelte. "Seltsamerweise nicht." 

So ganz kam Johannes da nicht mit. Das Lächeln, und diese Formulierung... 

"Würde es dir was ausmachen mir einen Tee zu machen?" fragte André leise. 

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Was für welchen?" 

"Egal", sagte André. 

"Okay... ist dir kalt?", fragte Johannes, während er sich aufrichtete. 

"Nein, aber ich trinke abends gern mal einen Tee. Ist gemütlich." 

"Kommt sofort", grinste Johannes ihn an und verschwand in die Küche. Erstmal den Wasserkocher anstellen, dann Tee suchen... hatte er nicht neulich etwas gesehen? Da neben dem Fenster? Ja, Erfolg. Verschiedene Tees, Kräuter und Früchte. Mit den verrücktesten Namen. Kirschblütenfest und Lemon Cake und Pure Lust... Pure Lust? Auf was für Ideen die Teemacher so kamen... Aber Kirschblütenfest roch gut, also würde er den aufgießen. 

Während er wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, kehrte er in Gedanken zu André zurück. Zu großen Teilen war der ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. Natürlich hatte André inzwischen einiges erzählt, aber dennoch hatte er noch so viele Fragen! Und irgendwas hielt André zurück. Das hatte er vorhin ja sogar selbst gesagt, als sie über ihre Laster gesprochen hatten. Ein Geheimnis. Was das wohl war? 

Ob es etwas mit seiner Zeit zu tun hatte, als er kaum Geld hatte? Ob er da etwas angestellt hatte? Aber das hätte die Presse schon längst rausbekommen. Aber was war es dann? Hatte er keinen Führerschein? Fünf uneheliche Kinder? Angst vor Bällen? 

Johannes lachte leise. Das hielt er alles für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem hatte er mal gesehen, dass Gladbach die Führerscheine der Spieler kontrollierte - und zwar nicht erst seit der Reus-Affäre. Aber.. in diesem Moment piepte der Wasserkocher, offenbar war das Wasser heiß genug, und Johannes musste schnell die Becher finden. 

Schnell hatte er zwei große Becher gefunden und gab erst die Beutel dann das Wasser hinein. Hm... trank André seinen Tee mit Zucker oder ohne? Hätte er auch vorher fragen können... 

"André?", brüllte er kurzentschlossen durch die Wohnung, "mit Zucker?" 

"Kommt drauf an!" schrie André zurück. 

"Worauf?" 

"Welche Sorte?" 

"Kirschblüten!" 

"Was?" 

"Kirschblütendings!" Johannes sah noch mal nach "Kirschblütenfest!" 

"Hirschfüßchentest? Was soll das sein?" 

Johannes griff die Packung und brachte sie in das Wohnzimmer. "Das sind deine Hirschfüßchen!" 

"Hat dir deine Mutter nie erzählt, dass es unhöflich ist so zu brüllen?" fragte André grinsend. 

"Hatte mein Handy nicht mit in der Küche." 

André verdrehte die Augen und sah dann auf die Packung. "Ach, Kirsche. Nee da braucht kein Zucker rein, der ist süß genug." 

"Und dafür komm ich extra her", knurrte Johannes und kehrte in die Küche zurück. Auf dem Weg hörte er Andrés Lachen. Immerhin schien die komische Stimmung erstmal vorbei zu sein und das war ja auch was. 

Johannes hängte die Teebeutel in die Becher, goss das Wasser dazu und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer. 

"Danke", sagte André. 

Johannes setzte sich wieder zu ihm und nahm seinen Becher in beide Hände. "Der riecht gut." 

"Schmeckt auch gut." 

"Noch nicht - noch ist er zu heiß." 

"Ah, sehr gut, du lernst ja wirklich dazu", grinste André und pustete leicht in seinen Becher. 

Johannes musste leise lachen. "Ja, an Tee hab ich mich auch schon mal verbrannt." 

"Du verarscht mich." 

"Hatte ihn mir über den Schoß gekippt." 

"Aber warum tust du denn sowas?" 

"Ich hatte einen kleinen Schluck genommen, der war noch zu heiß, und vor Schreck..." 

"Dass du noch alle Körperteile hast erscheint mir wirklich wie ein Weltwunder", schnaubte André. 

"Sie waren alle schon mal ramponiert...", gab Johannes zu. 

"Und die Mopsfrau hat dich wieder gesund gepflegt?" 

"Manchmal. Aber so lange waren wir ja nicht zusammen. Und ich hatte oft auch Freunde, die mich verarztet haben. So wie du." 

"Naja... das war nur ein Pflaster." 

"Aber du hast mich verarztet. Und kaum gelacht." 

"Über sowas Unfähiges darf man nicht lachen", sagte André. 

"Hmm... ich glaub, es wäre mir jetzt doch lieber, wenn du drüber gelacht hättest", überlegte Johannes. 

"Das war ein Witz, Jo." 

"Musst du auch dazu sagen." 

"Was soll ich vorher etwa sagen 'Achtung, jetzt kommt ein Witz!'?" 

"Nein...", knurrte Johannes. 

"Ok, dann wirst du dich an meinen Humor gewöhnen müssen." 

"Kannst du wenigstens auch einstecken?" 

"Natürlich." 

"Sonst würde ich wohl vor dir weglaufen müssen." 

"Ha, der war gut. Weglaufen! Im Moment reicht es schon, wenn du gemächlich wegschlenderst. Mit Pausen dazwischen. Zum Blümchenpflücken und Pilze sammeln." 

"Die kochen wir dann zusammen zum Abendessen?" 

"Ja, aber nur wenn du dich mit Pilzen besser auskennst als mit heißen Gegenständen." 

"Hab das früher mit Oma und Opa gemacht - ich glaub, ich würde es wagen mitzuessen." 

"Na so wirklich überzeugt klingt das nicht. Wir jagen die Pilze lieber im Supermarkt." 

"Und du meinst, da kannst du mich einholen?" 

"Nein. Du kaufst die Pilze im Supermarkt, während ich die geistige Denkarbeit von hier aus übernehme", sagte André und klopfte auf das Sofapolster. 

"Okay, darauf kann ich mich einlassen. Aber morgen wird das wohl nichts..." 

"Hast du morgen was vor?" 

"Ja, wir spielen doch gegen Ingolstadt. damit wir da nicht versagen, müssen wir vorher 'akribisch' arbeiten, wie der Trainer meint. Und da muss ich mitmachen." 

"Also mit ins Hotel, obwohl du gesperrt bist." 

"Ja", seufzte Johannes. 

André lächelte leicht. "Dann hab ich morgen also... Ruhe vor dir." 

Für einen Moment war Johannes wieder verunsichert, dann grinste er aber. "Ja, du bist mich dann den ganzen Abend los." 

Für einen Moment sah André fast aus, als würde er das bedauern. "Na dann muss morgen wohl wieder die Glotze als Unterhaltungsprogramm herhalten." 

"Du findest schon einen schönen Film", war Johannes zuversichtlich. 

"Ach da hab ich auch keine Zweifel dran." 

"Na, und hinterher willst du mich gar nicht mehr sehen, wenn du erstmals so einen Superfilm hast." 

"Hm... die Filme machen mir aber keinen Tee. Und bringen keine Kissen", überlegte André. 

"Okay, zum Teekochen und Kissenstopfen brauchst du mich?" 

"Naja... du bist auch ganz unterhaltsam." 

Johannes sah André einen Moment an. "Das ist schön." 

"Hm", brummte André nur. 

"Wirst du wohl mit leben müssen." 

"Fürchte ich auch..." 

"Du armer..." 

"Ich hoffe du fühlst dich wenigstens Schuldig." 

"Total." 

"Na wenigstens etwas." 

"Wenn wir das jetzt geklärt haben - wollen wir noch irgendwas gucken?" 

"Musst du nicht ins Bettchen wie brave kleine Fußballer das so machen? Oder... heute Nacht halt auf die Couch?" 

"Um neun?" 

"Oh... sorry, wenn man den ganzen Tag nur rumsitzt, dann hat man kein Zeitgefühl mehr." 

"Kein Problem. Also, wollen wir noch was gucken, und dann ab ins Bett... und auf die Couch?" 

"Was bestimmtes im Sinn?" 

"Keine Ahnung... irgendwas Nettes?" 

"Was... Nettes?" 

"Ähm... ja? Keine Ahnung, auf was du außer Babe noch so stehst." 

"Nachgucken würde ich sagen. Ich hab aber auch Netflix, wenn du bei den DVDs nichts findest." 

"Ich guck mal..." Johannes stand auf und blickte in die DVD-Sammlung. Es waren eher ältere Filme, viel Action, aber auch witzige Filme, und die Kombination aus beidem. 

"Rush Hour?" schlug er schließlich vor. 

"Gute Idee, leg ihn ein, ja?" 

"Zu Befehl Sir!" lachte Johannes und legte die DVD ein, ehe er sich wieder zu André aufs Sofa setzte. Er startete den Film, dann ließ er sich bequem nach hinten sinken.


	16. Film ist fertig

Auch André machte es sich so bequem wie möglich. Das verletzte Bein lag auf dem Sofa, auf dem Kissen, das Johannes da hingeschoben hatte, und tat inzwischen glücklicherweise nicht mehr weh. Aber spätestens, wenn er nachher ins Bett ging, würde sich das ändern. Dann würde er wieder eine Stunde oder länger hellwach da liegen und warten, ob und wann das Knie sich wieder beruhigte. 

Er hatte natürlich auch Tabletten, die er nehmen könnte, aber er war noch nie Fan von Medikamenten gewesen. Irgendwann verging der Schmerz auch von alleine, wenn er lange genug wartete und das Bein nicht bewegte. Er seufzte. Noch ein paar Tage, dann würde er sich hoffentlich besser bewegen können.

Kurz sah er zu Johannes rüber - es war wirklich gut, dass der bei ihm war und ihm einiges abnahm. Dabei musste er das nicht tun. André hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass er ihm quasi verziehen hatte. Und Johannes war trotzdem geblieben. Und hatte offenbar vor, auch weiterhin zu kommen. 

Wollte er es irgendwie wiedergutmachen? Sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen? Fühlte er sich einsam, seit die Mopsfrau weg war? Oder... war er einfach gerne bei André? Er verstand es nicht, aber er wollte auch nicht schon wieder danach fragen. Außerdem wüsste er selbst nicht, welche Antwort er hören wollte. Es wäre schön, wenn Johannes nicht sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen wollte - schön, und kompliziert.

Kompliziert... mehr als das. Es war vermutlich ganz gut, dass Johannes morgen nicht kommen würde. So könnte er mal in Ruhe über alles nachdenken. Andererseits sollte er wohl nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern eher versuchen Abstand zu gewinnen.

"Tut das Bein wieder weh?", fragte Johannes plötzlich leise. 

Überrascht sah André ihn an. Irgendwie schien Johannes recht sensibel zu sein, dass er merkte, dass André nachdenklich war. "Nein, im Moment nicht. Hast es gut hingelegt."

Johannes lächelte leicht. "Ok. Aber wenn du was brauchst oder so, dann sag es einfach." 

"Mach ich - danke."

Johannes nickte zufrieden und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Film. 

Auch André versuchte jetzt seine Gedanken auf den Film zu lenken - nachdenken würde er noch früh genug, nachher im Bett, wenn er wieder wach lag. Und Johannes hier im Wohnzimmer auf seiner Couch übernachtete. 

Unwillkürlich sah er zu ihm rüber. Das hätte er ihm nie anbieten dürfen! Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn da geritten hatte. Wegen einem bisschen Regen... 

Johannes hatte wie er selbst auch schon unzählige Spiele im strömenden Regen bestritten, da würde ihm ein kleiner Fußmarsch sicher auch nichts ausmachen. Außerdem hätte er ihm ja einen Schirm leihen können. Aber nein, er hatte dem Kerl gleich eine Übernachtung anbieten müssen! Manchmal war er doch wirklich ein Rindvieh! Aber jetzt musste er da durch, musste versuchen da irgendwie heile rauszukommen. 

Bald hatte er es ja auch geschafft. Der Film war gleich zu Ende und dann würden sie schlafen. Und morgen musste Johannes vermutlich ja richtig früh los um pünktlich in Gelsenkirchen zu sein. Dann hatte er mehr als einen Tag Ruhe und Zeit wieder klar zu werden. Danach würde er auch sehen, was Johannes weiter vorhatte. Vielleicht ließ der den Kontakt ja langsam abreißen. 

Er selbst würde Johannes auf keinen Fall nachlaufen! André grinste schief. Vermutlich wäre das wirklich am besten, aber... Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf - das war ein edles Vorhaben, aber André würde sich sehr zusammenreißen müssen, und selbst dann war es fraglich. 

Abwarten, sagte er sich in Gedanken. Er musste einfach abwarten. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja. 

In diesem Moment gähnte Johannes leicht. Gut, das war Andrés Stichwort. "Müde?", fragte er nach. 

"Ein bisschen", gab Johannes zu. 

"Ich auch." 

"Na wie gut dass der Film auch fast fertig ist", meinte Johannes lächelnd. 

"Dann kann ich... nein, dein Bett musst du dir selbst machen, aber ich kann dir zeigen, wo du die Sachen findest." 

"Mir würde auch die Wolldecke reichen", sagte Johannes. 

"Und hinterher kriegst du kalte Füße, was? Nein, ich hab im Schlafzimmer noch eine Steppdecke, die musst du dir nur beziehen. Und das Kissen auch." 

Johannes lächelte. "Ok, kalte Füße wären echt scheiße." 

"Dann komm..." André setzte sich auf und verzog das Gesicht. Irgendwas war scheiße mit seinem Knie... hoffentlich war es morgen besser. "Kannst du mir hochhelfen?" 

Johannes nickte. "Ja klar." Er stand auf und sah sich nach den Krücken um. 

Sie lagen neben dem Sessel, und Johannes reichte sie ihm. "So, und jetzt hinsetzen." 

"Das sagst du so einfach", seufzte André. 

"Na komm..." Johannes setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Ist schlimmer geworden, das Knie, oder?" 

"Wird es abends meistens..." 

"Mist", murmelte Johannes. "Also ganz vorsichtig hoch." Er stützte André beim Aufsetzen. 

"Moment", sagte André und biss die Zähne zusammen. "Fuß ist eingeschlafen", knurrte er. 

"Welcher?" 

"Der am nicht kaputten Bein. Alles andere wäre auch zu einfach..." 

"Dann setz dich erstmal hin, stell die Füße auf, und dann warten wir erstmal ab." 

"Langsam komm ich mir wirklich wie ein Vollinvalide vor", murmelte André und stellte beide Füße auf den Boden. 

"Wird schon wieder", war Johannes zuversichtlich. "Beweg mal den Fuß, dann wird er schneller wach." 

André folgte dem Ratschlag und bewegte den Fuß leicht hin und her. Das übliche, unangenehme Kribbeln setzte ein, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass es bald vorüber war. Nach ein paar Augenblicken nickte André. "So, kann los gehen." 

"Okay. Wir stehen zusammen auf, ja?" 

André nickte. Er stützte sich auf Johannes Schulter und ließ sich dann langsam hochhelfen. 

Er belastete sein Knie nicht, während er mit Johannes' Hilfe ins Schlafzimmer humpelte. "Bad lass ich lieber aus..." 

"Ich kann dir aber helfen", bot Johannes sofort an. 

Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte hatte André schon genickt. 

"Ok, erst Bad oder umziehen?" fragte Johannes. 

Scheiße, sollte er sich jetzt etwa noch vor Johannes ausziehen? 

"Bekommst du das allein hin? Dann könnte ich der Zeit schnell mein Bett beziehen", schlug Johannes vor. 

Johannes war ein Engel, schoss es André durch den Kopf, nur gut, dass er es nicht ausgesprochen hatte! 

"Kein Problem, anziehen kann ich allein", sagte André schnell. "Da im großen Schrank findest du Bezüge und die Steppdecke ist unter dem Bett." 

"Bis gleich", nickte Johannes und holte die Sachen heraus, dann verschwand er im Wohnzimmer. 

André seufzte erleichtert ehe er sich daran machte, sich umzuziehen. Er war dabei ganz vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Knie jetzt ruhig blieb, wenn er sich kaum bewegte. Tatsächlich ging es ganz gut. Vielleicht hatte er sein Bein vorhin einfach zu lange in einer falschen Lage gehabt. 

Mit den Krücken bewaffnet humpelte er ganz vorsichtig ins Bad. Vielleicht schaffte er das ja auch alleine. Er musste es allein schaffen, schließlich war Johannes nicht immer da. Außerdem würde Johannes' Anwesenheit höchstens noch peinlich werden. 

"André? Alles ok bei dir?" 

"Ja, bin schon im Bad." 

"Ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst!" 

"Mach ich", versprach André. Aber das würde er nur im Notfall tun, sagte er sich in Gedanken. Dafür musste er schon in die Badewanne fallen. 

So schnell es ging erledigte er alles und humpelte dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo Johannes ein bisschen verloren in der Tür stand und offenbar nicht so recht wusste, was er tun sollte. Irgendwie sah er dabei... ziemlich niedlich aus. 

"Ich hab dir eine Gästezahnbürste und ein frisches Handtuch rausgelegt", sagte André. "Möchtest du dir zum Schlafen ein T-Shirt von mir leihen?" 

"Ja, das wäre gut. Soll ich es mir raussuchen?" 

André deutete zu einer Schublade. "Nimm dir da einfach eins raus." 

"Danke", nickte Johannes und zog eines der T-Shirts heraus. 

"Brauchst du noch was?" fragte er André dann. 

"Nee, ich... doch, eine Flasche Wasser, das wär nett." 

"Bring ich dir sofort", nickte Johannes. 

"Danke." André mühte sich dann ins Bett, ganz vorsichtig. 

Johannes kam schnell zurück und stellte die Flasche auf dem Nachttisch ab. "Danke. Kannst du mir noch das Kissen aus dem Wohnzimmer holen und unter das Knie legen? Das hat vorhin ganz gut getan." 

"Klar. Aber sag mal, hat dir der Doc nichts gegen die Schmerzen mitgegeben?" 

"Doch, aber ich nehme da Zeug nicht gern. So schlimm ist es ja auch nicht, aber... ich merk das Knie halt." 

"Ok, aber wenn es zu schlimm wird, dann nimmst du was", sagte Johannes gespielt streng. 

"Ja, Papa..." 

"Ich meins nur gut", sagte Johannes und verschwand dann um das Kissen aus dem Wohnzimmer zu holen. Als er ins Schlafzimmer zurückkam, hatte sich André schon bequem hingelegt. 

"Danke, Jo", sagte André mit einem Lächeln. 

Johannes erwiderte das Lächeln, als er die Decke hochschob, das Bein vorsichtig anhob und das Kissen darunter platzierte. 

"Sehr gut", seufzte André erleichtert. 

"Dann... gute Nacht", wünschte Johannes und zog die Bettdecke wieder über das Bein. 

"Gute Nacht", sagte André leise. 

Johannes lächelte ihn kurz an, dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer. Er ging ins Bad, wo er sich fertig machte und das Shirt von André anzog. Dann schlich er sich ins Wohnzimmer und kuschelte sich auf die Couch. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	17. Frühstück für eine Schlafmütze

Johannes fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. André schlief wohl noch, jedenfalls war es still in der Wohnung, und er selbst hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt machen sollte. Aufstehen und durch die fremde Wohnung stromern? Oder liegenbleiben und sich langweilen? 

Oder... sollte er Frühstück machen? Ja, vielleicht konnte er das einfach machen. Dann hätten sie ein wenig mehr Zeit, ehe Johannes nach Gelsenkirchen losmusste. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass er ganz in der Nähe einen Bäcker gesehen hatte. Wenn er sich also Andrés Wohnungsschlüssel auslieh, dann konnte er sogar frische Brötchen holen. 

Kurzentschlossen verschwand er schnell im Bad, zog sich dann an und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach dem Bäcker. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, an der nächsten Straßenecke befand sich der Bäcker. 

Hier holte er ein paar verschiedene Brötchen und Hörnchen und lief dann schnell wieder zurück. Ganz leise betrat er Andrés Wohnung und lauschte einen Moment. Nichts. André schlief offenbar immer noch. Vielleicht sollte er André das Frühstück ins Schlafzimmer bringen, dann musste er erstmal noch nicht aufstehen. 

Johannes nickte. Ja, das war eine wirklich gute Idee. Also schlich er in die Küche und begann so leise wie möglich mit den Frühstücksvorbereitungen. Kaffee, Marmelade und Nutella und was er sonst noch fand, das alles stellte er auf ein Tablett und brachte alles ins Schlafzimmer. 

"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", sagte er leise, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat. 

André bewegte sich leicht und schlug dann die Augen auf. 

"Jo...?" 

"Frühstück ist fertig, Schlafmütze." 

"Du... hast Frühstück gemacht?" fragte André und setzte sich auf. 

"Ja, ich war halt wach..." 

"Frühaufsteher?" 

"Normalerweise nicht, aber wenn ich das Bett nicht kenne und so..." 

"Na dann freut sich dein Zimmergenosse im Hotel bestimmt immer", grinste André und gähnte. "Komm setz dich hin." 

Johannes grinste. "Der kriegt aber kein Frühstück ans Bett." 

"Den weckst du nur?"

"Den weckt meist sein unsäglicher Klingelton..."

"Die Sorte kenn ich auch! Und jetzt setz dich endlich. Du machst einen ja ganz nervös wie du da rumstehst." 

Johannes grinste etwas schief, stellte dann das Tablett auf Andrés Beinen ab und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte André. 

"Ganz gut - für eine erste Nacht. Und du? Hat sich dein Knie noch mal gemeldet?"

"Zum Glück nicht", sagte André. 

"Dann ist gut." Johannes' Blick strich über die Bettdecke, unter der das Bein verborgen lag.

"Das Kissen hat geholfen", meinte André. 

"Schön", lächelte Johannes und griff nach dem Kaffeebecher. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte André die frischen Backwaren. "Du warst beim Bäcker?" 

"Ähm - ja? Ist ja nicht so weit."

André warf ihm wieder einen dieser völlig unleserlichen Blicke zu, nickte dann aber nur. 

"Ich hoffe, ich hab das Richtige eingekauft", murmelte Johannes.

"Hast du. Ich liebe Brötchen und zwar in jeder Variante." 

"Damit machst du es einem echt einfach." Johannes griff nach der Tüte und bot sie André an. "Dann such dir was aus."

André griff in die Tüte und holte ein kleines dunkles Brötchen mit Sonnenblumenkernen heraus. 

"Ah, Vogelfutter", grinst Johannes und nahm sich das süße Hörnchen.

"Banause", lachte André. 

"Wieso?", fragte Johannes scheinheilig, "ist doch Vogelfutter."

"Das ist lecker. Und gesund." 

"Sag ich ja nichts gegen. Aber es ist und bleibt Vogelfutter."

"Und du bist und bleibst ein Banause." 

"Okay", gab Johannes nach. "Aber du isst Vogelfutter."

"Und du spielst bei einer Mannschaft in schlumpfblau!" 

"Königsblau", korrigierte Johannes. "Und euer Neongrün ist auch nicht besser." 

André grinste und biss von seinem Brötchen ab. "Jo, der Schlumpf", sagte er mit vollem Mund.

Johannes lachte auf. "Und du - André, das Fohlen?" 

"Bäh! Seh ich aus wie ein Pferd?", fragte André empört. 

"Seh ich aus wie ein Schlumpf?!"

André öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber schnell anders und biss stattdessen von seinem Brötchen ab. 

"Ich dachte schon, du sagst was...", sah Johannes ihn drohend an.

André schüttelte den Kopf und sah Johannes betont unschuldig an. Dieser Blick könnte Steine erweichen, fand Johannes. 

Einen Moment hielt André den Blickkontakt aufrecht, dann wandte er sich ruckartig ab. "Ah Nutella", sagte er. "Wusste gar nicht, das noch was da ist." 

"Nur noch ein Rest, aber das hab ich erst gesehen, als ich wieder hier war."

"Dann teilen wir den", sagte André. 

Überrascht sah Johannes ihn an. Dass André ihm verziehen hatte, war eine Sache, aber jetzt teilte er sogar seinen Nutellarest mit ihm?

"Was denn?", fragte André. 

"Danke", murmelte Johannes nur.

"Wann... wann musst du denn eigentlich los?", fragte André. 

"Halb neun. Also in zehn Minuten."

"Schon?", fragte André überrascht. 

"Ich muss um halb zehn da sein - und ich fahr ja auch eine ganze Weile."

"Stimmt. Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gepennt hab." 

"Ist doch kein Problem - immerhin hat dich das Knie nicht wach gehalten."

"Ja, immerhin etwas." 

Johannes lächelte, während er das letzte bisschen Nutella auf seinem Hörnchen verteilte. André beobachtete ihn dabei nachdenklich. Das hier, das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut!

Dabei hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, erstmal schön Abstand zu halten. Johannes nur zu verabschieden und dann Ruhe zu finden. Aber wer könnte denn ahnen, dass Johannes hier mit Frühstück ankam... Dass er extra beim Bäcker gewesen war und ihn hier so verwöhnte! André konnte gar nicht anders als das hier genießen!

"So, ich muss langsam...", sagte Johannes. 

"Schade", rutschte es André raus, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte.

Erneut warf Johannes ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, dann lächelte er. "Dann darf ich dich wieder besuchen kommen?" 

Jetzt konnte André ja schlecht nein sagen. Außerdem würde Johannes ja sicher erst übermorgen wiederkommen, bis dahin würde er sich hoffentlich wieder im Griff haben. "Ja, klar."

"Schön", sagte Johannes mit einem Lächeln. 

"Dann... wünsch ich dir..." Viel Spaß? Er wollte Jo wirklich viel Spaß wünschen?

Johannes grinste schief. "Ich werds überleben. Und du überanstreng dein Knie nicht, ok?" 

"Es wird sich dann schon melden..." 

"Kann ich noch irgendwas für dich tun, bevor ich gehe?", fragte Johannes.

"Nein, ich muss ja eh gleich aufstehen und kann dann alles selbst."

"Ok", sagte Johannes und stand auf. "Aber das Tablett kann ich zurück in die Küche bringen." 

"Lass es dann da einfach stehen, meine Haushaltshilfe kommt ja nachher."

Johannes nickte und griff sich das Tablett. "Also... Dann sehen wir uns, wenn ich wieder zurück bin", sagte er. 

"Ja..." André konnte es wohl nicht verhindern.

"Bis dann", sagte Johannes und ließ André allein im Schlafzimmer zurück. Er suchte seine Sachen zusammen, dann verschwand er aus Andrés Wohnung.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich André in die Kissen fallen. "Schöne Scheiße", murmelte er mit zur Decke gewandten Blick. Das hätte nicht so laufen dürfen! Jo hatte sich einfach eingeschlichen - der Kerl, der ihm das Bein kaputtgetreten hatte! Und jetzt wurde er ihn offenbar nicht mehr los.

Das Schlimmste war aber - er wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loswerden! Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das passiert war... 

André rollte sich auf die Seite - und sofort fühlte er wieder sein Knie. Verdammt, dieser blöde Treter... doch ehe er in Gedanken weiterschimpfen konnte, sah er Jo vor sich, der das Frühstück ins Schlafzimmer brachte, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

"Ach scheiße", flüsterte er und setzte sich auf. Liegenbleiben hatte eh keinen Sinn, als konnte er auch aufstehen und sich anziehen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja dabei mal fünf Minuten nicht an Jo zu denken. 

Er quälte sich aus dem Bett, und mit Hilfe seiner Krücken humpelte er ins Bad. Jos rote Zahnbürste stand noch da und auch das Handtuch, das er ihm gestern rausgelegt hatte hing ordentlich an einem Haken. Es war fast so, als würde er hier wohnen. 

"Ja klar, das hättest du gern", knurrte André sein Spiegelbild an. "Vergiss das kleine Goldlöckchen lieber wieder schnell und konzentrier dich aufs Gesundwerden." 

Er schob Jos Zahnbürste zur Seite und sah wieder in den Spiegel - und bemerkte dabei das leichte Lächeln. André presste ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen und begann sich zu waschen. Duschen durfte er erst nächste Woche, wenn dieses riesige Pflaster runterkam und die Fäden gezogen wurden. Darauf freute er sich schon jetzt. Nicht duschen zu dürfen war wirklich eine Strafe. Er versuchte sich mit einem Waschlappen zu waschen, aber das war einfach nicht das gleiche. 

Nach dem Zähneputzen humpelte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Er suchte eine weiche, weite Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt raus. Das Shirt war kein Problem, aber bei der verdammten Hose fluchte er wie ein Rohrspatz, bis er sie endlich an hatte. 

Er war froh, dass er schon gefrühstückt hatte, so konnte er sich jetzt gleich ins Wohnzimmer setzen. Das war zwar nicht viel Abwechslung, und das Fernsehen ging ihm schon ordentlich auf den Keks, aber immerhin konnte er jetzt erstmal sitzen und sein Bein schonen. 

Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu Jo. Diese letzten Tage waren verdammt verwirrend gewesen. Er hatte Jo gehasst, hatte ihn hassen wollen - und es dann nicht mehr gekonnt. Weil Jo so... nett war. Liebenswürdig. Verpeilt. Lustig. Einfach... 

Einfach zum Verlieben. 

Verdammte Scheiße, das ging doch nicht! 

André schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Er stand nicht auf solche Typen wie Jo. Diese Sunnyboys, Schwiegermuttersöhnchen, Bravoboys. Die waren ihm meistens sogar ziemlich suspekt. 

Er mochte seine Kerle... kerliger. Männlicher, markanter. Und er stand auch nicht darauf, wenn man ihm als Liebesbeweis erstmal das Knie kaputt trat. 

Trotz allem hatte sich Jo einfach so eingeschlichen, erst in seine Wohnung, dann in sein... ja, ganz kitschig in sein Herz. Und da musste er wieder raus. Und zwar schnell! Das ging nicht, das wollte André einfach nicht. Er wollte Jo nicht - nicht als Freund, und schon gar nicht als mehr! 

Aber wie sollte er das hinkriegen? Spätestens übermorgen würde Jo wieder vor seiner Tür stehen. Und so schnell würde er sich nicht abwimmeln lassen, das hatte er schon unter Beweis gestellt. Er war dickköpfig - und inzwischen hatte er Jo auch zu deutlich gezeigt, dass er die Zeit mit ihm genossen hatte. 

Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen tastete André nach seinem Smartphone. Allein kam er da nicht raus. Er brauchte eine kreative Idee, um Jo wieder auf Abstand zu bringen. Die Nummer von seinem Bruder wählte sich fast wie von selbst. 

Genervt lauschte er dem Tuten. "Ey komm schon Marcel, wer von uns beiden ist der fußlahme", murrte er vor sich hin. 

Endlich meldete er sich, seine Worte straften seinem genervten Tonfall Lügen: "Was will mein Lieblingsbruder?" 

"Ja, dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen", brummte André. 

"Oh, du hast ja eine Laune..." 

André schnaubte. "Lieg du mal hier mit einem kaputten Bein und einem anhänglichen Welpen, den du nicht loswirst." 

"Welpen?" 

"Jo. Johannes. Geis. Der Treter." 

"Dieses Arschloch ist bei dir aufgetaucht? Der brutale Treter? Was bildet sich dieser Wichser ein?... " Marcel verstummte. "Jo?" 

"Ja... er war die letzten Tage hier. Hat gekocht. Oder es versucht. Ich hab ihn verarztet, ihm Babe gezeigt und... jetzt ist alles scheiße." 

Wieder schwieg Marcel einen Moment. "Du hast dich in ihn verguckt." 

"Volle Kanne." 

Er hörte Marcel seufzte. "Und was sagt er dazu?" 

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mit ihm darüber geredet hab, oder? Das ist schon so schlimm genug. Außerdem will ich das nicht." 

"Du hast dich in ihn verguckt und willst ihn nicht?" 

"Nein! Ich will nicht in ihn verknallt sein. Er ist ein Arsch und... außerdem steht er auf Mopsfrauen." 

"Du lässt einen Arsch zu dir rein? Und was haben... Mopsfrau? Hat seine Freundin solche Hupen?" 

"Seine Exfreundin und er hatte einen Mops, also den Hund." 

"Einen Mops." Der Tonfall sagte alles. 

"Diamond." 

"Diamond? So hieß das Vieh? Hatte er auch pinke Glitzerhaarspangen?" 

"Vermutlich. Jedenfalls steht Jo auf solche Hunde und solche Frauen. Und ich steh nicht auf Typen, die auf sowas stehen." 

"Aber auf Jo." 

"Ja..." 

André hörte Marcel tippen. "Sieht ja schon ganz nett aus, der Junge." 

"Nicht mein Typ, das weißt du." 

"Er hat ein nettes Lächeln." 

"Hat er wirklich. Sehr nett sogar." 

"Und schöne Augen." 

"Er ist blond." 

"Ja, und? Du auch." 

"Ich steh nicht auf blond." 

"Aber auf Jo." 

André seufzte tief. "Das geht nicht, Marcel. Das hat überhaupt keinen Sinn. Außerdem hat der Kerl mich kaputtgetreten." 

"Und du hast ihm verziehen. Sonst wäre er nicht bei dir gewesen." 

"Er... ist extrem hartnäckig. Und als er dann da war..." 

"Ja? Was war dann?" 

"Er war einfach so... Er kann ums Verrecken nicht kochen, aber er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er mir was zu Essen bringen muss, weil ich es im Moment nicht kann. Ich schwör dir, ich hab noch niemanden so unfähigen am Herd stehen sehen. Ein absolutes Drama!" 

Marcel lachte leise. "Ich glaub, ich kanns mir vorstellen. Ist doch aber lieb von ihm." 

"Ja... er hatte nichts davon, weißt du? Er hat das nur gemacht, um mir zu helfen. Und er fand das Monstertruckpflaster nicht albern." 

"Du hast ihm ein Monstertruckpflaster gegeben, und er fand es cool?" 

"Er trägt es immer noch. Obwohl es nicht mal eine richtige Wunde war." 

Marcel lachte. "Der Junge mag dich auch." 

"Der Junge ist nicht schwul." 

"Du klingst, als wärst du dir sehr sicher." 

"Die Mopsfrau?" 

"Aber mit der ist er nicht mehr zusammen, oder?" 

"Nein, aber nicht weil er plötzlich auf Kerle steht, sondern weil die Tussi offenbar Gelsenkirchen als unter ihrer Würde fand." 

"Sympathische Frau - Gelsenkirchen ist ja nun wirklich nicht schön." 

"Wenn sie Jo geliebt hätte, wär sie trotzdem mitgegangen." 

"Klar. Und jetzt ist er alleine - und verbringt seine Zeit lieber mit dir als zu Hause." 

Da hatte Marcel nicht ganz unrecht. "Trotzdem", sagte André kopfschüttelnd. "Ich merk es, wenn jemand Interesse an mir hat. Und Jo..." 

"Jo hat kein Interesse?" 

"Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung... Ich versteh Jo nicht. Er ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel." 

"Was verstehst du an ihm nicht?" 

"Warum er das tut. Warum er für mich kochen will, warum mit mir einen Kinderfilm guckt, mir Frühstück macht..." 

"Er hat dir Frühstück gemacht?" 

"Ähm... hat hier gepennt. Auf dem Sofa. Weils gestern so geschüttet hat." 

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Marcel grinste. Und tatsächlich. "Ihr Fußballer geht bei ein bisschen Regen ja auch sofort kaputt." 

"Er hat halt weiter weg geparkt. Und es war dunkel." Schon als er das aussprach, hätte er sich am liebsten selbst geschlafen. Es war dunkel? Hatte er das echt grad gesagt? 

"Oh ja, bei dunklem Regen kann man erwachsene Männer auch nicht rauslassen." 

"Ist ja gut...", brummte André. 

"Dann siehst du es ein?" 

"Das ich ihn loswerden muss? Ja, sehe ich vollkommen ein." 

Marcel lachte leise. "Willst du es nicht mal versuchen?"; fragte er dann nach. 

"Was soll ich sagen? Hey Jo, du hast mich zwar fast zum Invaliden gemacht, aber wollen wir nicht trotzdem ein bisschen ficken?" fragte André sarkastisch. 

"Dann wüsstest du es auf jeden Fall. Aber ganz so musst du es ja sagen." 

André seufzte tief. "Du weißt, dass ich nichts mit einem Kollegen anfangen will. Und ich kenn Jo doch überhaupt nicht." 

"Jo ist gar kein Kollege von dir, der ist Schalker." 

"Noch schlimmer!" 

Marcel lachte auf. "Viel schlimmer. Aber er scheint ein lieber Kerl zu sein, wenn er dich - unter Einsatz seiner Gesundheit - bekocht." 

"Du bist echt nicht hilfreich, Marcel. Ich hab dich angerufen, damit du mir das ausredest." 

"Nein, du hast mich angerufen, weil du einen Rat wolltest." 

"Ja, wie ich Jo loswerde." 

"Das hast Du nicht gesagt, als du angerufen hast."

"Ich dachte, das wär klar." 

"So, wie du über Jo gesprochen hast, war es das nicht."

"Ich kann nicht klar denken, weil dieser Kerl da drin ist", brummte André. 

Marcel seufzte. "Und du willst ihn rauskriegen? Warum?"

"Hab ich dir doch gesagt..." 

"Weil er nicht dein Typ ist - und du dich trotzdem in ihn verguckt hast. Und weil du nichts mit einem Kollegen anfangen willst - der kein Kollege ist, sondern ein Schalker."

"Er ist Fußballer, also im weitesten Sinn ein Kollege." 

"Also willst du keinen Fußballer? Lieber so einen unsportlichen Typen mit Bierbauch und Schnauzer?"

"Du bist blöd." 

"Da sagst du mir nichts Neues. Aber deine Argumente finde ich etwas fadenscheinig. Du willst Jo nicht, weil er nicht deinem Beuteschema entspricht - dabei springst du voll auf ihn an. Generell finde ich das ganz schön oberflächig."

"Ich... denke einfach, dass wir nicht zueinander passen", murmelte André.

"Okay, das ist ein Argument, das ich akzeptieren kann. Aber warum passt ihr nicht?"

"Er ist nett und ich nicht?", grinste André schief. 

Marcel lachte auf. "Okay, du bist nicht nett. Wäre ein Grund - aber eher für ihn." 

"Er mag Möpse und hält die für richtige Hunde. Ich finde Möpse sind eher große, fette Ratten, aber mit dem Gehirn eines Grottenolms." 

Marcel lachte auf. "Ihr könnt euch sicher auf einen andern Hund einigen." 

"Er kann nicht kochen. Nicht mal Reis im Beutel." 

"Also ein Pflegefall." 

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er allein überlebt..." 

"Dann braucht er dich doch" 

André seufzte tief. "Und was mach ich, wenn er mich wirklich nicht will? Wenn ich recht habe, und er nur auf Mopsfrauen steht? Dann hab ich nicht nur einen kaputtes Bein sondern... du weißt schon." 

Marcel schwieg einen Moment. "Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, du versuchst es - und stehst hinterher vielleicht alleine da. Nicht anders als jetzt. Oder du gibst gleich auf." 

"Ganz so einfach ist das nicht, Marcel. Ich weiß nicht, wie Jo zu dem Thema allgemein steht. Was ist, wenn der Schwule total ekelhaft findet und es überall rum erzählt?" 

"Traust du ihm das zu? Ich mein, okay, er hat dir das Knie zertreten, das war echt mies, aber viel mehr als dass er sich entschuldigt hat, hat man nicht davon mitbekommen, oder?" 

"Hm..." 

"Also - traust du es ihm zu?" 

"Nein. Aber es soll auch schon vorgekommen sein, dass ich mich getäuscht hab." 

"Ja", seufzte Marcel. "Alex." 

"Erinnere mich nicht an den Schwachmaten." 

"Jo ist doch sicher besser als der." 

"Krieg ich eine Garantie dafür?" 

"Alex war der absolute Griff ins Klo, so schlimm wirst du es nicht wieder treffen." 

"Bei meiner Glückssträhne grade würde ich darauf nicht wetten." 

"Das Selbstmitleid steht dir nicht." 

André grinste leicht. "Ehrlich gesagt kotzt mich das sogar selbst an. Also... wie lautet nun dein weiser Ratschlag für deinen achso tragisch leidenden großen Bruder?" 

"Du meinst doch, du wirst Jo eh so schnell nicht loswerden, oder? Versuch es einfach nicht mehr. Genieße die Zeit, und guck, ob er sie genauso genießt." 

"Mhm... die Idee ist gar nicht so dumm..." 

"Lass dich von ihm umsorgen - können Mama und Papa und ich ja im Moment nicht, dafür bist du einfach zu weit weg." 

"Ok. Überredet." 

Marcel schien zufrieden. "Das ist schön. Ich glaub, jetzt hast du einfach nicht viel zu verlieren - kannst aber viel gewinnen." Er lachte auf. "Deinen eigenen Treter." 

"Pass auf, sonst lass ich ihn auf dich los", drohte André lachend. 

"Ich werde mich zusammenreißen." 

"Danke Marcel. Also nicht fürs zusammenreißen, sondern das ich mal wieder Dampf ablassen durfte. Und für deinen Rat." 

"Ich hör dir immer zu, das weißt du. Und ich wünsch Dir verdammt viel Glück mit Jo." 

"Ich halt dich auf dem Laufenden." 

"Danke. Du, ich muss langsam los. 

"Ja klar. Grüß Mama und Papa von mir." 

"Mach ich. Also, bis dann." 

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich André von seinem Bruder. 

Dann legte er auf - und schloss kurz die Augen. Tja... irgendwie hatte er sich das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder anders vorgestellt. Ganz zu Anfang, da hatte Marcel so reagiert wie er gedacht hatte. Hatte auf Jo geschimpft, auf den Treter. Aber dann viel zu schnell Partei für ihn ergriffen. 

Damit hätte er rechnen müssen, wenn er ehrlich war. Marcel fand, dass er schon viel zu lange allein war. Nach Alex hatte er einfach lieber die Finger von jedem Kerl gelassen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ihn seither auch niemand so interessiert, wie Jo es jetzt tat. 

Der Kerl war einfach... liebenswert. 

Mehr als das. 

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte - desto mehr verguckte er sich in ihn. Fand immer mehr Kleinigkeiten, die ihm an ihm gefielen. 

André biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Also... würde er es wohl wirklich mit Marcels Vorschlag probieren. Die Zeit mit Jo genießen und gucken, was draus werden konnte. 

Aber er sollte sich nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen. Männer wie Jo waren nicht schwul... Männer wie Jo standen auf Mopsfrauen. 

"Und das bin ich nicht", murmelte André kopfschüttelnd. 

Er war ein Mann, der nicht mal auf Mopse stand. Möpse? Nein, auf die stand er auch nicht. André grinste breit. Wie gut, dass niemand seine Gedanken mitbekam. Und er selbst sollte jetzt aufhören über Möpse nachzudenken. 

Wenn, dann eher über Jo? Nein, auch nicht, er sollte sich nicht in etwas hineinsteigern, was möglicherweise nichts werden würde. Außerdem war Jo jetzt eh erstmal außer Reichweite und er würde ihn frühestens morgen sehen. Schalke spielte, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, um 15.30 Uhr. Ob Jo danach noch vorbeikommen würde? 

Wenn er noch in die VIP-Logen ging, würde er kaum vor acht da wegkommen. Dann konnte er gegen neun bei André sein - das lohnte sich doch kaum. 

Also vielleicht Sonntag. Aber er musste da bestimmt trainieren. Schalke hatte in der nächsten Woche ja wieder ein internationales Spiel, bei dem Jo spielberechtigt war. Also würde er vielleicht am Sonntagnachmittag kommen können. Das war eine ziemlich lange Zeit. 

Er wünschte, er würde Jo früher wiedersehen. "Oh man, jetzt reiß dich aber zusammen", knurrte André und griff nach der Fernbedienung. 

Der DVD-Player sprang an, und der Vorspann von Babe startete. 

Jo hatte der Film gefallen. Obwohl es ein Kinderfilm war. Und von sprechenden Tieren handelte. Hatte er das nur André zuliebe geguckt? Oder... nein, er hatte Jo wirklich gefallen, das hatte er doch gemerkt. 

Mit einem erneuten Kopfschütteln stellte André den DVD-Player aus. Er wollte sich ablenken und nicht über Jo grübeln. Der Fernseher stellte sich automatisch auf den zuletzt gesehenen Sender um - und das Fernsehprogramm zu dieser Zeit war einfach nur schrecklich. 

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte. Es dauerte noch fast zwei Stunden, bis seine Haushaltshilfe kam. Bis dahin würde er die Zeit irgendwie hinter sich bringen müssen. Vielleicht mit Lesen? Besser als Fernsehen vermutlich. 

Er erhob sich ächzend und humpelte an seinen Krücken zum Sideboard. Hier lag da Buch, das er gerade las. Der Steven King, den Jo ihm im Krankenhaus geschenkt hatte. Wieder Jo, dachte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Bis auf den Mops hatte der Junge echt Geschmack. 

Er klemmte sich das Buch unter den Arm und humpelte zurück zum Sofa. Dort machte er es sich so bequem wie möglich und vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch. Schneller als gedacht verflog die Zeit, und er hörte den Schlüssel im Schloss - Anastasia war da. 

"Hallo Ana!" rief er. 

"André, hallo", grüßte sie ihn, zog schnell ihre Schuhe und Jacke aus und kam dann in das Wohnzimmer. 

André legte das Buch zur Seite und richtete sich auf. "Schön dass du da bist." 

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Ana gleich besorgt nach. 

"Ganz gut. Mir fällt nur die Decke auf den Kopf." 

"Versteh ich, das würd mir genauso gehen. 

"Und wie geht es dir?" 

"Sehr gut. Die Kinder sind wieder gesund, die Kleine war doch so erkältet, und die Große hatte es hinterher, aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut." 

"Das freut mich." 

"Und hier habe ich ja gut zu tun", lächelte Ana. 

"Tut mir Leid für das Chaos. Ich hatte gestern einen Kumpel hier und der musste früh los. Da war zum Aufräumen keine Zeit mehr." 

"Du darfst doch gar nicht laufen, du hättest gar nicht aufräumen können. Und du musst das auch nicht, dafür bin ich doch da." 

"Das weiß ich", sagte André. Aber es gefiel ihm nicht. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man hinter ihm herräumte. 

"Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich fang erstmal hier an, ja?" Ehe André etwas sagen konnte, hatte Ana sich schon gebückt und die heruntergefallenen Zeitschriften aufgehoben. 

Noch etwas, was ihn nervte. Er saß rum, während Ana aufräumte. 

Aber er konnte sich ja kaum bücken um etwas aufzuheben, geschweige denn etwas von A nach B transportieren. Also saß er nur da und versuchte nicht im Weg zu sein. 

Ana räumte auf, dann wischte sie Staub und saugte, dann verschwand sie in der Küche. 

"André, möchtest du was trinken?" rief sie ins Wohnzimmer. 

André sah sich um - seine Wasserflasche war leer. "Oh ja, das wär lieb von dir." 

Ana lachte. "Na langsam kenn ich dich", sagte sie und brachte ihm eine frische Flasche Wasser ins Wohnzimmer. "Machst du dir schon mal Gedanken über die Einkäufe und schreibst mir auf, was du brauchst?" 

"Gute Idee... kannst du mir was zu Schreiben bringen?" 

"Schon bereit", sagte sie und reichte ihm Block und Kuli. 

"Danke", lächelte er sie an und begann dann zu schreiben. Nutella - das hatte Jo am Morgen ja vermisst. Wasser und Säfte, er wollte Jo auch mal was anderes anbieten können. Dann Obst und Milch, das brauchte man immer. 

Heute Mittag würde er sich etwas bestellen, dann brauchte er noch Brot und Aufschnitt für den Abend... nach und nach füllte sich der Einkaufszettel. Er war grade fertig, als Ana aus der Küche kam. 

"Hast du alles?", fragte sie nach. 

André nickte und reichte ihr den Zettel. "Geld müsste noch in der Brieftasche im Flur sein." 

"Okay. Ich würde dann noch Tabs für den Geschirrspüler mitbringen, und Scheuermilch." 

"Klar", nickte André. 

"Gut, dann bin ich wohl in einer halben Stunde wieder hier." 

"Ich warte hier", sagte André mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

"Nicht weglaufen!", scherzte Ana. 

"Ich beherrsche mich", versprach André. 

"Dann bis gleich." Wenig später war André wieder alleine. 

Natürlich wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Johannes. In Gedanken zählte er tatsächlich die Stunden, die noch blieben, bis Jo sich theoretisch wieder zu ihm auf den Weg machen könnte...


	18. Von Hausmädchenoutfits und Weihnachtsfrauen

Tatsächlich früher als erwartet klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Es war der Sonntagmittag, nach dem Ligaspiel am Sonnabend, bei dem Jo nicht hatte mitspielen dürfen. 

Johannes war gleich vom Training nach Gladbach gefahren, im Gepäck eine leckere Reissuppe, die Mats gekocht und Benni ihm mitgebracht hatte. Dazu hatte Mats ihm sogar noch das Rezept aufgeschrieben, offenbar wollten ihn hier alle zum Hobbykoch machen! 

Aber immerhin: Suppe warm machen, das konnte er völlig unfallfrei. Er musste wieder recht lange warten, ehe André den Summer drückte und ihn ins Haus und wenig später in die Wohnung ließ. 

Allerdings erwartete André ihn diesmal an der Tür. Mit einem Lächeln, wie Johannes feststellte. "So... da bist du also wieder", sagte André. 

"Kann dich doch nicht verhungern lassen", antwortete Johannes. es fühlte sich gut an so empfangen zu werden - mit einem Lächeln. 

"Komm rein", sagte André und humpelte voraus in die Küche. Johannes folgte ihm und stellte den Topf gleich auf dem Herd ab. 

"Was gibt es denn?" fragte André neugierig. 

"Reissuppe. Ich hoffe, du magst sie." 

"Ich probiere alles", sagte André. "Und so wie die riecht, mag ich sie bestimmt. Und hast du die gekocht?" 

Johannes sah verlegen auf seine Hände. "Nun... also, ich hab jetzt zumindest das Rezept." 

André lachte leise. "Wieder Hummels Werk?" 

"Ja..." 

"Der Kerl kann so kochen und hat so einen Hungerhaken als Freundin... versteh das mal einer", meinte André und setzte sich mit einem leichten Seufzen der Erleichterung auf einen Stuhl. 

Johannes nickte leicht, da fiel ihm kein Kommentar ein, schließlich wusste er, dass Mats nicht mit Cathy zusammen war. 

"War die Mopsfrau auch so dürr?" fragte André. 

"Nicht ganz so, aber schon schlank. Als Make-up-Artist kann man wohl auch nicht dick sein." 

"Mhm", machte André. 

"Und deine Ex? War die auch so dünn?" 

André musste einen Moment überlegen - das letzte Mädel, mit dem er zu einer offiziellen Party gegangen war, war irgendeine Freundin von der Freundin eines Kollegen gewesen. Und er wusste im Moment nicht mal mehr, ob die blond oder dunkelhaarig gewesen war. Und Alex... "Sportlich", murmelte er. 

"Immerhin keine Bohnenstange", meinte Johannes dazu nur. "Hunger?" 

"Oh ja!" sagte André, mehr als dankbar für den Themenwechsel. 

"Dann setz ich mal auf. Mats hat mir genau erklärt, wie ich sie aufwärmen soll." 

"Herd an, ab und an umrühren und warten bis sie heiß ist - oder gibt es für Dortmunder Suppen einen speziellen Trick?" 

"Ähm - nein, so ungefähr hat er das auch erklärt." 

André lachte. "Das beruhigt mich ungemein. Sonst hätte ich meine Suppen vielleicht jahrelang völlig falsch warm gemacht. Das hätte eine tiefe Sinnkriese auslösen können!" 

Verwundert sah Johannes zu André. Wieso war der auf einmal so locker und gelöst? Es war ja fast so, als hätte er sich auf ihn gefreut! 

"Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" fragte André und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Oder hab ich was im Gesicht kleben?" 

"Nein, nein, alles okay", meinte Jo und sah sich um. "Löffel zum Umrühren?" 

"Schublade neben dem Herd", sagte André. 

Johannes holte schnell einen Kochlöffel heraus, schaltete den Herd an und wartete erst einmal ab, das hatte Mats ihm so gesagt. Nicht zu viel rühren, sonst dauerte es zu lange, und nach und nach würde er auch die Zutaten zerquetschen. 

Dabei war er sich die ganze Zeit bewusst, dass André ihn beobachtete. Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Warum war er so zufrieden. Ob... "Warst du beim Arzt?" 

"Nein, Termin ist erst morgen." 

"Okay... Weil du so zufrieden wirkst." 

"Tu ich das?" fragte André. 

"Ja, irgendwie schon." 

"Mhm... und das ist nicht gut?" 

"Doch, doch... aber so kenn ich dich nicht. Naja, irgendwie... kenn ich dich eh kaum." 

"Hey du weißt Dinge von mir, die sonst kaum einer weiß", schnaubte André. "Oder glaubst du einer aus der Mannschaft weiß, dass ich Babe auf DVD habe?" 

"Ich werde es niemandem verraten", versprach Johannes sofort. "Aber sonst weiß ich wenig von dir." 

"Was willst du wissen?" 

"Ich weiß nicht..." Er sah André an - seit wann war der so offen? 

"Na los, frag schon. Und rühr nebenbei mal in der Suppe", grinste André. 

Schnell griff Johannes den Kochlöffel und begann zu rühren, dann sah er André an. "Was kochst du gerne?" 

"Eigentlich alles. Im Backen bin ich nicht so gut, aber sonst... ich probiere total gern Rezepte für Pastasaucen aus oder für Pesto." 

"Du kochst gerne, oder?" 

"Ich finde es entspannend. Man kann dabei super Musik hören und man hat am Ende immer ein Ergebnis von dem, was man getan hat." 

"Wenn du das so beschreibst, klingt das echt schön." 

"Ist es. Musst du einfach mal probieren. Radio oder CD laut aufdrehen, Schuhe aus und dann ran an die Kochtöpfe." 

"Schuhe aus?", fragte Johannes nach und sah zu seinen Füßen. Die Turnschuhe hatte er nicht ausgezogen. 

"Ich koche barfuß", nickte André. "Allerdings... vielleicht lässt du sie erstmal an. Sonst wär die heiße Suppe eben nämlich auf deinem Zeh gelandet...", deutete er auf den Kochlöffel, den Jo offenbar völlig vergessen hatte und nun nachlässig hin und her schwenkte und überall kleine Tropfen heißer Suppe verteilte. 

"Oh", machte Johannes, sowohl zu dem tropfenden Löffel als auch zu der Vorstellung, wie André barfuß in der Küche herumlief und kochte. Im Moment trug er dicke Socken an beiden Füßen. André lachte leise. 

"Ich behalte die Schuhe besser an", meinte Johannes mit etwas Verzögerung und bückte sich. Aus der Hosentasche zog er ein benutztes, aber trockenes Taschentuch und wischte die Tropfen vom Boden auf. 

"Jo", sagte André grinsend. "Hinter dir steht eine Küchenrolle. Ich weiß, die ist so hübsch weiß, aber sie freut sich unglaublich, wenn sie benutzt wird." 

"Oh, ich hab sie nicht gesehen", murmelte Johannes, stand auf und wischte nun gründlicher auf. 

André musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Am liebsten hätte er Jo jetzt an sich gezogen und... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht daran denken. "Ich hab immer Küchenrolle da. Sauber kochen funktioniert nämlich nicht wirklich. Es landen immer irgendwo Spritzer oder so." 

Johannes nickte leicht. "Ich hab da halt weniger Erfahrung. Aber immerhin ist Essen per Bringdienst sauber." 

André schnaubte. "Naja... auch da hab ich schon ganz andere Erfahrungen gemacht. Es gibt Leute - und ich nenne Tonys Namen jetzt nicht - die haben ein sehr gespaltenes Verhalten zu Pizzakartons, heißem Käse und Tomatensauce. Seitdem darf Tony nur noch hier in der Küche essen, wo man den Boden aufwischen kann." 

Johannes lachte spontan auf, das konnte er sich vorstellen. 

"Probier mal von der Suppe, ob sie schon heiß genug ist", meinte André. 

Sofort stand Johannes auf, er war froh, dass André ihm diese Hinweise gab, ansonsten wäre er doch echt aufgeschmissen gewesen. 

"Aber vorsichtig, die Suppe ist heiß", warnte André. 

"Weiß ich doch", murmelte Johannes, ganz so doof war er nun auch nicht. Er nahm sich einen Löffel aus der Schublade und probierte die Suppe. "Ist heiß." 

"Sagt der Mann, der sich gewundert hat, dass der Reisbeutel so heiß ist", schnaubte André. 

"Ja, ich weiß..." 

"Außerdem hast du mich sogar gebeten, dich das nächste Mal zu warnen." 

"Stimmte - danke", nickte Johannes. "Also, Essen ist fertig." Johannes stellte den Topf auf einen Untersetzer auf dem Tisch und holte dann gleich Geschirr und Besteck. 

André ruckelte sein wenig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, bis er bequem saß, dann wartete er, bis Jo die Suppe auf ihre Teller verteilt und sich hingesetzt hatte. "Dann guten Hunger." 

"Dir auch", wünschte Johannes und begann zu essen. 

"Mhm, die ist wirklich lecker"; meinte André. 

"Wie gesagt, ich hab das Rezept, wir können es mal zusammen probieren." 

"Wenn ich wieder stehen kann", sagte André lächelnd. 

"Ja, okay. Dauert wohl noch etwas, hm?" 

"Mal gucken was der Doc morgen sagt. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es ein bisschen besser wird." 

Johannes seufzte erleichtert auf. André hatte wohl keine Schmerzen mehr, das trug offenbar sehr zu seiner Stimmung bei. 

"Und ich sag dir, ich bin so froh, wenn ich wieder stehen kann. Langsam tun mir nämlich andere Körperteile weh... vom ständigen sitzen", fuhr André fort. 

"Fahr doch mal zum Training und lass dir den Hinter massieren." 

Oder du machst das, dachte André und hätte sich dabei fast an seinem Löffel verschluckt. Er hustete und rang einen Moment um Luft. 

"Shit", fluchte Johannes leicht und sah ihn prüfend an. "Geht es?" 

André nickte. "Ja... geht schon, danke." 

Noch ein kurzes Nicken, dann aß Johannes weiter. Auch André schaffte es nach einem Moment sich wieder aufs Essen zu konzentrieren. Er musste sich dringen zusammenreißen. 

Aber bei so einer Steilvorlage von Jo... Konnte man ihm seine Gedanken da wirklich verdenken? Die Vorstellung, dass Jo ihn massierte, war schon verdammt schön. 

Andrés Blicke wanderten wie von selbst zu Jos Händen. Lange, schlanke Finger... oh ja, die würden sich bestimmt gut anfühlen. Sie würden ihn wundervoll streicheln können. 

"André?" 

"Hm?", sag André fragend hoch. 

"Du... ist alles ok mit dir?" fragte Johannes. 

"Ja, klar - warum?" 

"Du hast eben so komisch geguckt. Als wärst du komplett weggetreten." 

"Hab nur bisschen nachgedacht." 

Johannes nickte. "Du bist heute irgendwie anders." 

André zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte kurz nach, dann entschloss er sich: "Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, Jo. Ich war die letzten Tage manchmal ganz schön mies zu dir." 

Völlig überrascht sah Johannes ihn an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, vor allem nicht, weil er so manches ja auch durchaus verdient hatte. 

"Ging mir ganz schön mies teilweise, und mein Knie hat immer rumgezickt - aber das war kein Grund dich so anzumachen." 

"Doch. Ich hab Mist gebaut und mit einigem hattest du völlig Recht", sagte Johannes. 

"Aber ich hätte es dir nicht so lange vorhalten dürfen." 

"So lange war es gar nicht", sagte Johannes. 

André zuckte mit den Schultern - so im Nachhinein war er schon ganz schön mies gewesen. Er hatte Jo zum Teil richtig beschimpft und ihm Sachen vorgeworfen, die völlig idiotisch waren. 

"Auf jeden Fall - Entschuldigung." 

Johannes lächelte. "Es war nicht nötig, aber... danke. Immerhin weißt du jetzt, dass ich nicht gemeingefährlich, sondern nur ein klein bisschen nervig bin." 

"Du bist nicht nur gemeingefährlich, du gefährdest auch dich selbst." 

"Ich?" fragte Johannes und riss die Augen auf. "Ich hab alles voll im Griff!" 

"Besonders wenn du versuchst zu kochen." 

"Naja... hm... das ist vielleicht... verbesserungswürdig." 

"Ich finde, wir können da ein gutes Team werden. Du kochst, und ich guck zu." 

"Solange du nicht stehen kannst gern, aber danach darfst du gern aktiv mitwirken." 

"Na, das wird wohl noch dauern." 

"Nicht so pessimistisch. Warten wir doch erstmal ab, was dein Doc morgen sagt." 

"Bestimmt nicht, dass ich gleich loslaufen darf." 

"Nein, das vermutlich nicht. Aber es gibt ja auch durchaus Arbeiten, die man im Sitzen erledigen kann." 

"Kartoffeln schälen." 

"Oh ja, das hasse ich wie die Pest!" 

"Dann gibt es keine Kartoffeln. Das ist nämlich Arbeit für den Lehrling." 

"Willst du mir wirklich einen Kartoffelschäler in die Hände geben?" fragte Johannes grinsend. 

"Ich werde morgen meinen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer auffüllen." 

Johannes lachte auf. Tatsächlich konnte er Kartoffeln schälen. Leider. Das war eine der Arbeiten gewesen, die er immer hatte machen dürfen, als er noch zu Hause gewohnt hatte. Vielleicht war auch das ein Grund, warum er so wenig Lust aufs Kochen hatte. 

"Oder es gibt Nudeln und Reis", überlegte André. 

"Ok. Aber du kannst Gemüse und so putzen und schneiden und hacken und was man sonst noch so mit dem Zeug anstellt." 

"Das musst du aber auch üben." 

"Hm... naja... mal gucken. Gibt ja eigentlich auch alles Gemüse aus der Gefriertruhe." 

"Immer noch besser als aus Dose..." 

"Ach ich esse alles", lachte Johannes. 

"Dosenspargel?!?" 

"Ich mag keinen Spargel." 

"Oh, okay. Dann fällt auch Dosenspargel raus. Was magst du sonst nicht?" 

"Diese komischen grünen Dinger", sagte Johannes. 

"Ähm... Dinger? Erbsen? Bohnen? Murmeln?" 

"Ja, ich weiß doch nicht wie das Zeug heißt! Es ist rund. So ungefähr jedenfalls. Und bitter." 

Johannes war einfach... umwerfend. Verpeilt. Liebenswert. "So rund und bitter? Kleine Kohlköpfe?" 

Johannes nickte heftig. "Ja, genau. Wenns die immer im Verein gibt, dann bekommt Ralf die. Oder Leon. Leon ist echt alles." 

"Rosenkohl heißt das eklige Zeug. Man muss seinen Feind mit Namen kennen!" 

"Rosenkohl... ja, hab ich schon mal gehört", grinste Johannes. "Aber er ist ja nicht mein Feind. Wir kommen prima miteinander klar. Wir gehen uns so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg und sonst leite ich ihn halt weiter. Alles ganz easy." 

André lachte leise. "Zu Leon, dem Allesfresser." 

Johannes nickte. "Oder ich bewerfe Max damit, wenn der wieder frech war. Prima Wurfgeschoss, das muss ich schon zugeben." 

Wieder lachte André bei dem Bild, das sich vor seinem inneren Auge zeigte - eine Rosenkohlschlacht. 

"Aber da muss man aufpassen, dass der Trainer und so das nicht mitbekommt. Ist schon scheiße wenn man Strafrunden drehen muss, weil man Rosenkohl geworfen hat." 

Jetzt lachte André laut. "Ihr seid aber auch spinnerte Schlümpfe!" 

"Hey, was kann ich dafür, wenn Max so frech ist. Kann kaum über die Tischkante gucken, aber eine Klappe hat der, als wär er drei Meter groß!" 

"Ihr habt ihn einfach nicht richtig erzogen." 

"Ich bin erst seit Sommer da, aber ich richte das gern Benni aus." 

"Mach das. Mit vielen Grüßen aus Gladbach. Hier fliegen höchstens katapultierte Erbsen." 

Johannes schnaubte. "Das ist aber was für Anfänger, André. Erbsen, also wirklich!" 

"Aber mit dem Löffelkatapult fliegt nur Erbsenschrot." 

"Quatsch. Damit kann man alles befördern." 

"Ach ja?" 

"Klar. Musst du nur üben." 

"Aber nicht in meiner Küche." 

Johannes sah in seinen Teller. "Mit Suppe ist das auch nicht so gut. Das macht richtig Sauerei." 

"Allgemein möchte ich keine Essensschlacht in meiner Küche - dann wird Ana sauer, und das kann ich mir nicht leisten." 

"Ana? Ich dachte du hast keine Freundin", sagte Johannes überrascht. 

"Freundin?", fragte André nach, dann schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf. "Okay, eine gut erzogene Freundin würde auch sauber machen, aber die bezahlt man nicht dafür." 

Johannes riss die Augen auf. "Wie... bezahlen? Du... ähm... also..." 

"Haushaltshilfe?", schlug André vor. "Was hattest du denn gedacht?" 

"Oh... OH!" machte Johannes und errötete leicht. "Dann... macht das Sinn. Ich dachte, die trägt so ein... ich halt besser meine Klappe..." 

"Ähm - wie, was soll sie tragen?", wollte André wissen. Einerseits war er neugierig, aber vor allem war es einfach süß zu sehen, wie Johannes sich wandte. 

"Ach du weißt schon", sagte Johannes und hielt den Blick gesenkt, während er mit dem Löffel unkoordiniert in der Suppe rührte. "Halt so ein... Outfit..." 

Einfach zuckersüß, fand André. "Das Haushaltshälterinnenoutfit, meinst du?" 

"Ja, genau das." 

Wieder lachte André. "Sexy Outfit?" 

"Naja... ich find solche Outfits eher peinlich..." 

André nickte. "Ich kann damit auch nichts anfangen." 

"Gut", sagte Johannes und traute sich nun wieder André anzusehen. 

"Ich glaub, ich würd einen Lachanfall kriegen und gar nicht mehr können." 

"Irina hat sich mal als... ich glaub es sollte eine sexy Weihnachtsfrau oder sein... sie hat sich jedenfalls verkleidet und...", Johannes schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich hab wohl nicht so reagiert, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte und hab die Nacht dann auf der Couch verbracht." 

"Wie fies - was hat sie denn gedacht? Sowas ist nicht sexy, sondern lächerlich." Selbst Johannes wäre als Weihnachtsmann alles andere als sexy! 

"Ja, das hab ich wohl auch so gesagt. War keine diplomatische Bestleistung von mir." 

"Schlimm genug, dass man es ihr sagen muss." 

"Sie hatte es bestimmt nur nett gemeint." 

"Macht es auch nicht unbedingt besser." 

"Nein... naja, dieses Jahr werde ich vermutlich nicht mit sowas überrascht werden", grinste Johannes. 

"Hast doch noch ein bisschen Zeit dir eine neue Mopsfrau zu suchen - und die kommt dann als Engelchen an." 

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, im Moment... ist schon ok so." 

Irgendwie gefiel André das. Vielleicht... konnte er Johannes ja davon überzeugen, dass er überhaupt nie wieder eine neue Mopsfrau brauchte. Männer waren viel interessanter. Die trugen keine peinlichen Verkleidungen und würden ihren Freund nie auf die Couch verbannen. Außer um mit ihnen zusammen auf der Couch Unsinn anzustellen, dachte André grinsend. Und da fiel ihm verdammt viel Unsinn ein - der beiden viel Spaß machen würde. Oh ja... sehr, sehr viel. Auf dem Sofa. Vor dem Sofa. Auf dem Tisch... die Möglichkeiten waren geradezu unendlich.


	19. Anziehen für Ungeübte

"Du bist echt besser drauf", bemerkte Johannes auf einmal. 

"Hm, was?" fragte André. 

"Du grinst die ganze Zeit." 

"Oh", sagte André und schob die Gedanken schnell ganz weit zurück in seinen Kopf. "Hab nur grad an was gedacht. Hast du Lust auf Nachtisch?" 

"Gern, was hast du da?" 

"Guck einfach in den Kühlschrank", lachte André. 

Johannes stand auf und nahm dabei gleich die Teller mit. André sah ihm nach und erlaubte sich für einen Moment seine Augen zu Jos Hintern wandern zu lassen. Fuck, der war ja wohl verdammt sexy! Oh ja, er wollte Jo, das wurde ihm immer klarer. 

Seit er mit Marcel darüber gesprochen und sich darüber klar geworden war, wurde es immer deutlicher. Und es wurde auch klar, dass es keinen Sinn machte, dagegen anzukämpfen. Er war erst ein einziges Mal so dermaßen verknallt gewesen und das war bei seinem ersten Freund gewesen. Nicht mal Alex hatte ihn so umgehauen, wie Jo das jetzt tat. 

Dabei war er gar nicht sein Typ, hatte er Marcel ja schon gesagt. Aber darum ging es hier offensichtlich nicht. So sollte es ja auch eigentlich sein. Das man sich nicht in das Aussehen verliebte, sondern in den Menschen dahinter. Und Jo war... "Oh Schokopudding!" wurden seine Gedanken ziemlich abrupt unterbrochen. 

"Ähm - ja, hat Ana mitgebracht." 

Johannes drehte sich mit einem strahlenden Gesicht zu ihm um. "Ich liebe Schokopudding!" 

"Schön", freute sich André darüber. "Dann bring mal zwei Becher her." 

Johannes nickte, holte zwei Becher aus dem Kühlschrank und suchte zwei Löffel raus. 

Dann setzte er sich wieder zu André und begann seinen Schokopudding zu löffeln.

André beobachtete ihn einen Moment lächelnd dabei, ehe auch er sich über den Pudding hermachte. Der Pudding war genau das richtige nach der Reissuppe, fand er. Er sah auf, als Johannes sich gerade etwas Schokopudding aus dem Mundwinkel leckte.

Er konnte sich grade noch im letzten Moment davon abhalten, Johannes anzubieten ihm dabei zu helfen. Es sah so verdammt heiß aus - das fand auch sein Schwanz in der weiten Jogginghose. Gut, dass er im Moment keine enge Jeans tragen konnte. Obwohl... immerhin wüsste Jo dann, was Sache war.

Vermutlich würde er schreiend weglaufen, überlegte André düster. Oder er würde es nicht mitkriegen. So verpeilt wie der Junge teilweise war... Verdammt, gerade diese Verpeiltheit machte ihn so anziehend. 

"Magst du deinen Pudding nicht?" fragte Johannes verwundert.

"Wie? Oh, doch..." Besonders aus deinem Mundwinkel. André aß weiter - und ungewollt kamen ihm weitere Bilder in den Sinn. Sie hatten alle mit Johannes und Schokoladenpudding zu tun. Keines davon war jugendfrei. Sie hatten zur Folge, dass er immer unruhiger wurde und auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

"Sag mal, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Johannes schließlich nach.

"Wieso?" fragte André.

"Hummeln im Hintern?"

"Hä?" machte André der im ersten Moment überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was Jo von ihm wollte.

"Du kannst irgendwie nicht mehr stillsitzen... bauchst Bewegung, was?"

Oh ja Bewegung wäre gut, dachte André. Und zwar am besten die Art Bewegung, bei der Jo und er nackt wären. Dabei würde er auch sein Bein nicht allzu sehr belasten müssen. 

"Wollen wir gleich ein bisschen raus? Hier fällt dir doch langsam die Decke auf den Kopf."

"Mhm... ich bin aber echt eine richtige Schnecke. Und lange Laufen geht auch nicht", sagte André und versuchte alle anderen Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben.

"Wir können ein Stück ins Grüne fahren und da ein paar Schritte... schleichen", schlug Johannes vor.

"Hast du dafür denn Zeit?" fragte André. "Keine Nachmittagstermine heute?"

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Erst um sechs wieder. Bis fünf haben wir Zeit."

"Na ihr führt ja ein Lotterleben", grinste André. "Wenn du das mit mir aushältst, wär das echt toll."

"Na komm, nach einem Spiel habt ihr auch nur ein Training, oder? Außerdem bist du das im Moment mit dem Lotterleben, alle paar Tage mal zum Arzt, und sonst zu Hause rumhocken."

André schnaubte. "Ich sitze mir den Arsch platt, wenn du es genau wissen willst."

"Da sollten wir was gegen tun - plattgesessene Ärsche sehen nicht besonders gut aus."

"Och deiner sieht doch noch ganz knackig aus", meinte André.

Johannes lachte leise. "Ich red ja auch von deinem."

"Was hast du an meinem auszusetzen?" fragte André.

"Gar nichts, du hast gemeint, du würdest ihn dir plattsitzen."

"Los raus mit der Sprache: was stimmt mit meinem Hintern nicht?" fragte André grinsend.

"Ich müsste ihn mir noch einmal genau ansehen, wie er aussieht."

André sah ihn einen Moment dann, dann grinste er noch breiter. "Na das kriegen wir hin", sagte er und stand auf.

Einen Moment starrte Johannes ihn an, dann grinste er ebenfalls, stand auf und ging um André herum. "Hm, in der Hose kann man nicht viel erkennen, oder?"

André war ganz froh, dass er Jo grade nicht direkt ansah. "Du willst also, dass ich mich ausziehe?" fragte er.

"Ähm..." Jos Gesicht brauchte André gar nicht anzusehen um zu wissen, wie er aussah. "Ich weiß nicht..." 

André lachte leise. "Wenn wir rausgehen muss ich mir eh eine andere Hose anziehen."

"Du meinst, dann kann ich deinen Hintern begutachten?"

"Du hättest zumindest die Chance dazu."

"Ich werde nachher dann meinen Kommentar abgeben."

"Na, das können wir auch jetzt gleich erledigen", meinte André. "Wo ich schon mal stehe, kann ich mich gleich umziehen gehen."

"Ich räum inzwischen hier ein bisschen auf", kündigte Johannes an. 

André war tatsächlich ein kleines bisschen enttäuscht, dass Jo ihm offenbar nicht ins Schlafzimmer folgen wollte. "Ok", sagte er nur und machte sich langsam auf den Weg.

Einige Minuten später stand André vor ihm. Er trug eine enge Jeans, die ihm hervorragend stand. Die Schiene für sein Knie hatte er außen befestigt. 

"Na, das sieht doch gut aus", meinte Johannes, der mit dem aufräumen fertig war und sich inzwischen ein Glas O-Saft genommen hatte. 

"Das hier auch", deutete André auf die Küche. "Und ja, irgendwie fühlt es sich gut an wieder Jeans zu tragen." 

"Na dann dreh dich mal um", meinte Johannes. 

Auf die Krücken gestützt drehte sich André um. Unwillkürlich schob er seinen Hintern ein wenig raus um ihn zu betonen. Er musste sich nicht schämen, das wusste er. Und vielleicht gefiel Jo ja, was er da sah. 

"Ja, nicht schlecht", murmelte Jo dann auch nach kurzer Begutachtung. 

André sah nach hinten und versuchte in Jos Gesicht zu lesen. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag darauf, doch er konnte nicht sagen, ob es amüsiert oder womöglich interessiert war. Hm, Jo war eine harte Nuss. Er hatte wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er zum Thema 'schwul' stand. 

Er wusste nur, dass Jo ein liebenswerter Mann war - und dass Jo ihn auch mochte - zumindest freundschaftlich. Zumindest für heute würde das auch reichen. Denn er wollte wirklich raus und ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen. Wenn er Jo verschreckte, dann wurde daraus nichts. 

"Also, los?", fragte er deswegen auch bald. 

Johannes nickte. "Brauchst du irgendwie Hilfe bei den Schuhen?" fragte er und deutete auf Andrés Füße, die noch immer in dicken Socken steckten. 

"Oh, ja, jetzt, wo du es sagst..." Er humpelte in den Flur und deutete mit der linken Krücke auf ein Paar schwarzer Sneakers. 

Johannes nickte. "Dann setzt dich mal... am besten aufs Sofa. Das wird lustig, meine Mutter meinte mal, sie hätte noch niemanden erlebt, der so lange gebraucht hat, bis er seine Schuhe ordentlich zubinden konnte wie mich." Er grinste André an. "Und ich hab noch nie jemand anderem die Schuhe zugebunden." 

"Dann werden wir viel Spaß haben", lachte André und humpelte vor ihm her ins Wohnzimmer. 

Johannes folgte ihm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Du musst mich inzwischen ja echt für einen totalen Loser halten. Entweder ist stell mich beim Kochen extrem dämlich an oder ich dichte dir eine Dienstmädchen-Nutte an... und jetzt verschnür ich auch noch deinen Schuh." 

"Du bist jemand, der mich hier von dem ganzen Scheiß ablenkt. Die Jungs aus meiner Mannschaft rufen vielleicht mal an - du haust dich eine Stunde auf die Autobahn um herzukommen." 

"Das ist nur eine Stunde", sagte Johannes. "Das ist kein Weg." 

"Manch andere bräuchten nur fünf Minuten." 

"Besuchen die anderen dich gar nicht?" 

"Selten. Sie haben halt anderes zu tun." 

"Und deine Familie ist zu weit weg um eben mal zu kommen." 

André nickte. "Das sind ein paar Stunden bis hier her." 

"Und du wolltest die Reha und so nicht bei deiner Familie machen?" 

"Weiß nicht... ich mein, hier hab ich alle Spezialisten und so vor Ort. Hab ich zu Hause nicht." 

Johannes nickte. Das konnte er nachvollziehen. 

"Also, Schuhe?" 

"Stimmt. Da war ja was", grinste Johannes. 

André steckte ihm den rechten Fuß hin, Jo sollte sich besser erst an dem unverletzten Bein austoben. 

"Ok", sagte Jo und drehte den Schuh ein wenig unentschlossen hin und her. 

"Das ist ein Schuh, Jo. Der gehört an genau diesen Fuß", wackelte André mit den Zehen. 

"Ja doch, aber... das sieht von der Position halt alles anders aus." 

"Versuch es einfach." 

"Naja, so schwer wird es wohl nicht sein", meinte Johannes und machte sich ans Werk. Er machte den Schuh weit auf und schob ihn über Andrés Fuß. Dabei sah er immer mal wieder hoch zu ihm um zu überprüfen, ob er es richtig machte. 

"Du wirst es merken, wenn du was falsch machst", sagte André trocken. 

Jo nickte leicht und schob weiter - schließlich hatte er den Schuh angezogen und machte die Schleife. 

André beobachtet ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln und musste sich zwingen, die Hand nicht auszustrecken, um eine vorwitzige Strähne zurückzustreichen, die Jo immer wieder in die Stirn fiel. 

Schließlich saß der erste Schuh, und Jo wandte sich dem linken Fuß zu. Hier war er noch vorsichtiger und sah immer wieder zu ihm hoch. Ungewollte Bilder schossen André durch den Kopf, so, wie Jo da vor ihm hockte... 

Nein, aus! rief er sich Gedanken zur Ordnung. Die Jeans saß für solche Gedanken viel zu eng. Und so wie Jo dasaß, würde es ihm nicht entgehen, wenn sich da was tat. Also dachte er an seine Großmutter, an seine Religionslehrerin in der Grundschule, an den Unfall, bei dem sein Knie verletzt wurde. 

"So, das sieht gut aus", sagte Johannes schließlich. Oh ja, das sah echt gut aus, wie Jo da vor ihm hockte... "Hab... hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte Johannes, als André nichts sagte. 

"Nein, nein, alles prima", sagte André schnell und stand auf. Etwas zu schwungvoll, wie er merkte, als er mit einem überraschten Laut wieder nach hinten fiel. 

"Oh", machte Jo und trat schnell auf ihn zu um ihm hochzuhelfen. 

"Das war... peinlich", sagte André. 

"Bist halt keine Schuhe mehr gewohnt", grinste Jo. 

"Offenbar." 

"Nächster Versuch?" 

André nickte und griff instinktiv nach Johannes Hand. Vorsichtig und mit gerade genügend Schwung zog Jo ihn hoch. Lächelnd sah André ihn an. Er war ein kleines Stückchen größer als Jo. Nicht viel. Genau richtig zum Küssen, fand er. 

Fuck, diese Gedanken musste er dringend aus seinem Kopf verbannen! Aber das verflucht schwer, wenn Jo ihn dann auch noch so ansah, mit diesen leuchtend blauen Augen. Er konnte nicht wegsehen, diese Augen waren einfach toll, und dieser Blick, dieses Lächeln darin... 

"Wir... wir sollten los", murmelte André. 

Jo nickte nur wortlos, dann ließ er Andrés Hand los. Es war beiden nicht bewusst gewesen, das sie sich noch gehalten hatten. 

"Meine... Krücken müssen mit", sagte André und sah sich um. 

"Oh... ja..." Jo bückte sich und hob sie auf. 

André holte einmal tief Luft. Reiß dich zusammen, ermahnte er sich. Er nahm die Krücken, und ohne Jo noch einmal anzusehen humpelte er los. Johannes folgte ihm und griff sich im Flur seine Jacke. Schnell drückte ihm André seine Krücken in die Hand und zog ebenfalls seine Jacke über. 

"Wie kalt ist es draußen?" fragte er dann. 

"Jacke reicht." 

André nickte und schob sich noch den Wohnungsschlüssel in die Jackentasche. "So, dann bin ich bereit für das Monster namens Treppe." 

"Soll ich dich runtertragen?" 

"Du kleines Häschen willst mich runtertragen?" lachte André. "Ne, das lassen wir mal. Sonst hast du Rücken." 

"Dann wären wir beide verletzt." 

"Ganz genau und das wäre nicht wirklich gut." 

"Dann komm ganz langsam - und ich fang dich auf. Und weil ich das nicht heil überstehen würde, fällst du einfach nicht." 

"Super Plan, Jo", grinste André und folgte ihm dann aus der Wohnung hinaus. 

"Ist ja nur eine Treppe, das schaffst du", meinte Jo zuversichtlich. 

"Muss ich. Ich will dem Arzt morgen ja auch zeigen, dass mein Knie schon viel besser ist." 

"Also los, Tiger!" 

André schnaubte. "Besser als Fohlen, aber über das Thema Tiernamen müssen wir uns doch noch mal unterhalten." 

"Nicht Fohlen, nicht Tiger. Walross wirst du auch nicht wollen", überlegte Jo. 

Empört sah André ihn an. "Du findest also, ich hab einen schrecklichen Hintern und seh aus wie ein Walross?" 

"Ähm", machte Jo und sah André an. "Du hast einen verdammt schicken Hintern. Aber wenn du kein Fohlen und keinen Tiger willst - was dann?" 

André konnte das Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. Jo fand also, dass er einen schicken Hintern hatte. Das war ein guter Anfang! 

"Also.. Gazelle?", schlug Jo vor, "Oder wie hieß doch gleich dieses graue Tier mit Rüssel?" 

"Pass auf oder ich schlag dich", sagte André und hob drohend eine Krücke. 

"Pass auf, dass du nicht runterkullerst!" 

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du verdammt frech bist?" 

"Ich?", fragte Jo entrüstet. "Ich doch nicht." 

"Doch du, du kleiner Schlumpf." 

"Trampeltier?" 

"Warte nur, wenn ich dich erwische!" drohte André. 

Jo lachte leise. 

"Los, ich geb dir sogar einen Vorsprung", sagte André und nickte zur Treppe. Jo lachte weiter und trat die ersten drei Stufen hinunter. André folgte ihm vorsichtig. Es dauerte, aber nach den ersten Stufen fühlte er sich zumindest einigermaßen sicher. 

Langsam bekam er Übung mit den Mistdingern und das erleichterte ihn schon irgendwie. Denn dann könnte er sich zumindest wieder etwas freier bewegen. Mal ein paar Schritte draußen laufen, das tat sicher gut. Wobei er froh war, dass Jo bei ihm war. 

"Möchtest du irgendwo bestimmtes hin?" fragte Johannes, als André unten angekommen war. 

André sah sich um. "Raus ist schon toll. Vielleicht ein paar Schritte laufen. 

"Ja, aber doch nicht so langweilig durch die Straßen", sagte Johannes. 

"Hast du eine andere Idee?" 

"Mein Auto steht direkt vor der Tür." 

"Okay - und du meinst, ich soll mich trauen bei dir mitzufahren?" 

"Ich kann viel besser Autofahren als Kochen." 

"Das beruhigt mich nur minimal." 

Empört sah Johannes André an. "Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?" 

"Sagen wir mal - deine Kochkünste sind so gut wie nicht vorhanden. Wenn du besser Auto fährst - dann ist das nicht besonders schwer. 

"Ich habe die Suppe vorhin exzellent heiß gemacht!" 

"Okay, du hattest aber bestimmt einen Spickzettel im Ärmel."

Inzwischen waren sie unten angekommen, und André trat das erste Mal seit Tagen an die frische Luft. 

Er blieb stehen und holte tief Luft. "Tut das gut..." 

"Hätten wir schon lange machen sollen." 

André nickte. "Aber bisher hab ich es mir nicht zugetraut. Langsam gewöhn ich mich an die Krücken und es geht alles etwas leichter." 

Jo nickte leicht. "Geht wirklich schon besser. Und ich helfe dir." 

"Ich weiß. Und jetzt zeig mir deinen Führerschein", grinste André. 

Jo lachte auf und zückte seine Brieftasche. "Hier. Wahlweise PKW, Mofa, Motorrad oder Transporter." 

"Du hast einen Führerschein für Transporter?" 

"Ja. Anhänger auch. Ich wollte mal mit so einem großen Wohnmobil im Urlaub fahren, da braucht man den ja." 

"Hm... na gut. Ich glaube, dann gebe ich deinen Fahrkünsten mal eine Chance." 

"Dann komm." Jo führte ihn zur Beifahrerseite seines Wagens und half ihm beim Einsteigen. Vorsichtig hob er das verletzte Bein in den Fußraum. 

"Danke", sagte André


	20. Befreit

André sah sich dann in Jos Wagen um. "Mann, ist das sauber hier..." 

Jo sah ihn fragend an. "Wieso? Ich mein... ich hab ja keine Kinder hier im Wagen oder so." 

"Also mein Wagen sieht nicht so aus", murmelte André. 

"Was stellst du mit dem armen Wagen an?" 

André zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mein Wagen ist irgendwie... weiß nicht. Meine Wohnung ist eigentlich immer aufgeräumt und mein Spind auch. Aber mein Wagen... was ich da schon alles gefunden habe. Das ist ein eigener Mikrokosmos." 

"Oh", machte Jo. "Reden sie schon mit dir? Hail Agent A, der uns das Licht brachte!" 

"Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn das passiert", sagte André trocken. 

Jo lachte auf. "Gibst du ihnen dann auch den heiligen Zeitmesser?" 

"Nein. Aber vielleicht eine heilige Socke." 

"Ah, gleich mit halluzinogenen Drogen?" 

"Du Blödmann!" 

"Aber wenn ich so drüber nachdenke - ich hätte Lust mal wieder 'Men in Black' zu gucken." 

"Keine schlechte Idee", nickte André. 

"Okay dann sind die demnächst dran." 

André lächelte. So ein netter DVD-Abend konnte die ideale Gelegenheit sein, um Jo vielleicht ein bisschen... näher zu kommen. Vielleicht sollte er die Heizung ein wenig runterdrehen, überlegte er, ganz unauffällig um ein paar Grad. Dann könnten sie sich zusammen unter die Decke kuscheln. 

Ja, das würde er machen, beschloss er. "Wann hast du abends Zeit, für den ersten Teil?" 

"Hm, Donnerstag haben wir unser Auswärtsspiel... also morgen, Dienstag oder Freitag", sagte Johannes. 

"Hm - du weißt, ich hab jeden Abend Zeit." Und Langeweile.

"Dann... gleich morgen?" schlug Johannes vor. 

"Ja, gerne!" Hoffentlich war das nicht zu begeistert rausgekommen. 

"Schön. Und wo fahren wir jetzt hin?" 

"Raus ins Grüne?" 

Johannes nickte und fuhr los. 

"Kennst du dich hier aus?" 

"Ähm... ich kenn den Weg zu dir", sagte Jo. "Und ich hab ein Navi. Aber... ich weiß nicht, ob es was mit 'ins Grüne' anfangen kann..." 

André lachte. "Grünstraße vielleicht. Aber wenn wir ins Grüne wollen... bieg da drüben links ab." 

Jo nickte und folgte Andrés Anweisungen. Bald darauf standen sie auf einem Parkplatz am Rande eines Waldstücks. 

"Das sieht doch sehr nett hier aus", meinte Johannes und schnallte sich los. "Und richtig nah bei dir dran." 

"Ja, hier lauf ich... wenn ich laufen kann." 

"Und jetzt gehen wir ein Stückchen", lächelte Johannes. 

"Wir schleichen..." 

"Das macht nichts. Ich bin heute beim Training eh schon genug gelaufen. Da ist ein ruhiger Spaziergang genau das richtige." 

"Ich fürchte, das ist noch langsamer..." 

"Jetzt lass uns doch erstmal losgehen. Also abschnallen und ich helfe dir beim Aussteigen." 

André nickte leicht und öffnete schon mal die Tür. Johannes stieg schnell aus und umrundete den Wagen. Vorsichtig half er André beim Aussteigen und reichte ihm dann die Krücken. André streckte sich vorsichtig und sog genüsslich die frische Luft ein. 

"Riecht hier noch viel besser als zu Hause, was?" 

"Ist bestimmt Einbildung, aber... ja. Viel besser." 

"Keine Einbildung. Hier sind keine Autos und so." Er sah André an. "Wollen wir ein paar Schritte gehen?" 

"Gleich da vorn kommt eine Bank", sagte André und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Waldes. "Das ist ein gutes Etappenziel." 

"Schön langsam", meint Jo, "Wir haben Zeit." 

"Schnell geht auch gar nicht", grinste André schief. 

"Du machst das doch ganz gut. Dein Knie macht das alles mit?" 

"Bis jetzt ist es brav." 

"Sehr gut." 

Einen Moment gingen - oder schlichen - sie schweigend auf den Waldrand und damit die Bank zu. "Wissen deine Kollegen eigentlich bescheid?" fragte André dann plötzlich. 

"Worüber?" Jo hatte keine Ahnung, was André meinte. 

"Dass du hier bist. Mich besuchst." 

"Benni weiß es. Immerhin hilft mir Mats beim Kochen..." 

"Ja... das hab ich ehrlich gesagt auch noch nicht so ganz verstanden." 

"Was hast du nicht verstanden?" Shit, jetzt musste Jo ganz schnell eine Erklärung finden. 

"Das mit Mats. Und dieser Kochconnection. Ich mein... warst du in Dortmund? Und wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen?" 

"Mats und Benni sind doch befreundet." Das war allgemein bekannt. "Und als ich zu Benni meinte, dass ich mich bei dir entschuldigen will, hat er gemeint, ich sollte was zu essen mitnehmen, weil du so bestimmt nicht kochen kannst. Und weil Mats gerne kocht, hat er die Connection hergestellt." 

"Aha", machte André, offenbar nicht restlos von der Erklärung überzeugt. Merkwürdig, denn im Grunde war es doch mehr oder weniger das, was passiert war. 

Schließlich zuckte André mit den Schultern. "Und außer Benni und Mats? Wie verstehst du dich mit den anderen?" 

"Sind ein paar tolle Jungs dabei, aber wirklich befreundet... eigentlich weniger." 

"Ja, das geht mir ähnlich", sagte André. 

"Es ist doch zu viel Konkurrenz dabei, oder? Und man weiß nie, wie lange jemand da ist." 

"Konkurrenz ist es nicht mal, aber man verbringt jeden Tag so viel Zeit zusammen. Und die meisten haben Familie oder zumindest eine Freundin, mit der sie ihre freie Zeit verbringen wollen." 

Jo nickte. "Ja, das kommt noch dazu. Nach dem Training und dem ganzen Zeug will man auch mal wen anders sehen." 

"Und vielleicht sogar mal über was anderes als Fußball reden." 

"Oh ja, das ist eine Erleichterung." 

"Deshalb... find ich das mit Benni und Mats auch so komisch", sagte André und sah Jo forschend an. 

"Die beiden sind ja nicht beim selben Verein. Und sie reden auch eigentlich nicht über Fußball. jedenfalls, wenn ich dabei bin." 

"Sind sie oft zusammen?" 

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung..." 

"Und hat Mats die Vogelscheuche dabei? Also seine Freundin?" 

Verdammt, warum bohrte André da nach? "Manchmal", versuchte Jo auszuweichen. 

"Und hast du sie schon kennengelernt?" 

Ja, irgendwann hatte er Cathy mal gesehen. "Sie ist auch in real so vogelscheuchig", grinste er deswegen ohne allzu schlechtes Gewissen. 

André schnaubte. "Das will echt nicht in meinen Kopf... ich meine, ein Kerl wie Mats müsste doch was... naja... der hat doch die Auswahl. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Knochengerüst so eine Granate im Bett ist, dass es alles andere ausgleicht." 

"Du meinst, er muss da total vorsichtig sein, dass nichts abbricht? Naja, aber wo die Liebe halt hinfällt..." 

"Hm... und deshalb verbringt Mats die Zeit lieber mit Benni? Und dir?" 

"Da musst du ihn schon selbst fragen." 

"Na gut", gab sich André geschlagen. "Genug von den Geheimnissen des Mats Hummels. Und zurück zu dir." 

"Warum nicht mal zu dir?" 

"Ich bin so langweilig", lachte André. "Aber frag ruhig." 

"Mit wem in der Mannschaft verstehst du dich so? Und... du bekommst gar keinen Besuch außer von mir?" 

"Die Jungs sind alle ok. Tony kommt einem Freund wohl am nächsten. Aber ich hab... ihn die letzten Male auch ziemlich angemacht. Ich war einfach so wütend auf die ganze Situation. An seiner Stelle würde ich mich auch nicht besuchen." 

Jo lächelte ihn an. "Immerhin bin ich dickköpfig genug, um immer wiederzukommen." 

"Dabei war ich so gemein zu dir." 

"Ich war ja auch gemein zu dir", meinte Jo und deutete auf sein Knie. 

"Hm, das war ein Unfall. Du warst ungestüm und vielleicht ein bisschen ungeschickt. Das ist nicht das gleiche wie gemein sein." 

"Ich kann dich aber verstehen, dass du so mies drauf warst." Inzwischen waren sie an der Bank angekommen und setzten sich. 

"Ja... entschuldigen sollte ich mich bei Tony aber wohl trotzdem", sagte André und streckte sein Bein aus.

Jo nickte. "Vermutlich. Er wird es sicher verstehen, ist ja auch totale Scheiße."

André brummte leicht. "Mach ich heute Abend..."

"Und... wie geht es dem Knie jetzt nach dem Weg?", fragte Jo und legte seine Hand für einen auf das verletzte Knie.

"Gut", sagte André und hoffte, dass Jo seine Hand noch länger auf seinem Knie liegen ließ. Doch die Hand war so schnell weg wie die auf dem Knie gelandet war. Er unterdrückte grade noch so ein Seufzen. "Also... waren das schon alle Fragen, die du so hast?"

"Du kannst auch einfach so was erzählen", bat Jo, ohne zu merken, wie es André bei der Berührung ging.

André zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie gesagt, so spannend bin ich nicht. Du weißt, dass ich einen Bruder hab, dass ich einen anständigen Beruf gelernt hab. Haustiere, die irgendwelchen Unsinn anstellen, gibt es auch keine."

"Diamond war auch meistens brav... außer wenn Schuhe offen rumlagen."

"Auch das noch! Ein Schuhfresser!"

"Ein Schuhkauer. Und danach hat er dich total unschuldig angesehen."

"Mit seiner Mopsvisage... und gib es zu, du bist immer gleich weich geworden und hast den kleinen Scheißer gestreichelt."

"Iri... die Mopsfrau ist weich geworden. Ich hab Diamond dann ignoriert."

"Na das hätte ich dir ja gar nicht zugetraut", grinste André.

"Was? Dass ich es nicht mag, wenn mir der Hund die Schuhe zerkaut?"

"Dass du dem treudoofen Blick des Mopses widerstehen konntest."

"Deswegen hab ich ja weggeguckt."

André lachte leise. "Du bist mir schon einer."

Auch Jo lachte nun. "Man muss sich nur zu helfen wissen!"

"Und das weißt du offenbar."

"Zumindest, was den Mops anging."

"Wobei denn nicht?" fragte André.

"Bei der Mopsfrau. Je länger sie weg ist, desto mehr merke ich, dass es so besser ist."

"Denke ich auch", sagte André.

Jo sah André ein wenig überrascht an. "Du kennst sie doch gar nicht."

"Ähm... aber von dem was du erzählst, passte sie gar nicht zu dir", sagte André.

"Vielleicht..."

"Bestimmt."

Jo nickte leicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die Mopsfrau noch irgendwie vermisste, auch wenn es im Endeffekt wohl besser war, dass die beiden sich getrennt hatten. Am liebsten hätte André ihn jetzt einfach an sich gezogen und in den Arm genommen. Aber das würde Jo sicher nicht wollen - oder?

Auf der anderen Seite, konnte man ja auch einen Freund einfach mal umarmen. Ganz freundschaftlich. Er sah Jo an - dann entschied er sich ganz schnell für die Umarmung. 

Johannes war völlig überrumpelt, als André sich plötzlich zu ihm drehte und in eine feste Umarmung zog. Im ersten Moment versteifte er sich, dann wurde sein Körper weicher in Andrés Armen. André genoss diesen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen. Jo fühlte sich gut an in seinen Armen. Sehr gut. Viel zu gut! 

Es fiel ihm schwer, Jo nicht noch näher zu ziehen oder sein Gesicht an Jos Hals zu vergraben und die warme, verlockende Haut zu küssen. Gott, Jo roch so verdammt gut, so verführerisch, so... Schnell schob er ihn von sich, ehe er sich noch zu einer Unangemessenheit hinziehen ließ. 

Johannes sah ihn überrascht an. "Ähm..., das... das war nett." 

"Dachte, das würde dir vielleicht gut tun"; murmelte André. 

Johannes runzelte die Stirn und nickte langsam. "Das hat es tatsächlich. Danke André." 

André lächelte. Ihm selbst hatte es auch gut getan, aber das würde er lieber nicht sagen. 

"Also... ähm... wollen wir noch ein bisschen gehen?" fragte Johannes ein wenig unsicher. 

"Ja, ein wenig", nickte André, sicher war es gut, wenn er von Jo wegkam - zumindest ein wenig Abstand halten konnte. 

Er musste schnell Klarheit schaffen, rausfinden, wie Jo dazu stand. Dieses Rumgeeiere ging ihm jetzt schon auf die Nerven und er war einfach nicht der Typ für sowas. Am liebsten hätte er Jo ganz klar gesagt, was Sache war. 

Aber ein "Hey, übrigens, was du noch nicht von mir weißt, ich bin schwul, und nebenbei steh ich auf dich" würde vermutlich nicht so gut kommen. 

André musterte Jo möglichst unauffällig. Obwohl... zumindest der erste Teil, das sollte möglich sein. Nur sollte er das vielleicht nicht hier in der Pampa machen, sondern zu Hause. Wenn Jo nicht damit klar kam, wollte er ungern im Wald zurückgelassen werden. 

Also nach Hause, dann vielleicht etwas Nettes zu trinken, und dann das Geständnis. Unwillkürlich schnaubte er. Geständnis. Als wäre es was Schlimmes. Er würde Jo einfach noch etwas von sich erzählen. Und so, wie er Jo einschätzte, würde das kein großes Problem werden. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Jo auch in der Beziehung recht offen war. 

"Du tust es schon wieder", sagte Jo. 

"Was tu ich schon wieder." 

"Vor dich hin starren und dabei komisch das Gesicht verziehen." 

"Ich muss mich halt hier konzertieren, dass ich mich mit den blöden Krücken nicht auf die Fresse lege." 

"Soll ich dir irgendwie helfen?" 

"Nein, ich wüsste nicht, wie." Und wenn, dann würde Jo ihn anfassen wollen... müssen... 

"Ich auch nicht", grinste Jo schief. "Aber du sagst, wenn es nicht mehr geht ja?" 

"Ja, klar. Dann machen wir Pause - oder so." 

Johannes lachte leise. "Vielleicht hätte ich Verpflegung einpacken sollen." 

"Ich hab bestimmt noch Müsliriegel da, die kannst du dann essen, wenn du zurück fährst." 

Jo schnaubte. "Nee. Erstens hasse ich Müsliriegel und außerdem ist es viel lustiger draußen zu essen. Auf einer Bank und dann ein schönes belegtes Brötchen..." 

"Ja, mit Butter und Mortadella?" 

"Oh ja! Und in der Tupperdose dann die kleinen Tomaten dazu. Und Käsewürfelchen. Und Butterkekse! Und Kakao aus der Thermoskanne." 

"Kein Apfelsaft?", fragte André nach. "Und Eier, hartgekochte Eier. Mein Papa hat auch immer noch kleine Frikadellen gebraten." 

"Apfelsaft ist was für Sommer. Wir haben jetzt bald Winter, da gibt es Kakao. Und... wenn ich ehrlich bin, mag ich Eier am liebsten, wenn sie im Pfannkuchenteig sind..." 

"Pfannkuchen, hm?", fragte André. Sobald er wieder stehen konnte, würde er Jo mal mit Pfannkuchen überraschen. 

Johannes nickte und grinste dann. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass wir früher oder später immer beim Thema Essen landen?" 

"Wir scheinen immer hungrig zu sein", überlegte André. 

"Offenbar", sagte Jo kopfschüttelnd. "Schaffst du es noch bis da vorn? Da ist die nächste Bank." 

"Schaff ich. Hier auf dem Boden zu sitzen ist ja auch doof." 

"Wir gehen ja auch ganz langsam." 

"Ist gut, dass ich das mal ein bisschen übe, jetzt, wo mir das Knie nicht mehr jede Bewegung übel nimmt." 

"Pass auf, noch ein paar Tage und du bewegst dich ganz sicher auf den Dingern und traust dich wieder öfter raus." 

"Ja, hoffentlich." Und hoffentlich oft mit dir.


	21. Ungewollte Überraschung

Jo lächelte aufmunternd, dann legten sie schweigend den kurzen Weg bis zur nächsten Bank zurück. Wieder setzten sie sich, und André streckte sein Bein aus. Johannes lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Und hast du schon Weihnachtsgeschenke?" fragte er dann. 

André dachte ein wenig nach. "Für Mama und Papa mach ich was mit Marcel zusammen. Und für Marcel... ich hab noch keine Ahnung." 

"Hast ja auch noch ein bisschen Zeit. Ich hab noch so gar keinen Plan. Immerhin fällt diesmal Iv... die Mopsfrau raus", grinste Jo. 

André lachte. "Hat schon auch Vorteile, wenn man alleine ist." 

"Stimmt. Und ich bleibe von ihren Geschenken auch verschont." 

"Oh, war es so schlimm?" 

Jo nickte. "Sexy Unterwäsche für den modernen Mann von heute. Stand so auf dem Karton." 

"Oh - du machst mich neugierig!" 

"Warte", sagte Jo und zückte sein Smartphone. "Ich hab die Bilder glaub ich noch gespeichert." 

Jetzt wurde André neugierig - und er wünschte sich, dass Jo nicht nur die Packung fotografiert hatte. 

Johannes musste einen Moment in den gespeicherten Bildern suchen, bis er fündig wurde. "Ha, da sind sie. Also hier einmal der Karton." 

'Erstmal' klang ja nicht schlecht, dachte André und sah auf das Bild. 

Der Karton war in einem zarten Cremeweiß gehalten, umwickelt mit einer großen roten Samtschleife. In glitzernden Buchstaben stand "Sexy Underwear for the perfect man" quer auf der Schachtel. Auf dem Foto war ein Tiger-Stringtanga abgebildet, der lediglich das nötigste umschloss. 

Eigentlich sah der Karton recht geschmackvoll aus - bis Jo das Foto zur Seite wischte und der Inhalt zum Vorschein kam: Ein Tiger-Stringtanga, der der Größe nach lediglich das nötigste umschloss. 

André riss die Augen auf und keuchte. "Oh warte, es geht noch weiter", lachte Jo und wischte erneut über den Touchscreen. "Der ist aus Latex", erklärte er, als er ein rotes Stringungetüm mit weißem Rand zum Vorschein kam. "Das ist Model Santa Claus." 

"Oh Gott", keuchte André erneut - und konnte ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken. Beim nächsten Exemplar klappte das nicht mehr: Es war ein Nylon-Etwas mit einer Art Schlauch, in dem wohl der Schwanz verstaut werden sollte. Das gute Stück war leuchtend gelb. 

"The Banana", sagte Jo trocken. "Und jetzt mein Liebling: der Elefant." 

André beruhigte sich etwas und wartete auf das nächste Bild. Sprachlos starrte er dann auf das nächste Bild und konnte kaum fassen, was er da sah. Es war in der Tat ein Elefant, grau mit großen Ohren. Bei entsprechender Erregung des Trägers stellte sich dann auch der Rüssel auf. 

André hob den Blick und sah Jo an. "Ich... das... hast du die Sachen auch mal getragen?" 

Jo nickte leicht. "Die Mopsfrau war ziemlich geknickt, da hab ich es so wieder gutgemacht." 

André biss sich auf die Lippe, konnte aber nicht an sich halten. "Und... also... wie fühlte sich das so an? Als Elefant?" 

"Es war ein Desaster. Das Ding ist Hölle unbequem, und vor Lachen kann man einfach nicht... 

Andre grinste breit und sah noch mal auf das Foto. "Und die Mopsfrau fand das wirklich sexy?" 

"Ich fürchte ja..." 

"Ganz ehrlich? Nach dem Geschenk hätte ich sie aber ganz schnell abgeschossen. Das... das grenzt doch schon an Körperverletzung." 

"Eher seelische Grausamkeit." 

"Naja... wenn ich mir so vorstellen, wie du dich da in den Rüssel reinquetscht... das ist für mich Körperverletzung." 

Jo grinste schief. "Du willst es also nicht ausprobieren?" 

"Du willst, dass ich deine sexy Unterwäsche anziehe?" 

"Ähm - es war ja nur ein Angebot, du klangst interessiert." 

"Naja, sowas sieht man ja auch nicht jeden Tag." 

"Deswegen ja auch mein einmaliges Angebot." 

"Danke, aber... mir reicht mein kaputtes Bein. Alles andere möchte gern heil bleiben." 

"Okay, dann nicht..." 

André zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Jetzt klingst du ja richtig enttäuscht." 

Jo lachte. "Nein, keine Sorge - so dringend wollte ich dich nicht darin sehen." 

"Puh", machte André. Allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, dass er wohl zumindest das Santa-Model angezogen hätte, wenn Jo das gewollt hätte. Er seufzte innerlich. Wenn man verliebt war, dann war man echt nicht zurechnungsfähig. 

"Wollen wir dann mal weitergehen?" 

"Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal auf den Rückweg zum Wagen machen", meinte André. "Sonst musst du mich noch zurücktragen." 

"Und dann komm ich zu spät, und krieg wieder Ärger." 

"Und das will ich nicht." 

"Lieb von dir. Sonst würd ich wohl mehr trainieren müssen - und könnte nicht zu dir kommen. Und dir auf den Senkel gehen." 

"Du gehst mir nicht auf den Senkel, Jo", sagte André sofort. "Überhaupt nicht." 

"Nicht mehr." 

"Ja, nicht mehr. Jetzt freue ich mich, wenn du da bist." 

Jo lächelte ihn an, er freute sich sichtlich über die Bestätigung. 

André erwiderte das Lächeln und stand dann langsam auf. "Los, auf zurück zum Wagen."

"Aber schön langsam!"

"Witzbold. Als ob schnell gehen würde."

"Wollte nur sichergehen, dass du dich nicht auf die Klappe legst."

"Wenn würdest du mich doch bestimmt heldenhaft auffangen."

"Wieder heldenhaft auffangen", grinste Jo, der an eine ihrer ersten Begegnungen in der Haustür dachte.

André lachte. "Stimmt. Du hast darin ja schon Übung."

"Ich wollte die Kunst eigentlich nicht perfektionieren."

"Nicht?" fragte André, während er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. "Aber du könntest dann als professioneller Auffänger arbeiten."

"Ich hab eigentlich nicht vor, allzu lange kein Fußball zu spielen."

"Aber für später. Für nach dem Fußball."

"Dann sollten wir das auch später erst üben. Sonst verlerne ich es zwischendurch."

"Na du bist doch ein ganz pfiffiges Kerlchen, sowas verlernst du schon nicht so schnell."

Jo sah ihn an. "Du spinnst."

André nickte. "Das stell ich auch gar nicht in Abrede."

Langsam schob sich ein breites Grinsen auf Jos Gesicht, und André merkte, wie sich die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen ein wenig änderte. Lockerer wurde sie, und freundschaftlicher.

"Aber vielleicht verschieben wir das üben auf später, falls du mich nämlich nicht fängst, ist mir hier der Untergrund zu hart", fuhr André grinsend fort.

"Willst du das lieber auf Teppich üben? Oder gleich auf einer Matratze?"

Fast wäre André nun wirklich gestolpert. "Ma... was?" fragte er und versuchte die ungebetenen Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

"Naja, damit du ganz weich fällst, sollten wir vielleicht auf einer Matratze üben", erklärte Jo völlig ahnungslos.

Auf einer Matratze würde ich lieber ganz andere Dinge mit dir anstellen, dachte André. Aber wenn er das jetzt laut aussprach, konnte er vermutlich wirklich zu Fuß nach Hause gehen... 

"Oh guck mal, da ist ein Eichhörnchen!" rief Johannes plötzlich und deutete nach rechts.

Ruckartig drehte André den Kopf, und sein Blick folgte Jos Finger. Tatsächlich sah er da etwas Rotes einen Baum hochhuschen, ganz nah, nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Das kleine Tier kletterte rasch den Stamm hinauf, hoch in den Baum, und André sah ihm nach. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken um den Weg weiter zu verfolgen - und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Balance zu halten. Hinter ihm war jedoch eine kleine Kuhle im Weg, die ihn nun das Gleichgewicht kostete.

"Scheiße!" fluchte er, stolperte zur Seite und stieß dabei gegen Jo.

Reaktionsschnell griff Jo zu und hielt André fest, stolperte dabei zwar auch noch einmal, konnte sich aber gerade so noch auffangen.

André holte tief Luft und sah Jo an. "Das war keine Absicht", sagte er leise.

"Hm, schon gut... Hab ich wenigstens die Prüfung bestanden?", fragte Jo nach und grinste schief.

André nickte abwesend und ehe er nachdenken konnte, streckte er sich leicht und verschloss Jos Lippen mit seinen. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Jo realisierte was da gerade passierte. Dann zog er den Kopf zurück und starrte André an. In Andrés Kopf drehte sich alles und so konnte er den Blick nur erwidern.

"Was...?", hörte er Jo schließlich krächzen.

"Das... sorry", wisperte André.

Jo starrte ihn weiter an. "Du... du hast mich geküsst!"

"Das hab ich wohl..."

Ganz leicht nickte Jo und versuchte wohl noch das Geschehene zu verstehen.

"Ich... das... ich wollte dich nicht so überrumpeln", sagte André. Entschuldigen konnte und wollte er sich nicht für den Kuss. 

Es dauerte etwas, dann folgerte Jo, "Aber küssen wolltest du mich?"

"Mhm", machte André.

"Du... wolltest mich echt küssen." Eine Feststellung.

"Ja verdammt, ich wollte dich nicht küssen. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt aber... grundsätzlich wollte ich dich küssen", sagte André.

Jo sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an. Jetzt erst realisierte er, dass er André noch immer im Arm hielt. Abrupt ließ er ihn los, so plötzlich, dass sich André gerade so noch fangen konnte. André biss sich auf die Lippe, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch sein Knie zuckte. Aber immerhin blieb er stehen und legte sich nicht auf die Klappe.

"Lass uns zum Auto gehen."

Jo nickte stumm und ging mit schnellen Schritten los. André musste sich wirklich abmühen mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Verdammt, das war falsch gewesen, ein Fehler, ein riesengroßer Fehler! Aber er hatte nicht widerstehen können. Jo war so nah gewesen... Ihn so dicht zu spüren, zu riechen, das hatte ihn einfach übermannt. Aber ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass so eine Aktion nur nach hinten losgehen konnte. 

Nicht nur wegen seines Knies, sondern auch wegen seiner Gedanken fiel er immer weiter zurück. "Jo? Warte bitte mal." 

Johannes wurde langsamer, blieb aber nicht stehen und sah sich auch nicht um. Mit Mühe konnte André ihn einholen. Er versuchte einen Blick in Jos Gesicht zu erhaschen, aber Jo drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so... überrumpelt habe", sagte André. 

Darauf bekam er keine Antwort. 

"Kannst du mal für einen Moment stehen bleiben und mich ansehen?" bat André. Sitzen wäre besser gewesen, aber vielleicht konnte er auch im Stehen sein Knie für einen Moment entlasten. 

Es dauerte noch zehn Schritte, ehe Jo sich erbarmte und stehen blieb. André seufzte erleichtert und winkelte sein Bein leicht an, so dass er auf seinem gesunden Bein und den beiden Krücken stand. 

Anders als er gehofft hatte, sah Jo ihn nicht an. 

"Du bist sauer", sagte er schließlich. 

Sauer war kein Ausdruck für den mörderischen Blick, den Jo ihm zuwarf. 

"Ok. Was genau macht dich sauer? Die Tatsache, dass ich auf Kerle stehe oder dass ich dich geküsst habe?" 

Jo schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, dann ging er weiter. André seufzte. Ganz klar, im Moment würde er nichts aus Jos rausbekommen. Also würde er jetzt die paar Meter zum Auto humpeln und sich nach Hause fahren lassen. Und dann... musste er wohl abwarten, wie es weiterging. Warten... wie er das hasste! 

Er würde wieder alleine zu Hause sitzen und unerträglich sein. Aber diesmal war er ganz allein dran schuld. Er konnte nicht einmal Jo die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben. 

Vielleicht sollte er Marcel die Schuld geben. Sein Bruder hatte ihm ja überhaupt erst eingeredet, der Sache mit Jo eine Chance zu geben. Gut, vielleicht hätte er ihn gar nicht erst abknutschen sollen, aber in dieser Situation hatte er doch gar nicht anders gekonnt! 

André schnaubte laut. Abknutschen traf es ja nicht mal. Es war ein keusches Küsschen auf den Mund gewesen, nicht mehr. Unter "Abknutschen" stellte er sich etwas anderes vor. Etwas mit vollem Körpereinsatz, viel Zunge und vor allem Leidenschaft. Hätte er das mal gemacht, dann hätte er jetzt wenigstens eine Erinnerung an einen tollen Kuss. Und Jo wäre vielleicht auch so von den Socken gewesen, dass er jetzt nicht schmollend vor ihm herlief. 

Am liebsten hätte André ihn jetzt mit seiner Krücke eingefangen und dann noch einmal geküsst - richtig. Vielleicht sollte er das genau tun. Nicht das einfangen, das konnte nur in einem Desaster enden. Aber das mit dem Kuss. Wenn er Jo irgendwann mal erreichte - inzwischen vergrößerte sich der Abstand wieder. 

"Jo, ich kann nicht so schnell!" 

Diesmal wurde Jo sofort langsamer, aber er blieb nicht stehen. André brummte und humpelte hinter Jo die letzten Schritte zum Wagen her. Endlich waren sie angekommen. Jo schloss per Fernbedienung auf und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. 

"Ah, dem Schwulen wird nicht mehr beim Einsteigen geholfen", konnte sich André einen bissigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, als er sich ziemlich umständlich in den Wagen schob. 

Jo würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Kaum hatte André die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, gab er rasant Gas. 

"Es war nur ein Kuss, Jo", sagte André, als er endlich den Gurt angelegt hatte. 

"Ist schlimm genug!", fauchte Jo. 

"Ach ja? Was genau war denn so schlimm?" 

"Ich hab keinen Bock, mich von jedem dahergelaufenen Kerl küssen zu lassen!" 

"Ich bin nicht irgendjemand." 

"Dann war das also völlig normal für dich? Einfach so Leute zu küssen?" 

"Ja klar, mach ich jeden Tag", sagte André spöttisch. "Den Briefträger, den Bäcker, alle Kerle die mir über den Weg laufen." 

"Mich hast du heute das letzte Mal geküsst!" 

Okay, das war eine klare Ansage, dachte André. "Tja... offenbar hab ich mich echt in dir getäuscht", sagte er mit leicht belegter Stimme. 

"Hast du etwa gedacht, ich finde es toll von dir geküsst zu werden?" 

"Ich hätte dich zumindest nicht für ein homophobes Arschloch gehalten. Aber es stimmt halt. Man kann Menschen nur vor den Kopf gucken. Und ich weiß wieder, warum ich meine Schnauze halte und niemandem von mir erzähle." 

Dazu sagte Jo nichts mehr. Er war kein homophobes Arschloch, aber er hatte auch keine Lust das mit André zu diskutieren. Es war doch unglaublich - der küsste ihn einfach, und jetzt war er der Böse? Was erwartete André denn bitte von ihm? Einen Orden? 

Aber anstatt sich zu entschuldigen machte er ihm jetzt Vorwürfe! Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Seine Hände verkrampften sich um das Lenkrad. Am liebsten hätte er angehalten und André hier aus dem Wagen geworfen. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich noch immer verantwortlich - so ein Schwachsinn! 

Aber er würde ihn nur nach Hause fahren und sich dann sofort auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Und dann konnte André ihm gestohlen bleiben! 

Er gab noch ein wenig mehr Gas um den Weg möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Irgendwo sah er es am Straßenrand hellorange aufblitzen, aber im Grunde interessierte es ihn nicht. Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt er schließlich vor Andrés Wohnung. Erst jetzt sah er André wieder an. 

André wich seinem Blick aus und schnallte sich wortlos ab. Auch Jo sagte nichts. Er wartete nur ungeduldig, dass André endlich ausgestiegen war, er hatte nicht einmal den Motor ausgestellt. 

Sobald André die Tür zugeworfen hatte, fuhr er auch schon los. Auf direktem Weg nach Hause fuhren seine Gedanken Karussell. André hatte ihn geküsst! Wenn er eine Frau gewesen wäre, er hätte André ordentlich eine gescheuert. 

Aber auch so war er kurz davor gewesen. Er war nur... wie erstarrt gewesen, sonst hätte André jetzt den Abdruck von fünf Fingern im Gesicht. Und das zu Recht. 

Man küsste nicht einfach so durch die Gegend! Nicht so aus heiterem Himmel und nicht, wenn man nicht wusste, ob der andere das überhaupt wollte. Und wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass der Geküsste auch schwul war? 

Verdammt, hatte er André irgendwelche Signale gesendet, aus denen er geschlossen hatte, dass es ok war ihn zu küssen? Nein, bestimmt nicht! Sie hatten sich gut verstanden, mehr aber nicht! Warum zum Teufel hatte André das also gemacht? 

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann fanden seine Gedanken eine weitere Erkenntnis in dem Geschehen: André war schwul! Ausgerechnet André! 

Das hatte er nie gedacht! Hatte... hatte er nicht vorhin noch nach Benni und Mats gefragt? Wusste er von den beiden? Hatte André so rauskriegen wollen, wie er dazu stand? Und... wussten Benni und Mats vielleicht auch über André Bescheid? 

Ob er sie fragen sollte? So ganz unauff... nein, so etwas konnte er nicht unauffällig fragen! Aber er wollte Antworten und die konnte er nur von Benni und Mats kriegen. Er sah auf die Uhrzeitanzeige. Bis er beim Verein sein musste, dauerte es noch, also würde er einfach jetzt zu Benni fahren und ihn fragen.


	22. Misslungene Flucht

Er gab noch mehr Gas als zuvor und war eine halbe Stunde später bei Benni. Immer noch ordentlich angefressen stieg er aus und klingelte dann Sturm. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann wurde der Summer gedrückt. 

"Hast du wieder deinen... Oh", sagte ein überraschter Mats, der Jo die Tür öffnete. "Du bist nicht Benni." 

"Nein. Wo ist er?" 

"Kurz einkaufen. Wir hatten keine Milch mehr." 

Jo nickte leicht, und ohne etwas zu sagen trat er ein. 

"Ja, dann mal rein mit dir", sagte Mats. "Alles ok? Du wirkst irgendwie... wütend." 

"André hat mich geküsst." 

Mats riss die Augen auf. "André hat was?" 

"Mich geküsst." Jetzt war es Jo egal, ob Mats vorher schon was wusste - André hatte ja auch keine Rücksicht genommen. 

"Das... puh", machte Mats und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "So richtig?" 

"Was ist richtig küssen? Auf den Mund, ja. Mit Zunge, nein." 

"Ich bin überrascht", murmelte Mats und schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm, lass uns mal in die Küche gehen. Wenn du deinen Kaffee schwarz magst, ist grad frischer da." 

"Eigentlich brauch ich was anderes..." 

"Na, das muss ja ein richtig mieser Kuss gewesen sein", sagte Mats und schob Johannes dann sanft in die Küche. 

Dazu sagte Jo nichts. 

Mats drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl und holte dann zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. Einen Moment später saß er Jo gegenüber, hielt seine Tasse in der Hand und sah ihn fragend an. 

"Wie kam es denn nun zu diesem Kuss?" fragte er. 

"Keine Ahnung. Wir waren spazieren... im Wald. Und dann... da hat er mich geküsst." 

"Einfach so?" 

"Er... er war gestolpert. Ich hab ihn aufgefangen." Hatte André das auch schon geplant? 

Mats lächelte leicht. "Und als Dank gab es ein Küsschen?" 

"Zum Dank hat er mich überrumpelt und geküsst. Und dann homophobes Arschloch genannt!" 

"Ähm... wie kam es vom Kuss denn dazu?" fragte Mats. 

"Keine Ahnung. Weil ich davon nicht begeistert war." 

"Hat er denn gesagt, warum er dich geküsst?" versuchte Mats weiter Johannes die Infos aus der Nase zu ziehen. 

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Hast du gefragt?" 

"Nein. Ich hab nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Ich fand es nicht so prickelnd aus heiterem Himmel von ihm geküsst zu werden." 

"Hm", machte Mats und rührte etwas Zucker in seinen Kaffee. 

"Vielleicht so, als würde ein Blondchen auf dich zukommen und abschlecken." 

"Nicht schön... was hast du ihm denn daraufhin gesagt?" 

"Dass ich mich nicht von jedem küssen lassen will." 

"Und daraufhin hat er dich dann beschimpft?" 

Jo überlegte. "So ganz weiß ichs nicht mehr, aber ich hab nichts Böses gesagt." 

"Irgendwas wirst du gemacht haben, sonst hätte er das nicht gesagt", sagte Mats und sah Jo an. 

Johannes überlegte. "Hab ihn gefragt, ob er alle Männer küsst", zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

"Und tut er das?" fragte Mats neugierig. 

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Soll er doch. Solange ich nicht mehr dabei bin." 

"Autsch", machte Mats. "Wenn du das gesagt hast, versteh ich Andrés Reaktion..." 

Jo sah ihn an. "Verstehst du, ja? Findest du es okay, dass er mich einfach so geküsst hat?!?" Er fühlte, wie die Wut wieder in ihm hochstieg. 

"Nein Johannes, das war nicht ok. Aber... überleg doch mal, warum er dich wohl geküsst hat." 

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das will ich gar nicht wissen." 

"Damit wirst du dich aber auseinandersetzen müssen. Oder willst du den Kontakt abbrechen?" 

"Damit er mich das nächste Mal wieder küssen kann?" 

"Ich denke nicht, dass er dich noch mal ohne deine Erlaubnis küssen wird." 

"Das wäre ja noch schöner! Und die Erlaubnis wird er auch nicht kriegen." 

"Du bist ganz schön hart." 

"Ich steh nicht auf Männer - auch nicht auf André." 

"Das musst du auch nicht. Aber André mag dich offenbar ziemlich. Und... ich glaube, dass du ihn ziemlich verletzt hast. Deshalb wird er auch so um sich geschlagen und dich beleidigt haben." 

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist mir egal..." 

"Das stimmt nicht. So bist du nicht." 

"André ist mir egal!" 

"Ich dachte er wär dein Freund." 

"Ja, aber nicht... mein Freund." 

"Nein, er ist ein Freund. Und dieser Freund hat einen Fehler gemacht. Aber nicht um dir weh zu tun oder um dich zu ärgern oder sonst was." 

"Wie ist er überhaupt auf diese Schnapsidee gekommen?!?" 

Mats zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du bist ein süßer Kerl, André mag dich offenbar, seine Gefühle haben ihn übermannt und bumm. So ein Kuss kann schnell passieren." 

"Du meinst, das wäre normal, sowas kann passieren? Aber nicht mit mir!", fauchte Johannes. 

"Wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, dann können bescheuerte Sachen passieren Johannes. Weil man dann halt nicht klar denken kann." 

"Dann hat er jetzt Zeit um wieder runterzukommen." Das Gespräch mit Mats half ihm mal überhaupt nicht. 

Mats nickte. "Tut euch beiden bestimmt gut. Und morgen fährst du hin und redest in Ruhe mit ihm." 

"Ja, ja", murmelte Jo, dabei meinte er genau das, was man landläufig sagte, "leck mich am Arsch." 

In diesem Moment war der Schlüssel an der Wohnungstür zu hören und Mats sah eindeutig ziemlich erleichtert aus, dass Benni nun offenbar zu seiner Rettung kam. 

"Ich geh dann mal", murmelte Jo und stand auf. Vermutlich war Benni Mats Meinung, und darauf konnte er echt verzichten. 

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, du bleibst hier. Ich muss eh zurück nach Dortmund." 

"Und ich muss auch zum Training." 

"Oh hallo Johannes", grüßte Benni, als er in die Küche kam. "Das ist ja eine nette Überraschung." 

"Hey", lächelte Jo ihn mühsam an. "Ich muss auch schon wieder los. Wollte vor dem Training noch einkaufen." 

Benni runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Mats. "Ähm... ok... was ist los?" 

Mats schüttelte nur den Kopf und formte mit den Lippen ein "Später". 

Benni nickte leicht und sah wieder zu Johannes. "Ich hab Kirschkuchen mitgebracht. Magst du nicht ein Stück mit uns essen?" 

"Nein, wie gesagt, ich muss los." Mats und Benni zusammen würde er jetzt nicht ertragen 

Benni drückte Mats seine Tüte in die Hand und begleitete Johannes zur Tür. "Ist echt alles klar bei Johannes?" fragte er besorgt. 

"Ja, klar, könnte nicht besser sein." Mats würde ihm sicher gleich brühwarm erzählen, was für ein homophobes Arschloch er war, dass er nicht drauf stand von André geküsst zu werden. 

"Na, wenn du meinst", sagte Benni. "Dann sehen wir uns nachher?" 

"Ja, klar. Bis dann..." Damit schob sich Johannes an ihm vorbei und aus der Wohnungstür. 

Mit schnellen Schritten - und sich der Blicke von Benni in seinem Rücken bewusst - lief er zu seinem Wagen. Kaum saß er drin, startete er ihn schon und fuhr um die nächste Häuserecke, dann erst schnallte er sich an - er wollte einfach nur weg hier. 

Er hatte echt nicht erwartet, dass Mats sich einfach so auf Andrés Seite schlagen würde. Vielleicht hatte er das nicht ganz durchdacht - war doch klar, dass er es als Schwuler ähnlich sah wie André. Die hielten doch bestimmt zusammen. 

Gut, immerhin war aber so die Frage geklärt, ob Mats und Benni von André gewusst hatten. Dazu war Mats viel zu erstaunt gewesen. 

Vermutlich würde Mats jetzt gleich André anrufen, sich nach seinem Befinden erkunden und gleich erzählen, dass Johannes ihm alles erzählt hatte. Und ihm dann Tipps geben, wie er Jo jetzt noch rumkriegen konnte. 

Johannes fluchte laut und heftig. Warum nur hatte er auch zu Benni fahren müssen? Damit hatte er doch alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Aber er hatte halt mal wieder nicht nachgedacht. 

Er würde in den nächsten Tagen sehen, was er davon hatte. Keinen Benni, mit dem er reden könnte und... keinen André mehr. Er würde mal sehen, an wen er sich halten würde - Leon vielleicht. Oder Max, der war ja auch ganz lustig. 

Er würde schon jemanden finden, der ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte. Und nun sollte er wirklich einkaufen fahren, dann ab nach Hause und dann zum Training. Frustkauf nannte man so etwas wohl, und das brauchte er jetzt einfach. 

So landete auch wenig Gesundes in seinem Einkaufswagen, aber dafür haufenweise Schokolade, Chips und Weingummi. Heute Abend würde er sündigen - und wenn ihm schlecht wurde, dann hatte André schuld! 

Mit vollen Tüten machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo er das ganze Zeug nur schnell verstaute und dann auch schon weiter zum Training fuhr. Er würde früh da sein, aber dann drehte er halt ein paar Extrarunden. Würde ihm auch nicht schaden. Ganz locker lief er bis die anderen Spieler kamen, dann ging er mit ihnen in die Kabine. 

"Johannes, können wir kurz reden?" fragte Benni ihn leise, als sie fertig mit umziehen waren und grad die Kabine verlassen wollten. 

"Nein, danke." 

Benni sah ihn überrascht an. "Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich sagen will." 

"Och, ich kann es mir vorstellen." 

"Ach ja?" 

"Ja, und ich habe keine Lust mich über André zu unterhalten." 

"Müssen wir auch nicht." 

"Und worüber dann?" 

"Über... das Wetter?" 

"Na super... es ist kalt und regnerisch. Wars das dann?" 

Benni seufzte. "Ok... ich lass dich in Ruhe. Aber wenn du doch reden willst, dann... sag einfach Bescheid." 

Johannes nickte, aber er wusste, er würde dieses Angebot nicht annehmen. Immerhin akzeptierte Benni seine Entscheidung und drängte ihn nicht. Also konnte er jetzt in Ruhe mit den anderen trainieren. Anschließend stand noch eine Taktikschulung auf dem Plan, dann wurden sie endlich entlassen. Andererseits war die Beschäftigung nicht schlecht gewesen, immerhin hatte er so nicht nachdenken müssen. 

Jetzt wartete eine stille Wohnung auf ihn und er wusste, dass er dort früher oder später wieder ins Grübeln kommen würde. Darüber, warum... nein, erstmal nicht erstmal musste er nach Hause und essen und so. 

Er hatte sich vorhin etwas Salat beim Einkaufen geholt. So ziemlich das einzige Lebensmittel ohne Schokolade oder Zucker, was in seinem Wagen gelandet war. Irgendeine Sauce hatte er noch im Kühlschrank, das würde sein Abendessen werden. Wahnsinnig lecker, dachte er und verzog das Gesicht. Aber er hatte es sich ja selbst eingebrockt. Und André, der sowieso. 

Der Blödmann hatte für heute Abend noch genug von der Suppe übrig. Das war doch echt unfair! Er hätte hochgehen und die Suppe mitnehmen sollen. War schließlich auch Mats Topf! Er schnaubte. Na passte doch super! Dann konnte Mats sich den ja selbst wieder abholen. Wo er doch eh so zu André stand. 

Er würde sich jedenfalls nicht weiter darum kümmern - und dafür seinen Salat essen. Dabei würde er irgendwas richtig Schwachsinniges im Fernsehen gucken. 

Eine Stunde später hatte er diesen Plan umgesetzt: Salat mit dämlicher Fernsehsendung, dazu Schokolade und Gummibärchen. Am Ende aß er den Salat nicht mal zur Hälfte sondern bediente sich mehr an der Schokolade und dem Weingummi. Auch das gab die nötigen Kalorien. Außerdem war in Schokolade Milch, das war doch fast gesund. 

Er würde morgen ja auch wieder trainieren. Ein Abend ungesund war mal drin. 

Je mehr er aß und sich vom Fernsehen die Hirnzellen verderben ließ, desto weniger dachte er an André. Schließlich schlief er auf dem Sofa ein.


	23. Eine andere Seite

^  
Ein paar Stunden zuvor saßen Mats und Benni zusammen. Beide hatten das zweite Training hinter sich gebracht, und das Abendessen stand im Ofen. 

"Ich hab es ganz schön verbockt", murmelte Mats. 

"Johannes und André?" 

Mats nickte. "Johannes war so wütend. Und jetzt ist er auch sauer auf dich, und das ist irgendwie meine Schuld." 

"Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Zumindest, was mich angeht. Und dann kann ich auch mit ihm reden." 

"Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du ihm dann sagen willst?" 

"Hm - keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, dass es absolut nicht okay war, aber dass es André es inzwischen auch weiß." 

Mats nickte und trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee. "Johannes übertreibt es aber auch etwas. Es war nur ein Kuss." 

"Findest du? Ich kann ihn verstehen." 

"Dass er nicht begeistert ist, versteh ich ja auch. Aber... was ist denn Schlimmes passiert?" 

"Er wurde geküsst und wollte nicht geküsst werden. Ich finde, das ist eine ziemlich unangenehme Vorstellung." 

"Und deswegen muss sich wie ein Arsch benehmen?" 

"Er versucht sich nur zu wehren. Und warum ist er ein Arsch?" 

Mats seufzte. "André hat ihn wohl so genannt. Ich kenn ja auch nur Bruchstücke der ganzen Geschichte." 

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal gucken, ob wir die andere Hälfte der Geschichte noch zu hören kriegen." 

"Darüber hab ich auch schon nachgedacht. Ich könnte morgen Mittag einen kleinen Ausflug nach Gladbach machen. Du bist von deinen Terminen ja morgen ziemlich dicht." 

"Ja, außerdem hast du ja Johannes direkt gehört." 

"Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, ob André gesprächiger ist." 

"Ich auch", seufzte Mats. 

"Ich auch", seufze Benni. 

"Und du... behältst Johannes im Auge?" 

"Arbeitsteilung?" 

Mats lächelte Benni an. "Ganz genau." 

"Dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück mit deinem Teil der Arbeit." 

"Na noch schlimmer als mit Johannes kann es ja nicht laufen." 

"Deswegen lässt du ja auch die Finger von ihm", grinste Benni. 

Mats lachte. "Der Kleine ist eh nicht mein Typ. Zu zickig." 

"Er kann schon ganz süß sein - wenn er nicht gerade von einem Kerl geküsst wird." 

"Also ist er zickig und hat keinen Geschmack. Das wird ja immer schlimmer." 

"Ja, er ist zu bedauern. Aber man kann ihn ja auch nicht zu seinem Glück zwingen. 

"Das weiß ich auch. Und immerhin sind ja nicht alle Schalker so dumm", sagte Mats und zog Benni an sich. 

Benni lachte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Mats drückte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. "Unser Auflauf ist gleich fertig." 

"Und jetzt reden wir von was anderem, ja?" 

"Nur zu gern!" 

Benni deckte auf, Mats holte den Auflauf aus dem Ofen, und in der Tat sprachen sie den Rest des Abends nicht von Johannes oder André.


	24. Noch mehr Gespräche

Wie geplant machte sich Mats gleich am nächsten Tag nach dem Vormittagstraining auf den Weg nach Gladbach. Er brauchte etwas über eine Stunde - schon beeindruckend, dass Johannes diesen Weg wohl zum Teil mehrmals am Tag hinter sich gebracht hatte! 

Er würde für seine Freunde auch einiges tun, aber Johannes kannte André ja noch gar nicht so lange. Er musste ihn wirklich mögen, nicht so, wie André es wünschte, aber dennoch sehr. 

Mats hielt vor Andrés Adresse und stieg aus. Nun zögerte er doch, und erst nach einem Moment drückte er die Klingel. Erstaunlich schnell wurde ihm geöffnet und als er hochkam, stand ein ziemlich verwunderter André in der Tür. Komplett angezogen mit Jacke und Schuhen. 

"Oh, André... hi", grüßte Mats ihn. 

"Mats", sagte André und wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht. "Was machst du denn hier?" 

"Ich dachte, ich besuch dich mal... wo doch dein anderer... Dauergast... ausfällt." 

"Jo hat... mit dir geredet?" 

Mats nickte leicht. "Er ist gestern gleich zu uns gekommen." 

"Toll", sagte André und ballte kurz eine Hand zur Faust. "Jetzt erzählt er es also auch noch rum." 

"Nein, er hat mit jemanden reden wollen. Müssen. Und er hat sich die richtigen ausgesucht. 

André musterte ihn einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Komm rein. Ich kann nicht so lange stehen." 

"Wolltest du nicht gerade... irgendwo hin?" 

"Ich komme grad vom Arzt. Hast also echt Glück gehabt, dass du nicht vor einer halben Stunde angekommen bist." 

"Oh ja, ist eklig draußen. Was hat der Doc gesagt?" Mats folgte ihm in die Wohnung. 

"Alles ok. Die Heilung läuft so wie sie soll." 

"Schön", freute sich Mats für ihn. 

André zuckte mit den Schultern und schälte sich aus seiner Jacke. "Geh einfach durch, dann kommst du ins Wohnzimmer." 

"Gern", nickte Mats und zog sich ebenfalls Schuhe und Jacke aus. 

"Wenn du was trinken willst, links ist die Küche." 

"Du auch?" 

"Das wär nett von dir." 

"Klar", meinte Mats und brachte dann zwei Halbliterflaschen Wasser in das Wohnzimmer. André hatte sich inzwischen die Schuhe ausgezogen und sein Bein hochgelegt. 

Als Mats in das Wohnzimmer kam, sah er ihn an. "Du weißt es also?" 

Mats nickte leicht. "Ja. Das heißt, ich kenne Johannes' Version. Deine nicht." 

André schnaubte. "Was gibt es da groß zu erzählen? Ich bin ein saudummer Idiot." 

"Vielleicht. Aber auch Johannes bekleckert sich gerade nicht mit Ruhm." 

"Nein..." 

"Also - magst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?" 

"Ich hab ihn geküsst, und er hasst mich jetzt. Das war es." 

"Er tut so, als hättest du ihn gleich noch... unsittlich begrabbelt." 

"Ha! Das wär es noch. Ich hab seine Lippen ja kaum berührt. Sowas zählt kaum als echter Kuss." 

"Genau deswegen wollte ich deine Version hören." 

"Warum? Ihr haltet doch eh zu Jo. Mich kennt ihr nicht, Jo ist euer Freund." 

"Wer sagt, dass wir zu Johannes halten? Er ist davon überzeugt, dass wir Schwulen eh zusammenhalten." 

André lachte auf. "Manchmal ist er wirklich putzig..." 

"Putzig? Ja, irgendwie passt das sogar." 

"Weiß Jo, dass du hier bist?" 

"Nein. Das haben Benni und ich unter uns beschlossen." 

Ganz kurz lächelte André. Also hatte er recht gehabt, was Mats und Benni anging. Aber schnell wurde er wieder ernst. "Was... was hat Jo denn so gesagt?" 

"Im Grunde, dass du ihn geküsst hast ohne ihn zu fragen. Und dass das scheiße war. Und als ich meinte, ganz so schlimm wär es nicht gewesen - da war ich auch gleich der Böse." 

"Jo kommt nicht mit Schwulen klar, oder?" fragte André. 

"Doch. Jedenfalls hatte er nichts gegen Benni und mich. Aber du bist wohl zu weit gegangen. Oder zu schnell...?" 

"Es war auch anders geplant. Es war... einfach der Moment. Und ich mag Jo, selbst jetzt noch." 

"Er ist ja auch ein liebes Kerlchen. Und wie gesagt, grundsätzlich ist er kein... 'homophobes Arschloch', wie du gemeint hast." 

"Er hat mich aber so behandelt. Als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit, die er bekommt, sobald er mich berührt", schnaubte André. 

"Kannst du ihn nicht ein klein bisschen verstehen? Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass du schwul bist, schon gar nicht, dass du auf ihn stehst. Und dann küsst du ihn einfach. Damit muss er einfach erstmal fertig werden." 

"Ich hab mich entschuldigt, weil ich ihn so überrumpelt habe. Mehrfach!" 

"Ja, aber das ist in dem Moment einfach nicht zu ihm durchgedrungen." 

"Und wann dringt es zu ihm durch?" 

"Das werden wir sehen. Benni will da mal ganz vorsichtig anfragen." 

"Ich hätte auf mein Bauchgefühl hören sollen und mir Jo gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen sollen. Aber Marcel meinte, dass ich dem Ganzen eine Chance geben soll. Und das hab ich jetzt davon." 

"Willst damit aufgeben? Nicht nur möglicherweise die Chance, sondern auch die Freundschaft?" 

"Denkst du denn, Jo will nach der Nummer noch mit mir befreundet sein?" 

"Gib ihm etwas Zeit. Aber er wollte sich unbedingt mit dir vertragen, nach der Sache mit dem Knie. Und ihr habt euch gut verstanden." 

"Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich in einem Menschen täusche", meinte André nur schulterzuckend. 

"Aber das weißt du nicht. Versuch es einfach noch mal, ja?" 

"An mir soll es nicht liegen, Mats." 

"Das ist schön. Hast du die schon was überlegt?" 

André sah auf sein Bein. "Ich bin im Moment nicht wirklich mobil, ich bin also darauf angewiesen, dass Jo herkommt. Und dafür stehen die Chancen im Moment im Minusbereich. Also nein, ich hab mir nichts überlegt." 

"Ihr hattet seitdem noch keinen Kontakt, oder?" 

"Ich hab ihn versucht anzurufen, aber er ist nicht rangegangen. Außerdem ist es erst gestern passiert. Wir... wir waren eigentlich für heute Abend verabredet, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Jo kommen wird." 

"Hmm - du warst doch beim Doc. Schreib ihm doch, was der gesagt hat." 

"Meinst du?" 

"Ich denke schon, dass das ein Weg sein könnte. Dass er sich schon noch für dein Knie interessiert. Immerhin war das sein 'Werk'. Und er es ging ihm echt mies." 

"Wenn er sich mal für mehr als mein Knie interessieren würde", murmelte André, zog aber sein Handy hervor und tippte eine SMS. 

"Den Weg hat er einmal geschafft, dann schafft er es noch einmal", war Mats sicher. 

André sah nicht so überzeugt aus, als er sein Handy zur Seite legte. "So... und Benni will als Jo bearbeiten, ja?" 

"Er will mit ihm reden, ihm zuhören - und versuchen, dass er wieder mit dir redet." 

"Da wird Jo doch sofort wieder eine Schwulenverschwörung drin sehen." 

"Wir können es zumindest versuchen." 

"Meinst du denn es gibt eine reelle Chance?" 

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte Mats ehrlich. "Gestern wollte er kaum darüber reden .Aber ich weiß, dass er dich mag, zumindest als ein Freund." 

"War das bei dir und Benni auch so kompliziert?" 

"Nein. Das zwischen uns war von Anfang an irgendwie klar. Benni sagt immer - er wollte mich, und was er will, das kriegt er auch. Wir haben auch nur ganz kurz gebraucht, da hatte es geklappt." 

"Beneidenswert", sagte André. "Und wie lange geht das mit euch schon?" 

"Seit sechs Jahren. Bei der EM - der U21 - waren wir schon zusammen" 

"Sechs Jahre", wiederholte André ein bisschen fassungslos. 

"Benni kriegt, was er will - und ich gebe halt nicht mehr her, was ich einmal hab." 

"Wirklich beneidenswert." 

"Ja, wir sind auch sehr glücklich darüber." 

"Das glaub ich dir sofort. Aber ich vermute, dass ihr eine Ausnahme seid." 

"Ich glaube nicht. Es ist einfach schön, wenn man sich auf jemanden verlassen kann - sowas suchen wir doch alle." 

"Aber als schwuler Fußballer ist das alles etwas komplizierter." 

"Ja, das stimmt. Aber es heißt ja nicht, dass man niemanden finden würde." 

André zuckte mit den Schultern und warf dabei einen Blick auf sein Handy. Nichts. Bisher hatte Jo nicht auf die SMS reagiert. 

Dabei war sie doch ganz zurückhaltend gewesen: [Hey Jo, ich war heute beim Arzt. Der war ganz zufrieden - in ein paar Wochen werde ich wieder laufen dürfen! Gruß, André] 

Ganz normal und freundschaftlich. Ohne Vorwürfe oder irgendwas in der Art. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass Jo irgendwas antworten würde. 

"Die sitzen zusammen beim Mittag, da sind Handys tabu", sagte Mats, als er Andrés Blick sah. 

"Oh - ach so", nickte André, erleichtert. "Du kennst dich bei denen besser aus." 

"Unsere Terminpläne hängen am Kühlschrank", sagte Mats. "Grade mit so vielen internationalen Spielen muss man planen, wann man sich sieht." 

André lächelte leicht. "Ihr wohnt zusammen?" 

Mats nickte. "Meistens bei Benni, in seinem Haus. Ich hab aber meine Wohnung in Dortmund. Manchmal lohnt es einfach nicht nach Gelsenkirchen zu fahren. Oder Benni kommt halt zu mir." 

André lächelte, das klang wirklich wie ein Traum. 

"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, André. Gib Jo die Chance, in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken." 

"Ich bin einfach nicht der geduldige Typ." 

Mats lachte. "Das hab ich mir schon fast gedacht. Aber manchmal lohnt sich das Warten." 

André seufzte leise. "Und wie lange?" 

"Keine Ahnung. Ich kenn Jo auch noch nicht so gut." 

Wieder seufzte André. "Also sitze ich alleine hier und warte darauf, dass Jo mir möglicherweise verzeiht?" 

"Na im Moment bin ich ja da", sagte Mats. 

"Ja, danke, du rettest mich gerade." 

"Dachte ich mir." 

"Ist wirklich schön, dass du hier bist." 

Mats lächelte. "Also, ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich habe Hunger. Wollen wir uns was zum Essen bestellen?" 

"Es ist noch ein Rest..." Unwillkürlich musste André grinsen. "Ein Rest von deiner Reissuppe von gestern da." 

"Hat sie dir geschmeckt?" fragte Mats ebenfalls grinsend. 

"Sie war sehr gut!" 

"Das freut mich. Soll ich sie dann warm machen?" 

"Ja, gerne." 

Mats stand auf. "Dann bin ich gleich wieder mit der Suppe da." 

André nickte und sah ihm nach, wie er das Zimmer verließ. Dann ließ er sich nach hinten gegen die Rückenlehne sinken. Und jetzt? Es war wirklich nett von Mats, dass er hergekommen war, aber wirklich weiterhelfen konnte er ihm auch nicht. Das konnte höchstens Benni - und selbst da hatte André seine Zweifel. 

So wie Jo sich verhalten hatte, war doch ganz klar, was los war. Er war vielleicht kein homophobes Arschloch, aber er konnte nicht damit umgehen. Also war es besser, wenn er Jo aus seinem Leben strich. Das war schade, wirklich schade, aber wohl die sauberste Lösung.

Vielleicht konnte er ja wenigstens den Kontakt mit Mats und Benni aufrechterhalten, wenn er mal wen zum Reden brauchte. Sein Bruder hörte ihm zwar auch zu, konnte aber vieles nicht nachvollziehen. Die beiden waren irgendwie... es war schön zu sehen, dass sie schon so lange zusammen waren. Dass es tatsächlich funktionierten konnte.

Das gab selbst ihm, als Antiromantiker, irgendwie die Hoffnung mal jemanden zu finden.

Wenn Mats von Benni sprach - man merkte dabei, wie sehr er ihn liebte, wie nahe sie sich standen. Es wäre doch schön, so etwas auch zu haben. Und am liebsten mit Jo... 

Schlagartig hatte er wieder Jos Gesicht vor sich, das Lächeln, das Lachen, seine Augen, die so ausdrucksstark waren. Verdammt noch mal, ja, er war verliebt in den Mann. Und zwar bis über beide Ohren. Wie zum Teufel sollte er ihn also aus seinem Leben streichen?

"Essen ist fertig", riss Mats' Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

André sah auf. "Das ging fix."

"War ja schon fertig. Also, kommst du in die Küche, oder soll ich die Suppe herbringen?"

"Ich komm in die Küche. Suppe isst man besser am Tisch", sagte André und stemmte sich hoch.

"Geht es?", fragte Mats nach.

"Ja klar. Dauert halt nur."

"Lass dir Zeit, die Suppe ist eh noch zu heiß zum Essen."

André brummte und humpelte auf seinen Krücken in die Küche. Es duftete verdammt gut nach der Suppe, die er gestern schon mit Jo gegessen hatte. Ach verdammt, schon wieder Jo!

"Ich hab Toastbrot gefunden", sagte Mats. "Ich dachte, das passt als Beilage ganz gut."

"Gute Idee - ich glaub, so viel Suppe war auch gar nicht mehr da. Sie war halt so lecker gestern." Gestern, als die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen war.

"Ist ein Rezept von meiner Mutter", sagte Mats. "Das war so ziemlich das Erste, was ich kochen konnte, als ich nach Dortmund gezogen bin. Das und Spiegelei. Alles andere kam dann erst nach und nach."

"Du kochst verdammt gut", meinte André, als er sich vorsichtig setzte. "Der Auflauf neulich war auch lecker."

"Drei Kochkurse hab ich mitgemacht", grinste Mats. "Ich weiß nicht, warum alle so scharf drauf waren, mir Kochkurse zu schenken. Einen von meiner Mutter zum Geburtstag, einen von den Dortmunder-Jungs und einen von meinem Bruder."

"Auf jeden Fall hat es sich gelohnt", grinste André. "Benni lässt sich sicher auch gern von dir bekochen."

"Oh ja, das tut er", lachte Mats.

Hungrig sah André in den Topf und wartete jetzt ungeduldig, dass Mats ihm auffüllte. Schnell war die Suppe auf die beiden Teller verteilt und sie machten sich darüber her. Sie war mindestens so gut wie am Vortag. André erinnerte der Geschmack aber gleichzeitig auch an Jo, mit dem er gestern gegessen hatte.

"Ich glaube, du solltest Johannes sagen, wie sehr er dir fehlt", sagte Mats nach einem Moment, in dem er André beobachtet hatte.

"Er wird es nicht hören wollen."

"Im Moment vielleicht nicht, aber es wird ihn trotzdem zum Nachdenken bringen."

"Und wie soll ich es ihm sagen? Ich glaub nicht, dass er meine SMS lesen wird."

"Das weißt du nicht."

Unwillkürlich zog André sein Handy raus. Jo hatte noch nicht geantwortet.

"André, die Jungs werden erst gegen frühen Abend wieder Zeit haben zu Antworten", sagte Mats. "Hab also ein bisschen Geduld."

"Zwischendurch Handyverbot?" Wie sollte er das bloß aushalten?

Mats nickte. "Ja... da sind harte Tage."

"Aber du meinst, er wird sich hinterher melden?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber die Chance besteht."

André nickte leicht, er wollte es nicht hoffen, denn sonst würde er nur enttäuscht werden. 

Er sah Mats an. "Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" 

"Klar - welchen?" 

"Erzähl Jo nicht, wie sehr mich das ganze mitnimmt." 

"Okay, versprochen." 

"Danke", sagte André erleichtert. Er wollte nicht noch schwächer vor Jo dastehen, als er es ohnehin schon tat. 

"Ich versteh dich", nickte Mats. "Warte einfach erstmal ab." 

"Könnte ich trainieren, wär das alles nicht so schlimm. Aber so... hock ich hier rum und meine Gedanken kreisen die ganze Zeit nur um das gleiche Thema", murmelte André. 

"Jetzt bin ich ja erstmal hier." 

"Aber du musst doch auch bald wieder los. Ihr spielt Donnerstag schließlich auch in der EL." 

"Ich muss um halb vier im Verein sein. Muss also gegen halb drei los." 

André nickte. Dann hatten sie tatsächlich noch ein bisschen Zeit.


	25. Engel auf Puffwölkchen

"Darf... darf ich dann noch ein bisschen löchern?" 

"Klar, alles, was dich ablenkt." 

"Das wird es vermutlich nicht unbedingt, aber ich hatte noch die Chance mit jemandem zu reden, der in der gleichen Situation ist wie ich." 

"Dann frag los!" 

André schob seinen leeren Teller zur Seite und begann abwesend das Toastbrot vor ihm zu zerrupfen. "Wie macht ihr das? Benni und du? So zusammen zu leben, zu wohnen und niemand kriegt was mit..." 

"Jeder weiß, dass wir zusammengehören", zuckte Mats mit den Schultern. "Wir haben zu Anfang sogar mal so eine Art Homestory gemacht, wie gut wir befreundet sind. Da fragt einfach keiner nach, wenn wir uns ständig treffen." 

"Mhm... das würde Jo und mir niemand abnehmen", grinste André schief. "Aber trotzdem muss es doch auffallen, wenn du ständig im Feindesland rumhängst." 

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dir ist es doch auch nicht aufgefallen. Und was Jo und dich angeht - ihr habt euch doch einfach angefreundet, das passiert halt." 

"Das liegt daran, dass ich Klatsch und Tratsch in den Zeitungen sofort überblättere", sagte André. "Die haben schon genug Müll über mich erzählt, dass ich kein einziges Wort von dem mehr glaube, was da steht." 

"Und das geht den meisten genauso." 

André schnaubte. "Da solltest du die Tratschtanten bei uns in der Kabine mal hören. Schlimmer als einen Haufen Weiber beim Strickkreis oder sowas." 

"Und? Was sagen sie über Benni und mich?" 

"Ähm... ok... wenn ich ehrlich bin, geht es weniger um euch, als vielmehr ob der Hintern von der Kardashian-Trulla echt ist oder welche Schauspielerin sich grad neue... Argumente zugelegt hat." 

Mats lachte auf. "Ja, die Gespräche kennen wir auch. Und ich finde es total witzig." 

"Ich finde es ätzend. Vor allem wenn man so tun muss, als ob man auch eine Meinung dazu hat. Und ganz ehrlich: keine von den ach so hotten Stars ist eine gute Schauspielerin. Aber wenn ich damit anfange, werde ich mit sehr komischen Blicken angesehen", sagte André. 

"Ich diskutiere immer mit. Macht doch Spaß! Natürlich können sie nicht schauspielern, aber man kann sich über sie amüsieren. Genauso wie über den Glööckler oder andere Extrempersonen." 

"Ok. Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du der Typ dafür bist." 

"Echt nicht? Ich finde das witzig." 

"Wenn dir das Spaß macht..." 

"Auf jeden Fall", lachte Mats. 

"Wie viele wissen von euch?" 

"In beiden Vereinen sind es einige Leute. Und dann unsere Familien und so." 

"Woher wusstest du, wem du es sagen kannst?" fragte André. 

"Hm - Gefühl, würde ich sagen. Wenn ich die Leute etwas näher kenne - man kann es schon meistens einschätzen. Und sicher auch Glück." 

"Ich glaub dieses Feingefühl geht mir dann ab..." 

Mats grinste leicht. "Du hast bei Johannes nicht ganz falsch gelegen. Nur... die Art und Weise... war vielleicht doch ein wenig zu... enthusiastisch?" 

"Immerhin war es eindeutig und es gab kein langes um den heißen Brei Gerede." 

"Das stimmt, jetzt weiß er Bescheid. Über alles." 

"Und ist davor geflüchtet." 

"Ja. Weil er sich ein wenig überrumpelt fühlte. Wäre dir doch ähnlich gegangen. Also, wenn dich auf einmal eine Frau abknutscht. 

"Das ist mir schon passiert und ich habe nicht so reagiert, wie Jo." 

"Gut, aber es ist für uns Männer nicht allzu ungewöhnlich von einer Frau geküsst zu werden, oder?" 

"Nein... vermutlich nicht." 

"Er hatte überhaupt kein Problem mit Benni und mir, ich denke, er wird sich schon wieder fangen." 

André seufzte. "Aber du denkst, dass es keine Chance gibt, dass mehr aus Jo und mir wird." 

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wir haben wenig darüber gesprochen, als er bei uns war. Aber du solltest sowieso einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen." 

"Darin bin ich nicht gut, Mats. Ich bin alles andere als geduldig. Und ich geh gern fünf oder mehr Schritte auf einmal." 

"Das hast du ja schon versucht..." 

"Und bin auf die Schnauze gefallen, sag es ruhig." 

"So kann man das schon ausdrücken..." 

"Passiert mir auch öfter." 

"Passiert uns allen." 

"Das hilft nur sehr bedingt", schnaubte André. "Du hast deinen Benni, der dich auffängt. Der dich in den Arm nimmt, wenn es dir so richtig scheiße geht." 

Ohne etwas zu sagen rutschte Mats zu ihm und legte einen Arm um ihn. "Vielleicht nicht ganz wie Benni, aber es hilft vielleicht trotzdem." 

André schluckte leicht. 

"Komm, entspann dich..." 

"Das ist nicht so leicht", sagte André kaum hörbar. 

"Ich weiß", murmelte Mats und streichelte seinen Rücken. Für einen Moment schloss André die Augen und ließ sich einfach von Mats Nähe trösten. Sie war tatsächlich tröstlich, und solange er von ihm gehalten würde, schien die ganze Situation nicht ganz so aussichtslos. 

"Ich könnte mich selbst in den Arsch beißen, weil ich so einen Bockmist gebaut hab", wisperte er schließlich. 

"Lass es lieber, das tut deinem Knie bestimmt nicht gut." 

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber mein Knie macht mir grad nicht so große Kopfschmerzen wie die Sache mit Jo..." 

"Immerhin hast du jetzt etwas, das dich von deinem Knie ablenkt", grinste Mats schief. 

"Na super. Beides tut weh, beides kann ich nicht ändern und beides scheint extrem langwierig zu sein." 

"Schaffst du es, bis heute Abend abzuwarten, bis Benni mit ihm geredet hat?" 

"Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?" 

"Stimmt. Wände hochgehen ist ja auch gerade kein Hobby von dir." 

"Ach, das kann man in Gedanken auch super", schnaubte André. 

Mats grinste. "Ein bisschen kann ich dich noch ablenken." 

"Na du kannst deine Zeit doch aber auch netter verbringen, als bei so einem Muffelkopf wie mir." 

"Jetzt bin ich einmal da... und Benni ist nicht zu Hause." 

"Scheint offenbar ein Grundproblem mit den blauen zu sein", grinste André schief. 

"Schlimm, mit den Schlümpfen..." 

André lächelte leicht. Mats hielt ihn noch einen Moment im Arm, dann ließ er ihn langsam wieder los. 

"Danke Mats." 

"Immer gerne, immer, wenn du es brauchst." 

"Na da hat dein Benni bestimmt auch ein Wörtchen zu zu sagen." 

"Och, Umarmen darf ich immer." 

"Dein Schlumpf teilt also?" lachte André. 

"Ja, er ist ja ein ganz lieber Schlumpf." 

"Das muss er sein..." 

"Sonst wär er nicht meiner, ich weiß." 

"Ah, den Spruch hörst du wohl öfter!" 

"Ja. Viele meinen einfach, wir gehören zusammen. Also, dass man es merkt." 

"Ja. Das ist selbst für mich schon offensichtlich." 

Mats lächelte verliebt beim Gedanken an seinen Freund. 

"Wie lange seid ihr noch mal zusammen?" fragte André mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Nach so vielen Jahr kann man doch nicht immer noch so Rosa-Puffwölkchen-Verknallt sein, wie du es offenbar bist." 

"In Benni schon", lächelte Mats. "Aber was sind Puffwölkchen?" 

"Na diese Wolken, auf denen die dicken Engelchen mit ihren Harfen sitzen und die ganze Zeit Liebeslieder vor sich hin singen." 

"Engel sitzen also auf Puffwolken?" 

André nickte. "Ja klar. Worauf denn sonst?" 

"Auf... Wattewölkchen? Aber doch nicht auf Puffwolken!" 

"Aber die sind doch voll aufgepufft!" 

"Wattebauschig." 

"Ach komm. Wattebauschig ist doch nicht mal einen Wort." 

"Es ist ein Wort. Ein total schwules Wort." 

"Und Puffwölkchen ist ein Heterowort?" 

"Ähm... nein. Aber das ist irgendwie… anrüchig." 

"Das sind Engel... wenn du da was anrüchig findest, dann hast du einen ganz gewaltigen Schaden", grinste André. 

"Engel auf Puffwolken sind nicht anrüchig?!?" 

"Ey, die sitzen da mit Harfen und nicht mit Peitsche und Latexanzug. Daran ist nichts anrüchig." 

"Sie kuscheln auf den Puffwölkchen. Ganz bestimmt." 

"Wir haben eben auch mehr oder weniger gekuschelt und war das anrüchig?" 

"Nein...", gab Mats zu. "Aber Puff-Wolken sind einfach anrüchig, so!" 

"Wenn du aber auch immer so an unanständige Sachen denkst." 

"Du nicht?" 

"Ich doch nicht", lachte André. 

"Dann ist ja gut", nickte Mats. "Dann lassen wir die Engelchen auf den Puffwölkchen mal alleine." 

"Ist vielleicht besser." 

"Ich denke auch. Bist dann fertig mit dem Essen?" 

André nickte. "Alles alle." 

"Super, dann kann ich den Topf ja gleich wieder mit nach Hause nehmen." 

"Stimmt, das ist ja deiner", sagte André. Damit verschwand dann aber auch der einzige Grund, aus dem Jo ihn noch einmal hätte besuchen müssen. Vermutlich wäre Jo aber sowieso nicht reingekommen. Oder hätte jemand anderen geschickt den Topf abzuholen. Zur Not hätte er Mats bestimmt einfach einen neuen Topf gekauft. 

"Hey, was ist los?", fragte Mats gleich nach.

"Ach nichts", sagte André. 

"Ihr kriegt das schon wieder geradegerückt", versuchte Mats ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ehrlich gesagt hab ich wenig Hoffnung dafür. Dafür hat Jo zu extrem reagiert."

"Er war überrascht - geschockt. Gib ihm ein wenig Zeit, und gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Mit Benni und mir hatte er ja gar kein Problem."

André nickte leicht.

"Und mit dir wird er auch kein Problem haben."

"Du bist ein wahnsinniger Optimist, oder?"

"Bis jetzt hatte ich fast immer Recht. Zumindest bei den ganz wichtigen Sachen."

André grinste. "Na gut, dann vertrau ich dir mal."

"Das tu mal, das ist gut."

"Und ich fürchte, du musst los, Mats. Ich will nicht, dass du zu spät kommst."

Mats sah auf die Uhr, "Oh ja, danke! Ich hätte es fast verschwitzt!"

"Na das wollen wir ja nicht. Nicht, wo du mich so gerettet und ermutigt hast."

"Okay", stand Mats auf. "Brauchst du noch was?"

"Im Moment nicht, danke. Außerdem meinte der Doc, ich soll mich ruhig bewegen. Nicht zu viel, aber laufen in der Wohnung soll ich schon."

"Dann wird es ja wirklich besser mit dem Knie, das ist schön." Mats trat an die Spüle und wusch schnell den Topf ab.

"Naja, bis ich wieder ordentlich laufen kann, wird es noch eine Weile dauern."

"Klar, aber unterm Strich hattest du doch Glück, und jetzt heilt es auch ganz gut." 

"Ja... aber wie schon gesagt, ich bin nicht wirklich geduldig. In keiner Beziehung."

"Vielleicht musst du gerade deswegen jetzt mal geduldig sein. Um es zu lernen."

"Aus dem Alter bin ich raus", lachte André. "Und jetzt ab mit dir, sonst gibt es Strafrunden und ich bin schuld, wenn dein Benni heute nichts zu essen bekommt." 

"Oh ja, und ich muss mir auch noch was überlegen, was ich kochen kann." Mats umarmte André kurz, dann schnappte er sich den Topf und verließ eilig die Wohnung.


	26. Kaffee mit Karamellsirup

Während Mats bei André gewesen war, hatte Johannes sein Möglichstes getan, um Benni während des Trainings und der Mittagspause aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hielt sich an Max und Leon und versuchte seine Gedanken komplett auszuschalten.

Bei den beiden konnte er sich gut ablenken und dachte nicht an diese unsägliche Situation da im Wald. Oder an das ärgerliche Gespräch mit Mats in Bennis Küche. Der hatte es einfach nicht verstehen wollen, dass Jo sich nicht einfach so küssen lassen wollte - schon gar nicht von einem Mann. Deswegen war man doch nicht homophob!

Benni würde sich natürlich auf Mats Seite schlagen - und darüber zu diskutieren hatte er wirklich keinen Bock. Er dachte weiter über Mats und Benni nach, und über ihre Reaktionen, er wollte nicht an André denken.

"Johannes, wir sind fertig", rief Leon ihm in diesem Moment zu.

"Oh ja...", Johannes stoppte und joggte locker auf sie zu.

Gemeinsam mit Max und Leon lief er so zur Kabine. Die beiden planten dabei ihren Abend, und Johannes war so abgelenkt, dass er fast in Benni reingelaufen wäre.

"Sorry", murmelte er und versuchte sich schnell an Benni vorbei zu schieben.

"Hey, hey, bleib mal hier", hielt Benni ihn zurück.

"Ich wollte duschen."

"Nur einen Moment - wartest du gleich auf mich, wenn du fertig bist? Mit Duschen?"

"Hm..." machte Johannes.

"Ich glaub, du hast keinen Bock mit Mats zu reden, aber wir beide können uns doch noch auf einen Kaffee oder so zusammensetzen."

"Wir reden nicht über die Sache mit... mit... du weißt schon."

"Eigentlich hatte ich das schon vor."

"Da gibt es aber nichts zu reden."

"Nein?"

"Nein."

Benni seufzte leise. "Ich fände es schade, wenn du eurer Freundschaft gar keine Chance geben würdest."

Johannes presste einen Moment die Lippen zusammen. "Nicht hier", sagte er dann. "Wenn du unbedingt willst, gehen wir einen Kaffee trinken."

"Okay", nickte Benni dankbar. "Wohin?"

"Darf ich erstmal duschen?" fragte Johannes ziemlich patzig.

"Muss ich doch auch noch", seufzte Benni. "Also los."

Johannes nickte und schob sich zu seinem Spind durch um sich auszuziehen und die Duschsachen zu holen. Er achtete nicht auf Benni, sondern versuchte nur einfach seine Gedanken im Zaum zu halten. Beim Training hatte das noch geklappt - jetzt nicht mehr. Er hatte immer wieder André vor Augen. André, der ihn so verletzt angesehen hatte. 

Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf. Nicht an André denken verflixt nochmal! Der konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben! Blöder küssender Idiot! Es fiel ihm schwer nicht an André zu denken, verdammt schwer. Da war nicht fair! Er wollte nicht an ihn denken.

Er dachte... an grünen Rasen. An Fußballspiele. An die Menge, die um ihn tobte. An Siege, an Niederlagen. An Tore, Ecken, Freistöße. An Fouls. An André. "Scheiße", flüsterte er und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Spindtür.

"Na komm", forderte ihn eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihn auf. "Duschen."

"Ich komm ja", brummte er und kramte sein Duschgel aus dem Spind.

Benni wartete auf ihn und folgte ihm dann zu den Duschen. Johannes sagte nichts dazu, auch wenn ihm Bennis Blick ganz schön auf die Nerven ging. 

So duschte er sich schnell ab und flüchtete dann schon fast vor Benni zurück in die Kabine. Schnell zog er sich um und setzte sich dann um auf Benni zu warten. Es dauerte etwas, bis Benni endlich aus der Dusche kam, dann schien er sich jedoch zu beeilen.

Als Benni fertig war, stand Johannes auf und ging wortlos zur Tür. Benni folgte ihm ebenso wortlos Erst, als sie bei den Autos standen - nach einigen Autogrammen und Fotos - sah er Johannes an. "Und? Wohin willst du?"

"Such du aus", sagte Johannes schulterzuckend.

"Irgendwo hin, wo wir ungestört sind. Das kleine Café hinten an der Kreuzung?"

"Ok."

"Fährst du vor?"

"Ja, klar", sagte Johannes und ging zu seinem Wagen.

Es war nicht war nicht weit, aber weder Benni noch Johannes hatten Lust von Fans gestört zu werden. In dem Café suchten sie sich einen Zweiertisch im hinteren Bereich, wo man sie nicht sofort sah.

"Also", sah Benni ihn an. 

"Was kannst du hier empfehlen?" fragte Johannes.

Benni sah ihn einen Moment an. "Kaffee oder Kakao mit Caramelsirup. Den machen sie hier selbst. Willst du auch was essen?"

"Nein, aber der Kakao mit Sirup klingt gut."

Benni winkte der Bedienung und bestellte zwei Kakao.

Johannes lehnte sich zurück und sah aus dem Fenster.

"Mats war heute bei André", fing Benni an.

"Er war WAS?"

"Er war bei André. Hast du ein Problem damit?", fragte Benni verhätnismäßig freundlich nach.

"Ja, das hab ich!"

"Und warum?"

"Weil das eine Sache zwischen André und mir ist. Und Mats André nicht auch noch bestärken muss."

"Das tut er gar nicht, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber André geht es wohl nicht besonders gut..."

"Er hat den Fehler gemacht und trotzdem haben alle Mitleid mit ihm. Das ist nicht richtig."

"Du hast vor einer Woche einen Fehler gemacht, und wir haben auch zu dir gehalten und waren für dich da."

"Das ist was anderes, weil es mir wirklich leid tat. Immer noch tut. Aber André tut es nicht leid. Er hat sich nur dafür entschuldigt, dass er mich überrumpelt hat."

"Weil er dich mag. Sehr mag. Er kann sich nicht für den Kuss entschuldigen. Nur dafür, dass er dich geküsst hat, obwohl du es nicht wolltest."

"Ich wollte aber nicht geküsst werden. Nicht von einem Kerl", zischte Johannes.

"Ich weiß. Das tut ihm ja auch leid." Benni seufzte leise. "Aber willst du wegen einer solchen Sache alles zwischen Euch vergessen?"

Johannes schluckte leicht. "Ich... ich weiß einfach nicht wie... was ich jetzt tun soll", sagte er schließlich kaum hörbar.

Benni nickte, damit waren sie schon einen großen Schritt weiter. "André ist doch eigentlich ein lieber Kerl, oder?"

Gegen seinen Willen lächelte Johannes. "André würden sagen, dass er nicht nett ist. Aber... wenn man mal hinter das Machogehabe guckt, dann ist er ein netter Kerl."

Ein riesiger Stein fiel von Bennis Herzen. Das hier, das war wohl doch noch zu kitten. Er wusste nicht, ob Johannes sich auf mehr einlassen würde, aber er hatte gemerkt, wie die Freundschaft zu André ihm gutgetan hatte.

"Aber er... er ist in mich... er will..."

"Er würde dich gern küssen. Und vielleicht mehr. Aber er wird es bestimmt nicht machen, wenn du es nicht willst. Ähm... nicht noch mal."

"Ich bin nicht schwul."

"Ich weiß. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ihr nicht miteinander befreundet sein könnt."

"Und wie soll das funktionieren? Wenn einer mehr empfindet als der andere?"

"André wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Hast du es noch nie mitbekommen - oder selbst erlebt - dass die Angebetete nicht will. Aber trotzdem kann man sich gut verstehen."

"Ach ja? Bei mir war das dann immer peinlich und unentspannt. Und hatte sich bald erledigt, weil beide auf Abstand gegangen sind."

"Vielleicht", murmelte Benni. "Aber das muss nicht immer so sein."

"Es... es würde André doch bestimmt weh tun, wenn ich weiter um ihn herum wäre."

"Sollte er vielleicht selbst entscheiden, oder?"

Johannes nickte und nahm nun einen Schluck von seinem Kakao. "Hm, echt gut", nickte er anerkennend.

"Ja, eine echte Sünde", grinste Benni.

"Oh ja. Verrate uns nicht, ja?"

"Niemals. Außerdem war das hier sowas wie... ein medizinischer Notfall."

Johannes lächelte leicht - das erste Mal seit dem Kuss.

"Meinst du, du kannst zumindest mal in Ruhe mit André reden?" fragte Benni.

Johannes zögerte nur kurz ehe er nickte.

Benni lächelte. "Das find ich gut, Johannes."

Johannes nickte leicht. "Aber... jetzt noch nicht."

"Nein. Mach das vielleicht nach unserem Spiel am Donnerstag."

Johannes nickte leicht. Bis dahin hatte er noch etwas Zeit.

"Aber vielleicht... schreibst du das André einfach. Dann weiß er auch Bescheid", schlug Benni vor.

Wieder nickte Johannes. "Störte es dich...?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

"Quatsch, mach ruhig."

Schnell zog Johannes sein Handy heraus und entsperrte es. Gleich sprang ihm eine Nachricht entgegen - von André. [Hallo Jo. Ich war heute beim Doc - er ist mit meinem Knie ganz zufrieden. Ich... ich hätte es dir gern direkt gesagt. Und mich entschuldigt. Für... dafür, dass ich dich so überrumpelt habe. Ich hoffe, du meldest dich. André.]

Den Arztbesuch hatte Johannes tatsächlich total vergessen. Dabei war er doch so wichtig für André gewesen. Wenigstes war wohl alles okay gewesen.

"Was ist los? Schlechte Nachrichten?" fragte Benni.

"Nein, nein... der Doc war wohl zufrieden."

"Ach, mit Andrés Knie?"

"Ja, genau."

"Klingt doch gut", meinte Benni.

"Ja. Und... er hat sich entschuldigt. Irgendwie."

"Dann antworte ihm einfach", sagte Benni.

Johannes nickte leicht, tippte auf das entsprechende Feld und schrieb, [Hallo André.] Dann zögerte er. "Und jetzt?"

Benni verkniff sich mühsam ein Grinsen. "Naja... du könntest sagen, dass du dich für sein Knie freust."

"Stimmt..." [Ich freu mich für dein Knie], tippte er recht einfallslos, war aber nicht zufrieden und löschte die Worte wieder. Verdammt, das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Er begann auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen und begann langsam erneut zu tippen. [Ich freu mich, dass der Doc so zufrieden war. Dann geht es jetzt offenbar bergauf.]

Nicht wirklich gut, aber zumindest etwas besser. [Vielleicht können wir mal telefonieren - nach Donnerstag? Jo] ehe er noch nachdenken konnte, schickte er die Nachricht ab.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen legte er das Handy zur Seite und sah Benni an. "Abgeschickt."

"Na siehste", lächelte Benni ihn an. 

"Was... was soll ich André sagen, wenn wir telefonieren?"

"'Hallo', damit beginnt man normalerweise. Und dann... frag, wies ihm geht."

Johannes sah Benni düster an. "Das mein ich nicht. Wenn er über... na darüber reden will. Was sag ich dann?"

"Sei ehrlich zu ihm."

"Toll. Dann sag ich, wie scheiße seine Aktion war und er beschimpft mich wieder, weil ich angeblich was gegen Schwule hab."

"Ich glaub, er hat inzwischen begriffen, dass du nichts gegen Schwule hast. Sondern nur gegen unerwünschte Küsse."

"Mats denkt das auch."

"Dass du was gegen Schwule hast?"

Johannes nickte.

"Das glaub ich nicht. Ich werd aber noch mal mit ihm reden."

"Ich hab mich ziemlich arschig verhalten. Also Mats gegenüber."

"Du warst ziemlich durch den Wind, das versteht Mats bestimmt."

"Ich muss mich trotzdem entschuldigen."

"Bei Mats? Ja, vermutlich."

"Dann..." In diesem Moment piepte Johannes Handy.

Er zuckte tatsächlich kurz zusammen, dann holte er das Gerät wieder aus der Hosentasche und blickte darauf.

André hatte geantwortet. [Jo, ich bin froh, dass du dich gemeldet hast und noch viel mehr darüber, dass du mit mir reden willst. Melde dich einfach, egal wann, mein Handy ist immer an. Oder komm vorbei.]

Unwillkürlich lächelte Jo. André schien wirklich viel an ihm zu liegen. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht - natürlich lag ihm viel an ihm. Und schlagartig wurde er unsicher, ob das mit dem Gespräch wirklich so eine gute Idee war.

"Was hat er geschrieben?" fragte Benni.

"Er freut sich, dass wir reden werden."

Benni lächelte. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er ziemlich erleichtert ist."

"Hm..." Irgendwie kam wieder diese Unsicherheit auf.

"Was denn?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich da sagen soll. Ich mein..."

"Sag ihm genau das, was du mir auch gesagt hast. Sei ehrlich. André wird das verstehen."

Ganz sicher war Jo sich da nicht. Der Kuss hing ihm doch noch nach. Er konnte auch überhaupt nicht absehen, wie das Gespräch mit André laufen würde.

"Willst du ihn anrufen oder hinfahren?", stellte Benni gleich die nächste Frage, das nächste Problem in den Raum.

"Ich... sollte hinfahren, oder?"

"Wäre sicher einfacher. Für euch beide."

Einfacher? Das bezweifelte Johannes doch ziemlich. Schließlich müsste er André dann in die Augen sehen, während er das bei einem Telefonat nicht müsste. Für André wäre es auf jeden Fall... schöner. Aber wohl auch nicht einfacher. Andererseits regelte man solche Sachen nicht per Telefon. Das war feige.

"Okay", stimmte Johannes schließlich zu. Er würde zu André fahren und mit ihm reden. Persönlich und ganz offen. 

"Das ist schön", lächelte Benni ihn an.

"Na, schön ist was anderes", brummte Johannes.

"Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst hinterher froh sein, dass du hingefahren bist."

"Hm... davon bin ich noch nicht wirklich überzeugt..."

"Ihr werdet es auf jeden Fall klären können, und das ist doch das Wichtigste."

"Hoffentlich."

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ihr beide habt euch doch echt gut verstanden die letzten Tage."

"Schon..."

"Wäre also schade, wenn ihr eure Freundschaft beenden würdet."

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste echt nicht, wie das funktionieren sollte.

"Warte erstmal ab. Und redet."

Johannes lächelte schwach. "Danke fürs zuhören, Benni."

"Hat es wenigstens ein bisschen geholfen?"

"Schon. Obwohl ich das nicht gedacht hab."

Benni lächelte. "Dann lohnt es sich, mal auf seinen Kapitän zu hören."

"Das nächste Mal komm ich gleich zu dir."

"Ja, mach das. Kannst auch immer anrufen, wenn was ist."

Johannes seufzte. "Ich werde, wenn ich zu Hause bin, erstmal Mats anrufen und mich bei ihm entschuldigen."

"Mach das", nickte Benni. "Und dann verabrede dich mit André. Wenn du willst, kocht Mats euch sicher auch wieder was."

Johannes nickte nur. 

Benni sah in seinen leeren Kakaobecher und dann auf die Uhr. "Ich glaub, ich sollte langsam los. Wir haben diese Woche nur so wenig Zeit zusammen."

"Ja, mach das. Und der Kakao geht auf mich", sagte Johannes und zückte seine Brieftasche.

"Danke", lächelte Benni ihn an und verabschiedete sich dann schnell. Mats würde schon warten.

Johannes zahlte für ihre beiden Getränke und verließ das Café dann ebenfalls. Dabei beschloss er, bis zum Freitag nach dem Spiel nicht mehr über die ganze Geschichte nachzudenken.


	27. Sorry für die Enschuldigung

Es gelang ihm in der Tat weitestgehend sich abzulenken und André aus seinen Gedanken herauszuhalten. Für sich hatte er die Sache ja geklärt, da brauchte er keine Angst vor André zu haben. Die Tatsache, dass für ihn das Spiel so gut lief und er sogar ein Tor schoss, trug dazu bei, dass er sich am Freitag fast schon entspannt auf den Weg nach Gladbach machte.

Am frühen Nachmittag stand er vor Andrés Haus und sah hoch. Da oben saß er jetzt und langweilte sich. Der Gedanke machte ihm tatsächlich ziemlich zu schaffen. Ob André wirklich die ganze Woche allein gewesen war? Ohne Besuch und Ablenkung? Er konnte ja noch immer kaum raus, und nach dem Zwischenfall wird er sicher nicht so gut drauf gewesen sein, dass er sich bei Tony entschuldigt hätte. Außerdem hatte auch Tony mit Gladbach international gespielt.

Johannes zögerte nur kurz, dann drückte er auf den Klingelknopf. Er musste immer noch eine ganze Weile warten bis der Summer ertönte. Dann schob er die Tür auf und lief die Treppe hoch.

André lehnte in der offenen Tür und sah ihm entgegen. "Hallo Jo", sagte er leise.

"Hey", erwiderte Johannes den Gruß ähnlich leise.

"Komm rein", sagte André.

"Danke..."

André nickte und ging langsam vor ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich hab Tee gemacht", sagte er und deutete auf eine Thermoskanne auf dem Tisch. "Himbeere-Waldmeister."

"Ich... ich hol mir einen Becher aus der Küche?"

"Steht schon auf dem Tisch bereit, aber ich muss halt alles einzeln rumtragen. Es... ja, hol ihn dir", sagte André mit einem nervösen Lächeln und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Johannes war froh, dass er einen Moment aus dem Zimmer verschwinden konnte. Er war nervös, und er fühlte sich total verspannt. Vielleicht hätte er doch anrufen sollen. Das hier konnte doch eigentlich nur in die Hose gehen.

Er atmete tief durch, dann nahm er das Tablett vom Tisch und brachte es ins Wohnzimmer. Um etwas zu tun zu haben goss er den Tee ein und reichte André dann den Becher, ehe er seinen eigenen nahm.

"Ich hab das Spiel geguckt", sagte André nach einem Moment des peinlichen Schweigens. "Also deins. Und dein Tor... Glückwunsch dazu."

"Danke", nickte Johannes, froh, dass André überhaupt was gesagt hatte. Aber was sollte er darauf noch sagen? 'Hat Spaß gemacht?' Das wusste André selbst.

André lächelte kurz, dann starrte er wieder in seinen Tee.

"Wie... wie geht es dir?", fragte Johannes schließlich.

"Muss ja..."

"Der Doc war ganz zufrieden, hattest du gesagt?"

"Die Heilung verläuft nach Plan. Hab morgen wieder einen Termin."

"Wann? Soll ich dich hinfahren?"

Überrascht sah André ihn an. "Das würdest du machen?"

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du mich zum Dank nicht küsst...", rutschte es ihm raus.

"Nicht wenn du es nicht willst."

Johannes schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Findest du den Gedanken so abschreckend?"

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, schon..."

André schluckte sichtbar. "Verstehe."

"Es... es tut mir leid." Verdammt, warum entschuldigte er sich jetzt? Das war Johannes selbst nicht klar.

"Was genau tut dir leid?" fragte André mit einem gereizten Unterton.

Johannes holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, dann wurde ihm klar, wie absurd das hier war. "Warum... was...? Sollte es nicht dir Leid tun?"

"Mir? Soll ich mich entschuldigen, weil ich auf Männer stehe?"

"Dass du mich geküsst hast?!"

"Oh ja, das war ein Kapitalverbrechen. Lässt die Mörder frei und macht Platz für den bösen André, denn er hat für eine Sekunde mit seinen Lippen die von Johannes berührt!"

"Jetzt soll ich mich entschuldigen, weil ich nicht auf Männer stehe??"

"Hab ich das gesagt? Du hast doch mit der Entschuldigungsscheiße angefangen. Ich wollte nur wissen, wofür genau du dich entschuldigst."

"Dann vergiss es einfach!"

"Nein Jo, ich will eine Antwort. Was genau tut dir angeblich leid?"

"Nichts, nichts tut mir leid. Höchstens, dass ich hergekommen bin!"

"Dann geh doch wieder!"

Johannes zögerte einen Moment, dann stellte er seinen Becher ab und erhob sich langsam.

"Dir liegt überhaupt nichts an mir, oder? Das alles, das du hier warst, das Kochen und so... das war nur um dein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen", sagte André ohne Johannes dabei anzusehen.

Am liebsten hätte Johannes ihm zugestimmt, das wäre am einfachsten gewesen. André würde ihn in Ruhe lassen. Aber es war nicht wahr - und er konnte und wollte André nicht anlügen.

"Es wäre nett, wenn du deine Tasse auf dem Weg nach draußen in die Küche bringen würdest. Falls das nicht zu viel Mühe ist", fuhr André fort.

"Ich bin gern zu dir gefahren"; sagte Johannes leise, als hätte er Andrés Bitte gar nicht gehört. "Am Anfang, da war es das schlechte Gewissen. Und weil ich nicht wollte, dass du so sauer auf mich bist. Aber dann..."

André schnaubte. "Ja klar... du hast Ablenkung gesucht, weil du nicht spielen darfst. Da kam ich als Sozialprojekt grade recht."

"Ich trainiere mit, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte. Wenn ich morgens um halb acht hier aufschlage, fahre ich um halb sieben los. Klar, das mach ich für mein Sozialprojekt!"

"Was soll ich denn sonst denken, Jo? Wenn dir was an mir liegen würde, dann würdest du mich wie einen Aussätzigen behandeln!"

"Dann liegt dir aber auch nichts an mir, sonst würdest du mir nicht jede Schuld in die Schuhe schieben."

"Klar. Ich hab dich geküsst, weil mir nichts an dir liegt", schnaubte André. 

"Egal, was ich mache, was ich sage, du drehst alles so um, damit ich der Böse bin."

André schüttelte den Kopf und sah Johannes mit einem erschöpften Blick an. "Tut mir leid, wenn du das so siehst. Vielleicht hast du Recht, und ich bin der Böse. Passt ja auch viel besser zu mir als zu dir. Du bist der nette, sympathische Johannes und ich der böse schwule André."

"Das Selbstmitleid steht dir auch nicht." André tat ihm so schon leid, aber er wollte nicht gleich klein beigeben.

"Das ist kein Selbstmitleid, das ist die Wahrheit. Du bist nicht der erste, der nicht damit klar kommt, dass ich auf Kerle stehe. Oder die finden, dass ich ein arrogantes, selbstverliebtes Arschloch bin. Warum kommt mich wohl keiner besuchen? Weil es vielleicht zwei Menschen gibt, die ich "Freund" nennen würde. Einer davon ist mein Bruder, und der andere lebt inzwischen in Florida. Das mit dir hat mir mal wieder klar gemacht, warum ich auf Freunde verzichten kann."

"Weil es Streit geben kann? Weil man nicht immer einer Meinung ist? Da machst du es dir aber verdammt leicht, mein Lieber. Da leidest du lieber wie ein Märtyrer."

"Weil man nur enttäuscht wird. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du ein Problem damit haben könntest, dass ich schwul bin. Aber das hast du. Du verstehst es nicht und willst es auch nicht verstehen."

"Ich habe kein Problem damit, André." Johannes setzte sich wieder neben ihn. "Ich... du hast mich ziemlich überfallen. Und ich werde nicht gerne ungefragt geküsst, weder von dir, noch von Eva Longoria."

"Dafür hab ich mich entschuldigt. Das im Wald war nicht geplant gewesen. Aber man macht dumme Sachen, wenn man... verknallt ist."

"Du sollst mir einfach nicht vorwerfen, ich hätte was gegen Schwule. Oder gegen dich. Weil du schwul bist."

"So fühlt es sich aber an, Jo. Du... im Wagen hast du es kaum ausgehalten neben mir zu sitzen. Du bist so weit weggerutscht wie es ging. Als hätte ich eine Krankheit."

"Sorry", murmelte Johannes. "Aber ich bin zu dir gekommen. Und sitz jetzt sogar noch dichter neben dir."

André sah auf seine Finger und Johannes folgte dem Blick unwillkürlich. Fast alle Fingernägel von André waren abgeknabbert und die Nagelbetten waren eingerissen. Als Johannes André das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, waren seine Hände und Fingernägel extrem gepflegt gewesen.

Unwillkürlich griff Johannes nach einer der Hände und strich über die Nägel. "Was ist da denn passiert?"

André zuckte mit den Schultern. "War eine lange Woche..."

"Hmm", macht Johannes dazu nur. "Kein Grund dich so zu massakrieren."

"Ich wär ja laufen gegangen, aber..."

"Deine Finger so kaputt zu machen ist aber auch keine Lösung."

"Ist eine alte Angewohnheit... wenn ich Stress hab oder es mir nicht gut geht, dann passiert das."

Wieder knurrte Johannes leise. "Nicht gut..."

André sah ihn an. "Bist diesmal nicht ganz unschuldig dran."

"Offenbar bin ich das in letzter Zeit immer." 

"Hm", machte André. "Stimmt irgendwie..."

"Darf ich mich dafür entschuldigen, ohne dass du mir gleich wieder Vorwürfe machst?"

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Jo. Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut."

Johannes nickte leicht. "Und du weißt, dass ich kein Problem mit dir habe."

"Vielleicht willst du das nicht, aber du hast ein Problem. Damit dass ich schwul und dass ich auf dich stehe."

"Nicht damit, dass du schwul bist", widersprach Johannes. "Vielleicht ein bisschen damit, dass du auf mich stehst. Aber... hast du kein Problem damit? Dass ich dich nicht will? Also... ähm... so will?"

"Ich breche nicht in Jubelschreie aus, weil ich einen Korb bekomme", schnaubte André. "Du bist seit Jahren der erste Mann, der mich interessiert, aber die Chance war nie besonders hoch."

Er sah wieder nach unten, wo Johannes noch immer seine Hand hielt. Das war doch alles absurd hier! Er seufzte tief.

"Ich... steh einfach auf Frauen", versuchte Johannes sich erneut zu entschuldigen. 

"Wie kannst du das so genau wissen, wenn du nie was anderes probiert hast? Du weißt doch auch erst, dass du Rosenkohl nicht magst, seit du ihn probiert hast."

Johannes starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann musste er loslachen. "Du hast dich gerade mit Rosenkohl verglichen?"

Auch über Andrés Lippen huschte ein leichtes Lächeln. "Ok, dann anders. Du musstest auch Schokolade erst probieren, um zu wissen, wie geil sie ist."

"Ja, so rum ist es besser", stimmte Johannes zu. "Aber... ich hab schon probiert."

"Wann? Und sag nicht, dass das unser Kuss war. Denn Jo, das war kein Kuss."

"Du willst mich jetzt nicht echt überreden dich zu küssen, oder?"

"Ich bin ein verzweifelter Mann, also ja, will ich."

"Du spinnst", murmelte Johannes und ließ jetzt Andrés Hand wieder los.

"Wieso?"

"So verzweifelt kannst du gar nicht sein."

André schnaubte. "Bin ich. Außerdem weißt du ja gar nicht, was du verpasst."

"Einen stoppeligen, pieksigen Kuss", knurrte Johannes.

"Ich bin frisch rasiert."

"Ich muss es trotzdem nicht probieren", murmelte Johannes. Er fühlte sich zunehmend in die Enge getrieben.

"Nein... natürlich nicht", sagte André kaum hörbar.

Schon wieder tat er Johannes leid, aber diesmal würde er dazu nichts sagen. Egal was er sagte, es würde ihn tiefer reinreiten.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide dann sah André ihn an. "Ich werde nicht mehr davon anfangen. Es... es ist eigentlich nichts passiert. Ich bin gestolpert, dabei sind wir uns für einen Moment nah gekommen. Mehr war es nicht. Kannst du damit leben?"

"Sonst wär ich nicht hier, André."

"Dann... werde ich das auch können."

"Danke", nickte Johannes. Hoffentlich stimmte das auch, hoffentlich kam André damit wirklich zurecht. Im Moment wirkte es eher nicht so. André sah traurig aus. Resigniert und auch ein bisschen verletzt.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass er es André so eher noch schwerer machen würde, rutschte Johannes näher an ihn heran und legte ihm einen Arm um. Und ebenso ohne zu Zögern lehnte sich André an ihn.

Im ersten Moment fühlte sich das komisch an, aber Johannes merkte schnell, wie André sich so etwas entspannen konnte. Außerdem war das hier nichts Schlimmes oder Unmännliches. André war allein und traurig, da war es ja fast schon seine Pflicht als Freund ihm ein bisschen Halt zu geben. 

Ihm selbst schien diese halbe Umarmung ebenfalls zu helfen, er fühlte sich warm und ruhiger. Dabei hatten sie sich vor ein paar Minuten noch so angemotzt. Warum eigentlich? Vielleicht, weil sie beide solche Hitzköpfe waren. Aber vielleicht würden sie es ja jetzt schaffen, wieder normal miteinander umzugehen. Diese - auch körperliche - Annäherung half ihnen beiden, das war spürbar.

André bewegte sich leicht und verlagerte sein kaputtes Bein etwas.

"Hm?", fragte Johannes leise und sah das Knie an. "Willst du es hochlegen?"

"Mhm... kommt drauf an..."

"Worauf?", fragte Johannes nach.

"Ob du mich dafür loslassen musst."

"Ähm..." War es vielleicht doch zu viel, dass er André im Arm hielt?

André schielte zu Johannes. "Hm?"

"Kommt drauf an", schaffte Johannes zu kontern.

"Worauf?" fragte André mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Wie du das anstellen willst."

"Fuß auf den Tisch, dann geht das."

"Dann mach das. Kissen drunter?"

André nickte.

Jetzt löste sich Johannes doch von ihm und legte eines der Sofakissen auf den Tisch, dann half er André das Knie hochzulegen.

André seufzte erleichtert. "Gleich viel besser."

"Aber der Doc meint, das wäre noch normal?"

"Ja... es tut aber nur noch selten so doll weh."

"Aber jetzt?", fragte Johannes mitfühlend.

"Ich hatte es eben blöd gehalten. War meine eigene Schuld."

Johannes nickte leicht, dann lehnte er sich wieder nach hinten.

André rückte ganz leicht an ihn heran. "Hast du heute noch Training oder so?"

"Nein, wir hatten ja gestern das Spiel. Da war heute nur Regeneration angesagt."

"Dann... also unser Men-in-Black-Abend ist ja ausgefallen. Den könnten wir doch nachholen..."

Langsam nickte Johannes, "Alle drei Teile?"

"Warum nicht?"

Langsam legte sich ein Lächeln auf Johannes' Lippen. "Klingt gut."

Auch André lächelte. "Die DVDs sind unter dem Fernseher, und wenn du magst, ist in der Schublade daneben diverser Süßkram." 

"Hm, und das, wo du nicht trainierst..." Er sah André genauer an. "Hast du die letzten Tage nichts zu essen bekommen? Oder... nichts anderes als deine Finger?"

"Hatte wenig Hunger."

Leise seufzte Johannes. "Wollen wir dann... so zusätzlich zu den Süßigkeiten... was bestellen?"

"Klingt wie eine ganz gute Idee."

Johannes zog sein Handy heraus. "Worauf hast du Hunger?"

"Pizza?"

Kurz hantierte Johannes mit dem Handy, dann sah er André an. "Wo kann man hier am besten bestellen?"

André lachte und zückte sein eigenes Handy. "Ich mach. Was für eine Pizza möchtest du?"

"Diavolo oder sowas, Hauptsache Scharf."

André öffnete kurz den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber schnell wieder und schluckte runter, was er hatte sagen wollen. Stattdessen rief er seinen Lieblingspizzabringdienst an und bestellte zwei Pizzen.

"Kommen in zwanzig Minuten."

Johannes nickte. "Dann warten wir solange noch mit dem Film."

André nickte leicht "Dann können wir gleich durchgucken."

"Ich kann ja schon mal Getränke und Besteck und so reinholen", schlug Jo vor.

"Ja, das ist gut." Dann hatte André mal einen Moment für sich.

Johannes nickte und stand auf um in die Küche zu gehen. Er ließ sich ein wenig Zeit, sie brauchten wohl auch beide etwas Ruhe. Also räumte er etwas Geschirr, das in der Küche rumstand, in die Maschine und wischte kurz den Tisch ab, dann auch noch die Arbeitsflächen, dann erst holte er Teller und Besteck.

Einen kleinen Moment zögerte noch ins Wohnzimmer zurückzukehren. Er hatte Angst, dass er André mit seiner Anwesenheit irgendwelche dummen Hoffnungen machte. Aber vielleicht konnten sie es wirklich schaffen. Denn André war ihm wichtig. Das war ihm heute so richtig klar geworden. Er war gerne bei ihm, und er fühlte sich mies, wenn es André nicht gut ging.

Für die kurze Zeit, die sie sich jetzt kannten hatten sie wirklich schon eine Menge zusammen durchgemacht. Wenn ihre Freundschaft das alles überstehen konnte, dann würde sie so schnell nichts mehr auseinander bringen können.


	28. Das Schlimmste haben wir hinter uns

Leise trat er ins Wohnzimmer. André hatte sich tief in die Polster des Sofas fallen lassen und die Augen geschlossen. Schon wieder zögerte Johannes. Sollte er André noch ein wenig in Ruhe lassen?

"Komm ruhig her", sagte André ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

"Hmm", machte Johannes und trat näher, stellte seine Sachen ab und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. 

Nun öffnete André die Augen und drehte den Kopf in Jos Richtung. "Was geht schon wieder in deinem Kopf vor sich?"

"Vermutlich genauso viel wie in deinem."

"Erzähl es mir trotzdem."

Johannes schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er konnte es einfach nicht in Worte fassen.

"So schlimm?"

"Nein, nicht schlimm. Durcheinander, irgendwie. Also... aber ist schon okay."

"Durcheinander das trifft es ziemlich gut. Irgendwie... ist bei uns beiden alles immer ziemlich extrem, oder?"

Johannes nickte. "Aber das Schlimmste haben wir hinter uns, oder?"

"Ich wüsste im Moment nicht, was da noch kommen sollte", schnaubte André. "Körperliche Gewalt, Streitereien bis aufs Letzte, versuchte Selbstverstümmelung mit Reisbeuteln und dann noch die Geschichte im Park. Nein, ich glaube wir haben erstmal alles durch."

Johannes zuckte bei der Aufzählung innerlich zusammen. Ja, sie hatten echt einiges durch. "Dazu ein halber Hungerstreik und eine manikürische Katastrophe."

André grinste schief. "So viel erleben andere nicht mal in einem Jahr. Wir schaffen das in ein paar Tagen."

"Wir sind da schon etwas... speziell", grinste Johannes. 

"Oh das hast du jetzt aber schön gesagt. Mein Bruder hätte da spontan ein paar andere Ausdrücke für uns."

"Oh ja, dann erzähl mal!"

"Es ging von kindisch über unreif bis hin zu total bescheuert. Oh und mich hat er einen alten, sturen Streithammel genannt und dich ein dummes Blondchen."

"Dummes Blondchen? Na, da hab ich schon Böseres gehört."

André schnaubte. "Böse war es auch nicht gemeint. Mein Bruder fand das ganze eher... amüsant. Er hat gefragt, ob er bei unserem nächsten Treffen dabei sein darf, mit einer Tüte Popcorn und einer Cola, um die Show zu genießen."

"Ich würd ein Bier empfehlen", meinte Johannes. "Und Chips. Passt besser zu so einem... Streit unter Männern."

"Mein Bruder trinkt keinen Alkohol."

"Okay. Dann doch Popcorn und Cola."

"Findest du es schlimm, dass ich Marcel alles erzählt hab?" fragte André leise.

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin schließlich gleich zu Mats gerannt."

"Und damit hast du mir eigentlich ein großes Geschenk gemacht."

"Hm?"

"Mats und Benni. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden zum Reden habe, der wirklich versteht wie es mir geht. Marcel bemüht sich, aber er ist weder Fußballer noch schwul."

"Dann... wisst ihr gar nicht voneinander? Also... so allgemein?"

"Wie allgemein?"

"Es gibt kein geheimes Netzwerk oder so?"

"Doch klar. Einmal im Monat treffen wir uns und feiern eine Orgie", sagte André trocken.

"Und die Heteros werden ausgeschlossen?"

"Hey, jeder ist herzlich willkommen", grinste André breit. "Wenn du möchtest können wir ja schon mal zu zweit üben."

Johannes musste leise lachen. "War klar, dass das Angebot kommen musste."

"Bei der Steilvorlage konnte ich nicht anders."

Johannes grinste. "Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich ablehne."

Die Türklingel erlöste André davon eine Antwort zu geben. Johannes stand auf und nahm die Pizzas entgegen. Er brachte sie direkt ins Wohnzimmer, legte dann den ersten Teil von Men in Black ein, während André die Pizzen in mehr oder weniger gleichgroße dreieckige Stücken schnitt. "Pizza isst man mit der Hand", sagte er dabei.

"Immerhin muss ich dann keine Angst haben, dass du dich verletzt."

André lachte auf. "Das sagt der Mann, der sich an einem Reisbeutel verbrannt hat!"

"Der war aber auch böse heiß!"

"Soll ich bei der Pizza erstmal pusten, bevor du sie in die Hand nimmst?" fragte André immer noch lachend. 

"Ja, bitte", hielt Johannes ihm den Teller hin. Eher lachend als wirklich pustend blies André über die Pizzastücke auf Jos Teller. 

"Danke", nickte Johannes und nahm eines der Stücke. "Ja, jetzt fühle ich mich sicherer."

"Gut, dann können wir ja mit dem Film starten."

Johannes nickte und biss ab. Dann lief schon der Vorspann, schwarzer Hintergrund und eine Libelle auf der Flucht vor der Windschutzscheibe.

Auch André machte es sich bequem und genoss es einfach, in Jos Nähe zu sein. So locker und gemütlich, das hatte er noch vor ein, zwei Stunden nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Aber nachdem sie sich einmal so richtig Luft gemacht hatten, schien das Schlimmste nun überstanden zu sein.

Ganz ruhig saßen sie zusammen und aßen Pizza. Als André seine Stücke hungrig verspeist hatte, schob Johannes ihm seine letzten beiden Ecken rüber.

"Magst du nicht mehr?" fragte André verwundert.

"Nicht unbedingt, und du siehst so aus, als hättest du noch Hunger."

"Mhm... ja, irgendwie schon."

"Dann iss."

"Danke", sagte André.

Johannes grinste ihn kurz an, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf dem Film, in dem Agent J und Agent K gerade die Schabe jagten. André aß den Rest der Pizza und stellte den Teller dann auf den Tisch. Dann lehnte auch er sich zurück - und ganz unauffällig ein wenig in Jos Richtung.

Johannes bemerkte das sehr wohl, sagte aber nichts. Solange es alles im Rahmen blieb, konnte er damit leben. Im Gegenteil bemerkte er, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig ruhiger wurde, dass ihm die Nähe gut tat. Er sollte einfach aufhören sich unnötig Gedanken zu machen. Die Sache war jetzt geklärt. Sie waren auf dem Weg gute Freunde zu werden, und das war in Ordnung so. 

Ihn freute es, und André schien ja auch akzeptiert zu haben, dass mehr als Freundschaft nicht drin war. Und Freundschaft - Freunde brauchte man, und seit seinem Wechsel hatte auch Johannes nicht mehr so viele davon - es waren halt doch Kollegen und keine echten Freunde gewesen.

Gut, das mit Benni und Mats das entwickelte sich grade zu einer Freundschaft, aber das mit André war doch irgendwie noch was anderes. Die beiden schien es ja nur im Doppelpack zu geben. André hingegen hatte er ganz für sich.

Mit diesem schönen Gefühl konnte er sich auf den Film konzentrieren. Erst, als der Abspann lief, regte sich André neben ihm wieder.

"Möchtest du heute Abend wieder hierbleiben?" fragte er leise und sah Johannes an. "Mein Sofa kennt dich ja schon."

Johannes musste nicht lange überlegen und nickte sofort. "Gerne. Dein Sofa ist bequem."

André lächelte. "Ich freue mich, Jo."

Johannes konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern. "Ist schön bei dir. Und nach dem dritten Film mag ich echt nicht mehr nach Hause fahren."

"Ich hab dich die letzten Tage ganz schön vermisst", sagte André kaum hörbar. 

"Hmm... ich dich auch, glaub ich."

"Glaubst du nur?"

"Da war eine Menge Zeug in meinem Kopf, da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich weiß aber... dass es jetzt sehr schön ist. So, wie es ist."

André nickte. "Dann... zweiter Film?"

"Klar zweiter Film", stimmte Johannes zu. "Sonst hab ich ja keinen Grund hier bei dir zu bleiben."

"Dann musst du aufstehen und ihn einlegen", lachte André.

"Oh - okay", nickte Johannes und stand auf. Der zweite Film war schnell gefunden, und schon saß er neben André auf dem Sofa, wieder recht dicht an seiner Seite. Er sah, wie André sofort wieder lächelte. Kaum zu glauben, wie einfach es war, André glücklich zu machen. Irgendwie war es ein schönes Gefühl. Es war definitiv richtig gewesen, hier her zu kommen.

Sie hatten tatsächlich ihre Freundschaft retten können!

Mit einem Lächeln griff Jo nach dem Beutel Weingummi auf dem Tisch. "Du auch?" fragte er André.

"Ja, gerne."

Jo öffnete die Tüte und hielt sie André hin. Der nahm sich gleich drei Würmer raus und steckte sie in den Mund. Auch Jo griff zu. Er steckte den ersten in den Mund, dann zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. "Die sind ja sauer!"

"Was erwartest du denn, wenn auf der Tüte 'Saure Würmer' steht?" fragte André grinsend.

"Hab ich das gelesen? Ich hab dir vertraut!", maulte Johannes.

"Magst du etwa keine sauren Weingummis?"

"Doch, aber ich werde gern vorgewarnt."

"Ach so", sagte André und drehte sich so, dass er Jo direkt ansehen konnte. "Jo, in der roten Tüte sind saure Würmer."

"Oh, danke, dass du mich warnst", nickte Jo ebenso ernst.

"Na ich will ja auch nicht, dass du dich erschrickst", sagte André mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln.

"Das ist wirklich... fürsorglich von dir." Er knuffte André in die Seite. 

"So bin ich. Und wo wir grad dabei sind, die Stangen da aus Lauge, das sind Salzstangen, die sind salzig. Und bei den Chips da ist Paprikapulver drauf."

"Boah, ich bin nicht doof, auch wenn ich blond bin! Ich hab schon mal Salzstangen und auch schon Chips gegessen." Aber er würde sich rächen, beschloss er.

"Naja, ich wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen."

Johannes knurrte nur. "Ich will jetzt den Film sehen."

André lachte leise und drehte sich wieder zum Fernseher. Der Film nahm langsam Fahrt auf und steuerte auf seinen Höhepunkt zu. Immer wieder griffen er und André dabei in die Tüte mit den Würmern. Nach dem ersten Schrecken waren die sauren Würmer wirklich lecker.

Schließlich war auch der zweite Film zu Ende.

"Boah", seufzte Johannes, "Der ist immer wieder gut."

"Ja, da möchte man doch gleich einen schwarzen Anzug überwerfen und jemand Blitzdingsen."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall." Johannes sah André an. "Jemandem bestimmten?"

"Keine Angst, dich würde ich nicht blitzdingsen."

"Dich selbst auch nicht?"

"Nein, du siehst ja wie das ausgeht. Ich müsste in einem Postamt arbeiten!"

Johannes lachte. "Nee, das ist bestimmt nicht so lustig."

"Ganz genau, das ist mir zu gefährlich."

"Dann lieber neben einem Idioten auf dem Sofa sitzen."

"Hast du dich grade selbst einen Idioten genannt?"

"Ich habe aus deiner Sicht gesprochen."

"Hm, ich sehe dich aber nicht als Idioten. Du bist manchmal nur ein bisschen verpeilt."

"Die meiste Zeit..."

"Ich finde es charmant."

Na, das half ihm ja weiter - charmant wollte er ja nicht unbedingt sein, jedenfalls André gegenüber.

"Ähm.. soll ich uns was zu trinken holen?" fragte Johannes.

"Oh ja, gute Idee", nickte André.

"Frischen Tee oder lieber was anderes?"

"Tee ist gut - suche dir einfach einen aus."

Johannes nickte und stand auf. Betont langsam ging er aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er fühlte dabei Andrés Blicke, die ihm folgten. Endlich war er auf dem Flur, wo André ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, und flüchtete jetzt in die Küche.

Das war wieder einer der seltsamen Augenblicke gewesen. André hatte ihn so... sehnsüchtig angesehen. Das wollte er doch nicht. Er wollte mit André befreundet sein, aber ohne von ihm angeschmachtet zu werden.

Jo seufzte und begann Wasser in den Wasserkoch zu füllen. Dann suchte er durch Andrés Tees. "Frecher Flirt? Heiße Liebe? Pure Lust? Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht", murmelte Jo. Die Sammlung war schon ziemlich strange, wenn man die Namen so ansah. 

"Gibts hier keine jugendfreien Sorten?" fragte Jo kopfschüttelnd. Auf Fenchel oder Kamillentee hatte er keine Lust, also suchte er weiter. Der Multivitamintee schien ganz okay zu sein. Immerhin hatte er keinen anrüchigen Namen, der André auf dumme Gedanken bringen würde.

Er goss den Tee auf, und tatsächlich roch er ganz gut. Fruchtig und lecker. Er holte zwei frische Tassen aus dem Schrank, nur Zucker fand er ums Verrecken nicht.

"André? Zucker?", rief er ins Wohnzimmer.

"Kandis steht im Schrank!"

"Kandis...? Okay." Schrank, was für eine präzise Angabe!

In einer Küche gab es ja auch nur einen Schrank und Kandis... er hatte eine vage Vorstellung davon, aber so ein großer Teetrinker war er halt nicht...

Also fing er von vorne an und durchstöberte alle Schränke, bis er eine blaue Packung fand, auf der braune Kristalle abgebildet waren. "Kandis" stand darauf.

"Normaler Zucker wär mir lieber", brummte er. 

Den kannte er wenigstens.

"Jo? Gehts dir gut? Hat dich was gefressen?"

"Nein, wurde auch nicht erschlagen."

"Hast du dich verlaufen?"

"Ich hab den Kandis gefunden!"

"Super! Dann kannst du ja wieder herkommen."

"Ja-haa", seufzte Johannes, dann gab er frei Hand ein paar Klumpen Kandis in die Tassen und goss den Tee auf. Dann trug er die Tassen ins Wohnzimmer.

"Oh, der riecht gut, den hatte ich lange nicht mehr. Welcher ist das?"

"Multivitamin", sagte Johannes und stellte die Becher auf den Tisch.

"Oh, was Gesundes?"

"Hm... deine anderen Sorten waren so... komisch."

"Die sind alle lecker", meinte André verwundert.

"Ich bin nicht so der Kenner."

"Na, komm her und setz dich - immerhin hast du keinen Kümmeltee mitgebracht."

"Kümmeltee? Warum sollte man das denn machen?"

"Gegen Bauchweh. Aber er schmeckt scheußlich."

"Das hört sich auch scheußlich an", sagte Johannes und setzte sich wieder neben André.

"Ja", sagte André nur und griff nach seinem Tee.

"Also... wollen wir mit dem dritten Teil anfangen?" schlug Jo vor.

"Ja, sonst wird es noch zu spät."

Jo nickte und legte die letzte DVD in den Player. Dann rutschte er wieder an André heran. André lächelte ihn kurz an, ehe er sich auf den Fernseher konzentrierte.

Auch später bei dem dritten Teil konzentrierten sie sich auf die Handlung, die durch die Zeitreise in Ks Jugend irgendwie verworren, aber dennoch schlüssig war. Allerdings merkte Jo zum Ende hin, dass er langsam müde wurde. Seine Augen brannten, und er rieb sie, damit sie ihm nicht zufielen.

"Müde?" fragte André leise.

"Kaum...", gähnte Johannes.

"Nein, gar nicht", lachte André. "Komm, den Rest können wir später nochmal gucken. Kommt ja eh nicht mehr viel."

"Nein, lass ihn uns zu Ende kommen. Müssten doch nur noch ein paar Minuten sein."

"Ok", nickte André.

Johannes lehnte sich unbewusst an ihn. André rührte sich nicht, um Jo ja nicht zu verjagen. Wenige Minuten später hörte er, wie Johannes leise und langsam atmete - fast ein wenig schnarchte. André sah vorsichtig zur Seite und den schlafenden Johannes an. 

Shit, schlafend sah er ja noch so viel liebenswürdiger aus! Ach Jo, dachte er und musste sich zusammenreißen, ihm nicht einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Wenn er wüsste, wie anziehend er so wirkte! Aber er durfte nicht. Jo wollte nichts von ihm. Nicht so jedenfalls.

Er seufzte leise, das würde noch ganz schön schwer werden. Einen Moment gönnte er sich noch, dann sprach er Johannes leise an. "Jo?"

"Hm..." kam es nur von Jo.

"Jo, wach auf, ja? Wir müssen dir das Sofa noch fertig machen."

"Ich... weiß...", brummte Jo und öffnete die Augen.

"Willst du schnell im Bad verschwinden, und ich mach hier alles zurecht?"

"Mit deinem kaputten Knie?" fragte Jo und gähnte. "Ich mach das schon."

"Das geht schon."

"Nein André, ist nicht nötig. Wir wollen doch beide, dass dein Knie bald wieder heil ist."

"Und du bist todmüde."

"Streiten wir uns jetzt wirklich grade darum, wer das Sofa macht?" fragte Jo grinsend.

"Wir müssen doch einen Grund finden, um unseren üblichen Rhythmus einzuhalten."

"Diesmal gewinne ich. Du gehst ins Bad und ich mach das Sofa", sagte Jo entschieden.

"Okay", seufzte André. "Ist vielleicht wirklich besser. Und jetzt bist du ja auch wieder wach."

"Ja, so ein schönes Wortgefecht mit dir hilft da immer."

André richtete sich auf und knurrte dann gequält, sein Knie war von der aktuellen Position nicht begeistert.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Ähm... ja, irgendwie... bis ich wieder in der Senkrechten bin."

Lächelnd stand Jo auf und griff nach Andrés Händen. "Dann mal hoch mit dir."

"Danke", ließ André sich hochziehen und griff dann nach seinen Krücken. "Bettwäsche und so... weißt du ja vom letzten Mal."

Jo nickte. "Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann ruf mich einfach."

"Für dich gilt dasselbe."

"Dann... gute Nacht, André."

"Dir auch", wünschte André und lächelte ihn kurz an.

Dann humpelte er Richtung Bad, während Jo schnell das Geschirr in die Küche brachte. Er holte die Bettsachen und machte das Sofa fertig. Er hörte, wie André ins Schlafzimmer polterte, also konnte er jetzt selbst ins Bad.

Wie beim letzten Mal hatte André ihm ein Handtuch und eine Zahnbürste rausgelegt. Johannes lächelte leicht, es war schön so... umsorgt zu werden.

"Jo, wenn du ein Shirt zum Schlafen willst, musst du noch mal kurz zu mir kommen!" rief André in diesem Moment.

Daran hatte Johannes gar nicht gedacht. "Oh ja, ich komme", eilte er rüber.

André hatte sich schon die Jeans ausgezogen und trug nur noch ein schwarzes Shirt. "Hier", sagte er und reichte Jo ein graues Shirt.

"Danke", nahm Johannes es entgegen.

"Schlaf gut", lächelte André.

"Du auch." Johannes lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann ging er zurück ins Bad.

Schnell machte er sich fertig und kuschelte sich dann aufs Sofa. Es war wirklich gemütlich, und man konnte hier angenehm schlafen. Und mit dem guten Gefühl, dass sich das mit André erstaunlich schnell eingerenkt hatte, schlief er bald ein.


	29. Zeit zusammen

Er wurde vom Geräusch laufenden Wasser geweckt, nur Sekunden gefolgt vom Wecker seines Handys. Kurz sah er sich um, dann wusste er wieder, was um ihn herum geschah. André war wohl schon im Bad - ganz schön früh, es war gerade mal kurz vor sieben. Oder hatte sich André extra wegen ihm einen Wecker gestellt? Johannes konnte es sich glatt vorstellen.

"Spinner", murmelte er, konnte das Lächeln dabei aber nicht unterdrücken. Er streckte sich ein wenig und schob dabei den Grund für Andrés Fürsorge - sein Verliebtsein - an die Seite und stand auf. Er konnte sich ja schon mal in der Küche nützlich machen.

Er setzte Kaffee auf und suchte dann nach etwas essbarem zum Frühstück. Toast, Marmelade, Nutella - musste ja sein - dazu etwas Obstsaft und Kaffee.

"Hab ich dich geweckt?" hörte er plötzlich Andrés Stimme hinter sich.

Johannes drehte sich ruckartig zu André um. "Ähm - nee, mein Wecker wars. Und du - warum bist du schon auf?"

"Ich... wollte eigentlich Frühstück machen. Aber offenbar bin ich doch zu spät aufgestanden."

"Der Gedanke zählt - finde ich echt lieb von dir. Immerhin ist es echt früh, und du könntest ausschlafen."

"Kann ich im Moment ja immer."

"Ja, okay... trotzdem - lieb von dir."

André lächelte. "Hast du denn gut geschlafen?"

"Oh ja, dein Sofa ist echt gut."

"Es steht dir jederzeit zur Verfügung."

Johannes nickte. "Das werde ich bestimmt noch das eine oder andere mal ausnutzen..."

André strahlte ihn an.

"... wenn du wieder für einen guten Film sorgst. Oder zwei oder drei."

"Da wird sich was finden lassen", war André sich sicher.

"Schön, dann komm ich gern wieder zum Fernsehabend."

"Und zum Kochen", grinste André und setzte sich nun an den Tisch.

"Oh ja, Kochkurs bei André..."

"Ich weiß auch schon, was wir als nächstes versuchen", sagte André.

"Oh je..."

"Nein, das wird dir gefallen. Und es ist total einfach."

"Okay, dann bin ich gespannt. Du sorgst zu gut für mich - dass ich nicht verhungere."

"Naja, kommt mir ja auch zugute."

"Wieso? Ach, ja..." Klar, dass Johannes zu ihm kam.

"Fährst du heute wieder mit deinen Jungs ins Hotel?" fragte André.

"Nein, das ist erst wieder in der Woche, bevor ich wieder spielen darf."

André nickte leicht und griff sich dann eine Toastscheibe.

"Ich soll aber zum Spiel - auf die Tribüne."

"Ok. Ich hätte sonst vorgeschlagen, dass wir das Spiel zusammengucken", sagte André.

"Ja, schade. Hätte bestimmt Spaß gemacht. Aber wir können heute zusammen gucken - gucken, wenn du magst."

"Gern", sagte André. "Wenn du mich weiter erträgst."

"Wenn ich dir weiter auf die Nerven gehen darf?"

"Hm... du darfst mir gern auf die Nerven gehen."

"Sag mir aber, wenn es dir zu viel wird, ja?"

"Keine Angst, dann werfe ich dich schon raus."

"Dann ist gut." Jetzt, wo das geklärt war, konnte Johannes weiter aufdecken und dann mit André frühstücken. Viel Zeit lassen konnte er sich nicht, denn er musste bald los, damit er pünktlich zum Training kam. Und vorher musste er auch noch ins Bad. Dennoch konnte er pünktlich aufbrechen.

"Dann bis später Jo", verabschiedete sich André von ihm.

"Bis später!", lächelte Johannes zurück. Er sah André unschlüssig an, dann drehte er sich um und ging. 

Er war ganz froh, dass er erstmal ein bisschen Zeit hatte, um alles zu verarbeiten, was seit gestern passiert war. Es war doch eine ganze Menge, über die er auf der Fahrt grübeln konnte. Kurz bevor er auf den Parkplatz einbog gab sein Handy einen Ton von sich und kündigte eine SMS an. Gleich nach dem Einparken guckte er nach.

Die SMS war von André. [Wenn du Lust auf Kochen hast, sag bescheid, dann schick ich dir eine Liste mit Zutaten, die du dafür besorgen müsstest. Und jetzt trainier fleißig, bis später.]

Die SMS zog gemischte Gefühle nach sich. Einerseits freute er sich darüber, und die Idee zusammen zu kochen war auch gut, aber es schwang bei der Nachricht noch mehr mit. Er konnte sich gut ein "Ich liebe Dich" hinter das "bis später" vorstellen.

Jo seufzte leise. Hoffentlich kam André schnell über ihn hinweg, damit diese merkwürdigen Untertöne aufhörten und sie wieder richtig ihre Freundschaft genießen konnten. Natürlich war es da kontraproduktiv, sich ständig zu sehen, aber da war Johannes einfach mal egoistisch.

Er... ein Klopfen am Fenster seiner Autotür ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken. Er ließ die Fensterscheibe runter. Benni lugte zu ihm hinein. "Alles ok?"

"Ja, klar", nickte Johannes, steckte das Handy weg und stieg aus.

"Morgen Johannes", meinte Benni. 

"Morgen", grüßte Johannes zurück.

"Wie war es gestern?" fragte Benni mit deutlicher Neugier im Blick.

"Nett."

"Nett ist die kleine Schwester von scheiße."

Johannes nickte. "Wir haben uns unterhalten. Wir haben alles geklärt. Und dann haben wir uns gezofft, als wäre nichts gewesen."

"Ihr habt euch erst vertragen und dann wieder gezofft?" fragte Benni mit großen Augen.

"Wir zoffen uns immer, das ist der Normalzustand."

"Ach ja... klar. Logisch", sagte Benni kopfschüttelnd. "Na solange ihr beide euch dabei wohlfühlt."

"Och ja, schon", meinte Johannes. "Gehört doch dazu."

Benni lächelte. "Wär mir zu anstrengend. Ich freu mich jedenfalls sehr, dass ihr euch wieder zusammengerauft habt."

"Ja, sieht ganz gut aus. Für mich einfacher als für ihn, aber das wird schon noch."

"Dann kann ich Mats nachher ja beruhigen. Und wir sollten gucken, dass wir reinkommen."

Johannes nickte nur. Er war froh, dass Benni nicht weiter nachhakte. Klar, Mats und er hatten schon geholfen, aber alles mussten die beiden neugierigen Nasen nun auch nicht wissen. Sie würden womöglich auf die Idee kommen ihm zuzureden es mit André zu versuchen. Mit noch dämlichen Argumenten als der Rosenkohlvergleich.

Unwillkürlich musste Johannes grinsen. Das mit dem Rosenkohl war schon irgendwie niedlich gewesen. Einen noch dämlicheren Spruch hatte er wirklich noch nie gehört. Er merkte immer mehr, wie viel Spaß er mit André haben würde.

"Du lächelst", sagte Benni plötzlich und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ähm...", sah Johannes ihn an. "Ist das so ungewöhnlich?"

"In der letzten Zeit schon."

"Bin ich so schlimm gewesen?"

Benni nickte leicht. "Seit der Sache mit André... aber jetzt wo ihr euch wieder vertragen habt, scheint es dir ja wieder besser zu gehen."

"Ja, irgendwie... ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass wir es wieder hingekriegt haben."

"Kann ich total verstehen. Ich hasse es auch, Streit mit meinen Freunden zu haben. Oder mit Mats."

"Ihr beide streitet doch nicht!"

"Natürlich tun wir das", lachte Benni. "Wie jedes andere Paar auch. Manchmal muss einfach Dampf ablassen. Außerdem... würde uns sonst doch der Versöhnungssex entgehen."

"Danke, ich verzichte auf weitere Ausführungen", knurrte Johannes.

"Mehr wollte ich ja auch gar nicht sagen."

"Danke." Johannes hätte gern noch weitergeredet, aber inzwischen hatten sie nicht nur die Kabine betreten, sondern sich auch schnell umgezogen und gingen jetzt los zum Training.

Dort ließ Benni das Thema dann zum Glück auch ruhen - viel Zeit zum unterhalten hätten sie eh nicht mehr gehabt, schließlich war das hier das letzte Training vor dem Derby - eine Frage der Ehre, und alle hängten sich schon in diese Einheit voll rein. Auch Johannes zog voll mit, auch wenn er mit dem Spiel nicht zu tun hatte. Es war wichtig für den Zusammenhalt und die Stimmung in der Mannschaft.

So war er genauso erschöpft wie die anderen, als sie schließlich zum Duschen geschickt wurden. Dann verabschiedete er sich von der Mannschaft, diesmal würde er sie ja nicht begleiten, und auch die Besprechungen vor dem Spiel waren für ihn nicht interessant. 

Als er im Wagen saß, stellte er sein Handy wieder an und sah sofort, dass eine neue Nachricht von André eingetroffen war. Er musste lächeln, als er sie aufrief.

[Du hast zwar nicht geantwortet, aber da wir ja was Essen müssen... ;) Also, du müsstest Eier, Backpulver, Äpfel und Milch mitbringen. Den Rest hab ich hier. Freu mich auf dich: )]

[Hey, wurde von Benni brutal unterbrochen, als ich deine Nachricht gelesen habe. Ich bring alles mit. In ca. 1h bin ich bei dir. Bis später!]

Etwas stirnrunzelnd las er sich dann noch einmal die Zutaten durch die er besorgen sollte. "Er hätte ja wenigstens schreiben können, wieviel von dem zeug ich mitbringen sollte...", murmelte er.

Im Supermarkt erklärte sich aber einiges. 10 Eier, weil ihm 6 etwas wenig vorkamen. Backpulver gab es in der Dose und in diesen Tütchen, da nahm er beide, und weil er nicht sicher war, auch gleich noch dieses grüne Natron-Zeug, das daneben stand. Eine Packung Milch und eine Tüte Äpfel sollten hoffentlich ausreichen.

So bepackt kam er pünktlich eine Stunde später bei André an. Er belud sich mit den Einkäufen und klingelte dann. Der Summer ertönte schnell - hoffentlich hatte André nicht die ganze Zeit neben der Tür gewartet...

Mit der Schulter schob Johannes die Haustür auf und stieg dann die Treppe hoch. André hatte die Tür weit geöffnet. "Komm gleich durch in die Küche!"

"Ja... kannst du mir da gleich die Eier abnehmen? Sonst gibt es Rührei."

André ließ eine Krücke los und nahm Jo die Eier ab. Dann ließ Jo den Rest einfach auf den Küchentisch gleiten. "Ich hoffe, das ist alles richtig so?"

André nickte. "Natron brauchen wir nicht, aber das ist kein Problem. Und das andere sieht alles gut aus."

"Auch die Äpfel? Weißt du, wie viele Sorten Äpfel die da haben? Grün, gelb, rot, pink?"

André lachte auf. "Der kleine Jo entdeckt die große weite Welt der Äpfel."

"Wenn man die im Verein kriegt, gibt es doch immer nur eine Sorte, oder?" 

"Ähm... nein, die wechseln schon. Zumindest bei uns."

"Ich meinte, immer eine Sorte gleichzeitig."

"Das schon", nickte André. "Aber du warst doch ab und an schon mal im Supermarkt oder auf dem Wochenmarkt, oder?"

"Ja, aber ich hab nie nach Äpfeln geguckt."

André grinste nur. "Also... hast du Hunger oder wollen wir erst zu den Spielen essen?"

"Ich hab jetzt schon Hunger. Was wird das hier denn überhaupt?"

"Apfelpfannkuchen"

Johannes sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann strahlte er. "Apfelpfannkuchen? Großartig!"

"Wusste ich doch, dass dir das gefallen würde. Und es ist ganz einfach und geht schnell."

"Du meinst, das kann sogar ich?"

"Ich bin ja bei dir", grinste André.

"Oh, das beruhigt mich ungemein!"

"Ich bin sogar so nett und helfe dir beim Äpfel schälen und kleinschneiden."

"Und den Rest muss ich alleine machen?"

"Der Rest ist Zutaten mischen und den Pfannkuchen in der Pfanne backen", sagte André.

"Das sagst du so einfach."

"Vertrau mir. Es ist einfach."

"Hast du einen Feuerlöscher da?"

"Jo... du machst das schon."

"Okay, ich tu mein bestes."

"Dann komm mal her, wir kümmern uns erstmal um die Äpfel", sagte André und deutete zum Tisch, wo schon zwei Teller, Messer und Sparschäler bereitlagen.

"Oh, alles schon perfekt vorbereitet", lächelte Johannes und setzte sich. Etwas ungeschickt schälte er einen Apfel, während André in der selben Zeit drei fertig bekam.

"Mhm... ich denke das reicht schon", sagte André. "Die Äpfel waren ja ziemlich groß."

"Und jetzt.... klein schneiden?"

"Ganz genau."

"Wie klein?"

André sah Jo ein wenig fassungslos an. "Naja... klein halt... nicht mikroskopisch klein, aber eben auch nicht zu groß."

"Würfel? Scheiben? Ringe?"

"Ich würde ja zu gern sehen, wie du Ringe schneidest, aber wir machen es einfach und schneiden einfach Stückchen."

Johannes nickte, das war nun wirklich keine große Hilfe. Aber er würde einfach mal gucken, was André machte.

"Na leg los", meinte André grinsend.

"Ähm..." Unschlüssig drehte Johannes das Messer in der Hand, dann den Apfel, dann tat er einen mutigen Schnitt, einmal quer durch.

"Jo... Äpfel haben ein Kerngehäuse, das muss da erst raus."

Johannes nickte und begann die Kerne herauszupulen.

"Aber doch nicht mit der Hand", lachte André. "Komm, ich zeig es dir."

Er griff einen der Äpfel vor sich, schnitt ihn in Viertel und entfernte das Kerngehäuse. Dann schnippelte er es dünne Streifen

"Oh... ja, das macht Sinn", nickte Jo und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Offenbar schaltete sich sein Verstand ab, sobald er hier bei André war. Es war zwar schon etwas her, aber hatte durchaus schon einmal Äpfel entkernt. Also nahm er sich jetzt seinem eigenen Apfel an und versuchte möglichst geschickt das Gehäuse zu entfernen und ihn kleinzuschneiden.

André beobachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln. Verdammt, das alles machte ihn noch anziehender. Alles in ihm schrie danach, nach Jos Hand zu greifen oder näher an ihn heran zu rücken. Ihn mit einem Stück Apfel zu füttern... Und dann wieder das zu tun, was fast ihre beginnende Freundschaft zerstört hätte.

Das wäre dämlich, aber... verdammt, manchmal hatte er einfach das Gefühl, als würde Jo mit ihm flirten. So wie eben, als er sich absichtlich so dumm mit dem Apfel angestellt hatte. Er hatte solche Probleme mit dem Kuss gehabt, aber jetzt schien er Andrés Nähe fast zu suchen.

Vielleicht... verdrängte Jo es einfach nur. Er wollte nicht schwul sein und tat deshalb so, als wollte er nichts von ihm. Egal, ob es so war oder nicht, musste André abwarten. Jo den ersten Schritt machen lassen. Und nicht wieder ungeduldig werden! Geduld war nicht sein Ding, aber mit seiner forschen Art würde er ihn nur wieder verschreck...


	30. Eier trennen und andere Abenteuer

"André?"

"Hm, ja?"

"Willst du deine Äpfel nicht fertigmachen?"

"Oh ja, stimmt", grinste er schief und begann schnell die restlichen Äpfel zu zerkleinern.

Inzwischen stand Johannes auf. "Für Pfannkuchenteig brauch ich eine Rührschüssel, oder?"

"Ja, und den Mixer."

"Wo finde ich die?"

"Direkt gegenüber vom Herd."

Im nächsten Moment standen beide auf der Arbeitsfläche, und der Mixer war sogar schon eingesteckt. 

"Du musst die Eier trennen", sagte André.

Johannes nickte und machte die Eierpappe auf. Ein Ei nahm er in die Hand und legte es ein Stück von der Eierpappe entfernt auf die Arbeitsplatte. "Wie weit?"

"Wie weit?"

"Wie weit soll ich sie voneinander trennen?"

André öffnete den Mund und sah Jo einfach nur sprachlos an. Einen Moment konnte Jo noch ernst bleiben, dann zuckten die Mundwinkel. 

"Oh du Blödmann!" lachte André und warf mit einem Apfelstück nach Jo.

"Hey!", beschwerte sich der und fischte das Apfelstück aus seinen Haaren. "So, und irgendwie geht das Trennen mit zwei Schüsseln?"

"Schlauberger", schnaubte André. "Das Eiweiß kommt extra. Das wird steifgeschlagen und unter den Teig gehoben, bevor dann die Äpfel reinkommen."

"Okay... aber trotzdem brauch ich zwei Schüsseln, oder wie soll das sonst gehen?"

"Stell dir vor, in meiner Küche gibt es mehr als eine Schüssel."

"Trollo", knurrte Jo und suchte eine Müslischale raus.

"Wir brauchen zwei getrennte Eier", sagte André.

"Na. perfekt, eins machst du, das andere ich."

"Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst."

"Ich hab das noch nie gemacht."

"Dann zeig ich es dir", nickte André. "Eiertrennen ist eine blöde Sache. Glaub mir, ich hab schon so einige Eierleichen zu verantworten."

"Oh je..." Johannes schob ihm Eier und Schüsseln rüber.

"Deshalb kauft man auch immer mehr Eier als man braucht", sagte André und griff nach einem Ei.

Er schlug es an der Kante einer Schüssel auf, bracht die Schale auseinander und balancierte das Eigelb zwischen den Teilen, während das Eiweiß in die Schüssel rann.

"Du hast ja großes Zutrauen in meine Feinmotorik", murmelte Jo.

"Das wird schon", war André zuversichtlich.

Wenig überzeug nahm Jo ein Ei in die Hand. "Na dann..."

Vorsichtig schlug er es an, dann noch einmal, mutiger, so dass er die Schale auseinanderbrechen konnte. Behutsam schaukelte er das Eigelb hin und her, bis kein Eiweiß mehr in den Schalenteilen war.

"Siehst du. War ganz einfach", sagte André lächelnd.

"Wow. Mein erstes getrenntes Ei."

"Und wie fühlt man sich so als Scheidungsrichter?" fragte André.

"Oh.. ähm... sie hatten sich so zerstritten. Selbst die Paartherapie hat nichts geholfen. Es ist besser so."

"Du hast ein gutes Urteil gefällt", nickte André und legte dabei kurz eine Hand über Jos. Er fühlte es sofort im ganzen Arm kribbeln. Schnell zog er die Hand wieder zurück. "Also... wir brauchen noch Salz, Zucker und Mineralwasser", sagte er leise.

"Und das Mehl und Milch?"

"Das natürlich auch", sagte André und versuchte sich zu fangen. "Und etwas von dem Backpulver."

Jo sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann sah er wieder in den Topf. "Also, jetzt das Mehl zum Eigelb?"

"Ja. Ich hab dir die Tasse da rausgestellt", sagte André und deutete auf eine Tasse neben dem Herd. "Voll machen und rein in die Schüssel. Erst das Mehl, dann die Milch, dann das Wasser."

"Jeweils eine Tasse?"

André nickte.

Johannes suche das Mehl und eine Tasse, dann versuchte er das Mehl in die Tasse zu kippen. Es staubte elendig und als er etwas von dem Mehlstaub in die Nase bekam, musste er kräftig niesen. Dabei staubte noch mehr Mehl hoch, und der zuvor saubere Tisch war gut beschneit. André lachte leise. Das Mehl war sogar in Jos Haaren und auf seiner Nase gelandet. "Für Schneemannbauen ist es noch viel zu früh Jo."

Wieder kribbelte es in Johannes' Nase, doch diesmal konnte er das Niesen unterdrücken. André kicherte noch immer und zog nun sein Handy hervor. Er war nicht der große Fotograf oder so, aber einen mit Mehl bestäubten Jo konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Johannes war noch so beschäftigt, dass er das gar nicht mitbekam, und so konnte André einige nette Aufnahmen machen.

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, kleiner Schneemann?" fragte André, nachdem er das Handy wieder eingesteckt hatte.

"Nein... das geht schon. Jetzt verrühren?"

"Du musst noch einen halben Teelöffel Backpulver reingeben und eine Prise Salz und Zucker."

"Okay", nickte Johannes. Das Backpulver war leicht, auch eine Priese konnte er abschätzen. "Wie viel Zucker?"

"Auch eine Priese."

"Okay..." Ein wenig Zucker dazu, dann nahm Johannes den Mixer, stellte die Rührer in die Schüssel und schaltete an. Jedes Stückchen Tisch, das bisher noch nicht weiß war, wurde nun ebenfalls bemehlt.

"Schwungvoller Beginn", lachte André.

"Ja, lach nur...", maulte Johannes und stellte den Mixer langsamer.

"Anfängerfehler. Das nächste Mal passiert dir das nicht mehr. Außerdem steht dir Mehl sehr gut."

"Ich weiß - ich bin ein Schneemann...", knurrte Johannes, dann verrührte er die bisherigen Zutaten langsam und gründlich. Ein klebriger Teig entstand, nach einer Weile sogar ohne Klümpchen.

"Sieht sehr gut aus", nickte André. "So, jetzt muss nur noch ein bisschen Öl in der Pfanne heiß werden und schon kannst du loslegen."

Mit etwas Respekt trat Johannes an den Herd und schaltete ihn an, dann holte er eine Pfanne heraus und stellte sie darauf. Das Öl stand daneben, davon gab er gleich einen kleinen Schluck hinein.

"Magst du Zimt?" fragte André.

"Ja. Auch in den Teig? Oder später über die Pfannkuchen?"

"Zum Drüberstreuen", sagte André. "Aber darum kümmere ich mich, du kümmerst dich um die Pfannkuchen."

"Okay. Also - kommen jetzt die Äpfel erst, oder erst der Teig? Oder die Äpfel in den Teig?"

"Ich mach sie immer in den Teig", sagte André. 

"Okay, dann... mach mal", schob er die Teigschüssel zu ihm.

"Reinschütten und ein bisschen unterheben", sagte André und gab die Apfelstückchen in den Teig.

Er rührte vorsichtig um und schob die Schüssel dann wieder zu Jo. "So, und jetzt dein erster Pfannkuchen?"

"Die Dinger muss man wenden, oder?" fragte Jo.

"Der Herd sollte nicht zu heiß sein, und dann kannst du mal unten gucken, ob er sich löst und schon ein bisschen braun wird.

"Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage. Ich muss die Dinger wenden, ja? Und wie wende ich die?"

"Du musst sie wenden mit dem Bratenwender."

Jo sah André missmutig an. "Du bist nicht hilfreich, Mister!"

"Was willst du genau wissen?"

"Wie ich das Ding wenden soll ohne das es mir kaputt geht. Oder an der Decke kleben bleibt."

"Warte, bis er fest genug ist, dann mit dem Bratenwender vorsichtig runter, hoch heben und umdrehen. Wenn er reißt, dann einfach beide Teile umdrehen. Oder alle drei. Oder vier. Du machst das schon." Es machte Spaß, Jo ein wenig zu fordern.

Jo schnaubte. "Du bist sehr lustig. Wirklich, ein richtiger Komiker."

"Versuch es einfach. Wenn es gar nichts wird, wird es ein Kaiserschmarrn, der ist auch lecker."

Jo seufzte tief. "Na dann auf ins Gefecht", murmelte er.

"Viel Glück. Wenn er dich angreift, dann rette ich dich."

"Du bleibst schön sitzen, sonst rutscht du hier noch im Mehl aus", sagte Jo sofort. 

"Musst halt Salz streuen."

Jo verdrehte die Augen. André war heute ja in wirklich extrem guter Stimmung. Und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass seine Tollpatschigkeit Grund dafür war. Aber andererseits - es war einfach schön André so fröhlich und zufrieden zu sehen, also machte er mit. Er trat an den Herd und suchte einen Bratenwender. Dann versuchte er es, den Pfannkuchen an einer Seite anzuheben. Schon dabei löste sich ein kleines Stück und Johannes grummelte unzufrieden.

"Du schaffst das!", feuerte André ihn an.

"Sag das dem Pfannkuchen", brummte Jo.

"Warte nicht zu lange, sonst wird es ein Kohlepfannkuchen."

Jo sah den Pfannkuchen an. "Da müssen wir jetzt beide durch Kleiner. Also für mich ist das Neuland, und ich fände es echt toll von dir, wenn du dich zusammenreißen würdest. Kriegen wir das hin?"

André lachte auf. "Zusammen schafft ihr das."

"Pssst, du erschreckst ihn noch."

Sofort verstummte André und kicherte nur leise. Er beobachtete weiter, wie Jo sich weiter mit dem Pfannkuchen beschäftigte. Jo holte tief Luft und nahm wieder den Pfannenwender zur Hand.

Vorsichtig schob er ihn unter den Pfannkuchen, der sich glücklicherweise gut vom Pfannenboden löste. Mit Schwung drehte er ihn um. Tatsächlich landete der Pfannkuchen in einem Stück in der Pfanne.

Von hinten hörte er Applaus. "Na siehst du, hat wunderbar geklappt", sagte André.

"Den ersten kriegst du."

"Echt?" fragte André.

"Klar. Der Premierenpfannkuchen."

"Danke. Ich werde ihn mit Stolz verspeisen."

Johannes holte einen Teller raus und schob den Pfannkuchen darauf. André hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein kleines Schälchen mit Zimt-Zucker fertig gemacht, von dem er jetzt etwas über den Pfannkuchen streute. "Komm her Jo, der erste Biss gehört dir."

"Okay", lächelte Jo und trat neben ihn. 

André schnitt ein Stück ab und hielt Jo die Gabel hin. Vorsichtig nahm Johannes das Stückchen mit den Lippen herunter. Andrés Blick blieb an Jos Lippen kleben. Er müsste sich nur ein bisschen nach vorn lehnen... Nein, rief er sich zu Ordnung, nein, nein, nein!

"Mhm", machte Jo und schloss genüsslich die Augen. "Lecker!"

"Schön", lächelte André und probierte nun das nächste Stückchen.

"Wirklich gut", lobte er. "Und war ganz einfach, oder?"

"Ja... relativ." Johannes sah sich auf dem Tisch und dem Fußboden an. "Bis jetzt..."

"Das ist nur ein bisschen Mehl, mehr nicht."

"Na gut..."

"Na komm, mach dir auch einen", lächelte André.

"Ja, mach ich." Schnell trat Johannes wieder zum Herd und machte es noch einmal. Es war wirklich nicht schwer und so gelang auch der zweite Pfannkuchen. Er hatte seinen gerade fertig, da hatte André schon aufgegessen.

"Das ist das blöde an Pfannkuchen", sagte André. "Der eine ist immer fertig, wenn der andere grade mit Essen anfangen kann. Aber ich ess sie trotzdem total gern."

"Du musst halt ein bisschen warten", beschloss Johannes und setzte sich erstmal.

"Kein Problem", sagte André. Schließlich konnte er so in aller Ruhe Jo ansehen. Noch immer hatte er Mehl im Gesicht, das fand André einfach zauberhaft! Er war so froh, dass Jo wieder hier war. Auch wenn es schwer war, weil er die ganze Zeit über so dumme Dinge wie zauberhafte Mehlflecken nachdachte. Aber Jo hatte ihm die letzten Tage so unheimlich gefehlt!

Er war wirklich rettungslos in ihn verliebt. Er konnte sich auch gar nicht vorstellen, wie er das wieder abschalten konnte. Sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass er das tun musste, weil Jo nichts von ihm wollte. Aber... er hoffte immer noch. Er konnte sein Herz einfach nicht abschalten. Und er wollte es auch nicht. Er wollte Johannes lieben und lieben dürfen.

"André?"

"Ja?"

"Du guckst so abwesend."

"Ist schon okay. Soll ich die nächsten Pfannkuchen machen?"

"Ich mach die, du bleibst sitzen", sagte Jo.

"Na gut", stimme André zu, Johannes hatte inzwischen auch fast aufgegessen. Nach zwei Bissen war Jos Teller leer und er stand auf um die nächsten Pfannkuchen zu machen. Es dauerte nicht lange, wie sie wieder zusammen saßen und aßen.

"Was sind deine Tipps für die heutigen Spiele?" fragte André, als sie fertig mit Essen waren.

"Puh... Bayern gewinnt. Ihr spielt gegen Ingolstadt, oder? Da gewinnt ihr auch. Und sonst.. Wolfsburg sicher auch. Ansonsten müsste ich mal gucken, wer überhaupt spielt. 

André lachte. "Und morgen gewinnt ihr dann gegen Dortmund?"

"Ja, natürlich. 2:0", war Johannes überzeugt.

"Puh, ein gewagter Tipp. Die Dortmunder sind richtig gut drauf."

"Wir auch. Wobei - ich bin ja nicht dabei..."

"Und Benni doch auch nicht, oder?"

"Ja, vielleicht kann er nächstes Wochenende wieder mitspielen, mit Schiene an der Hand und so."

"Naja, so muss er wenigstens nicht gegen Mats spielen."

"Das machen die beiden wohl ganz gerne. Sie haben vorher und hinterher viel Spaß - mit Wetten und so."

"Vermutlich mit sehr spannenden Einsätzen", grinste André.

"Oh ja, aber ich wage nicht zu fragen."

"Soll ich fragen?" fragte André lachend. 

Johannes lachte. "Und dann entscheidest du, ob mich die Antwort verschrecken würde."

"Wer weiß, vielleicht können wir ja noch was daraus lernen", grinste André.

"Du vielleicht... ich eher nicht..."

"Stimmt", murmelte André. 

Johannes sah ihn an. Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen.

André holte tief Luft und zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippe. "Willst du die restlichen Pfannkuchen noch machen? Die können wir auch gut kalt essen, wenn wir hungrig werden, von so viel Fernsehsport."

Johannes nickte und stand auf, froh, sich ein, zwei Meter von André entfernen zu können.

"Jo?"

"Ja?"

"Es... ist dir unangenehm, wenn ich darüber spreche, oder?"

"Ein bisschen, ja. Zumindest bei dir..."

"Und warum?"

"Weil..." Johannes seufzte. Das musste André doch klar sein, warum musste er das noch formulieren? "Weil du auf mich stehst."

"Aber ich dachte das hätten wir geklärt", sagte André und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ja, schon. Aber wenn du sowas sagst, dann denkst du doch sicher daran, wie... naja, du weißt schon. Und das ist mir unangenehm."

"Was denke ich?" fragte André herausfordernd.

"Willst du es echt hören?"

"Ja."

"Du stellst dir sicher vor, wie du mit mir..." Johannes fühlte, wie er rot wurde. "Wie du mit mir... das, was..."

André wusste, dass er besser aufhören sollte, aber Johannes so zu sehen, mit diesen roten Wangen... "Das, was?" hakte er deshalb nach.

Johannes holte tief Luft, dann sprach er es aus. "Wie du mit mir... fickst."

André tat sein Möglichstes um keine Miene zu verziehen und vor allem, die Bilder zu vertreiben, die Jos Worte heraufbeschwören. Bilder von einem nackten Jo auf seinem Bett... "Und das findest du... abstoßend? Ekelhaft?"

"Nein. Aber ich kann es mir für mich nicht vorstellen."

"Weil du völlig falsche Vorstellungen von schwulem Sex hast."

"Nein. Aber wenn ich mir so vorstelle, wie wir beide... also, nackt und so..."

"Findest du mich hässlich?"

"Quatsch. Aber männlich."

"Danke", lachte André. 

"Aber wenn ich mir das vorstelle - nein, das geht gar nicht."

"Ich wüsste ja echt gern, was du dir da grad in deinem Kopf für Schauermärchen ausmalst."

"Gar keine Schauermärchen. Aber um mit dir im Bett zu sein - dafür hast du oben einfach zu wenig und unten zu viel."

"Du bist ziemlich auf Äußerlichkeiten fixiert, mein Lieber", sagte André.

"Warum bist du dann nicht mit einer Frau zusammen?"

"Weil mich noch nie eine interessiert hat."

"Aber dann kann das doch immer kommen", meinte Johannes herausfordernd.

"Ich bezweifele es, weil mir die meisten Weiber auf die Nerven gehen", sagte André kopfschüttelnd. "Aber... man soll auch nie nie sagen. Allerdings..."

"Allerdings...?"

André zögerte ganz kurz, aber dann sah er Jo entschlossen an. "Dann müsste sie so sein wie du."

Johannes schluckte. Da war deutlich. "Es tut mir leid. Wirklich."

"Nicht schon wieder die Entschuldigungsmasche, Jo. Das kann ich nicht haben."

"Ist aber so. Du bist ein lieber Kerl und hast das nicht verdient, dich in einen Mann zu verlieben, der das nicht erwidert."

"Nicht erwidern will", murmelte André und stand langsam auf. "Ich bin kurz im Bad."


	31. Eine DVD in einer Tasche

Johannes seufzte leise. Das war doch eine scheiß-Situation! André hatte ihm grad eine solche Liebeserklärung gemacht, dass er es immer noch nicht fassen konnte. Tatsächlich wünschte er sich jetzt diese Gefühle zu erwidern. Aber er war halt nicht schwul. Und er wünschte wirklich, dass André das einfach akzeptieren würde und nicht ständig wieder auf dem Thema rumreiten würde. Dabei litt er selbst doch am meisten darunter.

Johannes seufzte erneut tief. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Wie er André helfen konnte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah er zu der Pfanne auf dem Herd und rettete den Pfannkuchen, der glücklicherweise nur fast zu dunkel geworden war. Fürs erste stellte er die Gedanken zurück und kümmerte sich um die restlichen Pfannkuchen. Er war fertig, als ihm auffiel, dass André noch nicht zurück war.

Also stellte er den Herd ab um nach ihm zu sehen. "André?"

"Wohnzimmer!"

Johannes zögerte nur kurz, dann betrat er das Wohnzimmer.

André saß auf dem Sofa und lächelte ihn an. "Alles ok?"

"Das müsste ich eher dich fragen, oder?"

"Geht schon."

"Echt?", fragte Johannes nach. "Soll ich dich in Ruhe lassen? Und fahren?"

"Nein sollst du nicht. Ich habe dich gern bei mir."

"Okay", nickte Johannes und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Das war ein Fortschritt", sagte André nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

"Ein Fortschritt?"

"Na wir haben uns nicht wieder angebrüllt und beschimpft."

"Oh", machte Johannes, dann lachte er auf. "Fehlt es dir?"

"Hm... nicht wirklich. Obwohl... so ein leidenschaftlicher Streit hat ja auch was."

"André, bitte...", seufzte Johannes.

"Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich hier mit Trauermiene rumsitze und rumheule, dass du mich nicht liebst?" fragte André.

"Es wäre mir eigentlich ganz lieb, wenn du es mit nicht alle fünf Minuten auf die Nase binden würdest."

"Kann ich nicht versprechen."

"Bitte."

"Jo, das war die Wahrheit. Ich kann dir das nicht versprechen. Soll ich lügen, damit es dir besser geht?"

"Nein, du kannst aber einfach die Klappe halten, wenn dir wieder sowas in den Kopf kommt."

"Du müsstest mit gut genug kennen, dass du weißt, dass Klappe halten nicht zu meinen Stärken zählt. Mein Bruder sagt, ich bin der Typ der erst spricht und dann denkt. Viel später. Viel, viel später. Oder auch gar nicht."

"Eher gar nicht. Ich stimme mit deinem Bruder überein."

André schnaubte. "Oh super. Willst du Marcels Nummer? Dann könnt ihr euch gemeinsam über mich beklagen."

"Das wäre gar nicht schlecht. Vielleicht hat er noch ein paar Tipps, wie man mit dir zurechtkommt."

"Wie du willst", sagte André und zückte sein Handy. Er tippte darauf herum und kurz darauf piepte Jos Handy. "Da hast du sie."

Johannes starrte ihn kurz an, dann lachte er auf. "Danke."

"Damit habe ich mein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben", stöhnte André gespielt. "Landplage 1 trifft Landplage 2."

"Oder du bist uns los, weil wir zusammen Spaß haben."

André riss die Augen auf und biss sich zeitgleich auf die Unterlippe um den dummen Spruch nicht laut zu sagen, der sich förmlich aufdrängte. Er sollte sich zumindest die nächsten zehn Minuten ein wenig zusammenreißen.

"Wollen wir... die Vorberichte gucken?" schlug Jo vor. Damit würden sie dann die unangenehmen Themen hoffentlich vollständig ausklammern können.

"Ja, mach mal an. Und wenn du magst, kannst du auch schon die Pfannkuchen holen."

"Schon wieder Hunger?" fragte Jo ungläubig.

"Nein, aber dann muss ich dich später nicht hochscheuchen."

"Stimmt auch wieder", nickte Jo und stand auf um neben den Pfannkuchen auch gleich was zu trinken zu holen.

Kurz darauf machten sie es sich für die Vorberichte und die anschließenden Spiele bequem. Und wie erhofft, sprachen sie in den nächsten Stunden nur noch über Fußball. Sie waren zwar nicht immer einer Meinung, aber sie hatten viel Spaß dabei.

Am Ende gingen die meisten Spiele nicht so aus wie erwartet, auch Gladbach schaffte nur ein Unentschieden gegen Ingolstadt. 

"Ärgerlich", murmelte André.

"Ja, echt. Ich hoffe, meine Jungs machen es morgen besser."

"Ich bin eigentlich kein großer Fan von Schalke, aber... ich drück euch ausnahmsweise mal die Daumen."

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Dann... bist du ja vielleicht morgen erfolgreicher als ich."

"Ich hoffe zumindest auf ein richtig gutes Spiel. Das Derby ist ja schon immer ein Highlight."

"Ja, das macht immer Spaß."

"Bleibt es eigentlich dabei, dass du mich Montag zum Arzt fährst?" fragte André.

"Ja, natürlich. Wann ist das?"

"Mittags. Um... ich glaub es war halb 12."

"Okay, ich werde pünktlich da sein." Schnell gab Johannes den Termin in sein Handy ein.

"Danke, Jo", lächelte André.

"Klar", nickte Johannes nur. 

Dann sah er auf seine Uhr. "Ich sollte langsam mal nach Hause."

"Jetzt schon?"

Jo nickte. "Ich kann dir nicht die ganze Zeit auf den Wecker fallen. Außerdem wartet ein Berg Schmutzwäsche auf mich. Wenn ich Montag noch frische Unterwäsche haben will, muss ich langsam mal mit Waschen anfangen."

André lachte leise. "Du fällst mir nicht auf den Wecker. Aber das mit der Wäsche, das verstehe ich."

"Also, dann werde ich mal…", sagte Jo und stand auf.

Auch André erhob sich. "Komm gut nach Hause."

"Mach ich. Und wir sehen uns Montag."

"Ja, bis Montag", nickte André und machte einen kleinen Schritt auf Johannes zu. Er zögerte kurz, dann zog er ihn in eine kurze Umarmung. Jo erwiderte die Umarmung. Kurz und fest, dann ließ André ihn wieder los.

Jo lächelte noch einmal, dann schnappte er sich seine Tasche, zog sich Schuhe und Jacke an und ließ André allein. 

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, atmete er kurz durch. Es wurde irgendwie immer schwieriger mit ihnen beiden. André war nicht nur einfach verknallt in ihn, sondern richtig verliebt. Sowas verging nicht in ein paar Tagen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man sich ständig sah.

Nur - André nicht mehr sehen, ihn nicht mehr besuchen - das konnte Johannes sich auch nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht... sollte er doch nochmal mit Benni darüber sprechen. Oder... mit Andrés Bruder? Der kannte André einfach am besten. Andererseits war es schon komisch, wenn er ihn anrief, oder?

Jo runzelte die Stirn. Darüber musste er wirklich in Ruhe nachdenken. Und das konnte er gut zu Hause tun, während er sich mit seinem Wäscheberg beschäftigte. Also setzte er sich schnell in seinen Wagen und fuhr los.

Während der Fahrt lenkte er sich mit lauter Musik ab. Er kam gut durch und parkte nach einer Stunde auf seinem üblichen Parkplatz. Während er ausstieg, kramte er in seiner Tasche nach seinem Wohnungsschlüssel. Dabei berührte er plötzlich eine glatte Oberfläche.

Neugierig zog er heraus, was in der Tasche steckte. Er hielt eine durchsichtige CD-Hülle mit einem Rohling in der Hand. Auf der Hülle stand mit schwarzem Edding "Angucken!" und in Klammern darunter (Jugendfrei!) 

Unwillkürlich musste Johannes lächeln, die Warnung war gut. Nun, dann würde er mal tun, um was André ihn gebeten hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er wirklich neugierig, was für einen Film André ihm mitgegeben hatte.

Er behielt die DVD in der Hand, kramte weiter nach seinem Schlüssel und schloss, als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, die Haustür auf. Unwillkürlich dachte er daran, wie viel witziger und schöner es war, wenn man nicht alleine war.

Er seufzte tief. Über sowas sollte er im Moment lieber nicht nachdenken. Auch nicht über die Liebeserklärung, die André ihm gemacht hatte. "Eine Frau, in die ich mich verlieben würde, müsste so sein wie du", hatte er ungefähr gesagt.

Jo presste die Lippen zusammen. Es war nicht fair von André, ihm sowas um die Ohren zu hauen. Er hatte doch klar gemacht, dass er nichts von ihm wollte. Nichts, außer Freundschaft. Warum musste André also trotzdem ständig auf dem Thema rum kauen? Vielleicht, weil es ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf ging.

Er sah auf die DVD in seiner Hand. Was wollte André wohl damit bezwecken? Er seufzte leise. Erstmal die Wäsche, währenddessen konnte er ja drüber nachdenken, ob er den Film jetzt sehen wollte. 

Also ließ er die DVD im Wohnzimmer liegen und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um seine Schmutzwäsche zusammenzusuchen. Es war ein ordentlicher Haufen, der hier zusammenkam. Erstmal die 60°-Wäsche, beschloss er, dann die Jeans und ähnliches.

Während die erste Ladung in der Maschine war, räumte er ein wenig in der Küche auf und schrieb einen Einkaufszettel für Montag. Das könnte er erledigen, während André beim Doc war. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, wieso musste er schon wieder an André denken?

Johannes schnaubte ärgerlich und stapfte zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Hier musste auch mal wieder aufgeräumt werden. Aber wenn er ehrlich war - er wollte jetzt schon wissen, was für einen Film André ihm da mitgegeben hatte. 

Die Waschmaschine würde auch noch einige Zeit brauchen, also... konnte er auch genauso gut jetzt nachsehen.

Er räumte nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten weg, dann legte er den Film ein und startete ihn. "Freier Fall" hieß der Streifen, der von einem Polizisten mit seiner schwangeren Freundin handelte - der irgendwie anfing mit einem Kollegen zu flirten. In einem Wald beim Joggen kam es zum ersten Kuss zwischen den beiden - dann rannte der Polizist förmlich weg, flüchtete.

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen starrte Jo den Fernseher an, ehe er auf Pause drückte und vom Sofa aufsprang. "Willst du mich verarschen?" fluchte er. Das war ja genau wie bei ihnen - das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Hatte André das alles geplant?

Wütend griff Jo zu seinem Handy und wählte Andrés Nummer.

"Hey", hörte er André in den Hörer lächeln.

"Hast du das geplant?" fragte Jo ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten.

"Was geplant?"

"Den verdammten Kuss natürlich!"

"Wie kommst du da drauf?"

"Weil in dem Film das Gleiche passiert!"

"Ah, du guckst ihn? Ja, stimmt, daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht, das war ja wie bei uns. Nur, dass du nicht ganz so schnell abgehauen bist - danke dafür."

"Warum hast du mir den Film in die Tasche geschmuggelt?" fragte Johannes kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich mag ihn", antwortete André. "Ich dachte, du magst ihn vielleicht auch. Und... gibt ja einiges, über das du im Moment so nachgrübelst."

"Ich bin nicht schwul."

"Marc im Film auch nicht."

"Ja und?"

"Hast du ihn schon zu Ende geguckt?"

"Nein", brummte Jo.

"Mach das, ja? Der Film ist echt schön."

"Was erhoffst du dir davon?"

"Weiß nicht. Eigentlich nichts."

Jo schnaubte ungläubig. "Wer es glaubt. Aber gut, ich guck den Film fertig."

"Danke", lächelte André, und Johannes konnte seine Erleichterung förmlich fühlen.

"Meine Wäsche ist eh noch nicht fertig..."

"Ja...?"

"Deshalb hab ich Zeit ihn mir anzugucken..."

"Schön. Wenn du magst, ruf an, wenn du ihn fertig hast."

"Mach ich. Bis dann."

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich André und legte dann auf.

"Keine Hintergedanken, das ich nicht lache", murmelte Johannes und legte das Handy zur Seite. 

Dann ließ er den Film weiterlaufen. Er ging sogar eine Szene zurück und sah sich den Kuss im Wald und die Flucht noch einmal an.

Der Kuss war völlig anders als ihrer gewesen, auch Marc, der Typ mit der Freundin, hatte mitgemacht, hatte es gewollt - und war erst später erschrocken gewesen. Aber der Kuss selbst - der sah irgendwie... schön aus.

Es war eigentlich das erste Mal, dass er bewusst einen Kuss zwischen zwei Männern sah. Mats und Benni hatten sich immer zurückgehalten und sonst hatte er um solche Filme immer einen Bogen gemacht.

Es zuckte sogar in seinen Fingern, die Szene noch einmal zu sehen, doch dann entschied er sich entgegen, und er ließ den Film weiterlaufen.

Nach und nach konnte sich dieser Marc auf Kay einlassen, auch wenn es alles sehr kompliziert wurde. Schwangere Freundin - die hatte Johannes ja glücklicherweise nicht. Hey, worüber dachte Johannes hier eigentlich nach? Als ob er sich, nur weil er keine schwangere Freundin hatte, auf eine Sache mit André einlassen würde!

Er müsste auf Männer stehen, um was von André zu wollen. Und das, was da im Film passierte, das war eine ausgedachte Geschichte und nicht die Realität. 

Der Typ war doch sicher von Anfang an bi gewesen, auch wenn er das nicht gewusst hatte. Er selbst - niemals! Oder der Regisseur fand das einfach romantisch, wenn sich ein Hetero in einen Schwulen verknallte. Aber das passierte doch nicht in echt, sowas war einfach ein Märchen. Ein Märchen, das sich sicher die Schwulen so erträumten, aber mehr nicht. Es gab immerhin auch keine sprechenden Tiere, Elben oder Jedi-Ritter.

In diesem Moment endete der Abspann, und Johannes schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er hatte gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, wie die Geschichte nun ausgegangen war. Vermutlich mit einem Kuss des glücklichen Paares. 

Er atmete tief durch - dann ging er erstmal zu seiner Waschmaschine, räumte das feuchte Zeug um in den Trockner und stopfte die zweite Ladung rein. 

Danach lief er eine Zeitlang unruhig durch seine Wohnung, ehe er sich wieder das Handy schnappte. Aber statt André anzurufen, wählte er Bennis Nummer. Mats war ja im Hotel, also würde er da kaum stören.

"Hey Johannes, was gibt es?", wurde er gleich begrüßt.

"Geht so... André hat mir so einen merkwürdigen Film mitgegeben."

"Oh, was denn?", fragte Benni interessiert.

"Freier Fall."

"Freier... ah, okay. Ja, der Film ist gut."

"Ziemlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen."

"Oh, findest du?"

"Klar. Ich mein der Typ ist Mitte 30 und verknallt sich plötzlich in einen Mann. Das ist doch total unrealistisch."

"Das kommt öfter vor als man denkt. Ich kenn auch ein... nein, eigentlich zwei Fälle."

"Ach ja?" fragte Jo ungläubig.

"Ja. Einer ist ein Bekannter aus dem Verein, in Haltern. Der hat eine kleine Tochter, und als die da war, war auf einmal auch der... Freund von Papa da. Der Typ war... 29, glaub ich."

"Der war dann halt vorher Bi. Oder hat sich selbst belogen oder so."

"Glaub ich nicht. Er hatte vorher nur Frauen. Und er war selbst ziemlich durch den Wind, als auf einmal der Freund da war.

Johannes begann auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht hören wollen. "Und der zweite Fall?"

"Der war sogar schon Ende dreißig. Frisch geschieden, als ihm ein Mann über den Weg lief. Der hat sich ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt und ihn dann nach und nach überzeugen können."

"Und das... das versucht André jetzt auch bei mir, oder?" fragte Johannes leise.

"Kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Aber ich hab ihm doch klar und deutlich gesagt, dass ich nichts von ihm will."

"Wenn man so verliebt ist..."

Erneut musste Johannes an die Worte von André denken.

"Das... ist er wohl", murmelte er.

Benni schwieg einen Moment. "Dich beschäftigt das aber schon ganz schön", sagte er dann vorsichtig.

"Würde es das dich nicht? Wenn sich jemand in dich verliebt? Jemand, den du magst?"

"Schon. Aber... ich glaube, ich würde versuchen etwas auf Abstand zu gehen."

"Und ihn verhungern lassen?"

"André ist ein erwachsener Mann, der verhungert schon nicht."

"Du meinst, ich soll nicht hinfahren? Ich hab es ihm aber versprochen."

"Johannes, du musst das selbst wissen. Du magst André offenbar sehr gerne. Du musst entscheiden, was für euch beide am besten ist."

"Na, du machst es mir nicht unbedingt leicht."

"Ist ja auch kein leichter Fall. Und du... bist dir mit allem scheinbar auch ziemlich unschlüssig."

"Kannst du mich... ähm... was unterstellst du mir da?"

"Gar nichts, Johannes. Ich beobachte nur und finde dein Verhalten... verwirrend."

"Verwirrend?"

"Ja. Zum Beispiel das mit dem Film. Als du bemerkt hast, worum es in dem Film ging, da hättest du ihn gleich ausmachen können. Hätten die meisten an deiner Stelle jedenfalls getan. Aber du hast ihn bis zu Ende geguckt, oder?"

"Ja...", gab Johannes zu. Und ihm kam wieder die Kussszene in den Kopf, den er gleich zwei Mal gesehen hatte, in den Sinn. Natürlich erzählte er es Benni nicht.

"Und er beschäftigt dich. Sonst hättest du mich nicht angerufen um rauszufinden, ob sowas wie im Film wirklich passieren kann", fuhr Benni fort.

"Um mich zu beschweren... dass André mir den Film überhaupt angedreht hat."

"Du hast dich aber nicht beschwert."

"Nicht? Wollte ich aber."

Benni lachte leise. "Ach Johannes... gib es doch zu. Der Film hat dir gefallen."

"Hmm...", knurrte Johannes nur, aber ja, Benni hatte recht. Ganz so schlecht war der Film nicht.

"Denk einfach mal in Ruhe über alles nach", sagte Benni.

"Hmm", kam es wieder von Johannes.

"Also... wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Spiel?" fragte Benni.

"Ja, klar. Ich guck mal, ob ich bei den Zecken in die Kabinen komme."

"Was willst du bei denen in der Kabine?" fragte Benni lachend.

"Bei uns - in deren Stadion."

"Ja, klar. Wollen wir uns schon vorher treffen, und dann zusammen hin?"

"Gern", sagte Benni. "Soll ich dich abholen?"

"Gerne. Komm einfach vorbei, ich bin dann schon fertig."

"Super. Dann bis morgen Johannes."

"Bis morgen."

Seufzend legte Jo auf. Das Gespräch mit Benni hatte ihm nun mal gar nicht geholfen. Im Gegenteil. Ihm hatte der Film gefallen, deswegen stand er auf André?!? Das war absoluter Blödsinn. Der Film war einfach gut gewesen. Natürlich ergreifend, aber er hätte das auch über einen Film gesagt, der von zwei Lesben gehandelt hätte. Oder? 

Johannes fluchte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste ganz schnell diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf loswerden. Vielleicht sollte er früh schlafen gehen. 

Er aß eine Kleinigkeit zum Abend, dann kümmerte er sich noch einmal schnell um seine Wäsche und ging dann ins Bett. Er machte den Fernseher an, damit er seine Gedanken nicht so laut hören musste und versuchte dann Ruhe zu finden.

Dennoch dauerte es ewig, ehe er endlich einschlief.


	32. Freier Fall

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Jo auf. Er wusste nicht genau was ihn geweckt hatte, dafür stand ihm aber sein Traum noch lebhaft vor Augen. Der verdammte Kuss mit André im Wald in der Dauerwiederholungsschleife. Und jedes Mal schien er ein bisschen länger zu dauern.

Wieder hörte er ein Geräusch in der Wohnung, dann öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür, und André trat ein. Er trug nur Shorts, sonst nichts. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er auf Johannes' Bett zu, dann beugte er sich über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich. 

Erschrocken riss Johannes die Augen auf.

Es war dunkel um ihn herum und außer dem heftigen Pochen seines Herzens war nichts zu hören. Er schluckte mühsam und setzte sich auf. Seine Hand zitterte, als er den Arm ausstreckte und nach dem Lichtschalter der Nachttischlampe tastete.

Er war alleine, und nach einem kurzen Kneifen in seinen Arm war er sicher, diesmal wirklich aufgewacht zu sein. Verdammt, das war einfach viel zu real gewesen.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr schob er sich aus dem Bett. Vom Boden griff er sich ein Shirt, das er sich überzog, dann ging er barfuß in die Küche. Er würde sich jetzt einen Kakao machen. An Schlaf war erstmal nicht zu denken. Er hatte viel zu große Angst, dass er dort weiterträumte, wo er eben aufgehört hatte. Oder dass der Traum weiterging. André in seinem Bett, an ihn gekuschelt, sein warmer Atem... seine Lippen...

"Oh du blöder Arsch, lass mich in Ruhe", knurrte Johannes und stellte den Wasserkocher an. 

Eine Tüte mit dem Fertigkakaopulver, ein Becher - dann hatte er alles. Nur dauerte es wenig, ehe das Wasser endlich kochte. Und in dieser Zeit konnte er nicht anders als an André denken.

Unbewusst berührte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine Lippen. Wirklich erinnern konnte er sich gar nicht, wie sich Andrés angefühlt hatten. Das ganze hatte ja auch kaum zwei Sekunden gedauert.

Dennoch fühlte er ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in seinem auch, jetzt, wo er wieder daran dachte. Oder an den Traum? der Kuss war so liebevoll gewesen, so zärtlich, fürsorglich geradezu.

Ob André wirklich so küsste? So verliebt, wie er offenbar in Johannes war, war das nicht unwahrscheinlich. Unwillkürlich schloss Johannes die Augen und versuchte sich an den Kuss zu erinnern.

Aber sofort riss er sie wieder auf. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er wollte sich nicht an den Kuss erinnern! Er wollte mit diesem ganzen Schwulenkram nichts zu tun haben. Er war nämlich nicht schwul! Und schon gar nicht würde er etwas mit André anfangen! Also konnte er die ganze Sache einfach vergessen.

Mit einem Brummen goss er das inzwischen fertige Wasser auf das Kakaopulver und trug den Becher dann ins Wohnzimmer. Er wickelte sich in die Wolldecke und trank langsam von dem heißen Kakao. Und wieder schoss ihm André durch den Kopf. Der Kuss, immer wieder der Kuss - ob nun der geträumte oder der reale, das war ihn nicht einmal klar.

Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mehr auf Abstand zu André gehen. Das wäre für sie beide besser. Ab Montag. Morgen... nein, heute würde er ja eh mit Benni unterwegs sein, und André dann am Montag zum Arzt fahren. Und danach würden sie sich erstmal nicht mehr sehen.

Er würde es André natürlich erklären müssen. Alles andere wäre unfair. Ob er ihn dafür anrufen sollte? Oder am Montag? Das... konnte er ja dann noch entscheiden. Bis dahin musste er sich überlegen, was genau er André sagen wollte.

Eigentlich wusste André doch schon alles. Dass er, Johannes, nicht schwul war, auch nicht bi, und nichts mit ihm anfangen wollte. Und damit sich die Sache zwischen ihnen beruhigte und André von diesem Verliebtseinstrip runterkam, würden sie halt Abstand halten. Es würde ihnen beiden gut tun, war Johannes sich sicher.

Auch wenn André ihm ganz schön fehlen würde. Sie hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und sich doch sehr gut verstanden. Er würde André vermissen! 

Johannes seufzte. Warum nur hatte sich André in ihn verlieben müssen? Er trank den letzten Schluck von seinem Kakao und stellte den Becher auf den Tisch vor sich. Das Leben könnte so viel einfach sein, wenn André nicht so verdrehte Gefühle für ihn hegen würde.

"Warum kann das alles nicht einmal einfach sein?" murmelte er und griff nach dem Handy, das auf dem Tisch lag. Er hatte es gestern nach dem Telefonat mit Benni hier hingelegt ohne André, wie eigentlich versprochen, anzurufen.

Er dachte nicht weiter nach, als er Andrés Nummer raussuchte und wählte. Es klingelte eine ganze Weile, ehe André sich verschlafen meldete. "Jo... ist was passiert?"

"Ich hab den Film gesehen."

"Und?" fragte André und Jo hörte dabei das typische Rascheln von Bettwäsche.

"Ähm... ich hab dich geweckt, oder?"

"Es ist halb vier in der Nacht. Was meinst du wohl, was ich um diese Zeit mache?"

"Oh... oh! Oh, das.. Mist, ich hab echt nicht auf die Zeit geachtet."

"Macht nichts. Wir können beide ausschlafen."

"Hm, nee", murmelte Johannes.

"Wieso nicht?"

"Kann nicht schlafen", gab Johannes zu.

"Und wieso nicht?"

"Ich... ich hab den Film gesehen."

André schwieg einen Moment. "Und deswegen kannst du jetzt nicht schlafen?"

"Hmm."

"Hm", machte auch André. "War das jetzt ein gutes Brummen oder ein schlechtes Brummen?"

"Dass ich nicht schlafen kann, ist ja nun nicht unbedingt gut, oder?"

"Weiß ich nicht. Du erzählst mir ja nur Bruchstücke."

Johannes seufzte leise. "Der Film war ziemlich gut", gab er nach einem Moment zu. "Gut gespielt und so. Und eine... spannende Geschichte. Benni meint, die wäre gar nicht so abwegig?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Sowas passiert."

"Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen... ich mein, irgendwann weiß man doch, worauf man so steht - oder?"

"Ich steh auf große, dunkelhaarige Männer mit dunkeln Augen", sagte André. "Und in wen hab ich mich verliebt? In das genaue Gegenteil. Du bist blond und blauäugig."

Scheiße, das hatte Johannes nicht hören wollen. Und das Kribbeln hatte da auch nichts in seinem Bauch zu suchen.

"Außerdem sind viele Menschen gut darin sich zu belügen. Als Fußballer ist man nicht schwul und lässt deshalb solche Gedanken gar nicht erst zu."

War das so? Belog er sich selbst, weil nicht sein konnte, was nicht sein durfte? 

"Thomas Hitzlsperger hat auch erst spät entdeckte, dass er auf Männer steht", fuhr André leise fort. "Du hast das ganze Thema vermutlich nicht verfolgt, aber er war lange Jahre mit einer Frau zusammen, die er sogar heiraten wollte."

"Ich hab es schon mitbekommen, ich lebe auch auf dieser Welt. Hab nur nicht mehr dran gedacht."

"Das meinte ich nicht Jo. Aber dich hat das Thema nicht interessiert oder betroffen. Vielleicht... ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht guckst du mal im Internet was du dazu findest."

"Um diese Uhrzeit hat das Internet doch bestimmt zu", murmelte Johannes. Er hatte das Gefühl sich auf dünnem Eis zu bewegen.

"Dann vielleicht später am Tag? Ich kann dir die Sachen sogar raussuchen und zumailen."

Natürlich würde André das machen. Er würde wohl noch einiges mehr machen für ihn. 

"Bist du noch da Jo?" wisperte André.

"Ja, bin noch da. Ich... es ist irgendwie alles so durcheinander..."

Wäre es jetzt nicht mitten in der Nacht, würde Johannes André das sicher nicht sagen - und ihm damit noch Hoffnungen machen.

"Ich weiß", sagte André leise. 

"Ich weiß einfach nicht... ich bin doch nicht schwul." Das klang nicht so fest wie gewünscht, sondern eher...bittend? Flehend?

"Lass doch dieses Wort", sagte André. "Es ist eh bescheuert."

"Ist es?"

"Ja ist es. Du hast einfach... Gefühle für jemanden. Und da sollte es doch egal sein, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelt."

"Ich hab keine Gefühle...", versuchte Johannes schwach zu protestieren, aber es klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren unglaubwürdig.

"Wenn das so wäre, dann würden wir dieses Gespräch jetzt nicht führen."

"Fürchte ich auch", murmelte Johannes kaum verständlich.

"Und was ist daran jetzt so schrecklich?"

Johannes schwieg, so ganz konnte er das auch nicht erklären. "Weiß nicht."

"Gar nichts", sagte André leise. "Vor allem, weil du weißt, dass deine Gefühle erwidert werden."

"Darum geht es eigentlich, hm? Dass die Gefühle auf beiden Seiten da sind."

"Natürlich geht es darum."

"Und wenn die Gefühle nicht erwidert werden, dann tut man alles, damit der andere sich doch auf einen einlässt?"

"Was meinst du damit, Jo?"

"Dass du versuchst mich zu überreden. Oder zu überzeugen. Umzustimmen."

"Und du denkst ich kann zaubern und hab deshalb magische Gefühle in dich gehext?" fragte André.

"Nein. Aber du hast ansonsten alle Register gezogen."

"Was hab ich denn getan? Ich hab dir einen Film mitgegeben, mehr nicht."

"Aber nicht ohne Hintergedanken."

André schwieg einen Moment. "Ja, die hatte ich", sagte er dann ehrlich. "Aber nur, weil ich die Hoffnung hatte, dass du mehr für mich fühlst."

Johannes schwieg und schloss wieder kurz die Augen. Natürlich war es André, den er jetzt sah. 

"Wenn du das wirklich nicht willst und denkst, dass es alles meine Schuld ist, weil ich dich überredet hab, dann... dann sag es. Aber dann ist es vermutlich besser, wenn wir den Kontakt abbrechen lassen. Ich will dich ja nicht ständig in Versuchung fühlen mit Dingen, die du nicht willst", sagte André schließlich.

"André, bitte...", murmelte Johannes, "Nicht so schnell, ja?"

"Das hat nichts mit schnell zu tun, sondern mit Tatsachen."

"Nein, du denkst zu schnell. Lass mir doch Zeit nachzudenken. Ist schließlich mitten in der Nacht."

"Ich hab dir glaub ich schon mal gesagt, dass ich nicht besonders geduldig bin, oder?"

Unwillkürlich musste Johannes leise lachen. "Herr, gib mir Geduld, aber ein bisschen zackig!"

André lachte auf. "Ja, genauso. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich immer gleich so vorpresche."

"Ist schon okay. Solange es okay ist, wenn ich dich bremse."

"Ja... aber an deinen Bremsmethoden musst du dringend noch arbeiten."

"Soll ich dann das Spiel unterbrechen? Und dir die gelbe Karte zeigen"?

"Hm... ich dachte an was Netteres, aber wir können mit einer Karte anfangen."

"Woran dachtest du denn?"

"Das sag ich dir lieber nicht, sonst denkst du wieder schlimme Sachen über mich."

"Denke ich sowieso."

"Ich verrate es dir, wenn wir uns sehen. Vielleicht... zeig ich es dir dann auch einfach."

"Schon klar, dass du es mir zeigen willst." Johannes wollte André jetzt nicht verraten, dass er es in dieser Nacht schon zwei Mal erlebt hatte.

André lachte leise. "Keine Angst, nur wenn du mir die Erlaubnis gibst."

Wenn es so weiterging, dann würde André die Erlaubnis früher kriegen als es Johannes lieb war.

André gähnte leicht. "Glaubst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber du bist müde, hm?"

"Bin ich. Außerdem kann ich dir am Telefon schlecht helfen. Also entweder du kommst jetzt zu mir oder du versuchst doch noch ein bisschen zu schlafen."

"Bisschen weit, um jetzt zu dir zu kommen. Außerdem glaub ich dann nicht, ob ich dich dann aufhalten kann."

"Es war ein Angebot, Jo, mehr nicht. Und ich würde bestimmt nicht über dich herfallen. Soviel Anstand besitze ich dann doch."

"Ich weiß. War ein Scherz."

"Also... wenn du nicht herkommen willst, dann solltest du versuchen ein bisschen zu schlafen und deinem Gehirn eine Denkpause zu verschaffen. Das schmort sonst durch."

"Ich versuche es. Schlaf gut, ja?"

"Du auch, Jo."

"Hm - danke", lächelte Johannes schwach, dann legte er auf.

Einen Moment hielt er das Handy noch in der Hand, dann legte er es zurück auf den Tisch und wickelte sich noch ein wenig fester in seine Wolldecke. Er fühlte etwas Hartes unter dem Po - dann sprang der Fernseher an. Es war wohl die Fernbedienung. Etwas umständlich pfriemelte er die sie unter seinem Hintern hervor und begann durch die Kanäle zu zappen.

Es lief wirklich nur Mist um diese Uhrzeit - Wiederholungen von den unsäglichen Sendungen vom Tage. Vielleicht fand er etwas auf Netflix...? Er schaltete um, doch als er im Menü am DVD-Player angekommen war, zögerte er. Andrés DVD lag noch im Player. Und irgendetwas in ihm wollte diesen Film noch einmal sehen.

Also schaltete er tatsächlich den DVD-Player ein und startete erneut den Film. Jetzt, wo er den Film kannte, achtete er auf andere Dinge. Auf die kleinen Signale, die Marc und Kay aussandten. Auf die Blicke und zufälligen Berührungen. Hatte das zwischen ihm und André ähnlich ausgesehen? Von André aus auf jeden Fall, aber wie sah es mit ihm selbst aus?

Klar hatte er André oft berührt, aber nur, weil der Hilfe brauchte. Da waren keine Hintergedanken bei gewesen. Oder?

André hatte ihn schon länger angeguckt, mit ihm geflirtet, das wurde ihm jetzt klar. Aber er selbst - hatte er zurückgeflirtet? Hatte er irgendwas getan um André zu ermutigen. Um ihm Hoffnungen auf mehr zu machen? Und... konnte er diese Hoffnungen erfüllen? Gerade küssten sich die beiden auf dem Bildschirm - und unbewusst leckte sich Johannes über die Lippen. Ihm war fast so, als konnte er die Andrés Lippen noch spüren.

Nur ganz leicht, kaum genug um wirklich etwas zu spüren. Es war nur so eine kurze, kleine Berührung gewesen. Zu kurz? 

Inzwischen bereute er es ein bisschen, dass er Andrés Angebot für einen zweiten Kuss abgelehnt hatte. So konnte er doch gar nicht beurteilen, wie so ein Kuss mit einem Mann war... nein, er wollte keinen Mann küssen - wenn, dann André! Halt, hatte er das jetzt wirklich gedacht? Dass er André küssen wollte?

"Oh scheiße", murmelte er und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er wollte André nicht küssen. Er wollte im Moment niemanden küssen! Und dennoch dachte er wieder an André.

Was erwartete André jetzt wohl nach diesem Telefonat von ihm? Das war eigentlich klar - weitere Überlegungen, ob er etwas mit ihm anfangen wollte. Und nach diesem Telefonat würden Andrés Hoffnungen vermutlich noch größer sein. Und warum hatte er André angerufen? Mitten in der Nacht? 

Das war so unsäglich dumm von ihm gewesen! Er hatte sich damit doch nur noch mehr reingesteigert!

Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Langsam tat sein Kopf vom vielen Nachdenken weh. Vor allem weil er das Gefühl hatte, kein Stück weiter zu kommen. Im Hintergrund lief der Film weiter, langsam näherten sich die beiden Protagonisten an. Und wieder sah er André vor sich.

Mit einem genervten Laut schälte er sich aus den Decken und stand auf. Er wollte nicht mehr nachdenken. Das brachte doch im Moment eh nichts. Er holte sich ein Wasser und ging dann zurück ins Bett.

"Und jetzt wird geschlafen", murmelte er. Er zog die Decke hoch bis zur Nasenspitze und kniff die Augen zu. 

Er hörte das Ticken der Uhr aus dem Wohnzimmer und das leise Brummen des Kühlschranks. Draußen fuhr ein Auto vorbei, dann knackte etwas, wohl die Heizung. Johannes drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke über sein Ohr. Jetzt war sein Herzschlag schrecklich laut und hielt ihn vom Schlafen ab. 

Also doch wieder mit Fernseher, dachte Johannes und stellte die Wiederholung einer Krimiserie vom Vortag an. Er sah die Folge an, und am Ende, als die Werbung einsetzte, war er hellwach. An Schlaf war nun wirklich nicht mehr zu denken.

"Super André, das hast du wirklich toll gemacht", brummte er wütend und schlug auf die Bettdecke.

Inzwischen war es kurz vor fünf, da konnte er auch gleich aufstehen. Vielleicht sollte er eine Runde Joggen. Kurzentschlossen zog er sich an und lief los. Er lief seine übliche Runde mit lauter Musik und zählte im Geist seine Schritte. Immerhin konnte er so die Gedanken an André übertönen.

Auf dem Rückweg zu seiner Wohnung holte er beim Bäcker etwas fürs Frühstück, auch wenn er nicht wirklich Hunger hatte. Er musste essen, also würde er das auch. Dann würde er sich um seine Wohnung kümmern, vielleicht noch eine Runde laufen und sich dann von Benni abholen lassen. 

Mit Benni würde er ganz bestimmt nicht über André reden. Niemals! Ganz sicher nicht. Sonst würde er an der nächsten Ampel aussteigen, und Benni konnte alleine fahren. 

Nachdem er sich ein halbes Brötchen runtergewirkt hatte musste er feststellen, dass nach seinem gestrigen Putzanfall in der Wohnung nichts mehr zu tun war. Also noch eine Runde laufen? Oder... vielleicht schwimmen gehen? Das Schwimmbad würde jetzt schön leer sein.

Schwimmen war wirklich eine gute Idee. Schnell packte er seine Badesachen zusammen und beschloss mit dem Rad zum Schwimmbad zu fahren. Je mehr Bewegung, desto weniger Gedanken, das hatte zumindest bisher immer geklappt. Außerdem war es bestimmt besser, als weiter über André nachzudenken.

Wenig später hatte er den Eintritt bezahlt und zog sich schnell um. Dann kurz duschen, und dann ab ins Becken. Er war wirklich fast allein im Bad. Nur im Nichtschwimmerbecken planschten ein paar Kinder, aber das große Becken hatte er für sich. So konnte er in Ruhe seine Bahnen schwimmen. Er bekam zunächst gar nicht mit, wie drei junge Männer das Bad betraten.

Erst als er Stimmen hörte, die näher kamen sah er kurz auf. Zwei der Typen hatten dunkle Haare, einer war eher blond. Schlank und groß gewachsen. Die drei belegten Liegen ganz in der Nähe von seiner eigenen und unterhielten sich dabei weiter. Immer wieder sah Johannes hoch zu ihnen, besonders zu dem blonden Typen. Er schwamm schließlich sogar etwas langsamer um die Gruppe besser beobachten zu können.

Sie sahen alle drei gut aus, gut gebaut, junge, sie lachten und waren fröhlich. Schließlich gingen die drei ins Wasser und begannen ebenfalls damit ihre Bahnen zu schwimmen.

Johannes versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wenn er diese Jungs sah - was fühlte er dabei? Und wenn er an André dachte - war das anders? André war ein Freund, natürlich empfand er da was für ihn. Und sonst...? 

Die drei Jungs hier mit ihm im Becken sahen gut aus - aber André sah besser aus. Ok, aber dazu musste man nicht schwul sein. Auch als Hetero erkannte man ja durchaus, ob ein Kerl gut aussah oder nicht. 

Aber ein Hetero verglich keine Kerle, oder? Aber verglich er denn wirklich? Er hatte ja nur ein bisschen geguckt und festgestellt, dass André besser aussah. Dass er entschieden besser aussah, sagte eine kleine nagende Stimme in seinem Kopf. Dass er keinen anderen Kerl als André ansehen würde.

Mit einem frustrierenden Laut tauchte Johannes unter und schwamm bis zum Beckenrand, wo er wieder auftauchte. Immerhin hatte er jetzt in einem Aspekt Klarheit - nur André interessierte ihn.

Johannes schluckte. War es jetzt soweit, dass er das wirklich so zugab? 

Erschrocken erstarrte er - und versank im Wasser. Er prustete und hustete, als er wieder auftauchte - und versuchte so schnell wie möglich den Beckenrand zu greifen.

"Alles ok da drüben?" rief einer der jungen Männer ihm zu.

"Ähm - ja, alles okay", rief Johannes zurück. Er hielt sich jetzt gut am Rand fest und versuchte seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Dann stemmte er sich aus dem Wasser und ging zu seiner Liege. Langsam wurde es eh Zeit, dass er sich wieder auf den Heimweg machte.

Er trocknete sich ab, verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen "Tschüß" von den Jungs und ging unter die heiße Dusche. Er schloss die Augen und ließ das heiße Wasser über sich rieseln. Was wäre so schlimm, wenn er André wirklich... interessant fand?

Abgesehen davon, dass er damit dann wohl bi war - André war ein netter Kerl. Und immerhin wusste er, auf was er sich bei einem Fußballer einließ. Offenbar funktionierte es ja auch, dass man als schwuler Fußballer eine glückliche Beziehung haben konnte. Sah man ja an Benni und Mats.

Nach dem Reinfall mit Irina wäre es mit André vielleicht sogar leichter. Zumindest... teilweise. Johannes seufzte und drehte die Dusche ab. Es brachte wirklich nichts, noch weiter zu grübeln. Morgen würde er André wiedersehen und mit ihm reden. Immerhin hatte er so einen Großteil des Vormittags hinter sich gebracht, und gegen Mittag würde Benni auftauchen.

Trotzdem musste er noch über eine Stunde warten, bis es endlich an der Tür klingelte und Benni ihn endlich abholte. Erleichtert rannte er die Treppe runter und Benni entgegen.

"Na, da kann es ja jemand kaum erwarten zum Spiel zu kommen", begrüßte Benni ihn lachend.

"Hast mich gerade erlöst..."

"Wovon denn?" fragte Benni.

"Lass uns nicht drüber reden, ja?", bat Johannes. "Fahr los, und dann gucken wir mal, was unsere Jungs anstellen.

"Ok", sagte Benni und fuhr los.

Glücklicherweise fragte er auf der Fahrt nach Dortmund tatsächlich nicht nach, sondern lenkte Johannes mit Fragen und Erzählungen gekonnt ab. Und im Stadion waren dann eh andere Dinge wichtig.

Das Spiel war spannend. Am Ende jedoch lag Dortmund vorne, was Johannes deutlich mehr ärgerte als Benni.

"Immerhin hat Mats dann gute Laune", grinste Benni, als das Spiel mit 3:2 für Dortmund abgepfiffen wurde.

Johannes grummelte, drei wichtige Punkte waren verloren gegangen, und, viel wichtiger noch, das Derby. Wie konnte Benni da so guter Laune sein?

"Ach komm, das nächste Derby entscheiden wir dann für uns. Wie sollen die Jungs denn auch gewinnen, wenn wir beide fehlen?" fragte Benni ihn gut gelaunt.

Johannes grummelte nur leise. Das Derby war ja nur ein Grund für seine Unzufriedenheit, der andere saß in Gladbach und erwartete ihn morgen.

"Wollen wir runter in die Kabine?" fragte Benni ihn.

Johannes nickte. Als Kapitän sollte Benni das eh machen, und was sollte Johannes alleine hier draußen tun? Außerdem war jede Ablenkung nur gut. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie sich ihren Weg zu den Kabinen erkämpft hatten und Johannes stöhnte leicht, als ihnen dann ausgerechnet Mats in die Arme lief. Johannes seufzte innerlich, aber glücklicherweise umarmten sie sich nur - wenn auch ein wenig zu lange.

Benni flüsterte Mats etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin der leise lachte und seinen Freund dann losließ. "Hallo Johannes", begrüßte Mats ihn dann und umarmte ihn kurz.

"Hey", grüßte Johannes zurück. "Glückwunsch zu den drei Punkten - die bringt ihr nächstes Derby schön wieder zurück."

"Na das glaub ich aber nicht. Die fühlen sich in Dortmund nämlich ziemlich wohl", grinste Mats.

"Werden wie ja im Frühling sehen", sagte Johannes herausfordernd.

"Dann erwarte ich aber auch, dass du mitspielst. Ihr beiden", sagte Mats.

"Wir tun unser Bestes", versprach Benni mit einem Grinsen.

"Also, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend, Benni?"

"Klar, wir müssen doch euren Sieg feiern - und mich über die Niederlage hinwegtrösten."

"Keine Angst, das kriegen wir hin", sagte Mats mit einem Zwinkern.

"So, wir müssen mal nach unseren Jungs sehen", meinte Benni und lächelte Mats kurz verliebt an. "Wir sehen uns später."

"Bis später", nickte Mats Benni und Johannes zu.

Die beiden zogen weiter in die Kabine, wo ihre Mannschaft ziemlich niedergeschlagen saß. Das Derby war einfach kein normales Spiel, und eine Niederlage ebenfalls keine normale. Da konnte Benni noch so aufmunternde Worte finden, wirklich helfen tat es keinem. Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich, und Benni fuhr Johannes auf direktem Weg nach Hause.

"Was hast du heute Abend noch vor?" fragte Benni ihn.

"Was essen, dann fernsehen - nichts Besonders." Und vielleicht würde er dann auch schlafen können.

"Nicht mit André verabredet?" fragte Benni.

Johannes runzelte die Stirn. "Ich fahr ihn morgen früh zum Arzt."

"Nett von dir", meinte Benni.

Mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete Johannes, "Bin ja irgendwie dafür verantwortlich."

"Na ich dachte über das Stadium seid ihr langsam hinaus."

"Sind wir auch, eigentlich. Aber trotzdem wäre es doch doof, wenn ich ihn jetzt damit alleine lassen würde."

"Du bist ein guter Freund, Johannes. Und... sonst ist zwischen euch auch alles klar?"

"Ja, klar", nickt Johannes. Er hatte noch immer keine Lust darüber zu reden und hoffte, dass Benni das alleine mitbekam.

"Na gut, hab verstanden", sagte Benni. "Dann mach ich mich mal auf den Heimweg. Bis morgen, Johannes."

"Bis morgen", nickte Johannes und überlegte. "Hoffentlich dauert es nicht zu lange, so dass André zu spät zu seinem Termin kommt."

"Wird schon", meinte Benni. Er wartete, bis Johannes ausgestiegen war, winkte ihm noch einmal zu und fuhr dann los.

Johannes straffte die Schultern und ging auf die Haustür zu. Ihn erwarteten seine leere Wohnung und der Gedanke an André.

Er wusste, dass er mehrere SMS von André bekommen hatte, bisher hatte er aber keine davon gelesen. Erstens wollte er das nicht in Bennis Gegenwart tun und außerdem hatte er ein bisschen Angst vor dem, was André ihm geschrieben haben könnte.

Erst, als er oben in der Wohnung auf dem Sofa saß, wagte er, das Handy rauszuziehen und die Nachrichten zu öffnen.

Die erste SMS war vom frühen Morgen. [Jo, ich hoffe du hast noch etwas geschlafen. Ich hab dir eine Mail mit ein paar Links geschickt, die dich vielleicht interessieren könnten. Ruf mich an, wenn du reden möchtest. Oder komm vorbei.]

Johannes lächelte leicht, es war ein schönes Gefühl wie André sich Gedanken um ihn machte und ihm helfen wollte. Erst wollte er die Mail im Handy aufrufen, entschied sich dann aber doch fürs Tablet.

Als er sah, um welche Uhrzeit - nämlich um 5:30 Uhr - André die Mail geschickt hatte, musste er ein wenig Schlucken. Ganz offenbar hatte André nach dem Telefonat auch nicht schlafen können. Die Mail enthielt eine Liste, die offenbar nach Informationsgehalt geordnet war. "Musst du unbedingt angucken" fand sich ein Link zu einem Interview mit Thomas Hitzlsperger und verschiedene Artikel, die zu dem Thema erschienen waren. Dann hatte André ihm verschiedene Foren und Blogs zu dem Thema rausgesucht.

Die nächsten anderthalb Stunden war Johannes beschäftigt, dann rauchte ihm der Kopf. So viel Information, so viele persönliche Geschichten, so viel, so viel!

Benni und André hatten jedenfalls recht gehabt. Es gab so viele Geschichten von Männern, die erst spät erkannt hatten, dass sie schwul oder Bi waren. Einige waren sogar schon in ihren Vierzigern!

Die hatten dann Frau und Familie und große Probleme, der ehrlich geliebten Frau die ganze Sache zu erklären. Da hatte er selbst es deutlich einfacher. 

Johannes seufzte. Eigentlich war nur er selbst das Problem. Wollte er - oder wollte er nicht? Konnte er sich auf eine Sache mit André einlassen, oder nicht? Konnte er sich vorstellen, einen Mann zu küssen? Und noch mehr mit ihm zu machen - ihn zu berühren, mit ihm zu schlafen...

Nein, das ging nicht, das konnte er nicht. Ein Mann war eben keine Frau. Dann aber kam ihm André in den Sinn. Sie hatten schon zusammen auf dem Sofa gesessen, enger als man es normalerweise tat, und es war schön gewesen. Konnte er sich mehr mit André vorstellen? Ihn zu küssen, mit ihm - nackt - in einem Bett zu liegen, ihn anzufassen?

So sehr es auch versuchte, irgendwie konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen. Er wusste nicht mal, wie das so zwischen zwei Männern ablief. Es war ja doch ein Unterschied, ob eine Frau da lag oder ein Kerl. Oder?

Aber es gab auch einen Unterschied zwischen André und anderen Männern. Egal, wen er sich vorstellte - Freunde, Mitspieler, auch die Jungs aus dem Schwimmbad - mit André war es nicht ganz so... unvorstellbar. Oder eher, in seinen Vorstellungen konnte er mit André weiter gehen als mit anderen. Küssen, zum Beispiel.

Ob er das einfach versuchen sollte? André küssen und sehen, wie es dann weiterging? Aber was tat er André damit an, wenn er es nicht konnte? "Oh man", murmelte er und rieb sich über die Stirn. In seinem Kopf dröhnte es inzwischen. Er musste dringend eine Pause vom Nachdenken einlegen. Aber wie? Noch mal laufen gehen? Inzwischen war es dunkel draußen, da hatte er keine Lust mehr dazu. Das Schwimmbad hatte auch zu. 

Für eine Sache war es aber noch nicht zu spät. Er könnte sich einfach in seinen Wagen setzen und zu André fahren. 

So griff er sein Handy, den Autoschlüssel und verließ die Wohnung. Mit lauter Musik, damit er nicht weiter nachdenken konnte, fuhr er die inzwischen schon wohlbekannte Strecke nach Gladbach.

Ob das klug war oder was er genau sagen wollte, wusste er nicht. War ihm aber auch erstmal egal. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass er André sehen musste, um irgendeine Entscheidung treffen zu können.


	33. „Ich hab nachgedacht“

Es dauerte deutlich länger als eine Stunde, er hatte noch in einem ätzenden Stau gestanden, bis er endlich bei André ankam. Es war schon deutlich nach neun.

Aber hinter Andrés Fenstern brannte noch Licht, als war er wohl noch auf. Und selbst wenn nicht, hätte er ihn jetzt einfach aus dem Bett geklingelt. André hatte ja betont, dass er jederzeit vorbeikommen konnte. Also tat er das jetzt - klingeln. Mit klopfendem Herzen und zitternden Fingern.

Er musste die bekannten fünf Minuten warten bis André es zu Tür geschafft und den Summer gedrückt hatte. Dann lief er die Treppe hoch - und stand André gegenüber.

"Hey", lächelte André ihn an. "Komm rein, ist kalt draußen."

"Hmm", machte Johannes und trat ein. André hielt sich dicht neben ihm, als er mit der Krücke die Tür ins Schloss stieß.

"Möchtest du was trinken oder was essen?" fragte André. 

Unsicher schüttelte Johannes den Kopf. Dafür war er nicht hergekommen.

André legte leicht den Kopf schief. "Was hast du?" fragte er dann leise.

"Ich... ich hab nachgedacht."

"Ist das gut oder schlecht?" fragte André und kam ein bisschen näher.

"Ich... ich weiß es noch nicht." Andrés Nähe machte ihn nervös - und ließ sein Herz heftig klopfen.

"Hast du meine Mail bekommen?"

Johannes nickte. "Wenn du die mit den Links meinst?"

"Und hast du dir ein paar der Sachen angesehen?" fragte André.

Wieder nickte Johannes. Viel zu viele, vermutlich.

"Und jetzt weißt du nicht mehr, was du denken sollst", vermutete André.

Erneutes Nicken.

Vorsichtig hob André eine Hand und strich über Johannes Wange. Zu dem Klopfen seines Herzen gesellte sich jetzt noch ein heftiges Kribbeln im Bauch.

André kam noch ein bisschen näher. "Läufst du wieder weg, wenn ich jetzt versuche dich zu küssen?" wisperte er.

"Ich glaub nicht", keuchte Johannes heiser.

"Das genügt mir", flüsterte André. Er ließ seine Hand auf Jos Wange liegen und lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen die von Johannes berührten.

Nur ganz leicht und auch gar nicht lange, dann zog er sich wieder zurück und sah Johannes prüfend an.

Als Jo nicht reagierte, beschloss André einen zweiten Anlauf zu wagen. Erneut lehnte er sich vor, presste seine Lippen aber diesmal deutlich stärker auf Johannes'. Er fühlte, wie Johannes nach seiner Hand tastete, die den Griff der Krücke hielt. André ließ die Krücke einfach nach hinten fallen und umfasste Johannes' Finger.

André lächelte leicht und musste sich zusammenreißen, um jetzt nicht zu schnell vorzupreschen. Er wollte nichts mehr, als den Kuss zu vertiefen, Jo in Grund und Boden zu küssen.

Aber er musste vorsichtig sein, ganz zurückhaltend, sonst konnte das hier ganz schnell schiefgehen. Und das wollte er nicht. Nicht jetzt, da Jo offenbar auf dem Weg war, sich darauf einzulassen.

Also hielt er sich zurück, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, und küsste ihn weiterhin vorsichtig. Dabei drückte er sanft Jos Finger. Er fühlte Jo etwas zittrig ausatmen. Jos Atem strich sacht über seine Lippen und André fühlte wie sich das Kribbeln in seinem Magen noch verstärkte.

Vorsichtig löste sich André aus dem Kuss und sah Jo mit strahlenden Augen an. Jos erwiderte den Blick aus weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Shit, hoffentlich hatte ihn das nicht total verschreckt, schoss es André durch den Kopf. Er drückte kurz Jos Hand, vielleicht konnte ihn das etwas beruhigen. Jo schluckte leicht und fuhr sich dann unwillkürlich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

Tausend Fragen brannten André auf der Zunge, aber er wagte nicht eine davon zu stellen. Er wagte es ja nicht einmal, sich zu bewegen. Er konnte aber förmlich sehen, wie sich tausende von Gedanken in Jos Kopf wälzten.

"Sag was", wisperte er schließlich.

"Mach das noch mal", flüsterte Jo mit rauer Stimme.

André zögerte keine Sekunde und lehnte sich wieder vor. Wieder legte er seinen Lippen vorsichtig auf Jos, küsste ihn diesmal jedoch etwas intensiver. Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Zunge über Jos Lippen, bis sie sich einen spaltbreit für ihn öffneten.

Behutsam schob er seine Zunge weiter und teilte die Lippen langsam. Er spürte mehr als das er es hörte, wie Jo seufzte. Dennoch war es das schöne Geräusch, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Es ermutigte ihn, den Kuss weiter zu vertiefen.

Die Hand von Jos Wange glitt langsam nach hinten in seinen Nacken. André spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Jo endlich so zu küssen, davon träumte er nun seit Tagen. Er keuchte leise auf und intensivierte den Kuss weiter. Und Jo erwiderte den Kuss noch ein wenig schüchtern.

Erleichterung durchströmte André, schließlich hatte er alles auf eine Karte gesetzt - und gewonnen!

André drängte sich enger an Jo und vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter. Jo machte mit - bis er auf einmal einen kleinen Schritt zurücktrat. Ein wenig überrascht öffnete André die Augen und sah Jo fragend an. Der starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

André lächelte und strich mit seinen Fingern sacht über die Haut von Jos Nacken. "Das war ein richtiger Kuss", flüsterte er.

Vorsichtig nickte Jo, dabei sah er ihm weiter in die Augen.

"Was ist Jo?" fragte André sanft.

"... war ein richtiger Kuss", wiederholte er heiser.

André nickte. "Ein guter Kuss. Wir kriegen das aber noch besser hin, aber für den Anfang... war es ein wirklich guter Kuss."

Jo nickte leicht und drückte Andrés Hand. André sah kurz auf ihre Hände und strich mit dem Daumen über Jos Handrücken. "Komm", sagte er dann. "Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

Johannes nickte leicht und umfasste die Finger fest, dann ließ er sie los. "Deine... Krücke..."

"Hm... liegt da unten ganz gut", meinte André. 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Jo ihn an.

"Außerdem passt du doch auf, dass ich nicht falle", sagte André.

"Das tu ich", versprach Jo und trat neben André um ihn, falls notwendig, auffangen zu können.

André nutzte die Chance um einen Arm um Jos Hüfte zu schlingen. "Muss mich doch festhalten", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Jo grinste ihn an, legte ihm dann aber auch einen Arm um.

"Mhm, perfekt", meinte André.

Vorsichtlich lächelte Jo bei diesen Worten. Ganz sicher war er auch nach diesem Kuss nicht, aber er war bereit es weiter zu versuchen. Denn der Kuss war... absolut überwältigend gewesen. Dass ein Mann - dass André - so küssen konnte! Und André meinte, sie würden das noch besser hinkriegen... Noch besser - das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

"Wollen wir hier stehen bleiben oder doch irgendwann zum Sofa gehen?" fragte André ihn deutlich amüsiert.

"Oh", machte Jo und sah André an, dann ging er langsam los. Schließlich erreichten sie die Couch und Jo half André sich bequem hinzusetzen. Das Bein positionierte er wie immer auf einem Kissen auf dem Tisch.

"Komm her", sagte André und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Jo zögerte nicht ehe er die Hand ergriff und sich zu André ziehen ließ. "So", sagte André und zog Jo eng an sich.

"So?"

"Die Links haben dir offenbar ganz gut geholfen", sagte André und strich dabei sacht über Jos Nacken.

"Sie haben ganz schön viel... aufgewühlt", gab Jo zu.

André nickte. "Kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Vor ein paar Tagen hab ich noch gar nicht über sowas nachgedacht."

"Wieso auch? Gab bisher keinen Grund für dich es zu tun."

"Hm, das stimmt", überlegte Jo. "Aber der Film..."

"Der Film hat dich zum Nachdenken gebracht."

Johannes nickte. "Dass es einfach... passieren kann."

"Vor der Liebe kann sich halt niemand in Sicherheit bringen", sagte André und grinste. "Zitat meines Bruders."

"Ich fürchte, er könnte Recht haben."

"Das sagen wir ihm aber nicht", sagte André sofort. "Das wär nicht gut für sein Ego."

"Ist er so schlimm?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich liebe ihn abgöttisch. Aber jüngere Geschwister sind halt manchmal... die Pest", grinste André.

"Geschwister an sich, glaub ich", meinte Johannes.

"Ja kann sein. Wie verstehst du dich so mit deiner Schwester?" fragte André.

"Eigentlich ganz gut. Aber wir sehen uns nicht oft und telefonieren auch nicht regelmäßig."

"Ok, das ist bei Marcel und mir anders. Wir telefonieren fast täglich."

Johannes lächelte leicht. "Das klingt schön."

"Ist es auch. Wie gesagt, ich tu mich schwer damit, wirklich Freundschaften zu schließen, aber ich hab Marcel. Und... dich."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Johannes. "Aber das mit uns ist ja schon was anderes..."

"Ja. Du bist nicht mit mir verwandt, wofür ich wirklich sehr froh bin", sagte André und griff nach Johannes Hand. "Sonst wären das sehr... unangemessene Gedanken."

Ein wenig unsicher drückte Johannes die Finger.

"Der Kuss eben hat dir doch gefallen, oder?" fragte André leise.

Johannes nickte leicht. "Hat er."

André lächelte. "Das hab ich gehofft."

"Du küsst gut."

Andrés Lächeln wurde noch strahlender und Jo konnte deutlich erkennen, dass ihm ein frecher Spruch auf den Lippen lag. Aber schließlich sagte André nur "Du auch".

Johannes drehte sich leicht zu ihm. André nutzte die Chance und schob seine freie Hand in Jos Nacken. Sanft zog er ihn näher und legte seine Lippe auf Jos.

Jo schloss sofort die Augen. Küssen war einfacher als reden, auch wenn sie reden mussten. Aber das konnten sie später. Irgendwann. Jetzt würde er erstmal den Kuss genießen. Und André schien fest entschlossen ihm zu zeigen, wieviel besser er noch küssen konnte.

Hätten sie nicht gesessen, Johannes wären die Knie weich geworden, so küsst André ihn. So war er wirklich noch nie geküsst worden. So... fordernd, verlangend. Es war doch etwas ganz anderes, wenn ein Mann ihn küsste, als wenn es eine Frau war. Ein Mann war viel... männlicher. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm das gefiel. Sehr sogar.

André zog ihn mit einem Arm dichter an sich. Nun hob auch Jo seine Hand und schob sie langsam und ein wenig unsicher in Andrés Nacken. Dabei fühlte er, wie André leicht in den Kuss lächelte. Dieses sanfte Lächeln beruhigte ihn ein wenig und er begann über die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern zu streichen.

Ganz weich war die die Haut, und auch die kurzen Haare. Auch das war ungewohnt. Seine Freundinnen hatte bisher alle lange Haare gehabt. Hübsch anzusehen, aber ständig im weg. Wie oft hatte er plötzlich Haare am Mund gehabt, wenn er sie geküsst hatte!

Mit André war selbst das anders – und besser.

Ein wenig geschockt löste sich Jo von André und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Die Hand, die bisher seinen Nacken gestreichelt hatte, lag jetzt still, und André sah ihn forschend an.

"Ich... ich steh wirklich darauf", wisperte Jo kaum hörbar.

"Worauf?", fragte André ebenso leise.

"Deine Küsse. Deinen Nacken..."

André lächelte ihn an, seine Augen leuchteten förmlich.

Jo runzelte noch immer die Stirn und berührte dann leicht Andrés Wange. "Aber... die Jungs vorhin im Schwimmbad, die haben mich nicht interessiert."

"Jungs im Schwimmbad?"

"Heute Morgen. Der eine war auch blond."

"Aber er hat dich nicht interessiert."

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein bisschen."

"So ist das... wenn man verliebt ist."

Jo biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ganz offenbar hatte André Recht. Er fühlte, wie sich Andrés Hand jetzt wieder in seinem Nacken bewegte.

"Denk nicht drüber nach", flüsterte André. "Fühl einfach. Genieß es."

Ganz vorsichtig lehnte sich Johannes wieder nach vorne und küsste ihn wieder leicht. Diesmal war es André, der ganz still hielt und Jo einfach machen ließ. Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Anfang wurde der Kuss ruhiger und forschender. Jo küsste seine Mundwinkel, dann das Kinn entlang.

Andrés Augen schlossen sich langsam. Ganz zärtlich und zurückhaltend küsste Jo sich weiter. Auch wenn André es versuchte, ganz still halten konnte er nicht. Und so begann er über Jos Arm zu streicheln, und seine Finger in Jos Nacken bewegten sich ebenfalls wieder.

Das schien Jo nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil küsste er jetzt etwas mutiger. Er kehrte immer wieder zu Andrés Lippen zurück, ließ seine Lippen aber auch immer weiter wandern. Irgendwann lösten sich seine Lippen von Andrés Haut, und er vergrub das Gesicht an Andrés Schulter.

André lächelte leicht und schlang beide Arme um Jo, zog ihn eng an sich. Er fühlte, wie Jo leicht zitterte. Das alles war wirklich ziemlich viel für ihn.

"Shh, ist alles gut", wisperte André. 

Leise knurrte Jo. André drückte einen Kuss auf Jos Haar und strich ihm über den Rücken. Er fühlte, wie ihn Jos Lippen am Hals berührten. Sofort bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper. Dann kuschelte sich Jo wieder dicht an ihn.

So, ein Kuschler war er also, dachte André. Damit konnte er leben. Seine linke Hand schob er höher in Jos Nacken. Mit Jo so im Arm lehnte er sich ein wenig zurück, bis sie mehr oder weniger auf der Couch lagen. Es war schön so mit ihm zu liegen.

Ganz in Ruhe, oder Streit und Fragen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Es zählte nur dieser Moment, in dem nur sie beide existierten. In dem sie glücklich waren. Jo lag ganz still halb auf ihm und atmete ganz ruhig.

André grinste. Offenbar war Jo tatsächlich eingeschlafen. "Hast ja auch eine schlaflose Nacht hinter dir", wisperte er und strich Jo eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Er selbst hatte auch nicht lange geschlafen, aber er fühlte sich nicht so erschöpft wie Jo. Er hatte aber auch nicht mit sich kämpfen müssen. Es fühlte sich schön an, wie Jo hier lag, ganz ruhig und vertrauensvoll.

André schloss nun ebenfalls die Augen. Irgendwann würde er Jo wecken müssen, damit sie sich richtig hinlegen konnten - sonst war nach seinem Fuß auch noch sein Rücken hin - aber im Moment konnte er das hier noch genießen.


	34. Ins Bett kriegen

Sicher eine halbe Stunde hatten sie so gelegen, als sie draußen ein Auto hupen hörten. Verschlafen öffnete Jo die Augen und setzte sich ein wenig auf. Auch André öffnete die Augen und bewegte leicht seinen Kopf um seinen steifen Nacken zu entkrampfen. 

"Ich bin echt eingeschlafen", stellte Jo fest.

"Ja bist du", lächelte André.

"Tut mir leid..."

"Warum?"

"Naja, da trau ich mich zu dir - und penne ein, sobald wir auf dem Sofa liegen."

"Stimmt, das Bett wäre bequemer", lachte André.

Jo grinste. "Du willst mich unbedingt ins Bett kriegen, was?"

"Du hast mich durchschaut", sagte André.

"Dann... tun wir das doch."

André nickte und setzte sich langsam auf. 

"Moment, ich hole deine Krücken."

"Brauch ich nicht wenn du mir hilfst", meinte André.

"Geht das Knie davon nicht kaputt?"

"Nein, das geht schon. Außerdem hilft körperliche Nähe dem Heilungsprozess. Wegen... der Wärme und so."

Jo stutzte kurz, dann lachte er. "Damit kann ich dienen."

"Dann hilf mir mal hoch", sagte André.

Jo setzte sich auf und streckte sich, dann reichte er André seine Hand. André schob seine Finger sofort zwischen Jos. "Passt gut", murmelte er.

"Hmm", machte Jo und lächelte leicht.

André drückte Jos Hand und stand dann mit dessen Hilfe auf.

Vorsichtig führte Jo ihn ins Bad, dann verzog er sich diskret und räumte ein paar Sachen aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche.

So ganz fassen konnte er das alles immer noch nicht. Die Küsse und Berührungen... und dann war er auch noch peinlicherweise eingeschlafen. Also ob das hier alles total langweilig war. Dabei war es das nicht - im Gegenteil! Aber er war einfach total erschöpft gewesen und als André ihn so gehalten hatte... Er hatte sich einfach so wohl gefühlt, geborgen irgendwie, beschützt. Und jetzt würden sie gleich in einem Bett schlafen.

Eigenartigerweise fand er das sehr aufregend, und ein klein wenig Schiss hatte er auch davor, dabei hatte er doch gerade schon in Andrés Armen geschlafen. Aber da waren sie halt angezogen gewesen. Im Bett würden sie ja doch deutlich weniger anhaben und irgendwie... war es halt intimer als das Sofa.

Das eben, das hätte ihm auch mit guten Kumpeln passieren können, beim Fernsehen oder so. Aber mit denen ging man nicht ins Bett... "Jo?"

"Ich komme!" rief Jo und ging schnell ins Bad, in dem André auf ihn wartete.

Vorsichtig half er ihm ins Schlafzimmer, dann machte er sich selbst rasch fertig. Schon stellte sich die ersten großen Fragen: Sollte er sich hier ausziehen oder erst im Schlafzimmer? Sollte er in Shorts und T-Shirt schlafen, oder... weniger? Wie viel weniger?

Ausziehen hier im Bad schied aus, wenn er nicht komplett nackt schlafen wollte. Also... würde er sich im Schlafzimmer umziehen und einfach mal gucken, was André sich angezogen hatte. Mit diesem Entschluss verließ er das Bad und ging rüber ins Schlafzimmer.

André saß noch auf dem Bettrand, hatte sich aber die Jeans und Pulli schon ausgezogen. Ein wenig unschlüssig hielt er eine Schlafanzughose und ein Shirt in der Hand. Offenbar hatte er sich die gleiche Frage wie Jo gestellt.

Das ließ Jo lächeln, es war schön zu wissen, dass auch der so erfahrene André unsicher war. "Hast du ein T-Shirt für mich?", fragte er ihn, vielleicht würde das ihnen beiden helfen.

"Klar", sagte André und nickte zur Kommode. "Oberste Schublade, da sind alles Shirts zum Schlafen drin. Such dir einfach was Hübsches aus."

Johannes nickte und trat an die Kommode. In der obersten Schublade tummelten sich einige Shirts, nach kurzem Überlegen zog er ein grünes T-Shirt mit schwarzem Aufdruck heraus. "Wir sind aus Augsburg, wir sind aus Schwaben, rot, grün, weiß sind unsere Farben", las er vor und grinste.

"Tja", lachte André. "War eine schöne Zeit in Augsburg."

Johannes grinste leicht. "Ist es okay, wenn ich das nehme?" 

"Du siehst bestimmt umwerfend darin aus", meinte André und zog sich inzwischen sein eigenes Shirt über den Kopf.

Johannes fühlte, wie er dabei ein klein wenig rot wurde, und zog sich schnell aus. Dabei war ihm sehr wohl bewusst, dass André ihn beobachtete. 

Im ersten Moment war das ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dann drehte er sich zu André um und sah den verliebten, bewundernden Blick. 

"Komm her", sagte André und klopfte auf das Bett neben sich.

Langsam trat Johannes auf das Bett zu. Bis auf das Shirt trug er jetzt nichts, und vielleicht war das auch die richtige Variante. André lächelte ihn an und warf die Schlafanzughose einfach in die Ecke. Mit einem Lächeln setzte sich Johannes neben ihn auf Matratze.

"Schläfst du rechts oder links?" fragte André.

"Ähm... ist dein Bett. Und du schläfst links, oder?"

"Eigentlich schon, aber wenn du lieber links schläfst, wär das für mich auch ok", sagte André.

"Nein, rechts ist in Ordnung."

André lächelte und rutschte aufs Bett. "Dann komm her."

Jetzt wurde Johannes wieder etwas unsicher, traute sich aber doch zu ihm zu rutschen.

"Ist das ok mit einer Decke?" fragte André. "Ist ja eine breite. Sonst kannst du aber auch gern eine eigene haben."

"Ist doch gemütlicher, wenn wir nur eine Decke haben."

"Find ich auch", sagte André und zog die Decke über sie. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken schmiegte sich Johannes an ihn. André hob eine Hand und legte sie leicht auf Jos Hüfte. "Es ist schön, dass du hier bist", wisperte er.

Johannes lächelte leicht. Die Hand, die da so unschuldig lag, löste ein hefiges Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper aus.

"Wenn es dir zu schnell geht oder ich dich überfordere, dann brems mich", fuhr André fort. 

"Mach ich", versprach Johannes. Und so, wie er André einschätzte, würde das früher oder später auch so kommen.

"Dann schlaf gut, Jo", flüsterte André, ehe er sich leicht vorlehnte und Jo einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab.

Ganz zärtlich war der Kuss, und er fühlte sich so schön an. "Schlaf du auch gut", wünschte Johannes. Etwas zögerlich schob er sich näher, bis er Andrés Seite berührte.

Sofort schob sich Andrés Hand von seiner Hüfte auf seinen Rücken und hielt ihn so umarmt.  
Johannes hatte Mühe sein aufgeregt klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen, aber eigentlich war er doch müde und musste schlafen! Aber er fühlte Andrés Körper so nah an seinem. Das war schön - aber eher aufregend als beruhigend.

Aufregend und irgendwie auch... erregend. Schließlich trug André ebenfalls nur Shorts und ein Shirt und so gab es genug Hautkontakt zwischen ihnen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte er eine Hand auf Andrés Rücken. Zwar über dem Shirt, aber der Stoff war dünn und so spürte er deutlich die Wärme von Andrés Haut.

Andrés Hand auf seiner Hüfte begann sich ganz langsam zu bewegen, fast prüfend. Jo bewegte sich ganz leicht, so dass sein Bein an das von André drückte. Tatsächlich hörte er André jetzt leicht aufseufzen. Im nächsten Moment spürte Jo, wie Andrés Finger begannen sein Shirt an der Hüfte nach oben zu schieben.

Jetzt wurde es ernst, schoss es Jo durch den Kopf. André zu küssen war eine Sache. Ihn zu berühren und vor allem von ihm berührt zu werden, war noch mal was anderes. Anscheinend hatte André seine Unsicherheit bemerkt, denn die Hand war nun ganz still, stattdessen schob sich André etwas näher und küsste ihn leicht.

Johannes schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Dadurch konnte er sich wieder ein wenig entspannen. Langsam begann André den Kuss zu vertiefen. Dann erst bewegte sich seine Hand wieder. Seine Finger schoben sich langsam auf das freigelegte Stückchen Haut direkt über Jos Shorts.

Diesmal atmete Jo hörbar auf. André lächelte gegen Jos Lippen und schob seine Finger weiter hoch, unter das Shirt. Es war doch unglaublich: Jo hatte sich so lange dagegen gewehrt, und jetzt lagen sie doch zusammen, und er konnte Jo sogar anfassen.

Gott sei Dank war er so hartnäckig geblieben und hatte sich um Johannes bemüht. Und zum Glück hatte Jo es aufgegeben sich seine Gefühle zu wehren. Er löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah Jo an.

Jo öffnete die Augen und sah ihn mit einem leicht verklärten Blick an.

"Alles okay?", fragte André mit leicht heiserer Stimme.

Jo nickte leicht und lächelte. "Ist alles gut"

"Schön", strahlte André ihn an - und bewegte wieder seine Hand.

Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Jo schon bereit dafür war, aber solange kein Protest kam, würde er so weiter machen. Also küsste er ihn wieder und rutschte noch ein klein wenig näher. Jo seufzte in den Kuss und schob eine Hand auf Andrés Rücken. Langsam schon sich Andrés Hand höher, unter Jos Shirt.

Jo hatte ganz weiche Haut und André genoss das Gefühl unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Warm und weich, und ebenso warm und weich lag er in seinen Armen. Ohne groß nachzudenken löste sich André von Jos Lippen und begann sich über die Wange und das Kinn nach unten zu küssen.

Er fühlte, wie sich Jos Atem beschleunigte. So ermutigt küsste sich André weiter nach unten, an Jos Hals entlang, bis er unter seinen Lippen seinen heftig schlagenden Puls fühlte. Währenddessen streichelte Jo ihn ebenfalls weiter.

Immer noch über dem Stoff, aber das war André egal. Hauptsache Jo tat es. Er musste sich ja auch erst langsam rantasten. Und dass er dafür Zeit brauchte war klar. Er würde jetzt selbst ganz langsam vorangehen, bis Jo ihn stoppte. Auch wenn es ihm wirklich schwer fiel. 

Jo war so sexy, er roch gut, er war einfach ein Traum. Und verdammt es war so lange her, dass er einen Mann im Bett gehabt hatte, den er so wollte.

"Jo", raunte er ein wenig heiser und schob das Shirt höher.

Er hörte ein leises Keuchen. Seine flache Hand strich über Jos Rücken. Und seine Lippen küssten sich nun ebenfalls wieder weiter nach unten, zum Hals, bis er an den Saum des Shirts stieß.

Er biss sanft in Jos Hals und küsste die Stelle dann. Diesmal war das Keuchen lauter und fühlte wie sich Jo enger an ihn drängte. André zögerte nur kurz, dann schob er das Shirt höher. Er hätte Jo gern gebeten, dieses störenden Teil auszuziehen, aber er wollte das hier auch nicht unterbrechen.

Also rutschte er einfach so etwas tiefer, bis er Jos nackte Brust vor sich hatte. Ohne zu Zögern legte er seine Lippen knapp über Jos rechte Brustwarze. Ein lautes Keuchen zeigte ihm, dass er hier etwas richtig machte. Warte ab Jo, es wird noch besser, dachte André mit einem Grinsen. Dabei küsste er ihn um die Brustwarze herum.

Jos Finger auf seinem Rücken krallten sich in sein Shirt. Dann leckte er mit der Zungenspitze über die Brustwarze.

Jo stieß einen erstickten Laut aus.

André nahm das als Zustimmung, und er machte weiter, leckte noch einmal darüber, dann sog er leicht daran.

"Gott!" stöhnte Jo auf und André spürte eine Hand in seinem Nacken.

Mit einem Grinsen sog André noch etwas fester. Mit der Hand strich er derweil über Jos flachen Bauch. Er spürte, wie sich die Muskeln dort anspannten.

Langsam rutschte seine Hand tiefer auf Jos Shorts. Erneut grinste er. Oh ja, Jo gefiel offenbar sehr, was er tat. Also machte er einfach weiter, sog und begann ihn nun fest zu massieren.

Erst über der Shorts, aber irgendwann war ihm das nicht mehr genug. Er wollte Jos Schwanz in seiner Hand spüren, ohne Stoff dazwischen. Also schob er die Finger unter den Bund und tastete sich dort vor. Er spürte das krause Haar und dann berührten seine Fingerspitzen endlich sein eigentliches Ziel.

Sofort umfasste er ihn und massierte ihn fest. Jo stöhnte laut auf und begann unwillkürlich in seine Hand zu stoßen. "Ja", raunte André und sog fester.

Jo war so erregt, so aufgeheizt, dass es nicht lange dauerte bis er mit einem heiseren Schrei auch den Lippen kam. Ein wundervolles Geräusch, wie André fand.

Ein letztes Mal sog er an Jos Brustwarze, dann hob er seinen Kopf und sah Jo an. Gerötete Wangen, rotgebissene, leicht geschwollene Lippen, große Augen, er sah einfach... phantastisch aus. 

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen rutschte André hoch und presste seine Lippen auf Jos. Hungrig und voller Leidenschaft küsste er ihn. Jo keuchte wieder und wieder auf. André drängte sich an ihn. Sein eigener Schwanz war so hart und er wollte Jo so sehr.

Egal wie, er brauchte es jetzt. "Bitte, Jo", raunte er heiser.

Er spürte, wie Jo zögerte und griff nach seiner Hand. Er schob ihre Hände nach unten, zwischen ihre Körper und legte sie dann auf die Beule in seiner Shorts. Er spürte, wie Jo sich leicht verkrampfte.

André hielt weiter seine Hand und bewegte sie über seinen harten Schwanz. Auch wenn er selbst die Bewegung initiierte, war es doch nicht seine Hand, die ihn streichelte. Allein dieses Wissen ließ eine Welle des Verlangens durch seinen Körper rasen. Er bewegte ihre Hände schneller.

Schließlich fühlte er, wie Jo seinen Schwanz fester umfasste. Das war alles, was er noch brauchte. Er keuchte heiser und kam heftig. Dann sah er Jo wieder an - und lächelte.

"Du bist so heiß", raunte er und hob eine Hand um über Jos geschwollene Lippen zu streichen.

"Findest... findest du?", fragte Jo unsicher.

André sah in Richtung seiner Shorts. "Oh ja. Ganz eindeutig."

Tatsächlich konnte Jo jetzt grinsen.

"Hör auf, sonst fall ich wirklich noch über dich her", lachte André.

"Hast du noch nicht genug?"

"Von dir? Niemals! Außerdem bin ich jung und hatte viel zu lange keinen Sex mehr."

"Oh, so lange?"

"Mhm, ja. In Augsburg kannte ich ein paar Bars, aber inzwischen bin ich zu bekannt. Und Holland... zweimal war ich da und es war beide Male ein kompletter Reinfall."

"Oh, dann... hast du echt lange auf dem Trockenen gesessen. Und... Holland war so schlimm?"

"Ja. Weite Fahrt und hässliche Kerle."

"Du armer."

"Wenn du die Belohnung für das Warten bist, dann hab ich es gern gemacht", sagte André zwinkernd.

Jo lächelte leicht. "Ich tu mein Bestes."

André lehnte sich vor und küsste Jo. Nicht mehr ganz so hungrig, aber noch immer sehr leidenschaftlich. Er fühlte wieder Jos Hand auf seinem Rücken.

"Ich hasse T-Shirts", raunte André gegen Jos Lippen.

"Dann... willst du es ausziehen?"

André nickte sofort. "Deins und meins."

"O...okay..."

"Und dann... schlafen wir", sagte André.

"Ja, sollten wir..."

"Du hast morgen Training und... ich will dich wirklich nicht überfordern."

Johannes nickte. Das eben, das war schon ganz schön an seine Grenzen gegangen. Aber es war auch... extrem heiß gewesen. Wie André ihn berührt und geküsst hatte... seine Hand auf seinem Schwanz... Es war ganz anders gewesen als mit einer Frau.

Irgendwie... intensiver. André hatte ganz genau gewusst, wie er ihn berühren musste. Es war auch irgendwie... härter gewesen. Männlicher.

Er biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Und dann, als er selbst Andrés Schwanz gefühlt hatte. Unter dem Stoff der Shorts, aber so hart und... groß. So anders - und so viel besser! 

Ja verdammt, es hatte ihn angemacht, Andrés Schwanz zu spüren. Fest und hart und männlich - nicht so weich und...schwammig wie bei einer Frau. Jo schluckte als er spürte, wie sich sein Schwanz bei dem Gedanken wieder zu regen begann. Er fühlte Andrés Körper an seinem und die raue, stoppelige Haut an seinen Wangen und die feste Hand in seinem Nacken...

"Woran denkst du grade?" fragte André und einem hörbaren Lächeln in der Stimme.

"Is so gut mit dir..."

"Und das verwirrt dich?"

Johannes überlegte kurz. "Irgendwie schon."

"Muss es nicht", sagte André und lehnte sich vor um Jo sanft auf den rechten Mundwinkel zu küssen. "Genieß es einfach", fuhr er fort und hauchte einen Kuss auf den anderen Mundwinkel.

"Fällt schwer..."

"Versuch jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken Jo. Lass uns schlafen", wisperte André und zog Jo fester in seine Arme.

"Hmm", machte Johannes und schloss die Augen. Andrés Wärme hüllte ihn ein und half ihm dabei sich zu entspannen. Seine Hand lag auf seinem Rücken und streichelte ihn langsam. Sanft und zärtlich, ohne die Leidenschaft von eben. Einfach, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Es half. Jo spürte, wie die Müdigkeit mit einem Schlag zurückkam. Er nuschelte noch ein kaum verständliches "gute Nacht", dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.


	35. Nicht mehr denken

Warm und geborgen fühlte sich Johannes, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Er spürte einen festen Körper an seinem Rücken und einen Arm, der besitzergreifend um ihn geschlungen war. 

Es war, als würde so auf ihn aufgepasst werden, dass ihm nichts passierte. So sicher hat er sich lange nicht gefühlt. Johannes lächelte und kuschelte sich enger an den Körper. Nach den vielen Zweifeln fühlte es sich einfach richtig an hier mit André.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und drehte sich dann ganz vorsichtig, um André nicht zu wecken, um, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte. Er sah so ruhig und entspannt aus. So hatte er ihn bisher noch nie gesehen, wurde Jo klar.

Er war immer wach und immer irgendwie angespannt gewesen. Wütend, aggressiv anfangs, dann kam die Unsicherheit und die Versuche ihn zu überzeugen. Aber jetzt wirkte er richtig friedlich. Als wäre eine große Last von ihm abgefallen.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Johannes. es war schön, dass er derjenige war, der ihn so zufrieden machen konnte. 

André bewegte sich leicht und zog seine Nase kraus. Offenbar war er kurz davor aufzuwachen. Am liebsten hätte Jo ihm noch ewig beim Schlafen zugesehen, aber andererseits war es auch schön ihn gleich wieder wach bei sich zu haben.

Es vergingen noch ein paar Augenblicke ehe sich Andrés Augenlider flatternd hoben. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann schob sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "Morgen", wisperte er ein wenig heiser.

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte Johannes.

"Mhm, du bist kein Traum", murmelte André.

"Nee, bin echt..."

"Das ist schön."

Johannes hob langsam eine Hand und streichelte über Andrés Schulter. Andrés Lächeln vertiefte sich. Halb hatte er damit gerechnet, allein aufzuwachen, weil Jo Panik bekommen hatte. Oder das er zumindest nervös und unsicher wäre. Aber das war er nicht. Jo berührte ihn sogar von sich aus. Es war nur eine schüchterne, unschuldige Berührung, aber immerhin.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte André leise.

"Hmm... sehr gut. Und du?"

"So gut wie seit Wochen nicht mehr."

"Das ist schön."

André begann leicht über Jos Rücken zu streicheln. "Ja. Schön und... überraschend."

"Hmm", machte Johannes und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.

Auch André lächelte. "Erträgst du so früh am Morgen schon einen Kuss?" fragte er dann.

Johannes beugte sich einfach vor und küsste ihn ganz leicht. Nur ganz kurz berührten sich ihre Lippen, ehe Johannes den Kuss wieder löste. Denn als er sich vorgebeugt hatte, war sein Blick auf die digitale Anzeige von Andrés Wecker gefallen. 

"Hm? Alles okay?", fragte André leise nach.

"Wir haben keinen Wecker gestellt", sagte Jo.

"Oh - und... haben wir verschlafen?"

"In zwanzig Minuten muss ich los", sagte Jo. "Dann schaffe ich es grade noch rechtzeitig zum Training."

Erleichtert zog André ihn wieder an sich. "Frühstücken? Oder liegen blieben?"

"Hast du großen Hunger?" fragte Jo.

"Ich hab hinterher noch Zeit was zu essen, wenn du weg bist."

"Dann bleiben wir liegen", sagte Jo.

"Schön", lächelte André ihn an.

"Und nach dem Training komme ich wieder her und bring dich zum Doc."

"Und ich warte auf dich... sehnsüchtig."

Andrés Worte machten ihn leicht verlegen, riefen aber auch ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch hervor. Andrés Hand schob sich in seinen Nacken und zog ihn leicht näher. Johannes schloss die Augen und seufzte leicht, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Diesmal dauerte der Kuss länger, blieb aber sanft und zurückhaltend.

André wusste, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, und er wollte nicht, dass Jo Ärger bekam nur weil er nicht die Finger von ihm lassen konnte. Außerdem... "Hast du heute Nachmittag auch noch mal Training?" fragte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

"Hm, ja... ab halb vier."

"Schade. Ich hatte gehofft, wir hätten den restlichen Tag dann für uns."

"Nein, leider nicht. Aber danach komm ich gleich wieder her."

André lächelte. "Das hatte ich gehofft."

"Wenn ich was mitbringen soll...?"

"Ich überleg mal und sag es dir nachher", versprach André.

"Okay", nickte Johannes. Er sah André ganz ruhig an.

André konnte nicht anders und küsste Jo erneut. Er fühlte deutlich wie entspannt Jo noch immer war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das auch so blieb und nicht wieder Zweifel aufkamen, wenn Jo allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken war. 

Schließlich löste sich André aus dem Kuss und sah ihn wieder an.

"Hm... warum hörst du auf?" fragte Jo.

"Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit ehe du los musst."

"Stimmt. Vermutlich sollte ich mich langsam mal anziehen."

"Ich lass dich nur ungern los."

"Ich komm ja wieder. Versprochen."

"Das ist das einzige, das mir Hoffnung gibt", grinste André.

Jo lächelte und begann sich dann von André los zu machen. Er musste wirklich langsam sehen, dass er ins Bad kam. Er küsste André noch einmal leicht, dann verschwand er aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Erst im Badezimmer wurde ihm bewusst, dass ein kleines Problem hatte. Seine Boxershorts klebten an ihm. Unmöglich konnte er damit zum Training fahren! Er musste jetzt erstmal sehen, wie er das Ding ausziehen konnte.

Kurzerhand stellte er sich mit der Shorts unter die Dusche und ließ sie einweichen. Danach konnte er sie ohne große Probleme ausziehen. Jetzt musste er nur noch eine Lösung für seine... Nacktheit finden. Shirt hatte er ja noch das von gestern, er würde keinesfalls mit diesem Ausgburger Fanshirt auftauchen können. 

Er überlegte noch einen Moment, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Also würde er wohl André bitten müssen, ihm etwas zu leihen. Er seifte sich ein - und roch jetzt wundervoll, ein wenig nach André, ein wenig nach sich selbst.

Schnell erledigte er den Rest und wollte schon das Bad verlassen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er immer noch nackt war. Und das er keine Klamotten im Bad hatte, außer das Augsburgshirt und die nasse Boxer.

Das Shirt wollte er nicht wieder überziehen, es roch ziemlich verschwitzt. Kein Wunder nach dem, was sie gestern getan hatten. Kurz sah Jo zum Handtuchhalter, aber das wäre ziemlich albern gewesen. 

Also - Augen zu und durch. André hatte schon mehr nackte Männer als nur ihn gesehen. Außerdem... nach dem, was er gestern mit André gemacht hatte, war es lächerlich sich so zu zieren. André hatte seinen Schwanz in der Hand gehabt, also würde er es auch überleben, wenn André ihn nun zu sehen bekam.

Dennoch zögerte etwas, ehe er die Schlafzimmertür öffnete. André lag im Bett, zu ihm gedreht, und ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, als Jo das Zimmer betrat. Jo schluckte leicht, versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Ich muss mir... eine Shorts von dir leihen."

"Wie schade", grinste André jetzt noch breiter.

Nun schlich sich doch eine leichte Röte auf Johannes Wangen. "Naja... ich kann so ja schlecht zum Training gehen, oder?"

"Meinst du? Würden die anderen dann komisch gucken?"

"Ja. Und dumme Sprüche kloppen."

"Die kannst du doch kontern."

"Aber es ist zu kalt für... so luftige Kleidung."

André lachte leise. "Dann achte aber drauf, dass du diese... luftige Kleidung nachher wieder... überstreifst."

"Das krieg ich hin. Also... wo versteckst du deine Unterwäsche?"

"Kommode, zweite Schublade", deutete André darauf.

Jo lächelte und zog die Schublade auf. Schnell hatte er sich schwarze Shorts gegriffen und zog sie an.

"Steht dir", lächelte André.

Johannes grinste leicht. Irgendwie fühlte es sich komisch an, die Unterwäsche von einem anderen Mann zu tragen. Vor allem war es merkwürdig, dabei so beobachtet zu werden wie André es tat. Aber... daran würde er sich wohl gewöhnen. An die Blicke. 

Bevor er nachher André abholte, würde er noch schnell zu Hause vorbeifahren und eine Tasche mit Klamotten einpacken. Musste ja nicht noch mal so peinlich werden!

"Worüber denkst du schon wieder nach?" fragte André.

"Ist schon okay."

"Wirklich?"

"Gibt einiges, über das ich nachdenken muss, glaub ich."

André sah ihn leicht besorgt an. "Das versteh ich."

"Aber... es wird schon."

"Ich weiß", sagte André und lächelte. "Ich glaube, sonst wärst du schon nicht mehr hier."

"Ich wär irgendwann zwischen gestern Nachmittag und heute Morgen abgehauen."

"Und das bist du nicht. Also weiß ich, dass du wiederkommen wirst."

"Also kannst du ganz in Ruhe abwarten - und dich für den Doc fertig machen."

"Zu Befehl", grinste André. 

Inzwischen hatte sich Johannes ganz angezogen. "Dann bis später."

"Warte!"

"Hm?"

"Du hast was vergessen."

"Was?", sah Jo sich um.

André grinste und tippte sich an die Lippen. "Schon mal was von Abschiedskuss gehört?"

"Oh", machte Jo, und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

André lachte. "Na komm schon her."

Mit einem Grinsen trat Jo näher und beugte sich zu ihm.

André schob eine Hand in Jos Nacken und küsste ihn dann leidenschaftlich.

Johannes blieb der Atem weg, und seine Beine wurden weich.

"So, damit du nicht zu viel über unwichtige Dinge nachdenkst", wisperte André gegen seine Lippen, als er den Kuss beendete.

"Denken...?", fragte Jo gespielt dümmlich nach.

André grinste. "Ganz genau. Und jetzt beeil dich. Ich will wirklich nicht, dass du wegen mir zu spät kommst."

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete sich Jo mit etwas rauer Stimme, suchte schnell noch sein Handy und Portemonnaie, dann verließ er die Wohnung.

Als er in seinem Wagen saß, holte er erstmal tief Luft. Andrés Küssen waren wirklich... eine Naturgewalt. Noch jetzt fühlte er es in seinen Beinen kribbeln. Er brauchte fast fünf Minuten bis er sich so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er los fahren konnte. Dann musste er Gas geben um nicht zu spät zu kommen.


	36. Salat ohne Verletzungsgefahr

Er kam grade noch rechtzeitig und schaffte es, sich umzuziehen und pünktlich zum Warmlaufen auf dem Rasen zu sein. "Morgen", grüßte Benni ihn.

"Morgen", sagte Johannes.

"Du wirkst zufrieden - dabei war gestern die Derby-Niederlage."

"Na du siehst auch nicht grade traurig aus", konterte Johannes. "Ich nehme an, du und Mats hattet einen schönen Abend?"

"Er konnte mich gut trösten. Und... wurdest du auch getröstet?"

"Hm... ist ja nur ein verlorenes Spiel. Und ich konnte ja eh nur zuschauen..."

Benni grinste ihn breit an.

"Was denn?" fragte Johannes.

"Du strahlst."

"Tu ich das?" 

"Oh ja!"

"Ich... hab halt gut geschlafen."

"Du wirkst eher wie... frisch gefickt."

Johannes riss die Augen auf und blieb abrupt stehen.

"Oh, ich hab richtig geraten?"

"Benni nicht so laut", zischte Johannes und begann wieder zu laufen. "Das... das muss doch nicht jeder hier hören."

Benni strahlte ihn an. "Dann... herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Danke", nuschelte Johannes.

"Schön, dass ihr es jetzt geschafft habt."

"André hat mir ja kaum eine Wahl gelassen."

"Er hat es wohl ganz richtig gemacht, hm?"

Johannes nickte. "Er kann ziemlich überzeugend sein, wenn er will."

"Magst du erzählen? Nach dem Laufen?"

Kurz zögerte Johannes, aber dann nickte er. André konnte sich vermutlich vorstellen, dass er mit Benni reden würde.

"Dann lauf schön, sonst gibt es nachher noch Extrarunden."

"Das geht nicht, André muss nachher zum Doc", grinste Johannes und lief etwas schneller.

"Und du bist das Taxi", stellte Benni fest

"Ja und der Einkäufer."

"Und der... Beschäftiger?"

Unwillkürlich lächelte Johannes. "Das auch."

"Vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich noch nicht geglaubt, dass das möglich ist."

"Ich auch nicht. Und ich... also, ich bin nicht schwul."

"Nein, bist du nicht. Aber du bist in André verknallt."

"Ja, das bin ich..."

Benni lachte leise. "Ihr müsst uns echt mal besuchen. Wir wollen beide die ganze Geschichte hören."

"Im Moment wäre es einfacher, wenn ihr zu André kommt. Er ist ja nicht besonders gut zu Fuß."

"Stimmt - Mats kocht auch, versprochen."

"Ich... ich frag André, ob er Lust hat. Und wann es ihm passt", versprach Johannes.

"Ja, mach das", bat Benni. "Und jetzt lauf, sonst gibt es Strafrunden."

"Ich laufe doch!"

"Schneller!"

"Ja doch. Sklaventreiber."

Benni lachte und lief nun ebenfalls schneller.

Während der restlichen Einheit sprachen sie nicht mehr, sondern konzentrierten sich aufs Laufen. Erst in einer Trainingspause hatten sie wieder etwas Zeit zusammen.

"Los, erzähl", bat Benni. 

"Der Film", fing Johannes an und erzählte dann von den letzten Stunden. Natürlich ließ er einiges aus - niemals würde er Benni von dem erzählen, was er im Bett mit André erlebt hatte - aber das wesentliche bekam Benni so mit.

"Gut, dass du drüber nachgedacht hast."

"Ich konnte nicht anders. André... ist mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Geht er mir immer noch nicht."

"Dann ist es das richtige."

"Es ist trotzdem komisch plötzlich mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein", sagte Johannes leise. "Es ist so... ungewohnt und anders."

"Natürlich ist es das", nickte Benni verstehend. "Es ist anders - aber wenn es der richtige ist, dann ist es so besser als mit jeder Frau."

Unwillkürlich musste Jo an die Nacht denken. Oh ja, Benni hatte ja so recht! Das war viel besser gewesen... André wusste so viel besser, was ein Mann brauchte.

Benni lachte leise. "Ich seh schon, du hast schon erkannt, wie gut es mit einem Mann ist."

Vorsichtig lächelte Johannes. "Irgendwie schon."

Benni grinste. "Los, Training geht weiter. Und ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass man über solche Dinge besser nicht während der Übungen nachdenkt. Wird sonst... unangenehm."

"Oh... oh!", machte Johannes und dachte schleunigst an das gestrige Spiel.

"Ganz genau", sagte Benni und schob Johannes dann Richtung Trainer. Es gab eine kurze Ansprache, dann ein lockeres Trainingsspiel. Johannes schaffte es sogar, sich zu konzentrieren und nicht an André zu denken. Es tat gut mal wieder zu spielen, ganz locker und mit Spaß.

Am Ende lobte der Trainer ihn sogar für seine gute Leistung.

"So, und jetzt ab unter die Dusche!", scheuchte der Trainer sie schließlich vom Platz.

Das ließ sich Johannes nicht zweimal sagen. Als einer der ersten lief er los in Richtung Kabine. Lachend folgte ihm Benni.

Johannes hörte ein paar Kommentare, dass er es heute aber echt eilig hätte, ignorierte das aber. Er wollte jetzt so schnell wie möglich wieder zu André zurück.

In der Kabine zog er sich in Windeseile aus und schnappte sich seine Sachen zum Duschen. Er war einer der ersten, die sich unter das heiße Wasser stellten. Es tat gut jetzt durchzuwärmen und sich ein wenig zu entspannen, aber lange Zeit gönnte er sich nicht. Benni kam grad erst in den Duschraum, als Jo ihn schon wieder verließ.

"Hey, so eilig?"

"Wie gesagt, André hat einen Arzttermin."

"Dann fahr schnell hin!", lächelte Benni ihn an.

"Mach ich. Bis heute Nachmittag."

"Bis heute Nachmittag - und viel Spaß!"

Johannes nickte leicht und ging dann in die Kabine um sich anzuziehen. Benni sah ihm mit einem wissenden Lächeln nach.

"Junge Liebe", grinste er und suchte sich dann eine freie Dusche. Das bekam Johannes gar nicht mehr mit, er eilte durch die Kabine zu seinem Platz und zog sich rasch an.

"Bis später!" rief er, als er fertig war und schnell aus der Kabine lief. Er achtete nicht darauf, was die anderen sagen mochten, sondern beeilte sich zu seinem Wagen zu kommen. Er gab nur zwei, drei Autogramme und vertröstete die anderen auf die Kollegen.

Sobald er im Wagen saß zog er sein Handy hervor und wählte Andrés Nummer.

"Hey", meldete der sich schnell. "Bist du fertig?"

"Ja, ich sitze schon im Wagen und mach mich jetzt auf den Weg."

"Schön. Bringst du was zu essen mit?"

"Wann ist denn dein Termin? Schaffen wir es vorher noch zu essen?"

"Um eins. Wenn du was mitbringst, was schon fertig ist... Salat oder so?"

"Ui Grünzeug", grinste Jo. "Ja das bekomm ich hin."

"Dann... gute Jagd!"

"Ich beeil mich", sagte Jo.

"Dann bis gleich", dann legte André schon auf.

"Hm, das mit dem Telefonieren müssen wir aber noch üben", brummte Jo. Er hatte sich schon irgendwie etwas anderes erwünscht. Ein paar liebevolle, sehnsuchtsvolle Worte zum Beispiel. Ein "Freu mich auf dich" oder "Vermiss dich". Ein "Warst zu lange weg" oder "Ich warte mit Küssen auf dich." Okay, das letzte war vielleicht doch etwas schmalzig, aber wenn man verliebt war, dann ging sowas mal.

Johannes fuhr los, wählte dann aber über die Freisprechanlage erneut Andrés Nummer.

"Hey, was gibts noch?", fragte André nach. 

"Ich... ist alles ok bei... uns?"

"Ähm - was meinst du damit?"

"Naja, du bist so kurz angebunden und so..."

"Kurz angebunden?" André dachte offenbar nach, dann begriff er offenbar. "Oh, Jo..."

"Ich weiß ja nicht, vielleicht ist das bei zwei Männern anders, aber bei meinen Freundinnen war das am Anfang irgendwie...", Jo suchte nach einem passenden Wort, das nicht zu schwul klang, aber es fiel ihm einfach nichts ein.

"Ich weiß nicht... ich bin bei sowas nicht so gut... und... aber... ich freu mich auf dich?"

Jo lächelte. "Klingt für einen Anfang ganz gut. Ich freu mich auch auf dich."

"Das ist schön. Beeil dich, ja?"

Jos Lächeln wurde noch breiter. "Ich fahr so schnell ich kann, versprochen."

Verliebt legte er auf - und konnte es sich gerade noch so zurückhalten das Display zu küssen. Deutlich besser gelaunt fuhr er erst kurz nach Hause - denn Unterwäsche brauchte er wirklich dringend, wenn er wieder bei André übernachten würde - und fuhr dann nach Gladbach weiter.

In einem Supermarkt besorgte er einen fertig abgepackten Salat, dazu gekochte Eier und etwas geraspelten Käse, dazu Sauce, und fuhr dann weiter.

André musste auf ihn gewartet haben, denn als er klingelte, ertönte fast sofort der Summer. Das ließ ihn wieder lächeln, als er die Treppe hochlief.

"Hey", begrüßte André ihn an der Tür.

"Hey", erwiderte Johannes den Gruß und zog André kurz in seine Arme.

Allerdings hielt André ihn fest, als er sich wieder von ihm lösen wollte. "Nicht so schnell."

Da ließ Johannes sich doch nur zu gerne festhalten.

"Mein Freund hat sich vorhin am Telefon nämlich über mich beschwert und das möchte ich ja nicht noch einmal. Also... zu einer richtigen Begrüßung gehört wohl eine lange Umarmung und ganz wichtig, ein Kuss."

"Damit ist der Freund einverstanden", strahlte Johannes ihn an und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Er spürte, dass André in den Kuss lächelte. Schließlich lösten sie sich jedoch voneinander. "Ja", nickte Jo ein wenig atemlos, "So mag dein Freund das."

"Gut. Ich machte meinen Freund gern glücklich", wisperte André.

"Und... wie kann dein Freund dich glücklich machen?"

"Du bist hier, das macht mich schon an sich sehr glücklich", sagte André lächelnd.

"Das ist doch eine meiner leichtesten Übungen."

André lachte. "Na komm mal richtig rein. Im Wohnzimmer ist es gemütlicher als hier im Flur."

"Lass mich erst den Salat schnell fertig machen. Und meine Sachen... wegbringen."

"Deine Sachen?"

"Ich hab bisschen Wäsche und so mitgebracht... ich hoffe, das ist okay?"

"Wolltest du nicht länger meine Unterwäsche tragen?" grinste André.

"Nein, nicht unbedingt..."

André lachte. "Schade. Irgendwie fand ich es sexy."

"Versteck meine Sachen", grinste Jo breit.

"Du gefällst mir so", sagte André und zog Jo wieder an sich. "So... mit dir im Reinen."

Über die Worte dachte Jo einen Moment nach. "Ja, irgendwie hast du Recht." Mit sich im Reinen, das war er jetzt. Er hatte es akzeptiert auf André zu stehen, und seit diesem Moment... war es okay so.

André lächelte Jo zärtlich an. "Ich hatte Angst, dass du vielleicht einen Rückzieher machst."

"Glaub ich nicht", meinte Johannes. "Dafür war der Weg hier her zu... steinig. Das gebe ich so schnell nicht wieder auf."

"ich hätte das auch gar nicht zugelassen. Du gehörst jetzt zu mir Jo."

Johannes lächelte ihn an. "Ich gehöre zu dir?"

André nickte. "Klar."

"Aber nur, wenn du auch zu mir gehörst."

"Mit Haut und Haaren."

"Gut so", strahlte Jo ihn an.

"Wenn du weiter so strahlst, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren", warnte André.

"Was könnte denn passieren?"

"Du und ich und mein Bett. Dann denk dir noch die störenden Kleider weg und...", grinste André breit.

"Schöne Vorstellung", grinste Johannes. 

"Mein Doc wäre aber wohl nicht so begeistert davon."

"Und mein Trainer auch nicht."

"Ok. Zurück zu Plan B. Salat essen und dann zum Doc fahren", seufzte André.

"Tut mir ja leid... Kommst du gleich mit in die Küche?"

"Klar", nickte André.

"Also... der Salat... setz dich hin, ich mach das."

"Sicher? Ich mein, da lauern ja so viele Gefahren", grinste André.

"Ich beweise dir, dass ich das kann", sah Jo ihn herausfordernd an.

"Dann los, ich bin gespannt", sagte André und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

Johannes packte die Einkäufe aus - die bunt gefärbten Ostereier, den Salat, die Tüte mit dem Käse und die Saucenflasche.

"Ostereier?" fragte André. "Das... ist ein bisschen die falsche Jahreszeit dafür. Ich mein, wir haben Herbst, als nächstes kommt also der Mann mit dem roten Mantel."

"Ich weiß, aber das weiß der Mann vom Supermarkt wohl nicht. Und wenn der gekochte Eier verkauft, dann kauf ich die doch. Ich will mir doch nicht die Finger an diesen blöden Dingern verbrennen."

André lachte auf. "Gott, das liebe ich an dir! Du denkst immer so praktisch."

"Also, Teller..." Johannes verteilte den Salat auf die Teller, dann streute er den Käse darüber und pellte die Eier.

André beobachtete ihn dabei die ganze Zeit mit einem Lächeln. "So wie du Salat machst, ist die Verletzungsgefahr tatsächlich ziemlich gering."

"Das ist doch Sinn der Sache", lackte Johannes. Vorsichtig schnitt er die Eier in Scheiben und verteilte sie auf den Tellern. Besteck dazu, dann setzte er sich zu André und schob ihm einen der Teller zu. "Sauce?"

"Was für eine ist das denn?" fragte André.

"Ähm..." Jo sah auf das Etikett. "Joghurt-Kräuter."

"Das ist ok", nickte André und nahm sich etwas von der Sauce.

Dann reichte er Jo die Flasche, der ebenfalls Sauce über seinen Salat gab. "Guten Appetit", wünschten sie sich, dann begannen sie zu essen.

"Und wie war das Training?" fragte André nachdem der erste Hunger gestillt war.

"Hm - gut", überlegte Jo. "Hat Spaß gemacht."

"Glaub ich", sagte André leicht sehnsuchtsvoll.

"Du darfst auch bald wieder mitspielen."

"Erst im nächsten Jahr wieder", seufzte André. 

"Und bis dahin lenke ich dich ab", versprach Jo.

André lächelte. "Danke."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Jo nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz.

"Außerdem hoffe ich ja, dass ich bald wenigstens wieder ohne Krücken laufen kann", sagte André.

"Mal sehen, was der Doc nachher sagt. Wann müssen wir los?"

"Halbe Stunde haben wir noch."

"Bist du fertig? Wollen wir uns dann noch ins Wohnzimmer setzen?"

"Klingt sehr gut", sagte André lächelnd.

"Dann geh schon mal rüber, ich räum schnell ein wenig auf."

André nickte und stand langsam auf.

Mit seinen Krücken humpelte er gemächlich rüber; als er auf dem Sofa Platz nahm, kam auch schon Johannes zu ihm.

Sofort setzte sich Jo zu ihm und kuschelte sich an Andrés Seite. "Benni weiß es übrigens."

"Alles andere hätte mich gewundert", meinte André nur und legte ihm einen Arm um.

"Benni hatte vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns mal treffen. Zu viert."

"Das klingt nach einem tollen Plan. Also, nicht dass du mir nicht genug wärst..." Offenbar erinnerte sich André an den Zwischenfall am Telefon.

Johannes lachte leise und drückte einen Kuss auf Andrés Wange. "Ich fänd es auch echt schön. Benni hat sich mein Gejammer ja doch ziemlich oft anhören müssen... ich glaube, ich war ganz schön anstrengend."

"Natürlich warst du das", nickte André, "hast es dir und mir nicht leicht gemacht."

"Naja... du hast mich auch mit allem ziemlich überfallen."

"Überfallen? Wer ist denn hier ständig mit Essen aufgetaucht?"

"Ich meinte deinen Kuss und die plötzlich Liebeserklärung. Du hättest mich ja schon irgendwie vorwarnen können."

"Du hast mich auch nicht vorgewarnt, als du mich die Tage vorher überfallen hast. Und ich nichts lieber wollte als dich rausschmeißen."

"Das war ja was anderes. Da wollte ich mich ja entschuldigen und dir zeigen, dass ich kein Arsch bin."

"Bist keiner. Hast nur einen, und der ist ziemlich sexy."

Jo riss Augen und Mund auf und konnte André einen Moment nur anstarren.

"Jo? Alles okay?" 

"Ich... du... manchmal weiß ich echt nicht, was ich sagen sollte", meinte Jo kopfschüttelnd. 

"Sag einfach, was du denkst", forderte André ihn auf. 

"Ich... bin es nicht gewohnt, von einem Mann solche Komplimente zu bekommen. Und... mein Hintern ist gar nicht so toll." 

"Oh, dein Hintern ist extrem sexy. Deswegen solltest du dich dran gewöhnen, dass ich dir Komplimente mache." 

"Keine Angst, ich gewöhn mich schon dran", grinste Jo. 

"Dann ist gut", lächelte André ihn an und schob seine Hand Jos Rücken hinunter zu seinem Hintern. 

"Fühlprobe?" fragte Jo mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. 

"Hm, klar, muss doch gucken, dass noch alles da ist." 

Johannes lachte auf. "Glaubst du einer der Jungs hat mir in der Dusche was weggeschaut?" 

"Man kann da nie sicher sein", musste jetzt auch André lachen. 

"Naja, Benni hat Mats und die anderen... oh, denkst du etwa, da spielen noch andere bei uns auf Schalke? Wer denn?" 

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte André ehrlich. "Kann aber natürlich gut sein." 

"Man redet nicht wirklich über das Thema, oder?" fragte Johannes. 

"Nein, niemals. Über großbusige Schauspielerinnen, aber nicht über Kerle." 

"Ok. Sonst noch irgendwelche Verhaltensregeln?" 

"Rede mit den anderen über Frauen - und schau ihnen nicht auf den Hintern. Und lass dir nicht auf den Hintern schauen, das ist meiner." 

Jo schnaubte. "Super Tipp. Wie krieg ich denn mit ob mir jemand auf den Hintern starrt. Ich hab am Hinterkopf keine Augen." 

André lachte. "Dann muss ich regelmäßig testen, dass noch alles da ist." 

"Das wird wohl das Beste sein", nickte Johannes. "Allerdings müssen wir jetzt langsam los. Bist du die Treppen runter bist, dauert es ja doch etwas." 

"Schade", lächelte André ihn an und küsste ihn kurz. 

"Wenn der Termin nicht zu lange dauert, haben wir danach ja noch etwas Zeit. Und heute Abend gehör ich nur dir." 

"Das gefällt mir", lächelte André. "Dann beeilen wir uns am besten." 

"Ja, aber du bist trotzdem schön vorsichtig!" 

"Ja, natürlich. Ich will nicht, dass da nochmal was kaputt geht." 

Jo lächelte und stand auf, dann half er André hoch. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Flur und zogen sich an, André nahm ein paar Sachen mit, dann humpelte er langsam die Treppe runter.


	37. Eine praktische Überraschung

Es dauerte tatsächlich eine ganze Weile und André fluchte mehr als einmal, bis er endlich unten war. Inzwischen kam er schon besser mit den Krücken zurecht, aber Treppen hasste er dennoch. 

"Ein Aufzug", brummte er, als Jo ihm die Haustür aufhielt. "Meine nächste Wohnung hat einen Aufzug!" 

Jo lachte leise, "Soll ich dich nachher hochtragen?" 

"Das ist sehr lieb von dir Jo, aber ich glaube, dafür bin zu schwer. Und was haben wir beiden Hübschen davon, wenn wir nachher nur wie nasse Säcke auf dem Sofa rumgammeln ohne uns rühren zu können?" 

"Immerhin könnte ich dann bei dir bleiben." 

"Und dann hättest du wegen mir einen Haufen Ärger am Hals." 

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Würd ich schon aushalten." 

André schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast deine Sperre bald abgesessen und dann sollst du wieder spielen." 

"Ja, und ich freu mich auch drauf. Aber der Gedanke, mit dir auf dem Sofa zu sitzen..." 

"Du bist nachher ein braver Fußballer und trainierst und heute Abend holst du dir deine Belohnung ab. Im Bett." 

Jo starrte André an. "Im... Bett", wiederholte er leise. 

André grinste. "Genau. Wir beide. Im Bett. Ohne Kleidung." 

Jetzt musste Jo leicht schlucken. Vielleicht sollte André besser nicht weiterreden. 

"Erinnerst du dich noch an letzte Nacht?" fragte André und lehnte sich leicht zu Jo. "Ich dachte, wir machen genau da weiter." 

Atemlos nickte Jo. 

"Vielleicht sollte ich einfach den Arzttermin schwänzen", sagte André. "Dann könnten wir wieder hochgehen und..." 

Jo lachte leise, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war er froh, dass sie jetzt zum Arzt mussten. Andrés Worte hatten ihn dann doch wieder etwas verunsichert. 

"Der Termin ist wichtig", sagte er deshalb. "Wir wollen doch beide wissen, wie es dem Knie geht." 

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich sollte sowas machen, wenn du beim Training bist." 

"Dann kann ich dich aber nicht hinfahren und abholen." 

"Dann nehme ich ein Taxi, und du wartest oben auf mich." 

"Das nächste Mal. Und jetzt beweg deinen Hintern zum Wagen", lachte Jo. 

"Ach, du guckst auf meinen Hintern?" 

"Du bist mein Freund, also darf ich das ganz offiziell." 

Jo versuchte alle komischen Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben und sich über die Worte zu freuen. 

André strahlte ihn an. Mit diesen Worten hatte er nicht gerechnet. 

"Ähm... das... also... in den Wagen", sagte Johannes. 

"Klar", lächelte André ihn an. Er wollte es jetzt nicht zu weit treiben. 

Schnell legte er den kurzen Weg zu Jos Wagen zurück und setzte sich umständlich in den Beifahrersitz. Dann nahm ihm Jo die Krücken ab und setzte sich schließlich ans Steuer. "Wo müssen wir hin?" 

André nannte ihm die Adresse. "Ist nicht weit von hier." 

"Dann los", nickte Jo und fuhr los, während er mit einer Hand das Navi programmierte. 

"Was hast du vor, während ich beim Doc bin?" fragte André. 

"Wie lange dauert es so? Wenn du in die Röhre musst und so, dann würd ich dich erst nach dem Training abholen können." 

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte André. "Zur Not nehme ich mir einfach ein Taxi zurück. 

"Wir fragen einfach mal, wie lange es dauert." 

André nickte und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück. Dann drehte er den Kopf und sah Jo an. Der sah konzentriert auf die Straße. André genoss es, Jo einfach ansehen zu können, ohne sich Gedanke darum machen zu müssen. Er durfte einfach, weil es sein Freund war. Ein toller Gedanke - Jo sein Freund... Unwillkürlich lächelte er. 

Die Stimme aus dem Navi unterbrach die Fahrt viel zu früh, "Ankunft am Ziel auf der linken Seite." 

"Ok, das nenn ich mal in der Nähe", grinste Jo und fuhr auf den Patientenparkplatz. 

"Ohne das Knie könnte ich glatt zu Fuß gehen." 

"Ohne das Knie müsstest du gar nicht hierher." 

"Okay, da hast du auch wieder recht." 

"Na dann lass uns mal gehen. Ich hoffe, hier gibt es einen Aufzug?" 

"Wäre für einen Kniespezialisten ziemlich kacke, wenn er keinen hätte, oder?" 

"Ich frag ja nur. So wie du deine arme Treppe vorhin beschimpft hast, wollte ich nur vorbereitet sein, falls das in die Verlängerung geht", grinste Jo. 

André musste unwillkürlich lachen. "Ich hoffe, der Fahrstuhl ist nicht kaputt, sonst gibt es auch noch Elfmeterschießen." 

"Oh bitte nicht. Wir könnten hier anderen Menschen begegnen, was denken die denn von dir, wenn du wie ein Kesselflicker fluchst?" 

Wieder lachte André. "Du hast ja ein tolles Bild von mir." 

"Sexy Kesselflicker?" grinste Jo. 

"So schlimm bin ich nicht." Er drückte auf den Hol-Knopf des Fahrstuhls. 

"Du hast Glück meiner Lieber. Offenbar steh ich darauf." 

André drehte sich spontan um und küsste ihn kurz. Der Kuss hatte kaum begonnen, da löste ihn auch schon wieder. Jo sah ihn enttäuscht an. 

"Der Aufzug ist da", sagte André. 

"Oh...", machte Jo, dann ließ er André den Vortritt in den Fahrstuhl. 

Sie waren allein im Aufzug und als sich die Türen schlossen, sah André Jo an. "Das mit dem Küssen in der Öffentlichkeit geht nicht." 

Jo schluckte leicht. Soweit hatte er gar nicht gedacht. 

"Ich konnte eben nicht anders, weil du so... aber wir müssen echt aufpassen." 

"Es... es tut mir leid." 

"Ich hab dich geküsst Jo. Also müsste ich mich entschuldigen." 

"Musst du nicht. Ich denk ja gar nicht so weit." 

"Das ist neu für dich. Bisher musstest du dir über sowas nie Gedanken machen." 

"Nein, aber bisher hab ich das noch nie machen wollen." 

"Du wolltest deine Freundin nie in der Öffentlichkeit küssen?" fragte André. 

"Ich glaub nicht, nein. Und den Mops auch nicht." 

"Ok, das beruhigt mich", lachte André. 

Die Tür öffnete sich, und sie mussten den Fahrstuhl verlassen. 

Johannes hielt André die Tür zur Praxis auf. Vorsichtig humpelte André hindurch und gleich zur Anmeldung. 

Die Sprechstundenhilfe schickte ihn gleich durch in einen Behandlungsraum. Jo begleitete ihn erstmal und sah ihn dann fragend an. "Soll ich warten oder willst du mir eine SMS schicken wenn du fertig bist?" 

"Du kannst gern hier bleiben, wenn du sonst nichts vorhast. Muss ja eh immer wieder warten bis es weitergeht." 

"Dann bleib ich", sagte Johannes und setzte sich erstmal neben André. 

André lächelte ihn an, "Schön." 

"Bin doch auch neugierig, was der Doc zu deinem Knie sagt." 

"Er spricht eher mit mir als mit dem Knie." 

Jo lachte auf. "Vielleicht ist das ja der Fehler. Vielleicht sollte mal jemand ein ernstes Gespräch mit deinem Knie führen." 

"Kannst du ja schon mal versuchen." 

Jo sah kurz zur Tür, die nur angelehnt war, ehe er sich nach vorn beugte. "Hallo Andrés Knie. Wie wäre es, wenn du aufhörst zu schmollen und lieber wieder mitarbeitest?"

André grinste und bewegte das Knie vorsichtig. "War schon mal gut, mach weiter."

"Ähm... ich... also, wenn du mitarbeitest, dann bekommst du nachher eine Belohnung."

"Oh, darüber kannst du gern mehr erzählen."

"Vielleicht lieber nicht hier", grinste Jo etwas schief.

André lachte leise. "Ich glaub, mein Knie und ich können uns da schon was Schönes vorstellen."

Johannes spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg und sah schnell zur Seite.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Johannes zuckte zusammen. Der Arzt betrat das Zimmer und sah einen Moment überrascht Johannes an. "Ah Herr Hahn, heute mit Begleitschutz?"

"Ja", nickte Johannes, "Vielleicht spurt das Knie ja mehr, wenn wir es zu dritt... überzeugen."

"Nun dann gucken wir mal" sagte der Arzt und gab Johannes kurz die Hand, ehe er auch André begrüßte.

André entfernte die Schiene und zog die Jeans aus, dann untersuchte der Arzt das Knie gründlich. "Haben Sie die Übungen gemacht, die wir das letzte Mal durchgesprochen hatten?" fragte der Arzt.

"Ja, habe ich - ich kann das Knie auch schon besser bewegen." Um das zu verdeutlichen zog André das Bein an.

"Sehr gut. Ich möchte aber trotzdem, dass Sie es diese Woche noch langsam angehen lassen. Ich werde mit Ihrem Mannschaftsarzt sprechen und nächste Woche bekommen Sie dann einen neuen Übungsplan von mir." 

André knurrte etwas mürrisch. "Kann ich wenigstens bisschen was anderes machen?" 

"Herr Hahn, Sie dürfen Ihre Verletzung nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber Sie müssen Geduld haben."

André seufzte. "Fahrrad?", bat er hoffnungsvoll.

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich denke, Sie brauchen die Schiene nicht mehr den ganzen Tag tragen. Zumindest in der Wohnung nicht."

"Oh, das ist schön", freute sich André. "Und weiter die Bewegungen?"

"Genau. Morgens nach dem Aufstehen 20 Minuten und abends noch mal eine kurze Einheit von 10 Minuten."

"Mach ich", versprach André, und Johannes konnte ihm ansehen, dass er ihn würde bremsen müssen.

"Haben Sie noch Schmerzen Herr Hahn?" fragte der Arzt und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch um etwas in den PC zu tippen.

"Eigentlich nicht. Nur selten meldet sich das Knie noch."

"Brauchen Sie ein neues Rezept für die Schmerzmittel?"

"Nein, danke, ich hab noch."

"Gut", nickte der Arzt, tippte noch einen Moment, ehe er André anlächelte. "Dann wären wir für heute durch. Bitte lassen Sie sich für Anfang der nächsten Woche einen neuen Termin geben und da müssten Sie dann auch etwas mehr Zeit einplanen."

"Okay, danke", nickte André und verabschiedete sich dann vom Arzt.

Jo nickte dem Doc ebenfalls kurz zu und hielt André dann die Sprechzimmertür auf. An der Rezeption erhielt er einen neuen Termin für Montagnachmittag, dann konnten sie die Praxis auch schon verlassen.

"Na das ging ja mal fix", grinste Johannes.

"Ja, aber viel gebracht hat es auch nicht."

"Es ist nicht schlimmer geworden und du musst die Schiene zu Hause nicht mehr tragen", sagte Johannes. "Das ist doch schon was."

"Ich würd gern mehr machen als zu Hause rumhängen." ... und auf dich warten, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Noch eine Woche, dann kannst du doch offenbar mehr machen." 

"Sonst musst du echt mal ein ernstes Wort mit meinem Knie reden."

Johannes nickte. "Versprochen."

"Gut", nickte André und drückte jetzt auf den Hol-Knopf des Fahrstuhls.

"Und was machen wir beiden jetzt noch mit der freien Zeit? Ich muss ja noch nicht sofort nach Gelsenkirchen."

"Wie viel Zeit hast du noch?"

Jo sah auf seine Uhr. "Etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde."

"Café? Und dann setzte du mich nur schnell zu Hause ab?"

"Dann sag wohin", lächelte Jo.

André überlegte kurz. "Bei mir um die Ecke, dann kann ich von da aus auch zu Fuß nach Hause." 

"Na ich werde dich noch ordentlich nach Hause bringen", schnaubte Jo. 

"Wenn du dann noch genug Zeit hast. Ich will nicht, dass du zu spät kommst." 

"Keine Angst, ich hab das alles voll im Griff." 

"Na, hoffentlich... nicht, dass du nachher heute Abend nicht zu mir kommen darfst." 

"Meinst du mein Trainer schließt mich in der Kabine ein, wenn ich nicht artig bin?" 

"Steht zu befürchten, oder?" 

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie gesagt, ich hab das im Auge. Aber jetzt raus aus dem Fahrstuhl, sonst stehen wir hier die ganze Zeit rum und schaffen es nicht mehr ins Café." 

André nickte und folgte ihm zum Wagen. Es ging den kurzen Weg zurück, dann saßen sie kurz darauf schon in dem Café, das tatsächlich keine 100 Meter von Andrés Wohnung entfernt war. 

André bestellte sich einen normalen Kaffee, während Jo sich eines dieser furchtbaren Mixgetränke mit Aromen bestellte, die einfach nichts in einem guten Kaffee zu suchen hatten. 

Aber wenn man verliebt war, dann ließ man seinem Liebsten seine merkwürdigen Angewohnheiten. "Ich muss es ja nicht trinken..." 

"Das ist superlecker!" behauptete Jo grinsend. 

"Mein Kaffee auch." 

"Dein Kaffee ist langweilig." 

"Mein Kaffee ist wenigstens Kaffee. Wasser und Kaffeebohnen. Mehr nicht." 

"Ja, total langweilig." 

André lächelte und trank von seinem Kaffee. "Bei gutem Kaffee finde ich es schade, den Geschmack zu übertünchen." 

"Ich find Kaffee ehrlich gesagt ziemlich ekelhaft. Solange nicht wenigstens etwas Karamell drin ist." 

"Na gut, dann ist das mit Karamell besser als... ähm... Fencheltee?" 

"Was hast du gegen Fencheltee?" 

"Oh, ähm… schlag was anderes vor. Würstchenwasser?" 

"Oh igitt, jetzt wirst du aber ekelhaft", lachte Jo. 

"Ja, das war Sinn der Sache. Was magst du sonst noch nicht - außer Kaffee und Würstchenwasser?" 

"Ich hasse Fanta und weiße Schokolade." 

"Okay... weiße Schokolade ist süß und keine Schokolade. Aber Fanta mag ich schon..." 

Johannes schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn schon süße Brause, dann bitte Cola. Und zwar nur die richtige Coke, keine Pepsi oder so ein Gepansche." 

"Oder so ein Light- oder Zerozeug!" 

"Niemals kommt mir sowas ins Glas." 

"Gut so!" 

"Und bei dir?" fragte Jo. 

"Gepanschter Kaffee. Rote Beete. Und Fisch." 

"Du magst keinen Fisch?" 

"Nein. Der ist so... fischig. Und hat Gräten." 

Aber du kommst doch irgendwo aus dem Norden. Da muss man doch Fisch essen." 

"In Stäbchenform esse ich ihn notfalls, aber das ist ja kein richtiger Fisch." 

Johannes lachte. "Fischstäbchen ist wirklich kein Fisch." 

"Sag ich doch." 

"Hat auch einen Vorteil", grinste Jo. "So muss ich nicht lernen Fisch zu kochen." 

André lachte, "Na, da hast du recht. Fisch musst du nicht kochen. Und alles andere kriegen wir schon hin." 

"Na jetzt kannst du dich doch zu Hause fast wieder normal bewegen, also kannst du ab sofort wieder kochen." 

"Und wenn du alleine zu Hause bist, dann muss ich mir Sorgen machen dass du verhungerst?" 

"Ich habe Bestellkarten von drei Pizzaboten, zwei Asiaten, einem Inder und zur Not fahr ich zum Bahnhof, das ist Burger King." 

"Ich sag doch, ich muss mir Sorgen machen." 

"Wieso denn? Sehe ich irgendwie mangelernährt aus?" 

"Nein, aber ich mach mir Sorgen um deinen sexy Hintern, wenn du sowas isst." 

Jo errötete leicht. Er musste sich wirklich noch daran gewöhnen, dass André solche Dinge sagte. "Ich mach ja weiterhin Sport." 

André lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Ist schon okay. Aber es schmeckt doch besser." 

"Hm... ja, das stimmt schon", gab Jo zu. 

"Also kochen wir heute Abend zusammen?" 

"Überredet. Aber nichts zu aufwändiges, ja?" 

"Nein - war doch alles einfach bisher." 

"Einfach? Mich haben Reisbeutel angegriffen!" 

"Aber jetzt weißt du ja Bescheid, dass sie bissig sind, und fasst sie nur noch mit Gabel an." 

"Ich dachte, dass du sie für mich fängst." 

"Ich zeig es dir." 

"Na gut. Muss ich noch was Einkaufen fahren?" 

"Ich schick dir nachher die Liste, okay?" 

Jo nickte und sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich glaube, ich bring dich langsam mal nach Hause." 

"Ich schaff das echt alleine." 

"Das weiß ich. Aber... naja... ich würd mich halt gern richtig von dir verabschieden." 

"Okay, das ist natürlich was anderes." 

Jo strahlte und stand auf. "Ich bezahl schnell, du kannst ja schon mal vorhumpeln." 

"Ich beeil mich", versprach André und erhob sich ebenfalls. 

Johannes ging an den Tresen und bezahlte, während André langsam nach draußen ging. An der Cafétür holte Johannes ihn wieder ein, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Haus. 

"Ich bin so langsam, das ist doch echt zum Kotzen", brummte André. 

"Nächste Woche sieht es doch schon wieder ganz anders aus. 

André zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hin." 

"Ich bin in ein paar Stunden wieder da, dann denkst du gar nicht mehr darüber nach. 

"Hoffentlich", grinste André mit einem Zwinkern. 

"Ich werde mein Bestes tun." 

"Kommst du noch mit hoch?" fragte André, während er den Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche zog. 

Johannes blickte auf die Uhr. "Die Zeit hab ich nicht mehr." 

"Ok, dann einen Moment", sagte André und drückte Jo kurzerhand seine Krücken in die Hand. Etwas irritiert sah Johannes ihn an. 

"Ich hab ihn vorhin eingesteckt", murmelte André, während er erst seine Jacken- und dann Hosentaschen absuchte. 

"Wen?" 

"Na... ha!" rief André und zog einen zweiten Schlüsselbund aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke. "Da ist er ja." 

Johannes begriff sofort. "Oh - wow", strahlte er André an. 

"Ist doch blöd, wenn du immer warten musst, ehe ich zur Tür gehumpelt bin." 

"Ja, ist... praktischer", lächelte Johannes und umarmte ihn dann doch fest. 

André hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. "Einen Kuss gibt es erst heute Abend, wenn du wieder da bist", wisperte er ihm ins Ohr. 

"Ich freu mich drauf", wisperte Jo. 

"Bis später Jo." 

"Bis später..." Es fiel Johannes sich schwer sich von ihm loszureißen. 

"Los ab mit dir, sonst tu ich doch noch dumme Dinge und küss dich hier auf der Straße in Grund und Boden", grinste André. 

"Ich würd mich nicht wehren", strahlte Jo ihn an, dann drehte er sich aber doch um und ging zu seinem Wagen.


	38. Mittelgroßes Atomkraftwerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unser Mitgefühl für die Stuttgarter und Frankfurter, und ein unendlich erleichtertes Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nach Bremen.

Er spürte, dass André ihm nachsah und so drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um bevor er einstieg. Auch, wenn er schon ein ganzes Stück weg war, konnte er den sehnsuchtsvollen Blick erkennen. Er hob eine Hand, winkte ihm schnell zu und stieg dann ein um endlich los zu fahren. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe er sich ganz auf den Verkehr konzentrieren konnte. Aber auf der ganzen Fahrt grinste er glücklich vor sich hin. Er war so unsäglich verliebt in André. Und André ging es ganz eindeutig genauso. Er hatte ihm sogar einen Schlüssel für seine Wohnung gegeben! 

Das war doch... wenn Johannes überlegte, wie lange es dauerte, ehe er seinen Schlüssel weitergegeben hatte, damals an Irina. Natürlich war es im Moment praktisch, wo André nicht so gut zu Fuß war, aber Jo wusste auch, dass André ihm den Schlüssel nicht nur deshalb gegeben hatte. 

Es war für ihn ein großer Vertrauensbeweis - und auf eine Weise eine ständige Einladung. André war offenbar so verknallt in ihn, dass er ihn ständig um sich haben wollte. 

Wenn Johannes in sich hineinhorchte, sah es in ihm nicht anders aus. Auch er wollte jede freie Minute mit André verbringen. Immer noch strahlend lächelnd fuhr er auf den Parkplatz und stellte sein Auto ab. Wenig überrascht stellte er fest, dass Benni auf ihn wartete. 

"Hey", grüßte der ihn kaum dass er ausgestiegen war. 

"Hey", strahlte Jo ihn an. 

"Oh, ich brauch die Sonnenbrille", setzte Benni sofort seine Brille auf. 

"Spinner, die Sonne scheint doch gar nicht", lachte Johannes. 

"Aber du strahlst wie ein kleines... nein, mindestens ein mittelgroßes Atomkraftwerk." 

"Oh echt?" 

"Oh echt." 

"André hat mir einen Schlüssel für seine Wohnung gegeben." 

"Oh", freute sich Benni mit ihm. 

Johannes lächelte. "Ich hab André übrigens gefragt, wegen dem Treffen mit Mats." 

"Und was sagt er?" 

"Er findet die Idee gut." 

"Schön, dann kann Mats sich ja mal wieder austoben." 

"Wann habt ihr denn Zeit?" 

"Muss ich Mats fragen, aber ich denke, das könnte recht bald klappen. Morgen, übermorgen so?" 

"André hat Zeit", grinste Jo. "Den nächsten Arzttermin hat er erst nächste Woche." 

"Und bis dahin darf er nichts machen? Kein Krafttraining oder so?" 

"Er soll morgens und abends Übungen machen", erzählte Jo. 

"Und sonst nichts? Armer Kerl." 

"Ja, er ist auch ziemlich frustriert. Immerhin muss er seine Schiene in der Wohnung nicht mehr tragen." 

"Oh, das ist doch schon ein Fortschritt", meinte Benni. "Na, und dann kommen wir ja bald um ihn abzulenken." 

"Dann frag Mats heute Abend mal, dann können wir was fest machen. Und jetzt sollten wir langsam los, ich bekomm Ärger mit André, wenn ich heute Strafrunden laufen muss." 

Benni lachte, "Der hat dich ja schon gut im Griff." 

"Muss er gar nicht. Ich würde mich selbst vor Wut in den Arsch beißen, wenn ich Zeit, die ich mit André verbringen könnte, so verplempern würde." 

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung", meinte Benni und ging los in Richtung der Kabine. Schnell zogen sie sich um und begannen dann mit dem Warmlaufen. 

Das Training tat gut, und Johannes konnte immer besser verstehen, wie es André fehlte. Er selbst wurde ja schon fast verrückt, weil er nur trainierte, aber nicht spielen durfte. Aber so ganz ohne Ball zu sein war einfach extrem scheiße. Er sollte sich etwas ausdenken, wie er André beschäftigen konnte, wenn er die ganze Zeit alleine zu Hause saß. Aber was? 

Ein Ball zum Kicken in der Wohnung schied schon mal aus. Eher etwas ruhigeres? Aber André war eher ein aktiver Typ. Ein Gedanke schoss Johannes durch den Kopf - ein aktiver Typ, der puzzelte. Etwas, das gar nicht zu ihm zu passten schien - aber da würde er vielleicht etwas finden.

"Erde an Johannes!"

"Ja?", fragte Johannes und sah hoch. 

"Du hast so einen leicht abwesenden Blick", meinte Benni lachend. "Und du wärst fast in Max reingerannt." 

"Dann soll er mal aufpassen...", meinte Johannes und schob etwas leiser nach, "Hab halt was anderes im Kopf." 

"Ich weiß. Ich kenn das doch auch." Johannes nickte leicht, dann versuchte er sich mehr auf das Training und die Jungs um sich zu konzentrieren. Er musste trotzdem viel zu oft an André denken, aber er überstand das Training ohne Unfälle und ohne negativ aufzufallen. 

"Dann mal ab zu deinem Liebsten", grinste Benni ihn an, als Johannes nach dem Duschen schnell seine Sachen zusammensuchte.

"Ich muss vorher noch einkaufen", sagte Johannes. "Aber danach fahr ich so schnell wie möglich zu André."

"Grüß ihn schön. Und wir melden uns, wann es uns passt euch zu überfallen."

"Super", lächelte Jo. "Dann spätestens bis morgen."

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Benni noch, dann beeilte sich Johannes wegzukommen.

Im Auto rief er sich die Nachricht mit der Einkaufsliste von André auf und überlegte dann, wo er am besten hinfahren sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für den großen Real an der Autobahn, hier würde er alles kriegen - und vielleicht auch etwas, um André zu beschäftigen.

Die Einkäufe waren schnell erledigte, dann suchte bei den Spielwaren nach etwas, um André zu beschäftigen. Lego, Puzzles, Gesellschaftsspiele... auf einmal hielt er es in der Hand, das perfekte... Ding. Eine Plexiglaskugel, die gut in zwei Hände passte. Darin ein großes Labyrinth aus Plastikbögen und -stangen, und eine Metallkugel, die auf diesen Bahnen laufen sollte. Schon nach dem ersten Ausprobieren mochte Jo das Ding nicht wieder weglegen.

Zufrieden mit dem Fund schnappte er sich gleich noch ein zweites - war bestimmt auch auf Reisen toll - und ging dann mit dem vollen Einkaufswagen zur Kasse. Zahlen, komische Blicke von anderen Kunden ertragen, einpacken, noch mehr komische Blicke, dann war er endlich in seinem Wagen und auf dem Weg zu André.

Gut gelaunt wählte er Andrés Nummer um ihm zu sagen, dass er auf dem Weg war. 

"Ich freu mich auf dich!" Offenbar hatte André wirklich dazugelernt.

"Ich mich auch! Und ich hab eine Überraschung für dich!" verkündete Jo grinsend.

"Nicht nur, dass du herkommst?"

"Nein, etwas für die Zeit, wenn ich nicht da bin. Aber mehr verrate ich noch nicht."

"Dann warte ich ungeduldig."

"Halbe Stunde schätze ich, dann bin ich da." 

"Noch eine halbe Stunde Verdummung beim Fernsehen, dann rettest du meine Gehirnzellen."

Johannes lachte. "Also, bis gleich", sagte er und legte auf.

Dann gab er Gas und raste über die Autobahn. 25 Minuten später parkte er schon ein. Er stieg aus, schnappte sich die Einkaufstaschen aus dem Kofferraum und wollte schon klingeln, als ihm der Schlüssel einfiel. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zog er den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss die Haustür auf.

Es war ein tolles Gefühl! Schnell lief er die Treppe hoch und schloss auch hier auf.

"Ah meine Rettung kommt!" rief André aus Richtung Wohnzimmer.

"Sind noch Hirnzellen da?"

"Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich jage grade mit... wie sagen die das hier so schön 'mit echten Polizisten echten Kriminalfällen nach'."

"Oh Gott", knurrte Jo. "Das ist ja echt eine Strafe."

"Ja, vor allem weil die 'echten' Polizisten nicht mal heiß in ihren Uniformen aussehen", seufzte André. 

"Du guckst da schließlich echte Polizisten im Einsatz - und nicht im Porno."

"Siehst du, das war mein Fehler", grinste André ihn an.

Johannes sah ihn kurz an, irgendwie wollte er es sich nicht vorstellen. Weder André beim Pornogucken, noch einen schwulen Porno mit Polizisten.

"Was?" fragte André immer noch grinsend. "Ich glaub einen Polizisten hab ich nicht, aber was mit Feuerwehrmännern."

"Nicht dein Ernst...?"

"Doch. Irgendwie musste ich doch auf meine Kosten kommen. Manchmal braucht man halt ein bisschen... visuelle Unterstützung."

Johannes nickte leicht, auch das wollte er sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Klar, er hatte auch schon Pornos geguckt und dazu gewichst, aber das waren keine Schwulenpornos gewesen. Mit Feuerwehrmännern. 

"Du guckst so geschockt", sagte André. "Dabei hab ich gar nichts Schlimmes gesagt. Oder vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns sowas mal zusammen angucken." 

Jetzt riss Johannes die Augen auf. Zusammen angucken? 

André lachte. "Sorry, aber das musste sein. Du bist... anbetungswürdig, wenn du so guckst. Und so rot wirst." 

Diese Aussage half Johannes nur bedingt. "Ich... ich...", stammelte er. 

"Komm her", sagte André und klopfte auf das Sofapolster neben sich. 

Johannes trat näher und setzte sich. André legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich. "Keine Angst, du darfst deinen ersten schwulen Porno allein gucken. Und wenn du nicht auf Feuerwehrmänner stehst... wir hätten noch freche Landburschen, sexy Rettungsschwimmer oder... oh ja, Chef und Praktikant, ein Klassiker." 

Langsam klappte Johannes' Mund auf, und er starrte ihn weiter an. André lachte erneut und fuhr mit einem Finger über Jos Wange. "Lehrer-Schüler vielleicht? Da, wo Nachsitzen eine ganz neue Bedeutung bekommt", sagte er lachend. 

Johannes schluckte leicht, als ihm auf einmal Bilder in den Kopf kamen. André und er als Lehrer und Schüler. 

"Ah, darauf stehst du also", sagte André. 

"Ich... ich weiß nicht." 

"Nicht?" 

"Ich hab sowas noch nie gesehen..." 

"Die Filme sind in meinem Schlafzimmer im Schrank", sagte André. "Du kannst dir gern was ausleihen." 

Johannes zögerte, dann nickte er leicht. 

André lächelte ihn an. "So... bekomm ich jetzt einen Kuss zur Begrüßung?" 

"Oh... ja", nickte Johannes sofort und drehte sich zu ihm. Beim Küssen musste er wenigstens nicht nachdenken. 

Außerdem liebte er es André zu küssen. Diesmal ganz weich und zärtlich, ohne viel Leidenschaft - dafür mit mehr Liebe. Als André sich schließlich von ihm löste, lächelte er zärtlich. "Schön dass du hier bist", wisperte er. 

"Hm... ist es." 

"Und jetzt will ich meine Überraschung sehen", grinste André. 

"Moment", stand Johannes auf und ging in den Flur, in dem er die Taschen einfach stehengelassen hatte. Er nahm die große Tüte mit der Kugel und ging zurück zu André. 

"Was zum Teufel ist das?" fragte André. 

"Pack es aus", forderte Johannes ihn auf. 

André nahm die Tüte und holte vorsichtig die Kugel hervor. Er betrachtete sie eingehend, drehte sie und entdeckte dann die Funktionalität. 

"Du schenkst mir Spielzeug?" fragte er. 

"Du hast dich beschwert, dass dir langweilig ist." 

"Ja, stimmt." 

"Hiermit hast du was zu tun." 

André lachte leise. "Auf so eine Idee kannst auch nur du kommen." 

"Ich... ich hoffe, er gefällt dir...?" 

"Er ist toll", sagte André mit einem Lächeln. 

"Schön", meine Jo erleichtert. 

"Komm her", sagte André und zog Jo wieder an sich. 

Johannes nickte leicht und setzte sich dicht neben ihn. 

"Danke", sagte André leise und küsste Jo dann. Johannes schloss die Augen. Es war ein warmer, zärtlicher Kuss - bis sich Jos Bauch meldete. 

"Hunger?" fragte André grinsend. 

"Schon." 

"Na, dann lass uns mal in die Küchen gehen." 

Johannes erhob sich und half dann André auf. "Ohne Schiene?", lächelte er. 

"Oh ja! Ohne das blöde Ding!" 

"Und das geht? Also, ohne dass es weh tut?" 

"Es zieht ein bisschen", gab André zu. "Aber nicht schlimm." 

"Sei aber vorsichtig!" 

"Ich bin vorsichtig. Immer!" 

"Gut", nickte Johannes. "Also, ab in die Küche. Ich hab alles mitgebracht, was du geschrieben hast." 

"Na dann weißt du ja schon, was es zu essen gibt." 

"Weiß ich das?" 

"Na klar. Du hast doch eingekauft." 

"Aber was willst du daraus kochen?" 

André lachte. "Zeig ich dir. Komm mit." 

Johannes holte die zweite Tasche und brachte sie in die Küche. 

"Kartoffeln, Hackfleisch, Gemüse und Feta - das ganze kann man doch lecker überbacken?" 

"Oh, Überbacken ist prima", nickte Johannes sofort. 

"Na siehste", lachte André. "Kannst du Kartoffeln schälen?" 

"Das sollte ich hinkriegen." 

"Gut. Dann gleich in dünne Scheiben schneiden und kurz vorkochen." 

"Ich fang mal mit dem schälen an und dann sagst du mir nochmal, wies weitergeht", grinste Johannes. 

André erwiderte das Grinsen und begann das Gemüse zu schneiden. Dann zeigte er Jo, wie er die Kartoffelscheiben vorkochen konnte, damit das Essen nicht zu lange im Ofen brauchte, briet das Hackfleisch an, gab das Gemüse und die Kartoffeln dazu und zauberte eine Sauce dazu. Dann gab er alles in eine Auflaufform und streute den Feta darüber. 

"Und wie lange dauert das jetzt noch?" fragte Jo. 

"Zwanzig Minuten, etwa." 

"Bis dahin bin ich verhungert", seufzte Jo. 

"Willst du vorher ein Toastbrot?" 

"Hm... lieber ein bisschen Schokolade." 

"Dann komm mal ins Wohnzimmer." 

Johannes nickte und folgte André. 

André zog eine versteckte Schublade unter dem Couchtisch hervor und holte eine Tafel Schokolade hervor. 

"Du versteckst die Schokolade?" 

"Ja... muss ja nicht jeder sehen." 

Jo lachte. "Also bei mir liegt sie offen rum. Oder auch nicht, weil sie meistens sofort gegessen wird." 

"Genau deswegen liegt sie nicht offen rum. Weil sie dann nicht lange liegen würde." 

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern und brach sich ein Stückchen ab. Dann griff auch André zu - und nahm sich gleich den Rest des Riegels. 

"Ah ich versteh das Problem", grinste Jo. 

"Siehst du", erwiderte André das Grinsen. "Also muss sie immer versteckt sein." 

"Ok, ich werde es mir merken." 

"Ansonsten hat sie eine sehr kurze... Halbwertezeit. Noch ein Stück?" 

Jo nickte sofort. Er hatte wirklich Hunger. 

Und schon hatte er wieder ein Stück Schokolade im Mund - und André den Rest des Riegels. 

"Ich glaub wir legen das Zeug jetzt lieber weg", sagte Jo und nahm André zur Sicherheit die Packung weg. 

"Sorry", murmelte André. 

"Ach ich kenn das doch. Aber wir müssen doch darauf achten, dass du in Form bleibst. Und wo du im Moment nicht trainieren kannst..." 

"Wenn ich endlich wieder darf..." 

"Bald", sagte Jo und kuschelte sich an Andrés Seite.

"Hmm", machte André, er war dafür einfach zu ungeduldig.

"Nicht schmollen", sagte Johannes. "Nicht mehr lange, und du kannst auch wieder ganz normal trainieren."

"Noch mindestens bis zur Rückrunde."

"Aber vorher wirst du ja schon mit der Reha starten können."

"Ja, vielleicht ab nächster Woche."

"Na siehst du. Also kein Grund zu schmollen."

"Hast ja recht", seufzte André.

"Ich hab immer recht", grinste Jo.

"Na, das werde ich mal beobachten."


	39. Ab ins Bett

Johannes lachte und sah auf seine Uhr. Immer noch 10 Minuten bis der Auflauf fertig war.

"Noch immer Hunger?", fragte André nach.

"Ja..."

"Dann sollten wir was dagegen machen", meinte André und lächelte, dann zog er Jo an sich.

"Du meinst, Küssen hilft dagegen?"

"Davon bin ich überzeugt."

"Na dann", sagte Johannes und lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen Andrés berührten. Ganz zärtlich zunächst, und nur langsam wurde der Kuss intensiver.

André zog ihn enger an sich und irgendwie fand sich Jo plötzlich auf Andrés Schoß wieder. Er küsste André hungriger, und noch intensiver, als André ihn rhythmisch an sich zog. Andrés Finger schoben sich unter Jos Pulli. Leise keuchte Jo auf, als André zielstrebig empfindliche Stellen fand. 

Jo spürte wie André in den Kuss lächelte, dann spürte er, wie Andrés Finger den Stoff des Pullis nach oben schoben. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob Jo die Arme und ermöglichte es André so ihm den Pulli auszuziehen. 

André genoss den Anblick von Jos nacktem Oberkörper einen Moment einfach nur. Dann strichen seine Finger hauchzart über die Haut. 

"Du bist wirklich eine Augenweide", murmelte André. 

Jo lächelte unsicher, "Findest du?" 

André nickte. "Na komm, du weißt, dass du gut aussiehst." 

"Ist aber schön, es von dir zu hören." 

"Hm, dann sollte ich es dir öfters zeigen", meinte André. 

"Hab ich nichts gegen. Aber jetzt zeig du dich auch mal." 

André lachte und zog sich schnell sein Shirt über den Kopf. Jos Hände strichen vorsichtig über seine Brust. 

André schloss die Augen und genoss diese sanften Berührungen. Es war einfach wunderschön zu fühlen wie sich Jo wirklich auf ihn einlassen konnte und ihn so nun langsam erforschte. Das alles hier war ja wirklich komplettes Neuland für Jo. 

Es war okay, dass sie so langsam vorgingen, ruhig, und dass er Jo Zeit ließ. Auch wenn es ihn fast wahnsinnig machte, weil Jo einfach so unglaublich sexy war. Ein durchdringendes Piepen ließ Jo zusammenfahren. 

"Der Auflauf", sagte André. 

"Oh... ja..." Jo löste sich von ihm und tastete nach seinem Pulli. 

"Den darfst du nur anziehen, wenn wir ihn nach dem Essen ganz schnell wieder los werden", sagte André. 

"Versprochen." 

"Ok, dann darfst du ihn wieder anziehen." 

Johannes rutschte nun ganz von seinem Schoß und zog den Pulli über. Auch André zog sich sein Shirt wieder über und stand dann langsam auf. Johannes reichte ihm die Krücken, dann ging André ganz vorsichtig in die Küche. 

Johannes hatte den Ofen schon ausgestellt und suchte nun nach Topflappen um die heiße Form herauszuholen. 

"Hier", reichte André ihm zwei Backofenhandschuhe. 

"Mein Held", strahlte Johannes. 

"Will dich nur schützen." 

"Keine Angst, das hätte ich schon nicht mit bloßen Händen angefasst." 

"Super, der Mann ist lernfähig." 

"Das ist ein Ofen, klar dass es da drinnen heiß ist", sagte Jo. 

"Kochendes Wasser ist auch heiß..." 

Jo schnaubte und stellte den Auflauf auf den Tisch. Dann deckte er Geschirr und Besteck auf und setzte sich dann zu ihm. 

"Dann lassen wir es uns mal schmecken", sagte André und füllte erst Jos Teller und dann seinen eigenen. 

Vorsichtig probierte Johannes - und strahlte "Das schmeckt phantastisch!" 

"Natürlich", lachte André. 

"Großer Chefkoch?" 

"Das nicht, aber ich setze meinem Freund doch nichts vor, was nicht schmeckt." 

"Deinem Freund..." 

André nickte. "Das ist der hübsche junge Mann, der hier neben mir am Tisch sitzt." 

Johannes strahlte ihn an. 

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du für das Lächeln einen Waffenschein bräuchtest. Das ist gefährlich!" 

"Findest du, ja?", fragte Johannes herausfordernd. 

"Oh ja. Das in Kombination mit diesen blauen und diesem Welpen-Blick... gemeingefährlich." 

"Dann weiß ich ja, wie ich dich... rumkriege." 

André grinste. "Als ob du dafür ein Lächeln brauchst. Sag mir wann, wo und wie und ich bin bereit für dich." 

Johannes zwinkerte André zu. "Nachher, im Bett... und alles andere sehen wir dann?" 

"Ich freu mich schon jetzt." 

Johannes nickte, dann wurde er ein wenig ernster, als ihm klar wurde, was er André gerade angeboten hatte. 

"Du bestimmst, was passiert", sagte André und griff kurz nach Jos Hand. 

"Weil du ja auch so... geduldig bist." 

"Das ist was anderes. Ich weiß, dass das hier für dich alles neu ist und ich möchte, dass es schön für dich ist. So schön, dass du nie wieder was anderes willst." 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Johannes ihn an. "Das klingt schön." 

André drückte Jos Hand. "Komm iss weiter, sonst wird es noch kalt." 

Johannes nickte leicht, dann, nach einem Moment, aß er tatsächlich weiter. Auch André widmete sich nun wieder seinem Essen - allerdings ohne dabei Jos Hand loszulassen. Glücklicherweise konnten sie den Auflauf auch mit einer Hand essen. 

Sie waren grade fertig, als Jos Handy piepte und eine SMS ankündigte. Er sah André entschuldigend an, dann zog er das Handy heraus. Die Nachricht kam von Benni. [Morgen Abend mit Lasagne von Mats?] 

Johannes grinste. "André? 'Morgen Abend mit Lasagne von Mats?'", las er vor. 

"Kommen die beiden Jungs auch mit, oder besucht uns nur die Lasagne?" lachte André. 

"Die Lasagne hat schon auch Begleitung", grinste Johannes. "Soll ich gleich antworten?" 

André nickte. "Gern." 

[Lasagne ist willkommen, und ihr auch. Wir freuen uns.] 

"Lasagne kann ich nicht", sagte André. "Keine Ahnung, aber das ist eins der wenigen Dinge, die mir einfach nicht gelingen wollen." 

"Du bist auch ohne Lasagne toll." 

"Das beruhigt mich sehr." 

Johannes lachte leise. "Also morgen gibt es Lasagne. Vielleicht kann Mats mir ja mal beibringen, wie man die macht, dann kann ich was kochen, was du nicht kannst." 

"Klingt gut", grinste André und lehnte sich zu Jo um ihn zu küssen. 

Jo erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne. 

"Noch Hunger?" wisperte André gegen Jos Lippen. 

"Hmm...nee...." 

"Wollen wir dann... das Dessert überspringen und weitermachen wo wir vorhin aufgehört hatten?" 

"Nicht genau da..." 

André sah ihn fragend an. 

"Du hattest vorhin was vom Bett gesagt." 

"Ah stimmt, das ist auch viel gemütlicher als das Sofa." 

"Und wir müssen hinterher nicht wieder aufstehen." 

"Was sitzen wir dann hier noch rum?" 

Johannes lachte. "Kannst du alleine vorgehen? Dann räum ich hier schnell auf." 

"Aber nur das nötigste Jo. Lass mich nicht zu lange warten", sagte André und stand langsam auf. 

"Du brauchst eh etwas bis du drüben bist. Oder brauchst Du Hilfe?" 

"Erst beim Ausziehen", grinste André zwinkernd. 

Jo grinste, dann wandre er sich ab um das Geschirr abzudecken und den Auflauf in den Kühlschrank zu stellen. Es war grade noch genug da, dass André morgen Mittag was zu essen hatte. Er selbst würde morgen im Verein essen müssen. Und am Abend gab es dann die Lasagne. 

Jo lächelte, schnappte sich noch eine Flasche Wasser und ging dann zu André ins Schlafzimmer. Dort saß André auf der Bettkante und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

"Alles erledigt", sagte Jo und stellte die Flasche neben das Bett. 

"Dann komm her", forderte André ihn auf.


	40. Dein wunderschöne Schwanz in mir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schon mal zur Vorwarnung: Das nächste Kapitel ist der Epilog.

Wieder ein wenig nervös setzte sich Jo neben ihn. 

"Du bestimmst", wiederholte André wieder und sah ihn dabei ernst an. 

"Ich weiß", sagte Johannes. 

"Dann... darf ich dich küssen?" 

"Da musst du nicht fragen", lächelte Jo.

André beugte sich näher und küsste ihn leicht. Sofort schob Jo eine Hand in Andrés Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss. Ein leises Seufzten zeigte ihm, dass er es richtig machte.

Ein Moment blieb der Kuss so leicht, aber schließlich begann André ihn mit mehr Leidenschaft zu küssen. Seine Hand schob sich wieder, wie vor dem Essen, unter Jos Pulli und schob ihn hoch.

Wenig später landete der Pulli auf dem Boden, gefolgt von Andrés Shirt. Dann strichen weiche Hände über seine Brust, und er selbst erforschte Andrés Oberkörper. Diesmal ließen sie sich richtig Zeit.

Irgendwann lehnte er sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Andrés Schulter. Er fühlte eine Hand unter seinem Hintern, und nach ein wenig Geruckel saß er wie zuvor auf Andrés Schoß.

"Hm, das fühlt sich gut an", wisperte André.

"Das soll es auch."

"Weißt du, was mir noch besser gefallen würde?"

Schlagartig wurde Johannes nervös. "Was denn?"

"Du ohne die Jeans", grinste André.

"Oh...oh!", machte Johannes, erhob sich dann aber von Andrés Schoß. "Du dann aber auch."

"Nur zu gern!"

Vorsichtig stand André auf und zog die Jeans aus. Jo konnte nicht anders und folgte jeder Bewegung mit den Augen. Es war alles andere als elegant, was André da tat, und dennoch machte es Jo unheimlich an.

Gestern Nacht hatte er ja nicht wirklich was sehen können als sie zusammen im Bett lagen und so war das hier die erste Möglichkeit André richtig anzugucken. Es war merkwürdig - er hatte sich bisher ja nie wirklich für Männer interessiert, und dennoch gefiel ihm, was er sah.

Aber André war auch einfach ein extrem gut aussehender Mann. Strahlende Augen, Lippen, die so gut schmeckten. Brust wohldefiniert, darunter ein flacher Bauch... und darunter... auch das darunter gefiel Johannes, soweit er das als Neuling beurteilen konnte. Er dachte an die Ausstattung seiner Mitspieler und versuchte sich an den einen oder anderen zu erinnern - natürlich hatte man sich früher mal abgecheckt, aber eigentlich tat 'man' so etwas ja nicht. Aber was er da erinnerte - es war nicht halb so sexy wie André.

André grinste breit, als er auch gleich seine Boxershorts nach unten zog. "So, du bist dran."

Einen Moment lang blieb Johannes noch sitzen und betrachtete André eingehend - jetzt auch zwischen den Beinen. Er hatte Andrés Schwanz gestern Nacht in der Hand gehabt und doch war es etwas anderes ihn jetzt so zu sehen. Und er musste zugeben - auch Andrés Schwanz war... sexy!

"Du kannst gern auch anfassen, wenn du möchtest." 

Johannes trat näher und legt seine Hand auf Andrés Bauch, dann ließ er die Finger langsam tiefer gleiten. Er spürte, wie Andrés Körper leicht zitterte und seine Atmung deutlich rauer wurde. Vorsichtig tastete er tiefer, bis er die rauen, kurzen Stoppeln unter den Finger fühlte. Unwillkürlich stoppte er.

"Er beißt nicht", sagte André grinsend.

"Spuckt nur", antwortete Johannes spontan.

André lachte auf. "Aber nur, wenn du sehr lieb zu ihm bist."

"Ist das jetzt eine Drohung?"

"Ein Versprechen."

Johannes lächelte leicht und schob seine Finger jetzt tiefer. André keuchte leicht, als Jos Finger über seinen Schwanz glitten. Ganz vorsichtig tasteten sie sich vor, bis sie schließlich seinen Schwanz umfassten.

"Gott", stöhnte André leicht und bewegte unwillkürlich seine Hüfte nach vorn.

"Ich glaub, ich muss gar nicht sehr lieb sein", grinste Johannes und umfasste ihn fester. Er spürte wie Andrés Schwanz sich weiter aufrichtete und bewegte probeweise seine Hand ein wenig auf und ab.

"Ja...", raunte André leise.

Jo spürte ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. André so zu hören und zu fühlen, war extrem heiß. Er wollte sich gar nicht mehr zurückhalten und bewegte seine Hand fester. André stöhnte rau. 

"Mehr?" 

"Dumme Frage, natürlich will ich mehr!" 

Sofort bewegte Jo seine Hand schneller und fester, er fand einen guten Rhythmus, der André höher und höher trieb. 

"Jo, ich.... ich..." 

"Ja", nickte Johannes. 

André lehnte sich an ihn und wenig später kam er mit einem heiseren Laut. Dann lehnte er sich schwer an Jos Schulter. Langsam löste Jo seine Hand von Andrés Schwanz. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er immer noch seine Jeans trug - die im Schritt inzwischen unerträglich eng war. 

André küsste ihn kurz, dann hob er sein T-Shirt auf und säuberte Jos Hand. Jo wurde tatsächlich leicht rot bei der Geste. Dann griff André nach seiner Hand und küsste die Handfläche. 

"Du bist wirklich erstaunlich Jo", wisperte André. 

"Warum?", wollte Johannes wissen. 

"Weil du erst seit gestern mit mir zusammen bist und vorher noch nie was mit einem Mann hattest." 

Johannes zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich mach einfach... was ich denke, was dir gefällt." 

"Und was hoffentlich auch dir gefällt." 

Johannes nickte leicht, "Ja, was mir auch gefällt." 

"Gut. Und jetzt wollen wir dich mal aus deiner Hose befreien." 

"Das... ja, das sollten wir." Schnell öffnete Johannes seine Jeans und schob sie runter. 

"Lass mich", bat André, als Jo seine Shorts nach unten ziehen wollte. 

Sofort ließ Johannes los und ließ ihn machen. 

"Setz dich aufs Bett", sagte André. 

Johannes nickte leicht und setze sich. 

André setzte sich neben ihn und drückte Jo dann sanft nach hinten aufs Bett. 

Gespannt sah Johannes ihn an. 

André lächelte ihn an. "Auspacken ist dran", sagte er zwinkernd. 

"Dann... pack mal aus." 

André legte seine Finger an den Bund von Jos Short und begann den Stoff ganz langsam nach unten zu ziehen. Er befreite den schon ziemlich steifen Schwanz aus seinem Gefängnis. 

"Mhm, wunderschön", wisperte André. 

"Ja? Findest du?" Er fand sich nicht so... wunderschön. 

"Ja, bist du. Und so sexy und heiß." 

Johannes lächelte bei dem Kompliment. André lächelte, dann beugte er sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Jos Hüfte. Er hörte, wie er dabei leise aufkeuchte. 

Kurz sah André hoch zu Jo, dann küsste er sich weiter nach unten. Johannes wusste natürlich was kommen würde, und es war auch nicht sein erstes Mal, aber es war so aufregend wie nie zuvor. Ob es anders sein würde, weil André ein Mann war? Oder war es Einbildung, weil er für André doch anders fühlte als beispielsweise für Irina? 

Immer tiefer küsste er sich. Johannes keuchte wieder auf als André sich jetzt etwas in die Mitte vorarbeitete. 

"Schön still halten", wisperte André und sein Atem strich leicht über Jos Schwanz. 

"Das... sagst du so... leicht." 

André lachte leicht, dann ließ er seine Zunge vorschnellen und berührte die Spitze von Jos Schwanz. 

"André", schrie Jo leise auf. 

"Es wird noch besser", versprach André heiser. 

Jo konnte nicht mehr antworten, dafür war das hier einfach zu gut. Dabei tat André immer noch kaum etwas. Nur sein Atem strich weiter über seinen Schwanz und immer wieder spürte er Andrés Zunge, die schnell über seine Spitze fuhr. 

Allein das war einfach so unfassbar erregend, so heiß, die Zunge leckte immer wieder über die so empfindliche Spitze, immer wieder, so dass sich Johannes bald nicht mehr halten konnte. Ohne Vorwarnung kam er heftig. 

André lachte leise. "Da ist aber jemand sehr empfindlich." 

"Tut... tut mir leid." 

"Wieso denn? Wir haben ja noch viel Zeit." 

"Aber..." Erst jetzt sah er André genauer an - und musste schlucken. Dieser heiße Blick, die geröteten Lippen, verdunkelten Augen - und sein Sperma im Gesicht, André sah so heiß aus! 

Langsam schob sich André wieder hoch zu ihm. "Glaub mir, ich hab noch einiges mit dir vor", raunte er und küsste Jo dann. 

Schon diese paar Worte ließen Jos Schwanz sich wieder aufrichten. 

"Na siehst du", grinste André in den Kuss und umfasste Jos Schwanz. 

"Oh Gott... was hast du noch alles vor?" 

"Ich will dich", wisperte André und bewegte seine Hand ganz leicht. 

"Was willst du?", fragte Johannes nach. 

"Ich will deinen wunderschönen Schwanz in mir", raunte André. 

Johannes keuchte auf, die Stimme, aber vor allem die Worte waren einfach zu heiß. 

"Gefällt dir die Idee?" fragte André. 

"Ja... ja!" 

"Dann lass uns mal anfangen", sagte André grinsend und ließ Jos Schwanz los. 

"Wie... meinst du das?" 

André lachte leise und streckte sich, bis er die Schublade seines Nachtschranks öffnen konnte. Er holte eine kleine Tube und ein verpacktes Kondom hervor. 

Irgendwie war das... total aufregend, fand Jo. André schmiegte sich an ihn und fuhr mit der flachen Hand über Jos Brust. Jo brauchte etwas bis er die erste Aufregung überwunden hatte und André jetzt ansehen konnte. 

André lächelte ihn an. Sie würden jetzt wirklich, schoss es Jo durch den Kopf, sie würden jetzt wirklich...! 

"Was ist?" wisperte André. 

"Du willst mich..." 

"Oh ja, das tu ich." 

Johannes nickte leicht, dann richtete er sich ein wenig auf um André zu küssen. André schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen. 

Erst nach einer Weile begann er wieder über Jos Brust zu streicheln. Auch Jo begann André nun zu streicheln. Dabei vertieften sie den Kuss weiter. 

Irgendwann griff André nach Jos Hand und schob sie weiter nach unten. Es war zwar och immer neugierig, aber es fühlte sich dennoch gut an André wieder so anzufassen. 

André keuchte auf. "Du hast... wirklich geschickte Finger", raunte er. 

Johannes lächelte, so ein Kompliment hatte er nicht erwartet. 

"Wenn du nicht aufhörst, dann... ist der Spaß viel zu schnell vorbei", keuchte André. 

Sofort hielt Johannes seine Hand still. André holte tief Luft und tastete nach der Tube. Dabei küsste er Jo weiter. 

Endlich fand er die Tube und zog sie zu sich. Mit einer Hand öffnete er den Klappdeckel und löste sich dann von Jo. Er sah ihn aufmerksam an, dann tastete er nach seiner Hand und gab etwas von dem Gel darauf. 

Jo schluckte leicht. 

André lächelte ihn an, als er Jos Hand jetzt nach unten zwischen seine Beine führte. 

"Vorsichtig und langsam", wisperte er dabei. "Ist eine ganze Weile her..." 

Das machte Jo noch etwas unsicherer. "Ich...", murmelte er, dann tastete er mit einem Finger zwischen die Pobacken. 

"Ich vertrau dir", flüsterte André. "Und jetzt los. Ich will dich endlich in mir spüren." 

Atemlos nickte Johannes, dann schob er vorsichtig die Zeigefingerspitze in ihn. André biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. 

"Alles okay?", fragte Jo unsicher nach. 

"Ja. Mach weiter." 

Langsam nickte Johannes, dann schob er seinen Finger tiefer. Es war verflucht eng um seinen Finger und allein bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Schwanz... unwillkürlich keuchte er. 

"Mehr", bat André heiser. 

Jo fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen und schob seinen Finger noch tiefer. 

"Nimm noch einen Finger", wies André ihn nach einem Moment an. 

Vorsichtig zog Jo seinen Finger zurück und griff nach der Geltube. André lächelte, als er das bemerkte. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass Johannes so mitdachte und so vorsichtig war. 

Ein wenig nervös lächelte Jo zurück. "Zwei Finger?" fragte er noch einmal. 

"Ja, zwei Finger", nickte André. 

"Ok", wisperte Jo und schob ganz vorsichtig zwei Finger in André. 

"Oh ja", stöhnte André langgezogen. 

So ermutigt ließ er seine Finger tiefer gleiten. Auf einmal krümmte sich André und keuchte lauf auf. 

"Was... hab ich dir weh getan?" fragte Jo. 

Kurz starrte André ihn an, dann grinste er. "Im Gegenteil... mach das noch mal." 

"Ok", sagte Jo und bewegte seine Finger erneut. 

Wieder keuchte André auf. "Oh ja... ganz genau so!" 

Ein leichtes Grinsen schob sich auf Jos Lippen. "Das gefällt dir also." 

"Ja, das ist... das fühlt sich unglaublich geil an." 

"Dann..." Jo bewegte die Finger erneut. 

"Dann... möchte ich dich." 

Jo nickte. Er konnte es selbst kaum noch erwarten. 

"Das Kondom... dann etwas Gel... und dann... ganz langsam. Ja?" 

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein", wisperte Jo etwas heiser und griff nach dem Kondom. 

"Das weiß ich." 

Ein bisschen nervös fummelte Jo mit dem Kondom herum, bis er die Packung endlich aufgerissen hatte. Auch das Kondom überzuziehen dauerte etwas, Jos Finger zitterten vor Aufregung. 

"Du musst nicht nervös sein", sagte André. 

"Doch", wisperte Johannes. 

André lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tu einfach, was sich gut anfühlt, dann wird es auch gut." 

"Sag mir, wenn was ist", bat Jo leise. 

"Versprochen. Und jetzt los!" 

Johannes nickte und richtete sich dann leicht auf. André spreizte die Beine für ihn und sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an. Vermutlich sah sein eigener Blick nicht viel anders aus. 

"Jo...", drängte André. "Lass mich hier nicht warten." 

Johannes nickte leicht und rutschte an ihn heran, dann beugte er sich über ihn - und drang dann ganz langsam in ihn ein. André keuchte auf und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, seine Augen zu schließen. Er wollte Jo ansehen, wollte genau sehen, wie ihm das erste Mal mit einem Mann gefiel. 

Seine Augen strahlten ihn an, als er unendlich langsam und behutsam in ihn eindrang. 

"... so eng...", wisperte Jo kaum verständlich. 

"Du fühlst dich toll an", wisperte André. 

"Du... auch...", stöhnte Jo. 

"Dann ist es gut", lächelte André. Jeden Millimeter genoss er unendlich. Nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken war Jo komplett in ihm und hielt leicht zitternd inne. 

"Du bist perfekt... passt perfekt", wisperte André überwältigt. 

"Das... du...", stammelte Jo heiser. Er konnte keine klaren Worte mehr finden, zu überwältigend war das Gefühl von Andrés heißer Enge umgeben zu sein. André legte seine Hände auf Jos Hintern. 

"Beweg dich", raunte er. Dabei gab er mit den Händen einen langsamen Rhythmus vor. 

Erst zögernd, dann immer sicherer werdend, begann sich Jo in André zu bewegen. Diese Enge machte ihn fast wahnsinnig! Und als André begann seine Hüfte zu bewegen, war es komplett um ihn geschehen. Seine Stöße wurden schneller, tiefer. Er fühlte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. 

André stöhnte heiser und Jo sah, wie er eine Hand zwischen sie schob und seinen Schwanz umfasste. Eigentlich wollte, sollte er das machen, aber er konnte nicht, er konnte sich nur auf seine Bewegungen konzentrieren. Außerdem war der Anblick so heiß... 

André keuchte laut, heftig und sah ihn aus dunklen Augen an. 

"Komm", raunte er heiser und seine Hand wurde schneller. "Komm Jo." 

"Ja... ja... JA!", keuchte und schrie Jo auf, dann kam er heftig. 

André folgte ihm nur wenige Sekunden später. Dann brach Jo förmlich auf ihn zusammen. André schloss die Augen und hob matt eine Hand um sie auf Jos Rücken zu legen. 

"Wow", raunte Jo völlig geschafft. 

"Mhm", machte André nur. 

"Danke." 

"Hm?" 

"Es war... unglaublich. Danke dafür." 

André lächelte und strich Jo eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Ich muss mich bedanken. Das war der beste, der phänomenalste Sex seit langem." 

"Der beste überhaupt." 

André nickte zustimmend. Johannes kuschelte sich an ihn. Dabei rutschte er aus André heraus. Für einen kleinen Moment verzog André das Gesicht, aber das bemerkte Jo nicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. War er schon eingeschlafen? 

Aber nach einen Moment öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah André mit einem verklärten Lächeln an. André erwiderte das Lächeln. 

"So ist das also", wisperte Jo. 

"Ja, so ist es." 

"Der absolute Wahnsinn." 

"Ich bin froh... dass es gut war, für dich." 

"Für dich aber auch, oder?" 

"Oh ja, es war... du warst... wow. 

"Und es hat nicht... weh getan?" 

"Nein, es war einfach nur schön." 

Sofort lächelte Jo. Mit einem Finger strich er über Andrés Brust. 

"Hmm", raunte André dabei. 

"Das nächste Mal...", murmelte Jo. 

"Ja?" 

"Naja, das nächste Mal möchte ich, dass du... na du weißt schon." 

"Oh, du möchtest... unten liegen?" 

Ein wenig unsicher nickte Jo. 

"Schön", strahlte André ihn an. Johannes lächelte leicht und schob sich hoch, bis er André auf die Lippen küssen konnte. André erwiderte den Kuss träge. 

"Schlafen?" fragte Jo kaum hörbar. 

"Hm, ja, schlafen", wisperte André und zog ihn fester an sich. Jo nickte zufrieden und zog die Decke über ihre Körper. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann schliefen sie beide.


	41. Epilog

Mats hatte Benni und Johannes in der Nähe des Schalker-Trainingsgeländes abgeholt. "Es wäre ja bescheuert, wenn wir mit drei Autos hinfahren würden", hatte Benni gemeint. "Und du kannst morgen ja Andrés Wagen nehmen um zum Training zu fahren." 

Johannes hatte zwar noch ein paar logistische Lücken in der Überlegung gefunden, ignorierte sie aber dann einfach. Es war schön, die Strecke mal nicht fahren zu müssen. Außerdem war es höchst amüsant wie Benni und Mats sich über die Auswahl des Radiosenders zankten. 

Die beiden waren ein eingespieltes Team, auch was das Streiten anging, und man merkte auch hierbei, wie sehr sie sich liebten. Ober er und André auch mal so werden würden? So vertraut? Das wäre verdammt schön. 

So, wie er André einschätze, könnte er sich vorstellen, dass der so etwas ebenfalls schön finden würde. 

"Johannes? Aussteigen", sagte Benni in diesem Moment lachend. "Wir sind da." 

"Oh, ja", nickte Johannes und schob sich vom Rücksitz. 

Johannes zog seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss die Haustür auf. 

Auch oben schloss er die Wohnungstür einfach auf und rief dann über den Flur, "André, wir sind da!" 

"Dann rein mit euch!" rief André aus Richtung Küche. 

"Was machst du in der Küche? Mats wollte doch kochen!" 

"Dessert!" 

"Oh, es gibt auch noch Dessert? Wir werden ja so rollen morgen!" 

"Ihr werdet rollen", lachte André. "Ich werde hier sitzen und meinem Knie die Schuld geben." 

"Och, du wirst auch noch rollen." 

Inzwischen hatte die drei die Küche betreten und André lächelte ihnen vom Küchentisch an dem er saß zu. 

"Was gibt es denn Leckeres zum Nachtisch?" 

"Ein bisschen Obstsalat mit Mascarponesauce", sagte André. "Nichts aufwendiges, aber sehr lecker." 

"Oh ja, und sehr..." Mats tätschelte Bennis flachen Bauch. 

"Was willst du schon wieder damit andeuten, kleine dicke Hummel?" fragte Benni empört. 

"Dass mein Schlumpf ein blaues Schlumpfbäuchlein kriegt, wenn er zu viel Mascarponesauce isst." 

"Hummel und Schlumpf?" fragte André und schnaubte. "Nennt ihr euch auch so im Bett? Oder... nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Das wäre selbst mir zu viel an bizarren Infos." 

"Nein, willst du nicht wissen. Es könnte in der Tat etwas bizarr werden." 

André lachte leise. "Also, Jo hat gesagt, du willst Lasagne machen." 

"Ja, genau - mit leckerer Bolognese Sauce?" 

"Hört sich wirklich gut an." 

"Wollt ihr mithelfen?" Mats suchte Andrés Blick und sah dann kurz, aber bedeutungsvoll zu Johannes. 

"Glaub nicht, dass ich das nicht gesehen hab", schnaubte Jo. "Aber keine Angst, die Küchenhilfe ist willig und bereit." 

"Kannst dir bestimmt auch was von Mats abgucken", lächelte André ihn an. 

Benni grinste und setzte sich kurzerhand neben André an den Tisch. "Die beiden schaffen das auch ohne uns, hm?" 

"Davon bin ich überzeugt. Außerdem sagt man doch immer, viele Köche und so..." 

Benni nickte und schnappte sich ein Stück Mango. "Und wie geht es dir? Johannes hat erzählt, dass du hier zu Hause nicht mehr die Schiene tragen musst." 

"Ja, ich bin total froh drüber. Und ab Montag darf ich endlich auch mehr machen - nicht mehr nur die paar Minuten bewegen, die der Doc mir aufgetragen hat." 

"Ziemlich frustrierend, aber der Doc wird schon Recht haben. Besser du lässt es langsam angehen, als du es übertreibst und die Verletzung nicht richtig heilt." 

"Ist ja auch nicht ohne, was da alles kaputtgegangen ist - Jo hat da ganze Arbeit geleistet." 

"Und das tut ihm immer noch wahnsinnig leid." 

"Hey, das war kein Vorwurf - darüber sind wir schon lange hinweg." 

"Ich weiß. Und ich bin so froh, dass Johannes im Training wieder lacht und einfach glücklich ist. Obwohl glücklich im Moment nicht mal annähernd das richtige Wort ist. Unser kleines Atomkraftwerk könnte vermutlich die ganze Arena mit Strom versorgen", grinste Benni und nahm sich eine Weintraube. 

André lachte. "Atomkraftwerk, das ist nett ausgedrückt." 

"Marcel - also Schmelle - hat Mats und mich am Anfang so genannt." 

"Das kann ich mir bei euch nur zu gut vorstellen", nickte André. "Ihr seid schon toll zusammen." 

"Du bist mit Johannes auch auf einem guten Weg." 

"Meinst du?" André lächelte versonnen. 

Benni nickte. "Ihr habt schon eine ganze Menge zusammen durchgemacht. So schnell wird euch nichts mehr erschüttern können." 

"Du meinst die ersten Tage, an denen keine fünf Minuten vergangen sind, ohne dass wir uns gezofft haben?" 

"Ja und der Streit nach deinem Kuss-Überfall im Wald." 

"Oh ja. Das ist auch nicht gerade geschickt gewesen." 

Benni lachte. "Nein, das war... extrem ungeschickt." 

"Hinterher wollte er mich vermutlich töten." 

"Dass nicht, er war nur zutiefst verwirrt. Vor allem weil er vorher keine Ahnung hatte, dass du auf Männer stehst." 

"Und er selbst", grinste André. 

"Ich glaube, Johannes steht nur auf dich. Da ist es erstmal nebensächlich dass du ein Kerl bist." 

André lächelte. "Fühlt sich auch nicht schlecht an, der Gedanke." 

In diesem Moment lachte Mats auf und Johannes wischte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer etwas Rotes von der Wange. 

"Jo? Soll ich dich retten?", rief André mit einem Lachen. 

"Ja, rette mich vor der bösen Tube Tomatenmark..." 

André starrte ihn an, dann prustete er los. 

"Ach ihr seid doch doof", sagte Johannes. 

"Gar nicht, das war eine angemessene Reaktion auf dein Hilferuf." 

"Die Tube hat mich angespuckt und du lachst mich aus", schnaubte Jo. "Wo ist das angemessen?" 

"Ach Jo", machte André sanft und stand vorsichtig auf. 

Er ging zu ihm und zog ihn an sich. "Hat dich das böse, böse Tomatenmark verletzt? Soll ich die Polizei rufen, damit die Tube ins Gefängnis kommt?" 

"Nein, aber du kannst mich trösten." 

André nickte und hauchte einen Kuss auf Jos Wange. "Also, das macht Reisbeutel und Tomatenmark zu deinen Kochfeinden..." 

"Erzkochfeinde!" 

"Reisbeutel?" fragte Mats neugierig. 

"Ja. Der war so heiß", nickte Johannes, während André loslachte. "Er hat den Kochbeutel mit bloßen Fingern aus dem Topf holen wollen." Er griff nach Jos Hand und küsste die Fingerspitzen. 

Mats lachte erneut auf. 

"Alles okay?", fragte André leise nach und griff nach der Tube. 

"Ja, aber die Küchenhilfe befindet sich ab sofort im Streik. Die beiden Meister", sagte er mit Blick zu Mats und André, "dürfen hier ganz allein weitermachen." 

"Och Jo..." sah André ihn liebevoll an und küsste ihn. 

Einen winzigen Moment schmollte Jo noch, dann erwiderte er den Kuss aber. André legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und streichelte ihn dort 

"Ihr seht gut zusammen aus", bemerkte Mats. 

"Oh", machte Jo gegen Andrés Lippen. 

"Was denn?" fragte Mats. 

Jo sah zu ihm. "Ist... schon okay." 

"Ist noch ziemlich neu für dich, hm?" fragte Mats. 

"Ich küsse seit... nicht mal einer Woche Männer, also ja, ist noch ziemlich neu." 

"Dafür schlägst du dich aber ziemlich gut", meinte Benni. 

André legte beschützend einen Arm um seine Schultern. 

Jo lehnte sich lächelnd an André. "André kann halt ziemlich überzeugend sein." 

"Ich denke, er ist auch ziemlich verliebt in dich." 

"Bin ich", sagte André. "Sonst hätte ich mir nicht solche Mühe gegeben, Jo von uns zu überzeugen." 

Jo lehnte sich an ihn. "Ich bin auch ziemlich verliebt." 

André sah ihn an und strich ihm über die Wange. "Eigentlich muss ich dankbar für die Verletzung sein. Ohne die wären wir uns nie näher gekommen." 

Johannes nickte leicht. "Wären wir bestimmt nicht. Und wir wären jetzt nicht so verliebt... und glücklich." Er wandte sich André zu und küsste ihn zärtlich. Ja, irgendwie hatte diese Verletzung wirklich etwas Gutes. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, aber er hatte jetzt tatsächlich einen Freund. André. Und mit André war er glücklich.


End file.
